


Life in Hell

by Arwennicole



Series: Life in Hell [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 82,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwennicole/pseuds/Arwennicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savannah Laurel was “Daddy’s Little Girl” and “Mommy’s Little Demon”, but both terms mean something completely to her. All her life she never needed protection, but when the world ends she has to go from Savannah to Atlanta to try to find her ex-boyfriend for her daughter’s sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Savannah Laurel drove down the empty streets in the Ford Pickup she had hotwired two towns back. Behind the seat she kept checking that her weapons were snug and not rolling around everywhere. Sitting next to her, sleeping against the door is a young girl with chin-length light brown hair, wearing worn out hiking boots ripped, dirty blue jeans, a tan nearly brown tank top, and an off-white near gray over shirt. She couldn’t be any older than ten-years-old. Savannah rubbed her arm, making her wake up. “What?” the girl asked.

“Get up, we’re near the next town,” Savannah replied.

The girl rubbed her eyes as Savannah pulled into a gas station. “Ya know there’s no gas,” the girl commented.

“Stay within my sight,” she told her.

The girl nodded as they got out of the truck. “Amelia,” she called out. The girl turned around. Savannah held out a knife. “How many times I tell ye about losing this?” she asked.

“Sorry,” Amelia answered, taking the knife, putting it in her back pocket.  
“Sorry won’t help if a walker is on yer ass,” Savannah told her.

Amelia pulled her hair out of her eyes. She started scavenging the gas station for what could be left for food and water. She played with the little crucifix around her neck. She bit her lower lip as she went behind the counter to grab more medicine to trade down the road for food or water. She heard heavy breathing and gasped when she saw a walker trudging from the back of the gas station. Walking over with her knife, she thrust it into the walker’s forehead. She yanked her knife back out, running outside.

Savannah was filling up her car with whatever gas was left in the pump when Amelia ran out. “Mom, there’s walkers,” she said frantically.

“Get in,” Savannah answered.

Savannah grabbed her bow and fired a single arrow into the walker’s head. “Start the truck,” she ordered Amelia. Amelia immediately started the truck as more walkers made their way around to the front. Savannah cracked her neck as he held up her bow. “Here we go,” she said with a sigh before she fired her arrows into the walkers.

“Mom!” Amelia called out.

Savanah punched a walker behind her right in the stomach. She kicked their legs out from underneath them. She swung her knife around, thrusting it into the walker’s head before firing another arrow into the walker’s head. Getting up, she grabbed her arrows, running to her truck.

Jumping in, she hit the gas and sped down the road. “Are ya bit?” Savannah asked.

“No,” Amelia replied.

Amelia pulled her knees up to her chest. “Momma, do you think dad is still alive?” she asked.

“Your dad is too stubborn and hotheaded to die,” Savannah replied.

Amelia looked out the window at the other walkers on the road. “Every time ya see one of those walkers you ask me that,” she added.

“Because ya said we would find him,” Amelia answered.  
“Georgia’s a big state, baby, it’s going to take more than a few weeks to find him,” Savannah told her.  
“Where would he go?” Amelia asked.  
“That’s what we’re trying to find out,” Savannah replied.

They turned a corner, heading down a familiar road Amelia hadn’t seen in a long time. They pulled up to a trailer and Amelia jumped out. “DADDY!” she shouted.

“Amelia Ray!” Savannah hissed at her.

Amelia bit her lower lip, pulling open the door and running inside. The smell made her gag and back up, covering her nose and her mouth. Savannah looked inside to see what was left of a rotting walker carcass. “Yer dad’s truck isn’t outside, he probably hasn’t been here in days,” Savannah told her. Savannah grabbed Amelia’s hand and the walked back over to the truck. 

They started driving down the road again. “We’ll find yer dad,” she assured her daughter. Amelia wrapped her arms around herself, playing with her necklace again.

“Ya and dad won’t fight all the time will ya?” she asked.  
“I can’t make promises that I don’t know I can keep, baby,” Savannah replied.  
“Why do ye and dad hate each other so much?” Amelia asked.  
“I don’t hate yer dad, yer dad don’t hate me. We are just complicated,” she answered.

Amelia rested her head on the door. Savannah rested her hand on her knee. Amelia gripped her mother’s hand tightly. “One thing has always been certain, baby, yer dad and I love ya very much,” she added.

“I know, I just wish you two would like each other,” Amelia answered.

Savannah gave her daughter’s hand a squeeze before she kept driving.

Two days later, the truck started to chug. “No!” she gasped, “Oh fuck!”

“Momma?” Amelia asked tiredly.  
“Don’t worry, baby,” Savannah assured her.

Savannah got out of the truck, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked at the engine. The engine was completely gone. “Fuck me,” she muttered. Savannah looked at Amelia. “We’re going to walk the trails from here,” she stated. Amelia grabbed what weapons she could. They got their stuff together, heading towards the forest. Amelia held Savannah’s hand tightly, Savannah moved her thumb over her hand.

“Did you and dad ever really love each other?” Amelia asked as they walked along a trail together.  
“All these questions about yer dad and me,” she quipped.  
“Can’t help me being curious, you and dad fought every day since I was born,” Amelia replied.  
“Even before,” Savannah told her with a sigh, “Your dad and I are both stubborn and hotheaded.”  
“Do you even want to see him?” Amelia asked.

Savannah sighed. “It’ll be weird, I haven’t seen him in four years,” She pointed out.

“Since Billy,” Amelia muttered.

Savannah crouched in front of her daughter. “Billy is gone, he will never hurt us again,” she assured her. Amelia nodded her head slowly. Savannah pushed the hair from her daughter’s eyes. “I love you so much, Mia,” she said softly, “No matter what, you just get excited about seeing your dad okay?”

“If he’s alive,” Amelia answered.  
“He’s alive, baby,” she assured her, “I know he is.”

Amelia hugged her tight. Savannah hugged her back, kissing her cheek. “He’s alive,” she repeated.

They travelled through the forest for the next several hours. It was growing dark, which didn’t sit well with Savannah. “Momma, I’m getting tired,” Amelia told her.

“We’ll just get up this hill here,” Savannah answered.

They climbed the hill and Amelia saw a campfire. “There’s a camp,” She said anxiously. Savannah held onto her hand as they walked over to the camp. They saw several women and a couple of men and two children around a campfire. Immediately, three men grabbed their guns. 

“Don’t shoot!” Savannah called out, raising her hands.

Amelia held her hands up, fear pulsing through the girl’s system. “Are you bit?” a man with dark hair demanded as he walked up.

“No, no, it’s just my daughter and me,” Savannah answered.  
“How did you find us?” he demanded, taking their weapons.  
“I was searching for my ex-boyfriend,” she answered, “I’m Savannah, this is my daughter, Amelia. We have come all the way from Savannah.”  
“Savannah from Savannah?” an overweight man from a lawn chair scoffed.

The man checked them both. “They’re clean,” he told them. Amelia wrapped her arms tightly around Savannah’s waist, staring at them.

“Why would you come all the way out here searching for your ex?” the old man asked.  
“That’s my dad, I want to see my dad,” Amelia answered.  
“We can’t send them out in the woods, it’s dark,” one of the blond woman insisted.  
“Yes, you can stay with us,” another man answered.  
“Rick,” the first man started to say.  
“There’s no point sending them out to the woods with those things,” Rick answered.

The first man sighed. “Fine,” he muttered.

“Come eat, I’m Rick, this is my wife, Lori, my son, Carl,” Rick told them.

Savannah smiled, shaking their hands. “I’m Andrea, this is my sister, Amy,” the first blond woman told them.

“Ed, useless sack of waste next to me is Carol and our daughter Sophia,” the overweight man muttered.  
“I’m Glenn,” the Asian young man told them.  
“And I’m Dale,” the old man stated, “This here is Shane.”  
“I’m Morales, this is my wife Miranda, and our children Louis and Elizabeth,” the other man answered.  
“And I’m Jacqui,” the African American woman greeted smiling softly, “Why don’t you two have a seat?”

Savannah and Amelia sat down. “Do you know where your dad is?” Amy asked.

“No,” Amelia replied.

Savannah stroked her hair gently. 

After eating, Savannah watched as Amelia slept with her head on her lap. “How long have ya’ll been travelling?” Rick asked. Savannah stroked her hair from her eyes.

“Three days, after all of this happened…the first thing she wanted was her dad, so I promised we’d come out here to help her find him,” she answered.

Savannah cradled her daughter close. “I have been determined to find him just for her,” she added.

“You didn’t care to see him again?” Lori asked.

Savannah laughed. “My ex and I have this relationship. You can’t get us in a room without one of us trying to killing the other or one of us is coming out pregnant,” she quipped. They all chuckled at her statement. “The one good thing that came out of this is this little girl, amazing what whisky and bourbon can do,” she added. The adults looked at each other and smirked.

“Alcohol makes babies?” Eliza asked confused.  
“You’ll understand when you’re older,” Morales answered.

Savannah smiled a little, pulling Amelia a little closer.


	2. Keeping a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of Amelia's father is finally revealed.

The next day, Amelia was helping her mom with chores through the day. “We can’t stay long, we need to reach Atlanta,” Savannah told the group.

“You might not want to do that,” Rick answered.  
“Why not?” Savannah asked.  
“Atlanta is completely taken over by walkers,” Shane answered, “Going there is suicide.”

Amelia frowned. “But…my dad is there,” she insisted. Amelia looked at Savannah. “You said we’ll still go find daddy,” she added.

“Amelia, stop,” Savannah answered firmly.  
“Your ex is probably one of those things now,” Ed told her before popping open another beer.  
“Ed,” Andrea scolded him.  
“What? It’s the truth,” Ed replied.

Amelia swallowed as tears welled up in her eyes. Savannah hugged her daughter tightly. “Your dad isn’t one of those things,” she assured her softly. Savannah glared at Ed. 

“Don’t glare at me,” Ed told her.  
“Don’t scare my child,” Savannah answered.

Savannah rubbed her back when suddenly they could hear the other children screaming. “MOMMY!” they heard the children scream. Savannah grabbed her gun. 

“Amelia, you stay put,” she ordered.

Amelia nodded before she ran into the woods with the others. She had her bow at the ready as she followed the direction the men were running to. “We don’t need your help,” Ed told her.

“I ain’t your wife to boss around,” Savannah answered.

Savannah held her bow up when they found a walker munching on a dead deer. “Goddamn,” she muttered as she kept her bow raised. She fired an arrow into its back, making it swing around when its head was taken off. She looked up when she heard a twig snap. She held her bow up again ready to fire when Daryl walked around a rock. His eyes were on the dead deer.

“Son of a bitch! That’s MY deer!” he exclaimed.

He stared at the deer. “Look at it all gnawed on by this filthy, disease bearin, motherless toxic bastard!” he exclaimed, kicking the walker with each word.

“Calm down son that’s not helpin,” Dale told him.  
“What do you know about it old man?” Daryl demanded, walking over, “I’ve been trackin this deer for miles. Drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. Do you think we could cut around this screwed up part right here?” 

He looked up and that was when he noticed Savannah standing there. “I wouldn’t chance it,” Shane answered. 

“Savannah?” Daryl asked.  
“Bout time you notice something else than your own work,” she quipped.

Daryl walked over and Savannah couldn’t help but get a little emotional when he hugged her tightly. “What the fuck you doin out here?” he asked, hugging her tighter.

“Had to leave Savannah, Billy’s dead,” she replied.  
“Fuck,” he muttered, “Where’s my girl?”

Savannah cleared her throat, pulling back. “She’s back at camp,” she replied.

“Let’s go, I got us some squirrel,” he told the rest of the group.

He looked at the severed head that was still snapping. “You guys know better,” he told them before taking an arrow and slamming it into the head. He took his arrow back out, rushing back towards camp.

“You didn’t tell us Daryl was your ex,” Shane commented.

Savannah grabbed her arrow out of the dead walker’s back. “You never asked,” she answered before walking back towards camp.

At camp, Amelia was playing with her necklace again. Jacqui was showing the girl a book when they heard twigs cracking. Amelia grabbed for her knife, holding it up. “Knew your momma taught you something right,” Daryl commented.

“Daddy!” Amelia gasped, running over.

Daryl caught his little girl up into his arms, lifting her up off the ground. He held her tighter as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He kissed the side of her head as Amelia cried into his neck. Savannah smiled to see her daughter so happy again. Amelia reached out to Savannah. “Thought you hated being touched, Daryl?” Ed asked as he sat down.

“Fuck off,” Daryl answered before hugging Savannah and Amelia closer.

Daryl set Amelia down, but the ten-year-old just hugged him around the waist. “She’s been waiting the last several weeks to see you since this happened,” Savannah told him. Daryl stroked the top of her head.

“I don’t mind it,” he answered.

After a while, he looked around the camp. “Where’s Merle?” he asked noticing his brother wasn’t with them.

“Your brother’s here?” Savannah asked, her stomach twisting.

She and Merle had an even more violent relationship than she had with Daryl. “Supposed to be,” he replied. She saw the rest of the group get uncomfortable but then Rick told him what had happened and that they had left Merle handcuffed to the roof. It wasn’t much of a surprise when he had told them they were going back for him.

“Daryl, Atlanta is overrun with those things,” Savannah answered.  
“The more reason to go back,” he told her.  
“I left a bag of guns in the street back there,” Rick put in.

Amelia hugged Daryl tighter around the waist. “Daddy, don’t go, please,” she begged tearfully. 

“I’ll be back in no time,” he assured her.

Savannah frowned, letting out a deep breath. “Your momma will be here with you,” he added.

“I want you to stay,” Amelia answered.

Daryl crouched in front of her. “Hey, hey, what do I say about that?” he asked. Amelia nodded her head slowly, swallowing. “You’re my little soldier,” he added.

“Yeah,” she answered.

Amelia hugged her father tight around the waist again. Daryl hugged her back, rubbing her back. “I love you, Chipmunk,” He murmured, “You got your cross?” She nodded. “Good, keep that on,” he told her.

“Okay,” she answered softly.  
“Be good for your momma,” he finished telling her as he looked at Savannah.

Savannah stared at him. “I’d tell you to be careful, but I think you would get hurt just to spite me,” she commented, making him smirk.

“I’ll miss you too,” he answered.

She crossed her arms, letting out a deep breath. Daryl left with the rest of the team and Amelia ran over to her mother, hugging her tight. “He’ll be back, sweetheart,” she assured her. Amelia nodded with a frown.

Later on, Amelia held Savannah’s hand as they went down by the river to clean their clothes. “Sweetheart you can go play with the other kids,” Savannah suggested. Amelia shook her head, her arm moving tightly around her mother’s waist.

“Poor thing, she loves her daddy,” Carol commented.  
“That she does, daddy’s little girl ever since she was born,” Savannah answered as she sat down.  
“Daryl never mentioned having a wife and family,” Andrea commented.

Savannah scoffed. “No, no, I said my ex, as in ex-boyfriend, never been married,” she answered, “And I wouldn’t expect him to go around telling everyone about us.”

“Did you two ever talk about the possibility?” Carol asked curiously.

Savannah stroked her daughter’s hair. “Honestly, do you see Daryl being the marrying type?” she asked seriously.

“She’s got a point,” Andrea answered.

Amelia sat beside Savannah, her head on her lap. Savannah stroked her hair. “Honey, go up with the other kids, let me talk to the adults?” Savannah asked.

“Okay,” Amelia sighed.

The women watched as Amelia went back to the camp. “She’s beautiful,” Carol commented.

“Thanks, guess that’s one thing Daryl and I got right,” she answered as she started washing her laundry.  
“I do miss my Maytag,” Carol sighed.  
“I miss my Benz, my sat nav,” Andrea answered.  
“I miss my coffee maker,” Jacqui sighed as she wrung out her clothes, “With that dual drip filter, and built in grinder, honey.”  
“My computer…and texting,” Amy sighed.  
“I miss air my air conditioning and my sleep number bed,” Savannah answered.

They all went silent for a minute. “I miss my vibrator,” Andrea blurted out honestly, making them all look at her.

“Oh my God!” Amy laughed in disbelief.

Savannah started laughing, putting her head in her hands. Carol glanced over her shoulder before looking back at the other women. “Me too,” she told them, making them all laugh louder. Savannah looked up when Ed made his way down the hill.

“What’s so funny?” Ed demanded as he stuck his cigarette in his mouth.  
“Just swapping war stories, Ed,” Andrea answered.

The women all fell silent. Savannah stared at Ed with a glare. His attitude reminded her too much of Billy. “Problem, Ed?” Andrea asked, getting irritated with his staring. Savannah put her shirt down to dry.

“Nothin that concerns you,” Ed answered.

Savannah looked over at Amelia. “Mia, honey, what are you doing?” she called out.

“Catching frogs with Carl,” Amelia answered.  
“Okay, just stay right there, baby,” Savannah told her, standing up.  
“You should focus more on your work, this ain’t no comedy club,” Ed told Carol.

Savannah looked over to see Lori sending Carl away. “Momma?” Amelia called out.

“Go with Carl, listen to Lori,” Savannah answered.

Amelia looked in Carl’s direction, but then back in her mother’s direction. Savannah looked over as Andrea stood up. “Tell you what, Ed, if you don’t like how your laundry is being done, do it yourself,” Andrea told him, “Here.” Andrea threw the shirt at him but then Ed threw it right back at her.

“Ain’t my job, Missy,” Ed answered.  
“Andrea, don’t,” Amy insisted.  
“What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?” Andrea demanded.  
“It’s not listening to some uppity, smart-mouthed bitch,” Ed answered, “Tell you what.”

He gestured to Carol. “Come on, let’s go,” he told her. Savannah stood in front of Carol.

“You going to hit her because you can’t hit us?” Savannah demanded.  
“You’re here for a day and you think you know me?” Ed asked.  
“I have known men like you all my life,” she answered.  
“Andrea, Savannah, please it doesn’t matter,” Carol whispered fearfully.

Savannah turned to her. “Yes it does,” she answered. Ed grabbed her arm.

“Hey, don’t think I won’t knock you on your ass cause you, Anrea, are some college educated cooze and you, Savannah, you think you know everything cuz you fucked probably the sleeziest guy in this group,” Ed told her.

Savannah swung around, glaring at Ed. “The one thing that makes Daryl Dixon a better person than you is he never laid a hand on a woman, he’s not a coward that way,” Savannah told him angrily.

“Ya’ll don’t wanna keep prodding the bull here, come on,” Ed ordered.

Savannah stood in front of Carol. Ed moved faster, grabbing Savannah around her throat. “LET HER GO!” Andrea shouted.

“MOMMY!” Amelia screamed.

Savannah kicked Ed in the shin. “Don’t! Don’t, I’m coming,” Carol answered. Savannah held her throat as all the other women surrounded Carol to stop her from going with Ed. Shane walked over, grabbing Ed and throwing him to the ground.

“No,” Carol sobbed.

Savannah hugged Carol with the other women reassuring her as Shane punched Ed repeatedly. “SHANE, STOP!” they shouted when they saw Shane was ready to beat him to death.

“Stop it!” Carol sobbed out.  
“You put your hands on your wife, your daughter, or anyone else in this camp one more time I will not stop next time do you hear me?!” Shane ordered, “Do you hear me?!”  
“Yes,” Ed slurred.  
“I’ll beat you to death, Ed!” Shane snarled before punching him one more time.

Carol pushed Savannah away, running to Ed sobbing. “Mommy!” Amelia called out, running to her.

“I’m okay, honey,” Savannah answered, hugging Amelia.  
“You okay?” Shane asked.  
“I’m fine,” Savannah answered, “If that’s the worse I’ll endure today then it’s a good day.”

Amelia started crying at all the times she had seen her mom get beaten up before. “I’m okay, sweetheart,” she whispered softly, “I’m okay.” Savannah gathered her laundry. “Let’s go back to camp, come on baby,” she murmured. Savannah held Amelia’s hand as they went back up the hill.

Reaching the camp, Savannah was hanging up the laundry as Amelia sat on the ground with a drawing pad Dale found in his RV for her to use. “Savannah,” Amy called out. Savannah glanced at the woman as she walked up. “You okay?” she asked.

“If you think that’s going to bother me, you obviously don’t know me that well,” Savannah answered.  
“You’re right, we don’t,” Andrea commented.

Savannah looked at them. “Don’t jump into conclusions about Daryl you guys know him well by now, beating women isn’t his style,” she answered. Savannah gave them a small grin. “Let’s put it this way, my beatings were to protect my baby,” she added, “And I didn’t get to see my baby for two years because I was protecting her.” Savannah just went back to work, her expression turning emotionless. Amelia saw her mother go into her “safe zone” and walked over to her, hugging her around the waist.

“I love you, momma,” she whispered.

Savannah hugged her. “I love you, baby,” she answered, kissing the top of her head.


	3. Safety Destroyed

The day went on, Savannah’s temper calmed down and she and Amelia were sitting in one of the lawn chairs. Carol smiled softly. “How are you Carol?” she asked.

“I’m doing fine,” Carol answered.  
“Amelia, Sophia, how about you girls go play?” Savannah suggested.  
“Go on,” Carol told her daughter.

The two women watched as their children went to play. “They are amazing, resilient,” Carol commented.

“That they are,” Savannah answered, “My little girl has seen Hell and even though it’s made her stronger, she’s still that little girl that liked it when her dad would send her a new horse to add to her collection of horses.”  
“Daryl sent her gifts?” Carol asked.  
“Daryl has a hard exterior, but he’s…all teddy bear when it comes to Amelia, you should’ve seen him the day she was born. He wouldn’t put her down,” Savannah answered laughing at the memory.

Savannah held her beer out to Carol. “Don’t tell him I said that,” she added.

“Scout’s honor,” Carol answered, making her laugh.  
“I just have a hard time believing Daryl has a soft interior,” Lori commented.

Savannah shrugged. “He only does with Amelia, why do you think we have a hard time getting along?” Savannah asked.

“Then how come you two kept going out?” Lori asked.

Savannah leaned back. “He’s a jackass hick son of a bitch but he’s the only guy I can trust with everything and he doesn’t expect anything in return,” she replied.

Savannah looked over at her daughter with a smile. The kids were caught up in a game of tag when Andrea and Amy walked up with a bunch of fish they had caught. “Thanks to you, my children will eat tonight,” Morales told them. Savannah smiled as she took another swig of her beer. She could use to staying here for a little while, as long as Daryl stayed she was going to stay. Now was not the time for this family to be split up. Savannah winced at her own thoughts, their daughter, their daughter. They weren’t much of a family, two people trying to parent their daughter.

“I take it you were married before this happened?” Lori asked.  
“Excuse me?” Savannah asked.

Lori gestured to her left hand that had the tan line. Savannah looked at the tan line and sighed. “Unfortunately,” she muttered, “Evil fucker.”

“You lost two years with Amelia?” Carol asked.

Savannah swallowed at the memory, looking at her little girl. “I had her live with Daryl for a couple of years, things got pretty bad,” she said softly, “But doesn’t matter. Bastard’s dead, I have my daughter. That’s all that matters.” Savannah got out of her chair. “I’m not going to sit here and have a continuous pow wow about what my life was like before this, unlike some of you ladies besides Carol, not all of us lived the cookie cutter life,” she told them walking away.

Lori got up and walked after her. She found Savannah sitting by a tree, tossing a knife in the air before catching it then flipped it again. “Our lives aren’t cookie cutter,” Lori told her. Savannah took a long drink from her beer bottle, still flipping the knife. “We’ve all been struggling, we’re all fighting to survive,” she added. Savannah couldn’t help but smirk.

“I have been fighting to survive since the day I was born, Lori,” she answered, “One thing Dixon and I have in common is we have been fighting to survive. I have been abandoned, beaten in every way you can think of. When men look at me, they see a nice fuck. Only guy who never treated me like a piece of meat was him.”  
“You still care about him,” Lori concluded.

Savannah chuckled lightly. “Oh you know how to get into a person’s head without even tryin, probably the fact you’re the cop’s wife you know how to make people open easier to you,” she added, “Which should be the opposite for me been arrested more than enough times in my life.”

“For what?” Lori asked.  
“Stupid shit, mostly for my drinking,” she replied, “I had to quit that cold turkey when the stick turned pink. Tell you what, Daryl almost had to tie me to the bed to keep me from scratching his face off during one of my fits.”  
“And now you’re drinking,” Lori commented. 

Savannah stared at the bottle. “Nobody’s perfect,” she answered, “Married a man cuz I thought my baby girl should have some stability in her life, man was I wrong.”

“What happened to your husband?” Lori asked.

Savannah tossed the bottle on the ground, flipping her knife again. “I killed him,” she replied simply, “And I’d do it again too.” With that she sheathed her knife and got up. and Lori watched as Savannah ran over, lifting Amelia up and swinging the laughing child around in circles.

Night fell, they were all sitting around the new campfire eating their dinner. Amelia sat at her mother’s feet, smiling up at her. Dale was quoting or misquoting some famous author or someone Savannah didn’t recognize, but smirked as she sat back, setting her plate down on the ground. Amy stood up. “Where are you going?” Andrea asked.

“I have to pee, jeez you try to be discreet around here,” Amy muttered as she walked away, making them laugh.

Savannah chuckled softly, Amelia sat in her lap as she hugged her little girl close. “Now and then when I see her face…she takes me away to that special place and I stared too long…I’d probably break down and cry. Sweet child o’ mine…sweet love of mine,” she sang to the smiling and giggling child. Savannah rocked her from side to side when suddenly they could hear screaming. Looking over, they saw a walker biting and eating Amy’s arm. Savannah immediately jumped from her chair, grabbing her knife.

“MOMMA!” Amelia screamed.  
“Stay behind me, baby!” Savannah answered, pulling Amelia behind her.

Savannah grabbed one Walker by the knife, stabbing it in the head before kicking it away. She pulled her handgun from the back of her pants, firing at others that were coming towards them. Amelia let out a scream when a walker was too close to her and Savannah thrust a knife into its head. “It’s okay, baby, you’re okay,” Savannah assured her. Savannah saw Miranda and the kids trying to run to the RV. “MIRANDA!” she called out, “Morales I got them!” Miranda and the kids hid behind her as she continued to fire shots when her gun started to click. “Fuck!” she hissed, grabbing her knife again.

Suddenly, a shotgun rang through the air right in front of them and Savannah saw Rick and the others returning. “AMELIA!” Daryl shouted after beating one walker’s skull in, “SAVANNAH!”

“DADDY!” Amelia shouted.

Amelia ran over to her father frantically. Daryl lifted his daughter up into his arms. “I’ve got you, Chipmunk, hang on to me,” He told her. He handed Savannah another gun, which she had locked and loaded almost immediately. She fired off several shots, killing the rest of the walkers. “Are you bit? Are you scratched?” Daryl asked, setting her down.

“We’re okay,” Savannah assured him, surprised when Daryl pulled her into a tight hug.

Savannah hugged her back, all tension left her shoulders and her body as Daryl hugged both her and Amelia tight. Amelia hugged Daryl around the waist, crying from the adrenaline wearing off. They all looked over to see Andrea crying over Amy’s dead body. Savannah felt her heart break for the woman as Daryl kept his arm around her back as they surrounded the distraught woman. “I remember my dream, why I dug the holes,” they heard Jim say. Daryl held onto Amelia.

“Come on, you don’t need to see this, Chipmunk,” Daryl told Amelia, lifting her up and carrying her away.

Savannah rested her hand on Daryl’s back as they moved from the sight but making sure to stay safe from anymore walkers. Daryl sat down and Amelia hugged her father tightly. “Where’s Merle?” Savannah asked. Daryl glanced at her.

“I don’t know, he sawed his own hand off and escaped with our van,” he replied.

Savannah frowned, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m here now,” he told her.

“I know,” she answered.

Morning came, they started burning the walkers and were about to burn the dead of their own when Glenn shouted how they need to bury their own not burn them. “Amelia, stay within my and your mother’s sight, ya hear?” Daryl told her.

“Yes, dad,” she answered.

Daryl looked over to see Andrea leaning over Amy’s dead body. He kept his daughter close, any minute Amy was going to turn into one of them. “Daryl, she doesn’t need to see this,” Savannah told him.

“Yea, go sit in the RV with the other kids, don’t come out until your momma or I get you,” Daryl answered.

Amelia nodded, going over to the RV, climbing inside. Daryl took his pickaxe, hitting every dead body in the brain to keep them from reanimating. “I’m sorry about Merle,” she told him.

“Yeah, like you gave a shit what happened to him,” Daryl answered.  
“I do because of what he means to you,” Savannah told him.

They heard a gun click and looked up to see Andrea holding a gun to Rick’s head, forcing him to back up. “Dammit, this isn’t gonna get us nowhere,” Daryl muttered as he walked over. Savannah followed him. “That dead girl is a walking time bomb,” he told Rick.

“What do you suggest we do?” he asked.  
“Take the shot,” Daryl replied in an “obviously” kind of tone.

Rick just stared at him. “Clean in the brain from here, hell I can hit her between the eyes from this distance,” he added.

“No,” Lori answered, “For God’s sakes let her be.”

Daryl stormed away, frustrated.

After getting rid of the dead, Savannah sat beside Daryl as they were listening to Rick and Shane debate about going to the CDC. “What do we do?” she asked. Daryl leaned back against the tree.

“I’d say we’d take our chances,” he replied.

Daryl looked over at her. “Take the Chipmunk out of here, somewhere that might be a little safer. Nowhere’s safe, but if we can get her out of these woods I can sleep better at night,” he told her.

“Why do you call her that?” Carl asked, “Chipmunk?”  
“Because on one of those ultrasounds, the doctor said she was the size of an avocado and Daryl here said she looked like a chipmunk,” Savannah replied.  
“She did,” he muttered, “She was weird looking until she came out.”

Daryl looked at Amelia who was asleep against his side. “Didn’t stop you from holding her the first three days,” Savannah quipped.

“She’s mine, always will be too,” Daryl answered.

Lori couldn’t help but smile to see the father in Daryl come out. Amelia gripped Daryl’s shirt tighter when he tried to move. She whimpered softly, making Daryl just switch his position on the ground to get more comfortable. “Daddy’s girl since birth,” Savannah commented. Daryl propped a leg up on the rock in front of him.

“At least she’s asleep,” he answered.

Savannah leaned back, closing her eyes with a sigh as she started to fall asleep.


	4. A Spark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Daryl and Savannah's relationship?

The long journey to the CDC took nearly the whole day. Savannah sat in the truck with Daryl while Amelia sat between them. Amelia was playing with the necklace around her neck. “Hey, Chipmunk, when we get here you don’t touch anything,” Daryl told her. Amelia nodded her head slowly.

“I miss home,” Amelia answered.  
“You miss that ratty trailer?” Daryl asked.  
“Yeah, I miss tracking,” Amelia replied with a sigh.

Daryl stroked the top of her head. They reached the CDC. “Stay close,” Savannah told Amelia. She got out of the truck with her parents, holding her knife that she finally put in the sheath where it belonged. They went up to the building to see that it was locked down.

“There’s no one here,” Shane told Rick.

Savannah looked at Daryl. “We can’t stay here,” she told him, swallowing hard.

“The truck’s out of gas,” Daryl answered.

Savannah’s mind started racing. It was getting dark and walkers made their way over to them. “Momma,” Amelia said fearfully.

“Get your bike and get Amelia out of here,” Savannah told Daryl.  
“I ain’t going without you,” Daryl said suddenly.

Savannah stared at him. “I ain’t leavin,” he repeated. Savannah swallowed as she looked over to see Rick and Shane shouting.

“YOU’RE KILLING US! YOU’RE KILLING US!” Rick shouted at the camera.

The doors suddenly opened, and they ran inside before the walkers could get them.

The doors were locked, Savannah kept looking at Daryl. Daryl held onto Amelia’s hand as they stood in the elevator. “I never saw a doctor packing so much heat before,” Daryl commented.

“It’s a precaution,” he replied.

After their dinner and the scientist told them about their temporary rooms. “Easy on the hot water,” he told them.

Savannah went into the bedroom with Amelia. “You want to sleep here or with dad?” she asked.

“I want to stay with dad,” Amelia answered.  
“Okay,” she answered, following her to Daryl’s room.

Savannah cleared her throat as they reached Daryl’s room. She looked over at her ex as he got up from the couch. “She wants to stay in here with you,” she told him.

“Sure thing,” he answered.

Savannah bit her lower lip. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, can I talk to you alone for a minute?” she asked.  
“Sure,” he replied.

Daryl and Savannah left the room, closing the door behind them. She could smell the alcohol on him. “What was all that about?” she asked.

“What?” he asked, resting his hand on the wall.  
“Why wouldn’t you leave me behind?” she asked, “Risking Amelia’s life like that.”  
“If we weren’t leaving all together we weren’t leaving at all,” he answered.

Savannah shook her head. “You’re not allowed to think that way,” she told him, “Not when our daughter is involved.” He rested his hands up by her head.

“She would never have forgiven me if I left you there,” he told her.

Savannah cleared her throat, her hand resting on his chest. They had been there before, she was buzzed this time not full blown drunk. Their faces were close, but Savannah pushed him back. “Don’t,” she murmured. Daryl nodded his head slowly, kissing the top of her head. She let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes. She gripped the front of his shirt. “Damn you, Daryl Dixon,” she muttered. She ducked under his arm and went back to her room.

The next morning, they were having breakfast when Daryl took a seat across from Savannah. “Sleep well?” he asked.

“Fair,” she replied.

Amelia looked at her parents. “Did you have another fight?” she asked.

“Don’t worry about it, eat your breakfast,” Daryl answered.

Amelia frowned but ate her breakfast. Savannah and Daryl shared a look, they were completely silent as they ate while Dale interrogated the scientist. 

After receiving word from the scientist himself that the disease was incurable, Daryl had gone back to his room to drink while Savannah and Amelia went back to her room. Savannah was braiding Amelia’s hair when she realized something, the air was off. “Momma?” Amelia said slowly.

“The air’s off,” Savannah murmured.

Savannah held her daughter’s hand as they left the room. Dr. Jenner walked right by the room. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“The system is trying to preserve whatever power it has left,” Dr. Jenner replied.

Daryl and Savannah glanced at each other before going after him. He started talking so fast about how soon everything would be turning off. “Everyone, get your things we’re getting out of here NOW!” Rick ordered.

“Come on, Mia,” Savannah told Amelia as they ran down the stairs.

Just before they could reach the doors, they closed. “What the hell man?!” Daryl exclaimed.

“Open the door!” Rick ordered.

Dr. Jenner sat at his desk and started talking to the computer. “Daddy!” Amelia called to Daryl. Daryl hugged his daughter, looking over at the doctor.

“Stay with your momma,” Daryl told her.

Daryl started running up the stairs. “Shane!” Rick called out as he gestured to Daryl.

“You son of a bitch YOU LOCKED US IN HERE!” Daryl shouted when he went to attack Dr. Jenner but Shane grabbed him.  
“Don’t, don’t!” T-Dog called out as Shane dragged Daryl away.  
“I’LL KILL YA! MY KID’S IN HERE YOU BASTARD!” Daryl shouted as he struggled against Shane.

Daryl shoved Shane off him, walking over to Savannah and Amelia. “I told you once that front door closes it won’t open again you heard me say that,” Jenner told them. Daryl pulled Amelia close as his arm went around Savannah’s back. Savannah hugged Amelia between both of them, her head resting on Daryl’s chest. “It’s better this way,” Jenner told them. 

“What is?” Rick demanded, “What happens in 28 minutes?”  
Dr. Jenner started going on a rant about what was going to happen. “We have children in here, children who don’t deserve this,” Savannah told him, “You’re just going to kill them?”

“Wouldn’t it be better to hold your loved one’s close than risking your lives out there?” Dr. Jenner asked.  
“I would rather be risking my life out there so my daughter can have a chance than having that choice taken away!” she answered.  
“I’m getting us out of here,” Daryl told her as he and Shane went to break the door open.

Savannah hugged Amelia close, kissing the top of her head. “It’ll be okay, baby, it’ll be okay,” she assured her as Amelia hugged her tighter.

“I’m scared,” the ten-year-old whispered.  
“I know,” Savannah answered.

Savannah kissed her hair. “It’s okay, I’m here, your dad’s here,” she assured her, “We’ll be okay.”

“Why can’t you just leave it alone?” Dr. Jenner asked.  
“Leave it alone? Leave questions alone?” Savannah asked as she and Amelia sat on the floor.

Savannah swallowed against the lump in her throat trying not to cry in front of her terrified child. It took so much convincing, but Dr. Jenner finally let them go. Savannah held onto Amelia’s hand when Daryl ran over, lifting his daughter up. “Go, now,” he told her as they ran out of the lab.

They reached the window, nothing broke it but Carol handed Rick a grenade. “Come here, Vannah,” Daryl told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her down as he covered her and Amelia’s heads. The explosion was deafening. “Come on, come on,” Daryl told them, “Get to the truck!” 

Getting to their vehicles, Daryl pushed them both into the seat covering them both as the entire building collapsed. Savannah held onto Daryl’s hand tighter, her heart racing in her chest as she closed her eyes tight. “I’ve got you, baby,” Daryl told her. Savannah swallowed against the lump in her throat as he held her even tighter. “I’ve got you,” he repeated.

After one nightmare was completed, it didn’t solve the new nightmare, they were again without anything. Savannah was holding Amelia in her arms as they were driving down the streets again. “Fucking truck is nearly out of gas,” he muttered.

“What are we going to do?” Savannah asked.  
“Get the bike out of the back,” he replied, “You and Chipmunk ride with everyone else in the RV.”  
“I want to ride with you,” Amelia told her.  
“Not right now,” Daryl answered.

Savannah kissed the top of her head when they heard the truck chug. “Fuck, there it goes,” he muttered. He honked the horn once and everyone stopped. “Truck’s done for, man,” he called out to Rick, “Take my girl and my daughter onto the RV would ya?” Savannah was too exhausted to even retort what he had called her, letting out a sigh as she opened the tailgate to the truck so he could get his bike out.

Daryl looked at Savannah as she unstrapped the bike. “Listen, Vannah…” he started to say.

“Don’t worry about it, we have other things to worry about other than you thinking I’m your woman again,” she answered.

She pulled her hair back in a ponytail. “If it’s okay with you, I would like to get our daughter to Fort Worth,” she added. She went to get down when Daryl just grabbed her waist, setting her down on the ground forcing her to hold onto his arms so she wouldn’t fall. She cleared her throat. “Thanks,” she murmured, walking over to Amelia, “Ready?” Amelia nodded, looking at her dad.

“Go have fun in the RV, maybe we’ll ride later, Chipmunk,” Daryl said to Amelia.

They got into the RV, Daryl started up his bike an they were on their way again.


	5. Push and Pull

Savannah was staring out the window in the RV while Amelia played cards with Carl. She played with the bracelet around her wrist, letting out a sigh as she leaned back in her seat. She had so many thoughts on her mind. “You doing okay?” Glenn asked as he sat across from her, “You’ve been very…quiet.”

“Yeah, just a lot on my mind right now,” she replied.

Savannah looked over at Amelia and smiled softly. 

(4 Years Ago)

Savannah was sitting in her room, holding a bandana to her nose. “Fuck,” she hissed under her breath.

“Momma,” Amelia called to her daughter.

Savannah looked over to see her six-year-old standing there with a teddy bear in her arms. “What are you doing up?” she asked, crouching in front of her.

“I heard Billy yell,” she replied, rubbing her eyes.

Savannah sighed, lifting her up into her arms. “What is she doing in here?” Billy demanded.

“She had a nightmare,” Savannah lied, rubbing her back.  
“Get her back in bed, you have something else to do,” Billy told her.

Savannah carried her back to her room. 

After tucking her daughter in, Savannah walked back into her room when Billy grabbed her by her neck, slamming her into the wall. She coughed and gasped. “You are going to learn some respect,” Billy told her. Savannah glared at him.

“Go…to…Hell,” she hissed.

(Present)

Savannah gasped when she heard a loud pop come from the RV and smoke rose from the grill seconds later. “Great,” Dale muttered.

“What was that?” Amelia asked.  
“We broke down,” Savannah replied as they got off the RV.

They stared at the miles of broken down cars scattered all over the interstate. It felt like a graveyard. They had decided to go through the cars to see if they were anything valuable for them to survive with. “Amelia, stay within my sight please,” she told her daughter. Amelia nodded as she explored with Carl and Sophia. Savannah found a car filled with baby stuff, pulling out a pink onesie she held it up, smiling as she looked at the picture that read: Daddy’s Girl.

“Planning on another one?” Daryl asked, making her look up.

Savannah folded the onesie back up. “Not with you,” she replied, tossing it back into the car. She fixed her gun over her shoulder as she watched as Savannah found a horse that looked identical to the one she had to leave behind.

Daryl walked over to Amelia, handing her a bottle of water. “It’s hot today, drink that,” he told her. Amelia took the bottled water. “What ya got there?” he asked.

“It looks like the one you sent me for my birthday,” she replied.

Daryl looked at the horse in her arms. He pulled Amelia close. “I got her, Vannah,” he told his ex as they started walking together to find supplies. Savannah watched as her ex and daughter walked down the street and found some food, tossing them in her bag.

Suddenly, Daryl took his toothpick out of his mouth when a stench reached his nose. He looked over and he saw a whole herd of walkers coming their way. “Shit,” he muttered. He grabbed Amelia, pulling her under a truck. “You stay right here, you understand?” He ordered. Amelia nodded her head frantically. He looked over at Lori and Carol, gesturing for them to watch her too, they nodded as he rolled out from under the truck.

Savannah saw the herd coming her way. “Oh my God,” she whispered in disbelief. She dove underneath the nearest car she could fit under. Her heart was racing in her chest as she started reciting the “Hail Mary” in her head, closing her eyes tight.

Amelia was lying underneath the car, watching the walkers trudge their way by. Ten-years-old and all she could think about was finding her mom or her dad. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gripped the cross around her neck, her body shaking as she reached into her pocket with her other hand, pulling out her knife just in case.

Savannah watched as the last stragglers walked by and she went to get out from under the truck when she felt a hand grab her. She almost screamed but Daryl was in front of her, gesturing for her to be quiet. Savannah smacked his chest, shoving him away. “Scared the fuck out of me you hick son of a bitch,” she hissed.

“I was just helpin ya up,” he answered.  
“Make a noise,” she told him, “Where’s my daughter?”  
“Our daughter is hiding under a truck,” he answered.

Savannah went to go find her, brushing past Daryl. “You’re always so hot or cold, woman,” Daryl told her.

“You’re a stubborn and hotheaded man,” she answered.

Before Daryl could say anything, they suddenly heard crying. They ran over to see two walkers chasing Sophia. “Lori, two of those things are after my baby,” Carol said fearfully.

“Momma!” Amelia gasped when she saw Savannah.

Savannah ran over, hugging her daughter tightly. “Are you hurt?” she asked, examining her child. Amelia shook her head.

“They’re after Sophia,” Amelia said crying.  
“Rick will get her, don’t worry,” Savannah assured her, hugging her again.

Daryl looked in the distance, seeing the distraught Carol.

When Rick came back without Sophia, tensions were high. Savannah was getting her weapons ready to help with the search party. “Amelia, I need you to stay here with Dale,” she told Amelia.

“I want to help find Sophia,” Amelia answered.  
“No arguments Amelia Ray,” Savannah told her.  
“But Carl can go,” Amelia insisted.   
“Amelia!” Savannah snapped, making the girl jump.

Amelia stood her ground. “Your momma said ‘no’,” Daryl told her, “Stay here with Dale. I’ll feel better with you here.” Amelia stared at her parents.

“You teach me to defend myself but then when someone needs our help…” Amelia started to say.  
“What did I say?” Daryl asked firmly.

Amelia sat down, crossing her arms over her chest as she sighed. “It’s safer here,” he told her. She gave him a small glare. “Hey, don’t give me that look,” he scolded her. Amelia gave him a cold stare. “Amelia Ray,” Daryl said firmly. Amelia looked in her lap.

“We’ll be back later, Dale,” Savannah told the older man who nodded as they left.

Savannah sighed as she got out of the RV with Daryl behind her. “End of the world and she’s still giving attitude,” she told him.

“That’s her momma talking,” he answered.  
“That ain’t all me,” she told him.

Daryl shook his head slowly as they walked down the hill together. “Why you always blamin me?” he asked.

“I don’t blame you for nothing you started it,” she replied.  
“I started nothin, how is it every talk we have turns into a fight?” he asked.  
“Because I can’t stand your ass,” she replied.  
“Feeling’s mutual babe but we’re stuck together forever now,” he commented.  
“Don’t remind me,” she answered.  
“I don’t recall ya complainin at the time,” he commented.

Savannah crouched down to see if she could find Sophia’s tracks. “I’m surprise you remember it at all,” she answered.

“While were are on the topic of Amelia, when did she become solely yours?” he demanded.  
“Since I raised her most of the time,” she answered.  
“Hey, let’s not forget our kid at fucking 6-years-old ran away from your house in Savannah and hitched a bus ride all the way to Atlanta to find me,” Daryl told her.

Savannah stopped and looked at him. “She didn’t run away, I only said that to keep her safer,” she told him.

“From who?” Daryl demanded.  
“From Billy,” she answered simply before she walked away to find the rest of the group.

Daryl stared at her before following her through the forest. “What did he do?” he asked.

“He’s dead it doesn’t matter,” she replied.  
“It does matter because my kid was involved,” he told her.  
“He didn’t do anything to our kid,” she answered, “Just leave it, Dixon.”  
“What kind of life did I send my kid back to the last two years?” he demanded.  
“She was protected, you can see she was happy,” she answered.

Daryl grabbed her arm when she shoved him off her. “Don’t you fucking touch me again!” she hissed.

“What did he do?” he demanded.  
“Nothing to Amelia so it doesn’t concern you, so just fucking drop it and help us find Sophia,” she snapped.

She turned and left again, this time Daryl just followed behind her with his crossbow at the ready.

Later they had to return to camp because they had received word that Carl had been shot and were told where to go to find him.


	6. The Farm

Savannah was sleeping in the chair, it had been a long day. Hershel was kind enough to let them stay for a little while but she knew by the look on the old man’s face he didn’t want them overstaying their welcome. Daryl walked over, his hand resting on her shoulder. The gesture made her jump and get up. “Easy, I surrender,” Daryl told her. Savannah fixed her shirt.

“I told you not to touch me,” she answered.  
“All I did was touch your shoulder,” he told her.  
“I don’t care,” she answered.  
“What’s got your panties in a knot?” he asked as he sat down.  
“I just don’t like being touched,” she answered.

Daryl looked at her with a frown. “Did I do something wrong? Or did Billy really fuck you up in the head that you can’t even trust me?” he demanded.

“What went on between Billy and me ain’t none of your business,” she answered.  
“It does when you wake up screaming at night, loud enough that you could bring a walker to the camp,” he told her.

Savannah rubbed her neck. “What the fuck did he do to you?” he asked.

“It’s nothing you need to know,” she replied.

Savannah went outside and gripped the railing as she let out a shaky breath. “He beat you?” he asked. He saw her eyes turn cold. Daryl pressed his knuckles to the rail.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.  
“Why does it matter to you?” she demanded.  
“It does,” he answered.

Savannah looked at him. “What do you want form me?” she demanded, “You want me to tell you about how from the day we said ‘I do’ I was his punching bag?” Her throat tightened as she looked at him. “You want me to tell you how if I breathed the wrong way I’d end up with a bloody nose? How the night I sent our baby to you was because he threatened to kill her if I ever left him,” she said with a shaky voice, “He then went and got the therapy as he had promised because he wanted Amelia living with us again, he had me convinced and I was stupid. Only once Amelia moved home, it was right back to how it was before.”

Daryl stared at her with unreadable eyes “That every night he used me however he wanted because that was my wifely duty,” she stated as she walked closer to him, “That’s what he did.” With that, she walked away leaving Daryl stunned at her words.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a frustrated breath. He watched as Savannah went back to her tent. He punched the rail, gripping it tightly. “You missed the signs, again unable to protect the people you care for,” the nagging threatening voice in his head sneered. Daryl grabbed his crossbow, rushing down to the stables to get a horse and find Sophia.

Savannah went into her tent and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest as she tried to keep the tears from falling. “You’re tainted, pathetic, a piece of fucking meat and mine,” his voice snarled in her ear.

“Momma?” Amelia called to her.  
“I’m okay, baby,” Savannah answered, wiping the tears from her face.

Savannah leaned back and let out a deep breath. Savannah went outside, staring out at the field. How did she get from that to here? Amelia walked over and reached out for her mother’s hand. Savannah smiled down at her, wrapping her arm around her daughter and Amelia hugged her tightly around the waist.

Days went by, Savannah was getting through her days again. Daryl went out everyday searching for Sophia with no success. On one of the days, Savannah was standing in the field when she saw something slowly trudging out of the woods and everyone was on edge. “Is it a walker?” Amelia asked. She watched as Glenn, Rick, and T-Dog went to go check it out.

Savannah stood on the hill when she saw them relax and Rick lower his gun. Suddenly, there was a BANG and the figure dropped. “NO! NO!” Rick shouted. Everyone else came running out of the house.

“RICK!” Lori shouted, thinking it was her husband.

They were carrying the figure back and Savannah gasped. “Amelia go back to the tent,” she told her daughter.

“Who is that?” Amelia asked.  
“Go, now!” Savannah ordered.

Savannah ran up. “Oh my God, Daryl!” she exclaimed when she saw it really was him. 

“He’s unconscious, she just grazed him,” Shane assured her.

They took Daryl up to the house so Hershel could fix up his injuries. Savannah looked at Andrea with a glare before running back to the house.

Savannah waited outside with Lori, biting her lower lip as she twisted her bracelet around on her wrist. “I see you playing with that lot,” Lori commented. Savannah glanced at her and smiled a little.

“It was a gift,” she said with a sigh.

Rick came out a few minutes. “He’ll be alright,” he assured her.

“Thank God,” she murmured, going into the room.

Daryl looked up and saw Savannah standing there. “What are you doing in here?” he asked.

“You were just shot, I wanted to see you were okay,” she replied.

She sat down on the other side of the bed. “He chose the wrong horse,” Hershel told her. Savannah nodded her head slowly, looking at Daryl to see him lying there silently.

“You need to stop scaring me,” she commented.  
“I don’t go nowhere,” he answered.

She nodded her head slowly. After Hershel left so Daryl could rest, Savannah got up, removing her boots. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m laying here with you,” she replied, “And you will have to physically remove me to keep me from doing it.”

Daryl watched as she lied down next to him, her hand moving up and down his arm. “You’re a confusing woman,” he muttered.

“Get used to it,” she answered.

She leaned in closer, her hand resting on his arm. “Why do you care?” he asked.

“You know why,” she replied.

Daryl sighed as he closed his eyes. Savannah held onto his hand with a small smile as he rested his sore, aching body when the door opened again, this time it was Amelia. “Daddy,” she said fearfully.

“Hey, Chipmunk,” he murmured.  
“Are you okay?” Amelia asked.

Savannah smiled as Amelia crawled in between them in the bed. Daryl pulled her close, kissing her forehead. “I’m okay,” he assured her. Amelia curled up closer to him as Savannah smiled and she entwined her fingers with his as they were laying quietly in the bed.


	7. Sanctuary No More

Chapter 7: Sanctuary No More

Daryl was anxious to get back to work to find Sophia only for the whole camp to get heartbroken that she had been turned and was trapped in Hershel’s barn with other walkers. Savannah had to hold her sobbing daughter and force her not to look as Rick killed the zombified child. Daryl had to hold Carol on the ground to keep her from going to the girl.

As they were getting ready for Sophia’s funeral, Amelia saw her dad staring at the new grave that was dug up for Sophia’s body. She walked over to him slowly. Amelia bit her lower lip, she reached up and held his hand. Daryl looked down at her. “Hey, Chipmunk,” he murmured.

“Everything will be okay,” Amelia said softly.

Daryl hugged his daughter gently as she hugged him around the waist. Savannah felt horrible with the fact that her daughter was alive while Carol mourned the loss of her child. Daryl crouched down only to lift Amelia up into his arms. Amelia hugged him around the neck, her head resting on his shoulder as he rocked back and forth with her. “I love you very much,” he told her softly.

“I love you too, daddy,” she replied.

Savannah walked over, rubbing her daughter’s back, staring at Daryl whose eyes were unreadable. “I’m sorry,” she whispered softly to him. She kissed the back of his shoulder, her arm moving around his waist.

After searching for Hershel and finding him in a nearby bar, Rick and Glenn saved a young man, Randall, only to find out that he was associated with one of the most dangerous groups out there. So now there was the question of whether or not to execute him because he knew where the farm was. He somehow had escaped and Savannah watched as her ex got ready for the hunt. “I should come with you,” she told him.

“Nope, you know Amelia’s been trying to follow us when we both leave the last few times,” he replied.

She nodded her head slowly. “Just be careful out there okay?” she asked.

“I’ll be fine,” he replied.

Savannah kissed his cheek, making him clear his throat. “Right, gotta go,” he told her before leaving. Amelia stood on the porch watching as they left and played with her cross. “Be good for your momma,” Daryl told her.

“I will,” Amelia replied as they left.

Savannah held her hand with a smile as they watched them go on their hunt.

Later that night, Savannah was in the house with everyone else when they heard a gunshot in the distance. “You think they found Randall?” Savannah asked.

“Or a walker,” Lori replied.

Savannah smiled as Amelia ran down the stairs. “Momma, could you braid my hair?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” she replied, kissing her forehead before Amelia sat down.

Daryl and Glenn walked in. “Rick and Shane ain’t back?” Daryl asked.

“No,” Lori replied.  
“We heard a shot,” Daryl told them.  
“Maybe they found Randall?” Lori suggested.  
“We found him,” Daryl answered.  
“Is he back in the shed?” Maggie asked.  
“He’s a walker,” Daryl answered.  
“Did you find the walker that bit him?” Hershel asked.  
“No, the weird thing is he wasn’t bit,” Glenn replied.

Savannah held onto Amelia as she stood up. “His neck was broke,” Daryl stated.

“So he fought back,” Patricia concluded.  
“The thing is Shane and Randall’s tracks were one right on top of each other. Shane ain’t no tracker, so he didn’t come up behind him. They were together,” Daryl explained.

Lori walked over to Daryl. “Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?” she asked.

“You got it,” Daryl replied.  
“Thank you,” Lori said relieved.  
“Be careful,” Savannah told Daryl.

Daryl gave her a smirk. “Don’t worry bout me,” he told her as they left. Amelia rushed after Daryl.

“Daddy,” Amelia called out.  
“She’s about to head to bed, she never misses a hug when he’s nearby or when we were in Savannah she always called him for a ‘goodnight’,” Savannah said smiling.

Daryl turned to Amelia, hugging her when he looked up to see walkers, an entire herd of them heading their way. “Daddy…” Amelia said fearfully.

“Stay with me, Chipmunk,” Daryl answered.

Savannah rushed outside and her eyes went wide. “Oh my God…” she whispered in disbelief. Her hand reached out for Daryl’s arm as he suddenly pulled her closer.

“Let’s get the guns,” Maggie told Andrea as they went back inside.  
“Tell Patricia to turn the lights out,” Hershel added.  
“Chipmunk, why don’t you go inside?” he suggested.

Amelia went inside and Savannah stood beside Daryl. “There’s so many,” she whispered in disbelief. 

“Better get your bow,” he commented.

Savannah let out a deep breath. “I miss using that, but the guns and my knives will suffice,” she replied as she tossed a knife in the air, catching it by the hilt. Daryl gave her a smirk.

“You were always better with the knives,” he commented.  
“Had to,” she answered as she went back inside.

She walked over to the arsenal area, grabbing her belt that was hanging up that was filled with her knives. Attaching it to her waist, she grabbed her largest knife. “Amelia, you stay here until I come get you,” she ordered.

“Yes, momma,” she replied.

Savannah went back outside to them coming in on their plan. “We’ve got guns, we’ve got cars,” Hershel told them.

“We shoot as many as we can and then we use the cars to lure the rest off the property,” Maggie answered.  
“You serious?” Daryl asked.  
“This is my farm, I’ll die here,” Hershel answered.

Daryl shrugged. “Well, night’s as good as any,” he commented as he slid over the rail. Maggie handed Savannah a handgun, which she gratefully took and checked the magazine before putting it back into the gun. She stood on the porch with her gun raised, firing shot after shot while Daryl sped by with his motorcycle and Jimmy had taken the RV.

Savannah jumped over the rail to help as they were trying to defeat these walkers. They weren’t going to get her baby. A walker tried to sneak up beside her when Savannah took her knife, swinging it and sliced right through its neck before shooting it in the head. She backed up as more tried to surround her, taking her knife she swing it around and it hit the walker to her right into the eye, piercing through its head. The barn was now engulfed in flames, distracting some of the walkers, but not many.

Savannah let out a shaky breath, looking from left and right to see an escape route for her and Amelia. She saw one of the trucks sitting there waiting. She could see Daryl’s motorcycle in the distance. She bit her lower lip, her adrenaline pumping through her system. “AMELIA!” she shouted, climbing back onto the porch. 

“I checked the shed and he’s not there,” Lori said frantically trying to find her son.  
“Not in the cellar or the attic either,” Carol answered.  
“Why can’t he listen for once?!” Lori exclaimed.

Savannah kept her gun raised, firing more shots as Lori stood beside her. “Okay, okay, if he followed his daddy he went that way,” Lori stated as she gestured towards the woods.

“If you go after them you will lead the walkers right to them,” Carol answered.  
“But that’s my BOY!” Lori exclaimed.  
“You’re gonna have to trust, if we find him he’s going to need his mother. We’ve gotta go,” Carol answered.  
“Get the others,” Lori said reluctantly.

Savannah went inside. “Amelia!” she called to her daughter, “Come on, baby, we gotta go.”

“What about daddy?” Amelia asked.  
“Your dad will be fine,” Savannah replied.  
“CARL!” they heard Lori shout.  
“We’ll get in that red truck over there,” Savannah told Carol.

Savannah held onto Amelia’s hand as they ran off the porch when they heard screams. Savannah swung around and saw that a walker had clotheslined Patricia and she was surrounded while holding onto Beth’s hand. “HERSHEL!” Savannah called to the man as Lori pulled Beth free. Hershel continued firing his shotgun, not paying any attention to them.

“Momma,” Amelia said fearfully.  
“It’s okay, baby,” Savannah answered.

She ran over to the car. “Get in the truck,” Savannah told her. Amelia screamed when a walker grabbed Savannah around the waist, lifting her off the ground.

“MOMMY!” Amelia screamed.  
“SAVANNAH!” Lori shouted.

Savannah slammed her knife into the walker’s eye just before it could bite her. The rotted blood spilling all over her. “MOMMA!” Amelia screamed. Savannah kicked another one away, slashing its face. 

“LORI! GET HER OUT OF HERE!” Savannah shouted.

T-Dog and Andrea pulled up to the car as Savannah was distracting the others. “GET CAROL!” Savannah shouted as she fired several shots. Andrea got out of the truck to go after Carol. 

“MOMMY!” Amelia wailed as Lori shoved her into the truck.  
“GET HER OUT!” Savannah screamed, “GET OUT! GO NOW!”

Amelia fought against Lori as they watched as a walker seemed to have jumped on Savannah. “Oh my God it’s got her! Go!” Lori told T-Dog, “GO!”

“We can’t leave my mom!” Amelia exclaimed.

Amelia struggled against Lori and Beth’s grasp. “MOM!” Amelia screamed.

Savannah looked around, throwing one of her knives into a walker’s head as it dropped dead she grabbed it before throwing it again. She looked over to see Andrea fighting walkers surrounding her. “ANDREA!” she shouted. The woman didn’t hear her, running in the opposite direction. Savannah looked around, her heart was thumping in her head. There were so many surrounding her. “Dear God help me!” she exclaimed. There was a gunshot right next to her and Rick ran over.

“Come on!” he told her as she ran with him and Carl over to Hershel.

Savannah and Rick ran up to Hershel. Rick killing a walker that tried to bite Hershel. “Have you seen Lori?” Rick asked Hershel.

“I don’t know what happened, Rick, they keep coming it’s like the plague!” Hershel exclaimed.  
“Where is Lori!?” Rick demanded, “Have you seen her?”  
“No!” Hershel answered.  
“Lori’s fine, she left with T-Dog and my little girl,” Savannah replied.  
“We have to go, find mom and the others,” Rick told them.  
“It’s my farm!” Hershel exclaimed.

Rick grabbed his arm. “NOT ANYMORE!” Rick shouted as he dragged the old man away. They got into the red truck. Savannah’s entire body was shaking from the adrenaline. Rick sped off before the walkers could reach them.

They drove through the night. Savannah swallowed against the lump in her throat as she twisted her bracelet around as she stared out the window. All she could do was hope she would see Daryl and Amelia again as she leaned against the window.

They made it back to the highway where they lost Sophia. “Savannah, you okay?” Rick asked.

“I’m fine,” she replied, “Just…there were so many of them.”

Rick nodded. Savannah pressed her hand to her forehead. “I left my baby,” she said with a shaky breath.

“You left her with Lori and T, she’ll be okay,” Rick assured her.

Savannah looked at her clothes to see she was covered in walker blood. She leaned back against the truck, closing her eyes. Hershel wanted them to leave, but Savannah shook her head slowly. “I’m not leaving without my baby or Daryl,” she told them.

“It’s not safe here,” Hershel answered.  
“They’re all I have,” she hissed at him.

She pressed her hand to her forehead as Rick was about to tell Carl they had to leave when she heard a motorcycle rev up. Daryl drove up with Carol sitting behind on the bike and two cars. The blue truck pulled up and Amelia got out. “MOMMA!” Amelia shouted.

“My baby!” Savannah said as tears she had been holding back released as she ran over, embracing her daughter.

Savannah stood up, holding onto Amelia. “Daryl,” she murmured, hugging him tightly. Daryl hugged her back as he lifted Amelia up onto his side and the ten-year-old hugged him tightly around the neck. “Thank God, thank God,” she whispered.

“How did you find the rest of them?” Rick asked.  
“I saw this guys’ headlights zigzagging all over the road I figured he had to Asian,” Daryl answered.  
“Funny,” Glenn told him.

Savannah wiped a tear from her face as Daryl held onto them both. “Where’s the rest?” Glenn asked.

“This is all that’s survived,” Rick answered.  
“Shane?” Lori asked.

Rick shook his head slowly. “Andrea?” Glenn asked.

“She saved me then I lost her,” Carol answered.  
“We saw her go down,” T-Dog told them.  
“Patricia?” Hershel asked.

Daryl hugged Savannah a little tighter hearing how they had lost friends. “The got her too,” Beth said sadly, “Took her right in front of me. I was---I was holding onto her daddy, she just---“ Savannah wiped a tear from her face. “What about Jimmy, did you see Jimmy?” Beth asked.

“He was in the RV, it got overrun,” Rick replied.

Daryl let out a deep breath as Amelia hugged Savannah tighter with a sob. “You definitely saw Andrea?” Carol asked.

“There were walkers everywhere,” Lori replied.  
“Did you see her?” Carol asked.

Daryl let his family go at that point. “I’m goin back,” he told them walking to his bike.

“No, don’t,” Savannah answered, grabbing his arm.  
“We can’t just leave her,” Daryl insisted.  
“We don’t even know if she’s there,” Lori answered.  
“She isn’t there. She isn’t,” Rick insisted, “She’s somewhere else or she’s dead. There’s no way to find her.”

Savannah held onto Daryl’s arm. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to him, “I could’ve helped her but I was surrounded.” Daryl moved his arm around her back. Amelia stood between her parents. After Daryl killed one more walker, they got packed up. Savannah and Amelia walked over to the truck to ride with Rick and they were off again.


	8. 8 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah finally reveals what happened with Billy the day he died.

It had been a long, harsh winter after losing the only shelter they had. They scavenged houses, Daryl hunted as much food as he could. They were constantly moving and Lori’s pregnancy progressed. They were cold, they were tired, and hungry. They were sitting in a house silently, exhausted from the constant traveling. Amelia had her head resting in Savannah’s lap. Savannah stroked her hair gently as Daryl was cleaning an owl he had killed. 

Savannah kissed the side of Amelia’s head, stroking her hair as Amelia continued to play with the cross around her neck. They could hear a can opening and Rick walked over, seeing his son was opening can food to eat. He took the can and chucked it, startling them all. T-Dog whistled softly, they looked out the window. More walkers were coming. They got up, escaping the house.

Amelia was resting her head on Savannah’s shoulder, falling back to sleep as she sat in Maggie’s car with Maggie and Hershel. Once they were away from the walkers, they got out to try to figure out another way. “Mommy,” Amelia sighed.

“I know, honey,” Savannah answered.

Savannah looked at Daryl. “Hey, when we get on the road again wanna ride with me?” Daryl asked.

“Really?” Amelia asked.  
“You’ve earned it,” Daryl answered, “Remember what we taught ya?”

Daryl handed Amelia one of his guns. “Yea!” she said smiling. Daryl playfully messed up her hair, making her smile. The others went to the creek to try to clean up some. Savannah sighed. “I’m going to catch a few z’s in the back of Maggie’s car,” Savannah told them.

“I’ll go with you,” Amelia insisted.  
“While others are sleeping or washing their panties, let’s go hunt,” Daryl told Rick.

Savannah opened the back of the car, getting inside and Amelia moved to lie right on top of her, making Savannah chuckle softly. Ever since the farm, Amelia didn’t let Savannah or Daryl out of her sight. 

They had just started to doze off when Daryl tapped her leg, making her jump. “Hey, come on, we might’ve found a place to stay,” he told her. Savannah had Amelia sit up and they got ready to go to the new destination.

They took over the jail yard, at least they had a place to sleep that was actually enclosed. Amelia ran over to Daryl excitedly once the walkers were dad. “Hey, you’re becoming quite the sharpshooter,” Daryl told his daughter, his hand on her shoulder.

“She learned from two of the best,” she answered smiling.  
“You doing okay?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” she replied.

Night had fallen, they were eating the food Daryl and Rick had hunted down for them. Savannah sat by the fire, looking over at Daryl to see him keeping watch while Rick continuously checked the perimeter. She went to tell Amelia to stay put only to find her daughter fast asleep on the blanket. She smiled, stroking her hair before she got up and went to talk to Daryl after Carol had given him some food.

The two of them sat on the truck, staring out at the wilderness. “Nice night,” she commented.

“Guess so,” he answered.

Savannah kicked her feet back and forth, staring at the ground. “Giving Amelia a ride on that bike certainly made her day,” she commented. Daryl sat down beside her and let out a sigh. “I know this winter has been…a nightmare,” she murmured.

“A bit,” he answered.

Daryl suddenly looked over at her. “Amelia’s out,” she told him as she looked over at him.

“Good, that’s good,” Daryl answered.

Savannah leaned back on her hands she stared at the dark forest as the walkers slowly made their way out. “Why is it that we never worked things out?” he asked. She raised her brow.

“You and me? You’re kidding right?” she asked.  
“No, not really,” he replied, making her laugh and shake her head slowly.  
“You and I fought like cats and dogs since the day we met,” she told him, “Fighting and fucking the two things that we ever good at.”  
“Yeah we made an awesome kid out of all the fucking we did though,” he answered, tossing a bone over the fence.

Daryl smirked. “Who knew whisky and bourbon would make that happen,” he added, making her roll her eyes, “You missed me though.” Savannah pushed her hair from her eyes.

“I missed the good times,” she answered.

She turned to look at Daryl, stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning back on her hands. She smirked as he rested his hands on both sides of her, leaning into her. “I think you’re being just a fucking cock tease,” he told her, “Snuggling up on me all winter.”

“It’s called sharing body heat,” she answered teasingly.

She took in a breath when he moved a hand over her right thigh. “Unlike those other pussies you called “men”, bet none of them got your spots,” he told her.

“You think you got my spots?” she asked.

She let out a gasp, which made him smirk when his hand brushed right between your legs. “I know exactly how to make your entire body begging for me,” he replied.

“Show off,” she told him, huskily.

Savannah smiled a little, her hand cupping his cheek. “Since when did you get to be so extroverted?” she teased lightly.

“Something new I’m tryin out, how do you like it?” he quipped.

Savannah just smirked, stroking his cheek as she got up. “Goodnight, Daryl,” she told him as she got up, walking over to the ladder. 

“Night,” he answered, watching her walk back to camp.

The next morning, Savannah made sure all of her knives were in order as put them in her belt. Daryl held his hand out to her. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yep,” she replied as she gripped his forearm and he pulled her up.

They both hugged and kissed Amelia before walking up to the gate. Walking with Rick, Savannah reached down grabbing her two larger knives from the sheaths on her sides, swinging them as she got ready.

Rick counted down before he undid the locks on the doors and they burst into the prison yard, killing the walkers that were there. Savannah ducked as one tried to grab at her neck. The move made her stumble, but Daryl moved faster thrusting his knife up into a walker’s head. “Stay together,” Rick ordered.

They were able to clear out as much as they could before locking another gate. “You okay?” Maggie asked Savannah.

“I’m good,” she replied, cleaning her knife.

Savannah followed them into the jail, keeping her guard up. They were able to secure the rest of a cell block before deciding to go get the others. Savannah walked with Daryl up into the top cells, killing the walkers that were there, and sending them down for T-Dog to drag out so they could eventually burn them. “Home sweet home,” Rick told the others as they walked in.

“Is it secure?” Lori asked.

Savannah smiled as she kept her hands on Amelia’s shoulders. “We sleep in the cells?” Beth asked.

“I have keys I took off one of the guards. Daryl has another set,” Rick replied.  
“I ain’t sleepin in no cage, I’ll take the perch,” Daryl told them.  
“Come on, let’s get some rest sweetie,” Savannah told Amelia, holding her hand as they went up the stairs.

That night, Daryl was lying on the mattress when he saw Savannah walk out of the cell. Walking over she sat next to him. “What’re ya doin?” he asked.

“Can’t sit with ya?” she asked.  
“Why?” he asked.

She shrugged. “I can’t sleep in jail cells either, slept in too many of them,” she answered. He nodded his head slowly.

“Yeah, would rather not,” he replied.  
“Plus, you keep the nightmares away,” she added.  
“I ain’t yerr fucking teddy bear,” he answered.

Savannah bit her lower lip, staring at him. “Nope, you’re more than that,” she told him, “Been doing a lot of thinkin this winter.” She took out her knife, tossing it. Daryl rested his arms behind his head, staring at the knife as she flipped it.

“Yeah?” he asked.  
“The fights you and I have…are insignificant. It’s stupid, childish even. We have our daughter we have to think about protecting even though damn that girl can fight like her daddy,” she replied.  
“And her momma,” Daryl answered, “Ya ain’t as weak as Billy made ya think.”

Daryl stared up at the ceiling. Savannah stared at him. “My point is we need to learn to get along better and stop fighting over bullshit,” she answered.

“Baby, asking us to do that is like asking a dog not to fight a cat,” he answered.

Daryl looked at her. “Ya suggestin something anyways?” he asked. Savannah rolled her eyes. “That Billy fucked ya up, I shoulda seen the signs,” he added, “Been through it enough, seen ya go through it enough.”

“Why do ya think I never saw ya in four years?” she asked, “You’d come to Savannah and try to kill him.”  
“Would’ve,” he replied.

Savannah pushed her hair over her shoulder. “He get bit?” he asked. Savannah laughed bitterly.

“Oh boy if only I could justify my killing him that he got bit,” she replied, wiping a tear from her face.

Daryl sat up. “When we got married, he took my knives. He said there ain’t no reason a woman should have a knife collection.” She twisted the bracelet around on her wrist. “He came home, drunk as a fucking skunk again. I was trying to get Amelia packed up because we had just talked to you on the phone.” Daryl nodded his head slowly.

(10 Months Ago)

Savannah was packing Amelia’s stuff. “Momma, is daddy really gonna be in Atlanta?” Amelia asked.

“You heard him, he’s ready and waiting for you,” Savannah replied smiling at her.

Suddenly the door swung open. Billy stumbled in. “VAN! Where are you?” he called out slurring his words. Savannah looked up when he stumbled into the bedroom to find the suitcases. “Where the fuck you goin?” he asked.

“Going to Atlanta, you heard the radio broadcasts to evacuate Savannah?” she asked.  
“We ain’t goin nowheres,” Billy answered, grabbing her bag, throwing in on the floor.

Amelia stared fearfully. “She’s turnin pretty, hate the hair though. Look like her hick daddy,” Billy slurred.

“You leave her alone, Billy,” Savannah answered.  
“She’s gonna be a woman soon,” Billy slurred.

Savannah grabbed for Billy’s gun, aiming it at his head. “You touch her it’ll be the last thing you did,” she snarled. Billy looked at her and started laughing.

“You gonna shoot me, Vanny?” he teased.  
“If you touch her I will,” She answered.

Billy walked over, twisting her arm and threw her up against the wall. Savannah let out a shout of pain. “Momma!” Amelia said fearfully.

“Go hide, baby,” Savannah answered.

Amelia ran out of the room to go into her hiding spot while Savannah felt Billy’s hand around her throat. “You going back to your redneck baby daddy?” he sneered into her ear. Savannah struggled, wincing as he twisted her arm. “Become his filthy whore?” he growled, “He won’t ever want to fuck you again after he finds out what I did to ya.” Savannah swallowed against the lump in her throat. “Should we call and tell him?” he asked. Savannah let out a scream that sounded almost like an animal. She kicked off the wall, sending them both to the floor.

Savannah rolled to her feet, running down the hall to the living room. Billy kicked her down the stairs, sending her hitting the hardwood floor. Getting up, she ran towards the den where he kept all of their weapons locked up. “Stay out of that room!” Billy ordered. Using her weight she broke the door open. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, but she didn’t give a damn. Running over to the gun case, Savannah kicked the glass to his gun case, shattering it. Bypassing all of the guns, she grabbed one of her knives that sat on the belt holding it up. Billy walked in and started laughing. “Cute, little girl with her butter knife,” he sneered.

Savannah stayed in her guarding stance, knife held up. He held the gun up to her. “You brought a knife to a gunfight,” he told her. Savannah rolled across the floor as he fired several shots at her. Reaching Billy, she took her knife, thrusting it into his shin. He let out a shout, kicking her. Savannah got up, kicking the gun from his hand before throwing him to the floor. Billy pulled the knife out, swinging it at her. Savannah wrapped her leg around his arm, snapping his wrist. He grabbed the knife with his other good hand, getting up he kicked her feet out from underneath it, sending her to the floor. Savannah gripped his arm, jerking to the right as her knife went into the floor. Kicking him in the stomach, she ripped the knife out of the floor and thrust it into his neck.

(Present)

Savannah swallowed as she stared at the cell where their daughter slept. “He was gonna get our girl,” he stated. Savannah wiped another tear from her face. “Ya did the bravest thing,” he told her.

“The brave thing would’ve been leaving a long time ago,” she answered.

Savannah let out a shaky breath. “I should’ve come home years ago,” she told him.

“Ya wanted to offer Amelia more,” he answered.  
“She had everything she wanted when it was just the three of us,” she admitted, “But I had to be stupid.”

Savannah wiped the tears from her face. “If I could take it back we would be in that trailer back in Atlanta, drawing Christmas trees on poster paper like we did when she was a baby,” she added. Daryl took the knife from her.

“For the record, we both pissed that way,” he replied.

Savannah let out a shaky breath. Daryl reached over, gripping her shoulder. Reaching up, she gripped his fingers tightly. Slowly, she moved so she was leaning against him. Daryl rested his hand on the back of her neck, his head resting on hers as they sat silently.


	9. The Prison

Savannah sighed as she was helping Daryl prepare their new home. She looked over at him with a small smile as he was helping Rick figure out a few things. When they weren’t fight, he was handsome. The rugged looks, his voice sent chills up her spine. Made her feel like she was 16 all over again. She shook her head slowly as she walked back up the hill.

She let out a deep breath, watching as her daughter and Carl were exploring together. Lori stood next to her and Savannah gave her a small smile. “You and Daryl seem to be getting cozy,” she commented. Savannah smiled a little, playing with her bracelet. “I see you playing with that a lot, someplace special?” Lori asked.

(24 Years Ago)

Savannah was looking in the window of the jewelry store, staring at the charm bracelet that was there. “Why’d you care about a bracelet?” Daryl asked her from behind. Savannah looked at him.

“My momma had one like it,” she replied shrugging, “Just nice memories.”

She bit her lower lip as she stared in the window. “I just miss her sometimes, you know?” she asked him.

“I get it,” he answered.

She let out a sigh as she looked at her boyfriend. “Hey, come on, let’s go get something to eat I’m starving,” she told him.

“I’ll be right there,” he replied.

Savannah nodded, walking towards the cafeteria.

She had ordered a couple of burgers when Daryl walked over. “Come on,” he told her, pulling on her arm.

“What’s goin on?” she asked.  
“Just come on,” he replied as they left the mall.

Savannah followed him outside. “Daryl, what the hell?!” she exclaimed.

“Just shut up for ten more minutes,” he replied.

Savannah stared at him curiously as they rushed down the street. He pulled her into an alley. “Alrigh, here,” he told her. He put something into her hand. Opening it she saw the charm bracelet.

“What’d ya do that for?” she asked.  
“Ya wanted it,” he replied shrugging, “So I got it.”

Savannah smiled. Reaching up she hugged him around the neck. Daryl hugged her back, his arms resting around her waist.

(Present)

Savannah stared at the bracelet. “It brings good memories,” she told Lori. She looked up as Amelia ran over to Daryl and he lifted her up onto his back as he was still talking to Rick, carrying her up the hill.

“Think you two would ever get back together?” Lori asked.

Savannah laughed. “Please, we’d do that, two months in we’re fighting again. Only difference is if we broke up this time we can’t exactly just take our shit and move somewhere else,” she replied. 

Daryl walked up the hill and set Amelia down on the ground. “Ready? Gonna go clear out the cafeteria section,” he told her, “Maybe we can get some food.”

“Yep,” she replied, sliding off the car.

Amelia watched as her mom tied her belt around her waist. “Ya stay here with Lori and the others, I don’t want ya givin them any trouble,” Savannah told her.

“Yeah, momma,” Amelia answered.

Daryl walked over with his crossbow resting on his shoulder. “We’re leavin,” he told her.

“Let’s go,” she answered.

They both kissed Amelia before following Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel downstairs.

They were able to kill several walkers until Hershel’s leg was bitten and they had to remove it in the cafeteria where they found four inmates standing there with a gun. They had to move quickly back upstairs, while the others worked on Hershel, Savannah sighed as she got her gun ready. “Why can’t things just go our way?” she asked.

“That’s life, babe,” he answered, making her roll her eyes.

Savannah loaded her rifle, holding it up when the inmates came up the stairs. “That’s far enough,” Daryl told them. 

“Cell block C, cell 4, that’s mine, Gringo,” the leader told Daryl, “Let me in.”  
“Today’s yer lucky day fellas, ya have been pardoned by the state of Georgia yer free to go,” Daryl told them.  
“What you guys got goin on in there?” the leader asked.  
“Ain’t none of your concern,” Daryl replied.  
“Don’t be tellin me what’s my concern,” he told Daryl as he pulled out his gun.

Savannah got up. “Hey, hey, put that down,” she ordered.

“I ain’t gonna have no little girl with a gun tellin me what to do,” he answered.  
“Hey, hey, come on man the dude’s leg is missin. Besides we’re free now why we still in here?” the larger African-American man asked.  
“Man’s got a point,” Daryl answered.  
“I need to check on my ol’ lady and my kid,” the other African-American man stated.

Savannah glared as the leader just stared right back at her. “I ain’t no little girl either, I can put a hole through your head and not waste a single bullet,” she told him.

“Easy, Sav,” Daryl told her.

Savannah just stared at the leader with a glare. “And my eyes are on my face, not on my chest,” she added.

“Haven’t seen a pretty lady before,” he commented.  
“She’s my woman you keep yer eyes to yerself,” Daryl answered.

Savannah had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. “Your woman huh? Robin Hood and Maid Marion,” the leader said with a laugh, “And why would we leave when civilians broke into a prison they have no business breaking into? Has me thinkin there’s nowhere else to go.”

“Why don’t you go find out?” Daryl answered.  
“We ain’t leavin,” the leader told him.

T-Dog rounded the corner with his gun. “You’re not comin in either,” he told the leader. Rick came out to calm down the group.

“Alright, we all need to calm down,” Rick told them.

Savannah felt Daryl grab her belt loop, pulling her closer. “Daryl, don’t,” she whispered quietly at him.

“I don’t trust ‘em,” he answered, “Especially Jean Claude over there.”

Savannah stared at him as they went outside. “Yer my woman until they are gone,” he told her. Savannah couldn’t help but smirk as they went through the halls together.

Reaching the outside, Savannah stood with Daryl and T-Dog as they watched the inmates look around. “You never say, how the hell you get in here anyways?” Andrew asked.

“Cut a hole in that fence over there by that guard tower,” Daryl replied.  
“That easy huh?” Andrew asked.  
“Where there’s a will there’s a way,” Daryl replied.  
“Easy for you to say,” Axel answered.

Savannah watched as Tomas looked around while Big Tiny poked at a dead body. “So what is this like a disease?” Big Tiny asked.

“Yeah, and we’re all infected,” Rick replied.  
“What you mean infected? Like AIDS or something?” Axel asked.  
“If I was to kill you, put an arrow through your chest. You come back as one of them,” Daryl replied, “It’s gonna happen to all of us.”  
“Ain’t no way these Robin Hood cats responsible for killing all these freaks,” Tomas told them.  
“Must be 50 bodies out here,” Andrew agreed.

Tomas looked over at Rick. “Where’d you come from?” he asked.

“Atlanta,” Rick replied.  
“Where you headin?” Tomas asked.  
“For now, nowhere,” Rick replied.

Savannah watched as the two men stared each other down. “Guess you can take that area down near the water. Should be comfortable,” Tomas told Rick.

“We’re using that field for crops,” Rick replied.  
“We’ll help you move your gear out,” Tomas insisted.  
“That won’t be necessary,” Rick answered, “We took out these walkers this prison is ours.”  
“Slow down, cowboy,” Tomas told him.

Savannah kept her knife at the ready at her side when she saw Andrew walk over to argue. “I’m going back to help with Hershel,” she said quietly. Daryl nodded his head slowly. He held onto her hand a second longer.

“Take this,” he told her, handing her another gun.

Savannah just smirked before heading back into the prison.

Heading inside, she looked around for Amelia. “Glenn, where’s my kid?” she asked.

“She was just here…” Glenn answered.

She looked up when the door opened and Amelia and Carl returned with a large bag. “Where the hell did ya go?” Savannah demanded.

“We got supplies,” Amelia replied.

Savannah sighed as she walked over to her daughter. “I told you to stay put,” she told her.

“Hershel’s gonna die without it, momma,” Amelia answered, “Someone had to do something.”  
“Yer just lucky it was me who came back in and not yer daddy,” Savannah told her.

Savannah pushed the hair from Amelia’s eyes, giving her a sigh. “Don’t ever run off like that again, ya hear?” she told her. Amelia nodded and Savannah hugged her tight. Amelia hugged her back.

After getting the food in order, Amelia was watching her mother. “Momma, how long can we stay here?” she asked.

“We’ll try to stay as long as possible,” Savannah replied.

Savannah kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “You look like your dad the older you get,” she said smiling. Amelia smiled and looked up when the gate opened. Daryl walked back covered in walker blood and it looked like human blood. “Ya okay?” Savannah asked.

“Fine,” Daryl answered.

Amelia rushed over, hugging her dad tight around the waist. “Hey, Chipmunk,” he said smiling, messing up her hair. Amelia giggled and Savannah stood up. “Two of them in their cell block,” he told her.

“What about the other two?” she asked.  
“We had to kill ‘em,” he replied.

Savannah nodded her head slowly. “How’s Hershel?” he asked.

“He still won’t wake up,” she replied.

They stared into Hershel’s room and watched as he slowly started to wake up. Savannah felt relief wash over her to see his eyes were still the same. Daryl rested his hand on Savannah’s shoulder. She reached up, resting her hand over his with a slight smile. Amelia looked at her parents and saw that they were actually standing next to each other without fighting. 

Savannah rested her hand on Amelia’s arm. “Come on, baby, let’s leave ‘em be,” she murmured. Amelia held onto her mother’s hand as they left the cell so Beth and Maggie could be with their father.


	10. Hell Breaks Loose

The next week they were trying to clean up a bit after sitting in on a meeting about whether or not to allow Axel or Oscar to join their camp. They couldn’t trust them, so Savannah just went back into the jail to find Amelia talking with Carl. They looked over to see Hershel hobbling out of his cell with crutches. “Well, look at you,” she said smiling.

“Can’t bring me down,” he answered.

Savannah rested her hand on Amelia’s shoulder. “Let’s go get some air,” she suggested.

Going outside, they found the others outside of the fence getting ideas of what to do. Daryl looked over in their direction and Amelia waved. Daryl gave a slight wave back before grinning at Savannah. Savannah sighed. “Walkers!” Carl exclaimed. They looked over to see walkers making their way out of the back. “Everyone, stay back,” he insisted.

“GET OUT OF THERE, NOW! LORI!” Rick shouted as they were running back.

Savannah gasped when Amelia grabbed her knife, running over she let out a shout as she jumped off a bleacher and stabbed a walker in the face while dodging another walker trying to grab her. “AMELIA!” Savannah shouted as she grabbed her gun, firing another one that tried to grab her daughter off the ground. Savannah grabbed her daughter’s arm. 

“What about, Carl?!” Amelia exclaimed.  
“He’ll be okay!” Savannah replied.

Savannah bit her lower lip, firing another round into the walkers heading their way. Amelia let out a scream when a walker grabbed her. “NO!” Savannah shouted when an arrow suddenly flew through the walker’s head. Daryl grabbed Amelia, pulling her between him and Savannah. “I’m out,” she told him. Daryl handed her his gun and she held it up. They were able to kill off the walkers that were surrounding them.

“That chain didn’t break on its own, someone took an axe to it or cutters,” Glenn told them.

They looked over at Oscar and Axel. “Think it was them?” Glenn asked.

“Who else?” Rick asked.

Suddenly, the alarms began to blare. “You gotta be kidding me!” Daryl exclaimed as he held onto Amelia. They stared firing at the speakers to try to silence the alarm. More walkers started to push up against the fence. “Take this, Chipmunk,” Daryl told her, handing her another gun. Amelia held the gun up. “Vannah, take her inside,” he instructed.

“Leave you out here?” she asked.  
“I got it,” he answered.

Savannah held onto Amelia’s hand. “Let’s go,” she told Amelia as they ran up the stairs and into the prison.

They ran down the halls when Amelia was grabbed from behind. “MOMMA!” she screamed.

“AMELIA!” Savannah screamed as she ran down the hall.

She fired a bullet into the walker, picking her terrified 10-year-old up she ran down the dark hall. “Hang onto me, baby,” she assured her. Amelia held onto Savannah’s hand as they were both shooting and killing walkers. “Get in the closet,” she told Amelia. She shoved her daughter into one of the closets. “Don’t you open this door until you hear your daddy or me ya hear me?” Savannah told her.

“But momma…” Amelia answered.  
“Stay here,” Savannah told her, “I love you.”  
“I love you,” Amelia answered.

Savannah closed the door when walkers started rolling through the halls and Savannah ran down the hall and they started chasing her.

Amelia hid in the closet, holding her gun with tears in her eyes. She started playing with the necklace around her neck.

(Four Years Ago)

Amelia sat by the very dead Christmas tree as Daryl walked out of the back. “I know it ain’t much,” he told his six-year-old.

“I like it,” she said smiling.

Daryl smirked as he grabbed a beer off the table and sat on the couch. “Here!” she said excitedly as she ran over, handing him a box. Daryl smirked as he opened the box to find a leather wrist cuff inside. “Hey, this is awesome,” he said to his daughter. Amelia beamed as he fastened it around his wrist. “This is for you,” he told her as he held up a smaller box.

Amelia opened the box, inside was a cross. “Whenever yer scared, Chipmunk, you just hold onto that real tight and daddy will come find ya,” he explained. Amelia got up and hugged him tightly. Daryl hugged her back, rubbing her back gently.

(Present)

Amelia heard footsteps and she hid further in the closet with a whimper, tears welling up in her eyes. The door swung open and she nearly screamed, but then she saw it was Daryl. “Dad,” she said relieved. Daryl reached into the closet, pulling her up and hugging the crying girl. 

“Yer okay,” he told her, “Where’s your momma?”  
“She told me to stay in the closet and ran, I don’t know where though,” she replied.

Daryl held onto her hand as she looked at Rick and Glenn. “We’ll find her,” Rick assured him.

“You stay with me,” Daryl told Amelia, who nodded her head frantically as she gripped his hand tightly.

Savannah was hiding in a dark hall locked behind a metal gate, trying to catch her breath. A walker had grabbed her and she struggled ending up getting thrown onto a pipe and she was sure her wrist was fractured if not broken. She tilted her head back and took in deep breaths, trying to force herself to stay calm because she didn’t know if there anymore coming. Her head was throbbing, she reached up and touched the cut on her temple. The whole basement reeked of blood and walker guts. 

She coughed and tilted her head back as she tried to get up but her head swam as she tried and she ended up sitting on the floor again. “Fuck me,” she muttered, laughing at herself. She heard a walker growl and hiss as it walked down the hall towards her. Savannah held her knife up as she gripped the gate, trying to keep it closed. The walker gripped the gate, struggling to open it as she slowly stood up, thrusting the knife through the fence and stabbing it into the walker’s head. The walker fell dead and Savannah fell back on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

Daryl and the others raced through the halls when Daryl held his flashlight up. Amelia looked around terrified when she saw blood on the floor that wasn’t walker blood. “Daddy,’ She called to her father, pointing to the floor.

“Kid’s a tracker like her dad,” Daryl told them as she ran through the halls, “Wait up, Chipmunk!”

Amelia held her flashlight up and let out a shriek when she nearly slid into a few walkers that were left. She took her knife, thrusting it up into the walker’s throat while Daryl shot it in the head before stabbing the second walker. “The blood goes down here,” she told him. 

“Lead the way,” Daryl told her.

Amelia followed the blood trail to the cage and gasped. “Momma!” she exclaimed as she stared at her barely conscious mother.  
“Shit, Vannah,” Daryl muttered as he unlocked the door, throwing it open.  
“She bit?” Amelia asked fearfully.

Daryl checked her only to find the cut on her head. He started checking everywhere else on her body. “Stop feeling me up,” Savannah muttered. Daryl just sighed in relief with a slight smirked.

“No, she just got knocked around,” Daryl replied, “She’ll be alright.”

Daryl crouched in front of her, moving his arm under her legs. Savannah wrapped her arms around Daryl’s shoulders. “Just stay awake, Vannah,” he told her. Daryl lifted her up, carrying her out of the little room, taking her upstairs. “I’m gonna have Hershel look at her,” he told them, “Amelia, come on.”

Rushing up the stairs, Savannah opened her eyes. “Put me down,” she told him.

“I’m getting you to Hershel,” he answered.  
“I can walk myself, put me down,” she insisted, “You stink like sweat and walker guts.”  
“You ain’t smellin like a bed of roses yerself,” he answered.  
“Fuck you, put me down,” she told him.

Daryl set her down and she immediately felt dizzy and rested her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. “Yeah, looks like a concussion,” he commented. Savannah gripped his arms tightly, her head throbbing. “Come on let me help ya,” he insisted.

“I don’t need ya carryin me like I’m a damsel,” she muttered.  
“Well if ya can take five steps without help I won’t carry ya,” Daryl answered, stepping to the side.

Savannah took one step and she nearly face planted into one of he stone stairs when Daryl caught her. “Nope, yer getting carried,” he told her, lifting her back up.

“Fuck you, Daryl Dixon,” she muttered.  
“Ya did that, baby, many, many times, got a kid out of one of them too,” he replied as he walked back up the stairs.

Amelia stood there and winced at what her parents were talking about. “Gross,” she muttered.

Hershel walked down the steps to check Savanah after Amelia let them out. “How many fingers am I holdin up?” Hershel asked. Savannah stared at his hand.

“I would tell ya if ya would stop movin ‘em,” she said irritated.  
“A walker really rung her bell,” Hershel answered.

Savannah leaned back on the table. “Don’t let her fall asleep,” Hershel told Daryl. Savannah watched as Hershel hobbled away.

“I don’t need ya to babysit me,” she muttered, “I never did.”  
“I ain’t babysitting nobody,” he replied as he sat on the bench.

Daryl had her tilt her head to the side and saw the bloody gash. “Hey, Hershel, we got any sutures?” he asked.

“Why?” Savannah asked, getting up.  
“Yer kidding right? Forty-years-old and I’m still gonna have to pin ya in my lap for stitches?” Daryl asked.  
“I don’t need stitches, I’m fine,” she answered.  
“That gash is big, surprise yer brains aren’t on the floor right now,” he told her.

Beth walked over with the suture kit and Hershel pulled up a chair. “Sit down,” Hershel ordered. Savannah sat down and Amelia watched as her mom suddenly gripped her father’s thighs tightly as Hershel cleaned the cut.

“It’s just a needle, ya been through worse,” Daryl commented.  
“Yeah well I hate having someone using needles on me,” she answered.  
“Ya, I know,” he agreed.  
“Alright, we don’t have anything to numb this,” Hershel told her.

Savannah let out a sarcastic laugh. “Great,” she muttered.

“Hey, remember, watch me,” Daryl told her.

Amelia sat down amazed as her dad took his hands, forcing her mom’s head up. “Eyes, right on me,” he instructed. Savannah stared into his eyes and she smiled a little. Daryl stroked a strand of hair from her eyes to the opposite side of her head. Savannah smiled a little, letting out a sigh as Hershel finished fixing her head. 

“Done,” he told her.

Savannah looked at Daryl, standing up and clearing her throat. “Thanks, Hershel,” she answered. Rick made his way outside.

“You okay?” he asked.  
“We’ll be fine,” Savannah replied.

Savannah wrapped her arm around Amelia’s shoulder. “We need to find Lori and the others,” Rick insisted. Amelia stared at the other door and she saw Carl and Maggie walk down the stairs.

“Look,” she told Rick, pointing over to them.

Rick turned around and saw Maggie walking out traumatized, covered in blood, holding a newborn baby in her arms. “Where’s Lori?” Amelia asked. Savannah felt a lump form in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes. “Momma?” Amelia asked.

“Lori’s gone, baby,” Savannah said softly.

Amelia hugged Savannah around the waist. Savannah stroked the top of her daughter’s head. Savannah felt her stomach clench to near nausea as she watched Rick break down completely, falling to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. “What the hell happened anyways?” Savannah demanded, “Who set off the alarms?”

“That other inmate, Andrew, was tryin to take control of the prison himself dumbass,” Daryl replied.

Daryl gestured toward Oscar. “Oscar over there, shot him with Rick’s gun,” he added. Savannah looked at him surprised.

“I thought…” she started to say.  
“Bastard probably jumped the fence, only to come back to lure the other walkers in,” he replied.

Daryl looked at Amelia and Savannah. “We gotta get stuff for that baby,” he told them. Daryl walked over, waving his hand in front of Rick’s face but the man was catatonic.

“Rick,” Savannah called to him, gripping his shoulders, “Rick, hey.”

She tapped his face. “Rick!” she called to him, shaking him, “We ain’t done here.”

“Chipmunk, I need you to go over by Carl ok?” he asked.

Amelia nodded. “Is Rick going to be okay?” she asked.

“He’ll be fine,” he replied.

Daryl looked at the baby in Carl’s arms as Savannah tried to get Rick’s attention. “Let me see the baby,” Hershel told them.

“What are we gonna feed it? Got anything a baby would eat?” Daryl asked as they walked over with the baby.

Hershel began to examine the baby. “Good news is she looks healthy, but she needs formula and soon or she won’t make it,” Hershel told Daryl. Savannah got up from the ground, walking over to them as Daryl shook his head.

“Nope, no way, not here, we ain’t losin anybody else. I’m goin for a run,” Daryl answered.  
“I’ll back you up,” Maggie told him.  
“Me too,” Glenn answered.  
“Fine, start thinkin of places we can go,” Daryl told them.

Daryl turned towards Beth. “Beth,” he called to her. Beth walked with him. “Kid just lost his mom, his dad ain’t doin so hot,” he explained.

“I’ll watch out for him,” Beth assured him.  
“Glenn, Maggie, vaminos,” Daryl called out.

Savannah walked over to Carl, crouching in front of the boy. “Hey, Carl, you okay?” she asked. Carl just stared pass her. “Should we take her inside and get her cleaned up?” she suggested.

“Yea we can put her in the onesie you got her,” Beth told him.

Carl just nodded. “You want me to take her?” Savannah asked.

“No,” Carl replied, holding his sister closer.  
“Okay, it’s okay,” Savannah assured him.

Amelia pulled on her friend’s arm. “Come on,” she insisted. They left the yard to take the baby inside to clean her up as they waited for the others to return with formula for her.

Savannah made sure the water was warm enough before she turned to Carl. “You can sit right here as I give her a bath,” she told the boy, patting the table. Carl sat on the table as Savannah started washing the squawking baby. Savannah smiled, stroking the baby’s tiny hands. “Look at you, you’re so pretty,” she cooed to the baby. Amelia watched her mom with a smile. “It’s been so long since I even held a baby,” Savannah commented.

“I bet Amelia was a beautiful baby,” Hershel commented.  
“Oh she was,” Savannah said smiling at her daughter.

Beth walked over with a onesie. “My girls were pretty babies,” Hershel commented, making Beth glance at him.

“Maybe we could use something for a diaper?” Beth suggested.  
“Like what?” Glenn asked.  
“I dunno,” Beth replied.  
“She’ll be alright right now,” Savannah said smiling.

She picked the baby back up from the tub, drying her off. “Yes, I know, this is horrible,” she cooed. Carl just stared silently at his sister. “Let’s go say ‘hello’ to your brother,” she said softly, placing her into Carl’s arms again. Carl stared at her, holding her close. Amelia sat on the other side of Carl, looking at the baby.

Savannah walked up the stairs and looked out the window when Hershel hobbled up. “How’s your head?” he asked.

“It’s fine,” she replied.  
“Mind if I ask you what you’re thinking about?” Hershel asked.

Savannah let out a deep breath. “The last year,” she replied.

“I have a feeling it deals with a baby,” he commented.

She glanced at him with a sigh. “You read minds,” she said with a laugh. 

“Want to talk about it?” he asked.

Savannah rubbed the back of her neck. “Hmm and all of the other sins I have committed in this lifetime?” she asked.

“I ain’t no preacher,” Hershel answered as he sat down.  
“But you are the camp’s therapist,” she said laughing a little.

She leaned against the wall, looking at him. “I have a lot of secrets, many that will haunt me until the day I die,” she told him.

“I know your husband was a horrible man,” he answered.  
“Hmm he was more of a monster than the things that chase us,” she agreed.  
“You did what you had to do to protect your daughter,” he answered.

Savannah wiped a tear from her face. Her throat tightened. “I lost a lot more than anyone might think I did,” she told him. Hershel waited patiently. “I lost a baby,” she finally admitted, “Bout…six years back.” She let out a shaky breath, staring at the floor. “It was my fault,” she told Hershel.

“How?” Hershel asked.  
“My stupidity, idiocy even. I was twelve weeks along, was getting ready to tell the father,” she replied with a sigh.

She swallowed hard. “I was in the car, driving there. I was finishing my left hand turn at a yellow light. Guy blew through his red light, crashed into my side,” she explained. 

“That wasn’t your fault,” he told her.  
“Hmm that’s what the emergency room doctor said,” she answered.

She played with her bracelet. “I lost the baby in that crash,” she told Hershel, “And the father never knew the baby ever existed.”

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say it was Daryl?” he asked, making her laugh.  
“Am I really that transparent?” she asked.

Savannah smirked a little. “I loved him at one point you know,” she told Hershel. He nodded his head slowly. “Love was never our issue though,” she added.

“Sometimes that’s all that matters,” he answered.

Savannah looked at him. “And sometimes it’s just not enough,” she told him. Savannah went back downstairs and Hershel watched her walk away.

When Daryl and Maggie returned, Savannah watched as he took the yet to be named baby into his arms to feed her. She smiled a little as Amelia sat on the table, watching her dad. They listened to Carl rattle off names he thought of for his sister, but they could see he wasn’t sure about any names. Daryl then looked at the baby in his arms. “You like that? Huh? Little Ass Kicker?” he asked the baby. He looked at the others with a smirk. “Right? That’s a good name right?” he asked as they all chuckled. Savannah smiled as she leaned against the wall. “Little Ass Kicker? You like that huh? You like that sweetheart?” he cooed to the baby, making her laugh a little.

Daryl looked up to see Savannah smiling at him. Daryl smiled back and they looked back at the baby in his arms.


	11. Is it Ever Enough

Amelia walked through the halls of the prison exploring with her knife in hand. She was swinging her knife back and forth in her hand as she looked around the halls that were just about empty of the bodies. “Amelia,” Daryl called out, making her turn around, “What’re ya doin down here by yerself?”

“I was just looking,” she replied.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. “Come on, come back upstairs,” he told her. Amelia turned around before following him back upstairs.

“Dad,” she murmured.  
“Yeah, Chipmunk?” he asked.  
“Are you and mom ever going to get along for more than a day?” she asked.  
“Yer momma and I have a complicated relationship,” he replied.  
“You always say that,” Amelia said with a sigh, “If you two love each other so much why aren’t you two together?”

Daryl was silent for a minute. “Sweetheart, yerr momma and I have been through a lot of hell together, it either makes or breaks relationships,” he told her.

“Why did it break yours?” Amelia asked.

Daryl ran his hand over his face. “How come you just can’t let yourselves be happy?” she demanded, “It’s not fair.” Daryl slowly turned around to look at her.

“Life ain’t fair, baby, no matter how much we want it to be,” he answered.

Amelia stared at him. “You still love momma,” she insisted.

“I never stopped,” he answered.  
“You let her marry that horrible guy!” she snapped, “Momma had to always wear makeup because of what he did! She tried to hide it from me, tried ot pretend it didn’t happen but it did!”  
“I can’t control yer momma’s decisions, Amelia. She wanted to marry that man,” he answered.

Amelia glared. “You two are so stupid,” she muttered.

“Hey, ya don’t talk to yer parents like that,” Daryl snapped at her.

Amelia just walked up the stairs, searching for anything else than sitting with her parents again.

Savannah was on baby duty, pacing the floor with a crying newborn. “I haven’t done this in ten years,” she commented.

“Still a natural,” Beth commented.

Savannah hummed softly into the baby’s ear, rubbing her back gently. “Golden slumbers kiss your eyes…smiles await when you rise…sleep pretty baby, do not cry…and I will sing a lullaby,” she sang softly to the baby. She looked over to see Daryl and Amelia standing there.

“Haven’t heard you sing in a while,” Daryl commented.  
“Haven’t had a reason to,” she replied, rubbing the baby’s back.  
“It’s a good look,” he quipped.

Savannah rolled her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

After the baby was finally asleep, Savannah sighed as she went back to her room. Daryl walked after her.

Daryl turned his head when he caught Savannah changing. “Nothin ya haven’t seen before,” she told him. Savannah just smirked as she pulled on a new shirt. “The baby yakked up on me, that I didn’t miss,” she said laughing a little.

“We need to talk,” he replied, leaning against the wall by her room.  
“About?” she asked.  
“Amelia, caught her explorin the basements, came to bring her back and she started giving me attitude,” he replied.  
“She’s eleven, I’d be surprised if she weren’t doing that,” she replied.  
“She gave me attitude about me and you,” he told her.

Savannah looked at him as she walked back out into the hall. “What about us?” she asked as she sat down on the steps.

“Wants to know why we don’t give us another shot,” he replied.  
“Ya tell her why?” she asked.  
“Yep,” he replied.  
“Then she will have to understand that,” she told him.  
“Does she?” he asked.

Savannah lifted her head, pushing her hair from her eyes. “What does that mean?” she asked.

“We have been giving her mixed signals since the day she was born,” Daryl answered.  
“Since when are ya all about the relationship talk?” she asked.  
“I’m not,” he answered.  
“Then why are we havin it?” she asked.

Savannah pushed her hair from her eyes. “I ain’t doin this, Daryl, I just ain’t,” she answered. 

“We have one confused kid,” he told her.  
“We have always been complicated,” she answered.

Savannah went to walk away when Daryl grabbed her arm. They looked at each other. “Let go,” she told him, “I ain’t kiddin.” 

“Ya are either hot or cold with me, frankly, I am tired of it,” Daryl answered.  
“Yer either an ass or yer not, don’t see me cornering you,” she told him.  
“I’m an ass because yer such a bitch,” he answered.  
“Well don’t we just make a great couple,” she said with a glare.

She let out a gasp when he grabbed her by her waist, pinning her up against the wall. “Sick of this fucking bullshit ya been playin since we were kids,” he told her, “We ain’t kids no more.”

“Ya ain’t much of a victim here, Daryl Dixon, ya play the same fucking games,” she answered with a glare, “And yer right, we ain’t kids no more so let’s just call this as it is and say ‘good day’.”  
“That what ya want? Want me to walk away for good?” he said angrily.

Savannah gripped his arms tightly, her head resting on his shoulder. “Why are we so fuckin stupid?” she asked, “Fighting the same fight over and over again.” She pulled back.

“Cuz that’s how it’s always been,” he answered, “Pretty sure till the day we die we will fight like cats and dogs.”

Savannah rested her hand on the side of his neck, resting her forehead against his as he rested his hands on the wall. “You drive me absolutely nuts,” she muttered, making him laugh.

“Yea, but yer the one that keeps comin back for more,” he answered.

Savannah lifted her head and Daryl pushed her against the wall, his lips pressed firmly and possessively against hers. Savannah kissed him back, her arms moving tightly around his shoulders as he lifted her up off the floor. 

Daryl started kissing and biting at her neck as her hands gripped his vest, trying to pull it off him. She moved her feet down onto the floor, moaning into his mouth when he pressed his hips up against hers, grinding a little bit as his vest dropped to the floor and he started to pull her t-shirt up and over her head. She pushed his vest onto the floor, moving to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Suddenly, they heard someone walk in the room and they realized they weren’t alone. Savannah pulled her shirt back down as Daryl glanced over to see Beth walking through. Daryl grabbed his vest as he walked away. Savannah let out a shaky breath, her cheeks were flushed. “I thought you and Daryl weren’t together?” Beth asked.

“We’re not,” Savannah replied, walking in the opposite direction.

Night fell, Savannah found Daryl at his perch. “Hiding up here all night?” she asked.

“Go away,” he answered.

She bit her lower lip, sitting on the extra mattress next to him. “One hot make out session and you hide?” she asked.

“Shut up,” he answered.

Savannah sat beside him, biting her lower lip. “Daryl,” she called to him. Daryl looked at him and she kissed him, her hands holding onto his vest. Daryl kissed her back, moving her back onto the mattress, holding onto her hips as he moved on top of her. Savannah tilted her head back and his lips started kissing her neck, his hands moving along her sides. She pushed her hips up against his, making him grunt against her neck. 

Sitting up, he pulled her into his lap and her arms moved around his neck as he held her close, his hand resting on the back of her neck. His thumb moved along her jaw as he pulled back, his mouth trailing down her neck again as his hands pushed her shirt up. She pulled her shirt off before kissing him deeply again after undoing the buttons on his shirt. He nipped along her neck, making her moan in pleasure softly as his hands ground into hers even harder. “Daryl,” she sighed into the air. 

Savannah pushed him back onto his mattress laying down on top of him as his arms moved around her back as they pulled off each other’s clothes. Their hands gliding over familiar territory, reintroducing themselves to each other’s bodies. Moving her back onto her back, he moved between her thighs. She pulled him down, kissing him deeply to muffle their groans as they reached their climaxes. He collapsed on his forearms so he wouldn’t crush her but Savannah pulled him down on top of her, welcoming his weight. He held her close, he kissed her jaw gently. Savannah nuzzled his neck, smiling softly. 

After a few minutes, he moved behind her, holding her close as they fell asleep wrapped tightly around each other.

The next morning, Savannah was taking her turn with the baby that Carl had just named Judith. She looked up as Daryl walked in with his crossbow. “Hi, daddy,” Amelia greeted.

“Hey, baby,” Daryl said smiling, kissing the top of her head, “Sleep good?”  
“Yeah, are you going for a run?” Amelia asked.  
“Yep, we are running low on a few things,” Daryl replied.  
“Can I go?” Amelia asked.

Daryl strapped his crossbow over his back. “No, I need ya to stay here with your momma,” he replied. Amelia frowned. Daryl looked at Savannah. “Need anythin?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she replied.

Daryl smiled at the baby in her arms. “Hey, Little Ass Kicker, you be good,” he cooed to the baby. Savannah smiled at him. “Still a good look on you,” he told her before walking away. Savannah watched him walk away and let out a deep breath.

When he came back with their supplies, he found her making her rounds around the site. After handing the supplies over to the others, he walked outside. Savannah was staring out at the walkers making their way out of the trees. “Whatcha thinkin bout?” he asked as he stood next to her.

“That I know why we never worked out,” she replied.  
“And why’s that?” he asked.

Savannah pushed her bangs form her eyes. “Because I lied to ya, a lot,” she replied.

“I wasn’t much of an honest person myself yknow,” he answered.  
“Hmm, what’s gonna stop us from doing that to each other again?” she asked.  
“We got nothin to lie about,” he replied.

Daryl looked at her. “Unless you do,” he added. Savannah looked at him. “I see ya with Little Ass Kicker, there’s something different bout ya, can never pinpoint it. Even the last time we dated before you married that jackass there was somethin different,” he explained. He pulled on her arm, having her walk with him.

“We didn’t work last time because I didn’t want it to,” she replied.  
“Why?” he asked.

Savannah pushed her bangs from her eyes, sighing. She pressed her knuckles against the bar of the gate. “Vannah, ya gotta start talkin to me,” he told her.

“Look who’s talkin, the King of Silence,” she answered.

Savannah looked at him. “I made a mistake when we were together last time,” she told him. Daryl stared at her quizzically.

“What, ya cheat on me? That why ya married that asshat?” he asked.  
“No I didn’t cheat,” she answered as she started walking again.  
“Then, what?” he asked.

Savannah rubbed the back of her neck. “The day of the accident, I was on my way to yer job, I had something to tell you,” she replied. She swung her knife around as she thought of how to do this. She saw a walker pressing its face up against the fence. Taking her knife, she stabbed it through the fence and the walker dropped dead. Savannah started cleaning her knife. “I was coming to tell ya…tell ya tha I was pregnant. I had been waitin to tell ya because we had two false alarms and that miscarriage at 6 weeks. So at 12 weeks I figured it was alright to tell ya,” she explained.

She kicked up dirt as she stared at the knife in her hands, turning it slowly in her hands. “Then the accident,” he murmured.

“Yep,” she replied, “I told the doc not to tell ya because…ya didn’t know in the first place. Why make ya grieve over something ya didn’t know about in the first place?”  
“Ya didn’t have to suffer through it alone,” he told her.

Savannah glanced at him. Daryl reached out, his arm draping over her shoulders, pulling her close to his side. “Ya didn’t have to do it alone,” he repeated. He pressed a kiss to her temple, holding her close as she rested her head on his shoulder, her arm moving around his back.


	12. Broken Promises

Savannah was working on her to do list when Amelia walked over to her mother, bending down to help her clean up breakfast dishes. The prison was quiet, a little too quiet for Savannah’s taste. “Mom, do you miss home?” she asked.

“Which home is that, baby?” Savannah asked.  
“Atlanta, that apartment we lived in,” Amelia replied.  
“Ya talkin bout the one we lived in when ya were barely old enough to sleep in a regular bed,” Savannah commented, “Ya remember that ratty place?”  
“It is one of my favorite memories,” Amelia replied as she started to wash the dishes.

Savannah pushed the hair from her daughter’s eyes. “I remember ya worked at that pet store and daddy worked on motorcycles, tryin to work it out,” she murmured.

“We’re workin it out now, sweetheart,” Savannah answered, “Yer daddy and I were different people then.”

Amelia smiled up at her mother. Savannah kissed the top of her head before leaving her to do the chores.

Walking outside, she found Daryl cleaning his crossbow. “Quiet day,” she commented, making him look up.

“Hmm,” he answered as he examined one of his arrows.

Savannah was silent as she took a seat on the table, watching him. “Ya have a lot on your mind today,” she commented, pushing the hair that was starting to fall in front of his eyes.

“Just the usual bullshit,” he replied simply.

Savannah nodded her head slowly as they sat in silence. While other couples liked to talk, or just hold onto each other, this was how Savannah and Daryl always liked to enjoy each other’s company. The silence, but close together. “Whatever happens, we can do this,” she told him. Daryl looked up at her. “I ain’t goin anywhere,” she murmured. Daryl reached up, his hand resting on her thigh.

“I ain’t leavin,” he answered.

Savannah smirked when he suddenly pulled her in front of him, standing up so he was standing between her knees. She rested her hands on his chest. “For once it’s quiet,” he commented, making her chuckle a little.

“But there are others here,” she pointed out.  
“So?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes, pressing against his chest. “Easy there,” she told him, “No need to get all excited now.” Daryl just smirked as he backed away. Savannah just touched his cheek lightly. She walked away, making him sigh. “Cock tease,” he called out.

“Come by my room later, I’ll fix that,” she answered as she continued walking with a smirk.

Daryl watched her leave, rubbing the back of his neck with a deep breath.

Savannah looked at her bracelet when Amelia walked up. “I’m done with my chores,” she told her mother.

“Okay, you can go find Carl, maybe you can get him out of his slump,” she answered.

Amelia went back inside and Savannah let out a deep breath, pushing her hair from her eyes. She leaned against the wall and sighed when she saw Daryl walk back in. The two of them just shared a private smile before she went to get more chores done.

Savannah let out a deep breath when Daryl walked over to her. “Hey,” he murmured.

“Hi,” she answered.

She looked over at him. “So, I have to go,” he told her.

“Where?” she asked.  
“Not sure, this woman came in here said my brother took Glenn and Maggie,” he replied.

Savannah felt her blood run ice cold in her veins. “Your brother’s alive?” She asked.

“Guess so,” he replied.

Savannah swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. “I know Merle and ya never got along,” he commented.

“That’s the understatement of the century, Daryl,” she replied.

Daryl stared at her quizzically. “He’s my brother,” he told her.

“Yeah, I know,” she answered.

She let out a deep breath. “Go get Glenn and Maggie,” she told him as she went to walk away.

“I’ve been searchin for my brother,” he reminded her.

She turned around to look at him. “Daryl, I’m not going to make you pick between us and your brother,” she told him. She stood there. “I just hope you’d make a wise decision about when it comes to everyone and yourself,” she added.

“Merle never hurt ya,” he answered.  
“He wasn’t very kind either, face it, Daryl. When it comes to yer brother, he wants what ya got, always,” she told him, “It’s been that way all our lives.”  
“And what do ya think he wants that I got?” he asked.  
“You got a kid and a loyal woman,” Savannah replied, “Think about it, but for now ya need to get Glenn and Maggie back, alive.”

Daryl pulled on her arm, pulling her to him. “Hey, I’m comin back,” he told her.

“Promise?” she asked smirking.  
“Fuck, you ask for a lot, woman,” he answered.

Savannah smiled as she moved her arms around his back. “I just want you back,” she replied. Daryl pulled her a little closer, kissing her. Savannah kissed him back, her arms moving around his neck.

“Daryl!” Rick called out.

Savannah pulled back, pushing him away. “Go, now,” she told him, fixing his vest. Daryl smirked.

“Chipmunk! Yer dad’s leavin!” Daryl called out as he grabbed his crossbow.

Amelia ran over, hugging him around the waist. “Ya be good for yer momma, I’ll be back soon,” he told her, kissing the top of her head.

“Okay,” she answered.  
“Love ya, Chipmunk,” he told her.  
“Love you, daddy,” she answered.

Daryl kissed her head one more time before he went down the hill to leave with the others. Savannah rested her hands on her daughter’s shoulders and let out a deep breath.

Two days later, a few people needing help were now being locked up until Rick returned. Savannah gave Carl the responsibility of keeping an eye on them. “MOM! THEY’RE BACK!” Amelia shouted excitedly running outside. Savannah rushed outside as Carol was opening the gate to let them in.

Savannah rushed down the hill only to see Rick returning with the woman, an injured Glenn, and a very quiet Maggie. Yet Daryl was nowhere to be found. “Where’s Daryl?” she asked. Rick glanced at her. “What happened?” she asked.

“The Governor had him captive, we had to go back for him. When we saved him, he broke his brother out too,” he replied.

Savannah didn’t need to know anymore. “He left with Merle,” she concluded. 

“Yeah,” he replied.

She nodded her head slowly. “Savannah…” Rick started to say.

“Don’t worry about me, Rick, just don’t,” she told him.

Savannah held onto Amelia’s hand. “Where’s dad?” Amelia asked.

“He’s with his brother,” Savannah replied.  
“Is he coming back?” Amelia asked.  
“I don’t know,” Savannah replied.

Savannah shook her head. “Damn you, Daryl Dixon,” she muttered under her breath, “Just damn you.”

That night, Savannah stared at where she and Daryl used to sleep on his perch. With a glare, she picked up the mattresses and threw them up against the wall. “You can’t blame him for wanting to be with his brother,” Carol commented.

“Nope, but I can blame him that he chose that man over his daughter,” Savannah answered, “He picked danger over safety. We need him and he left us all.”

She looked at Carol. “He chose his brother over his own life,” she told Carol, “That’s what he chose.” She went back downstairs to her room.

“That’s his blood,” Carol pointed out.  
“So is Amelia,” Savannah answered.

Savannah looked at Carol. “That little girl thinks the world of him, he forgets that. Whenever things get real he gets scared,” she told Carol, “That’s one of Daryl Dixon’s biggest flaws. Things get real, he runs back to his brother.” Savannah shook her head. “He’s made his choice, we gotta live with it,” she finished before going to her room.


	13. Get Out

Savannah was sharpening her knives while Michonne watched her. “You and Merle’s brother had a thing?” Michonne asked.

“We have an eleven-year-old, what do ya think?” Savannah asked.

Savannah checked her knife, twisting it around in her hands careful not to slice her finger on the freshly sharpened blade. Taking it, she threw it and Michonne watched as it embedded itself into the piece of wood she had set up as a target practice. Savannah sharpened another knife, doing the same with each one. “I’m not sure if you’re preparing those for the Governor or someone else,” Michonne commented.

“Nah, I wouldn’t waste a knife on Daryl Dixon,” she replied, “As much as that man pisses me off, I couldn’t hurt ‘im even if I wanted to.”

Michonne nodded her head slowly. “You love him,” she stated. Savannah couldn’t help but bark a laugh.

“Us Laurel women don’t love,” she answered.  
“Really?” Michonne asked.  
“We love our children, we love our mommas, but our men? We just pick those,” Savannah replied.  
“So you picked Daryl Dixon,” Michonne answered.

Savannah pulled her knives out of the target. “I did the big white weddin thing, tried to do the society way,” Savannah told her, “There’s a reason why we don’t put rings on our fingers.” Savannah held her knife out to Michonne. “And frankly, society could’ve kissed my ass then and it can now,” she added.

“That’s why you picked him?” Michonne asked.  
“I picked him because he gives me a challenge, as much as I want to throttle him in his sleep because of it,” Savannah replied.

Savannah gave her a smirk. “And he gave me an awesome kid,” she added. Michonne looked over to see Amelia talking with Carl and Beth while Beth was holding Judith. “Yep, but one thing that bugs me about that man, is that he runs when things get too real for him,” she commented, “I may have left the last time, but that’s one against the five other times.”

Michonne looked back at her as she leaned against the wall. “What’s his greatest flaw is leavin, his greatest strength is he does show up when ya need ‘im,” she finished.

“He was there then when your daughter was born,” Michonne commented.  
“There? Man delivered her in his pickup because it was raining, power was out, and we ain’t had none of those cell phones, couldn’t afford them so had no way of calling for help,” Savannah replied.

Savannah chuckled at herself. “Redneck birth to boot with my kid’s already redneck family,” she added.

“If it weren’t for your family traditions you explained earlier I would’ve been surprised there wasn’t a shotgun wedding,” Michonne quipped.

The two women laughed together when Rick walked down the stairs. “Savannah,” he called to her. Savannah rubbed the back of her neck, grabbing her knives before leaving.

Going outside, Savannah walked over to help Carol and Axel prepare for an attack they’re not sure would even come. Amelia ran outside to be with her mother as Savannah rested her hand on her shoulder. “My brother had a real money problem,” she heard Axel say.

“What makes you say that?” Carol asked.  
“He wouldn’t lend me any,” Axel replied.

The three of them chuckled at his statement. “One that time son---“ Axel started to say when a shot rang out. 

“Down, down!” Savannah told her daughter, pushing her to the ground, covering her head.

Savannah covered her daughter as the bullets rained down around them. “Run, Amelia, go, now!” Savannah told her as they got up, “Zigzag baby!” Amelia listened to her mother as they zigzagged and the bullets barely missing her. Savannah let out a shout, feeling a bullet graze her thigh, sending her to the ground.

“MOMMA!” Amelia screamed.

Savannah rolled onto her back after Carl threw her a gun, firing it at the watch tower. “Shit,” she hissed as she rolled across the ground, going underneath one of the bleachers. She fired again at the watch tower as the bullets kept coming. “Dammit, dammit,” she muttered. 

“MOM!” Amelia screamed.  
“STAY BACK!” Savannah shouted at her.

Savannah rolled to her feet, holding her thigh as she went to get Hershel out of the field. “MOM!” Amelia shouted.

“YOU STAY RIGHT THERE!” Savannah shouted at her daughter.

She aimed her gun towards the Governor, her bullets just barely missing him. “Hershel!” she called out when the rain of bullets suddenly stopped. Moving quickly, she grabbed his arm when suddenly a truck started speeding down the road towards the gate. “What the fuck…” she trailed off. Her eyes went wide when the truck crashed through the gate.

The truck opened its backdoor and then walkers made their way into the fields. “Come on, Hershel, we gotta go,” she told him as she helped him up.

Amelia had her gun in her hand, running past Carol. “AMELIA!” Carol shouted. 

Amelia ran into the field, firing her gun at a walker that was getting close to her mother and Hershel. “AMELIA RAY!” Savannah shouted at her daughter.

“We don’t get itme to argue, momma!” Amelia answered as she helped them up the hill.

Savannah ducked when a bullet nearly hit her. “Amelia, get Hershel up that hill and ya don’t come back for me, ya hear?” Savannah told her.

“Momma…” Amelia started to say.  
“Amelia Ray, I gotta get Rick out of that field ya got a job to do, do it!” Savannah ordered.

Savannah looked back at Michonne to see her trying to shoot the Governor. She let out a deep breath, aiming her gun at the guard tower again. “Go!” she ordered. Amelia helped Hershel up the hill as Savannah ran back into the field to help Rick.

Daryl came out of the trees with his crossbow ready when he saw walkers surrounding Rick. Holding his crossbow up, he fired and killed the walker that was in front of Rick.

Savannah made it out of the gate, throwing her knife at a walker that was sneaking up behind Daryl. Daryl turned around to see the dead walker behind him. “We gotta get outta here,” Merle told them. Savannah ripped her knife out of the walker’s head held her throbbing leg as they went back towards the prison.

Getting inside and locking up the gate, Amelia gasped to see Daryl. “Daddy!” she exclaimed, running over to him. Daryl hugged her tightly.

“Ya okay, Chipmunk?” he asked.

She nodded, hugging him tighter. “Let me have a look at that,” Hershel told Savannah.

“It’s just a scratch,” She answered as she sat down.  
“A scratch is a lot more dangerous these days,” Hershel pointed out.

Daryl looked over as Hershel examined the wound on Savannah’s leg. “Ya got hit?” he asked, “Ya okay?”

“What’s it matter to ya?” she asked with a glare.

Savannah looked at Hershel. “Well, doc, am I gonna live?” she quipped, smirking at the older man, making him chuckle.

“You need a few stitches, but you’ll live,” he replied.

Savannah let out a sigh as Beth walked over with the suture kit and Hershel started stitching up her leg.

Later, Savannah was laying in her bunk when she heard someone walk. “I ain’t ready to talk to you, Dixon, go away,” she ordered.

“You turned my little brother into a pussy,” Merle stated, making her sit up, “Well he always been a pussy when yer around. Shoulda known ya’d be back.”  
“Ya always got your panties in a twist when it comes to me, Merle,” she answered, “Get outta my room.”  
“What did I ever do to ya?” Merle asked.  
“Let me grab my list and we can go through it one by one,” she answered, “Yer an asshole but yer brother still turns to ya more than me.”  
“Little bitter bout some brotherly love?” he quipped.  
“Brotherly love my ass, ya left him with that monster,” she answered with a glare.

She stood a little closer to him, her shoulders squared. “When in those years ya were gone, he come to my house at night with fresh bruises and sometimes a bloodied lip that I had to stitch myself,” she hissed.

“He never told me…” Merle answered.  
“Why would he?” she demanded, “I was all he had, then ya come back in his life and I didn’t matter anymore.”

She glared at him. “I was just the girl he fucked his pain away with, yer his brother, he picks ya every time,” she added, “Now would ya kindly GET OUT!” She pushed Merle backwards. “OUT!” she shouted again.

“Savannah…” Merle started to say.

Savannah whipped out her knife. “I ain’t tellin ya again!” she spat. With that, Merle left and Savannah lied back down on her cot with her back facing the door.

Night fell, Savannah was sitting outside staring at the new hoard of walkers in their field. She pulled her good kne up to her chest. She let out a deep breath, pinching the the bridge of her nose. “They ain’t gonna let him in,” Daryl told her. Savannah just stared at the trees.

“I ain’t ready to talk to you, Daryl, so just go away,” she replied.

She glanced at him. “And ya know that’s bullshit, because he saved Rick’s life, that’s gonna change his mind,” she told him.

“He saved mine too,” Daryl answered.  
“Wow, one thing that didn’t involve himself in twenty years,” she muttered.  
“That ain’t fair,” he answered.  
“Is it?” she asked, looking at him.

Standing up, she crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him. “Ya wanna know why I despise yer brother so much?” she demanded, “Why he despises me? I’m a threat to him that’s why he hates my ass. I hate his ass because that man tells ya to jump ya ask ‘how high’ and leave me behind like I mean nothin.”

“That ain’t true,” he answered.  
“Really?” she asked, “What was the other day when ya left with him?”

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. “Ya pick him, subconsciously I ain’t enough for ya, like it or not we are a family now. We will be for the rest of our lives because we share a kid together. Maybe we should just call this as it is so I can stop being disappointed.” Savannah went to go back inside whne Daryl grabbed her arm. “Daryl, stop grabbing my arm,” she told him, “One day yer just gonna lose the hand.”

“Just shut up for five minutes,” he told her before he yanked her close and pressed his lips against hers.

Savannah shoved him off her. “Let’s get one things straight here, Vannah, I’d kill for ya, have done it for the past year now if that ain’t proof enough. I stuck around when Amelia was born, I ain’t fucking perfect,” he told her.

“I ain’t either, I don’t want ya to be perfect, I want ya to give a shit when yer hurtin me!” she spat.   
“I do give a shit, one of the reasons why I came back,” he replied.

Savannah shook her head slowly. “A kiss won’t heal what ya did,” she told him, “I’m tired of being second fiddle to yer brother.” With that, she turned and limped back inside while Daryl sat on the table with a sigh.


	14. Can't Help

Savannah couldn’t sleep, she just stared at the stone wall. “Mom, will you and dad stop acting like kids?” Amelia asked from the top bunk. Savannah shook her head slowly.

“This is adult stuff, Amelia, don’t worry about it,” she answered.  
“You and dad had another fight,” Amelia stated.

Savannah sighed. “Go to sleep, Amelia, I mean it,” she told her daughter. Savannah turned on her side, and covered her head with her pillow to try to get some sleep.

The next day, Savannah was getting her knives ready. The Governor had asked to meet with Rick, of course they weren’t going to let him go alone. “Savannah, I need ya to listen to Glenn while we’re gone,” she told her daughter.

“Yes, momma,” she answered.

Savannah pressed a kiss to the top of Amelia’s head. “I love ya, baby,” she told her.

“Love ya, momma,” she answered.

Daryl hugged his daughter, rubbing her back. “Love ya, Chipmunk,” he murmured.

“Love ya, daddy,” she answered.

Daryl walked over to the bike, starting it up. “Vannah,” he called out. Savannah walked over, sitting behind on the bike but her hands held onto the seat instead of him. Once everyone was ready, they drove off down the road towards the meeting space.

Arriving, Savannah slid off the back of the bike. It had been a week, she had yet to speak to him. “Can we talk?” he asked.

“Not now,” she replied.

Savannah pulled out her machete. “Savannah,” he said quietly.

“Daryl, I said ‘no’,” she snapped.

Savannah pulled out her gun when more of the Governor’s men showed up. She paced the grounds slowly as Martinez and Milton got out of their truck. “Rick needs a woman to protect him?” Martinez asked.

“She’s one of the best knife fighters we got, she can drop you without leaving that spot,” Daryl answered.  
“She brought a knife to a gun fight,” Martinez commented.  
“I can throw this knife before you can even cock that gun,” she replied.  
“Is that so? Shall we give it a try?” Martinez asked.

Daryl suddenly moved in front of her, earning a glare from her. “Girl need a man to keep her safe?” Martinez sneered. Savannah stepped out from behind him.

“I don’t need no one,” She answered.

Daryl cleared his throat, looking at the ground. “She got your balls on a string?” Martinez asked.

“Fuck off,” Daryl answered.  
“I ain’t nobody’s woman, I don’t need no man to protect me,” she said angrily, “Ya got somethin to say cowboy, come out and say it.”

Savannah was silent as she kept her gun up. “I think a woman has no place in business meetins like this,” he commented.

“Ya rather we women are at home makin sure the campfire’s nice and hot for yer killins?” she asked.

She walked up to Martinez. “Ya better back the fuck up and get that I ain’t no woman needin Superman,” she sneered, pushing him back. She walked back over to her group, standing in silence.

The meeting went on for a long time, at one-point Savannah watched unimpressed as her ex and Martinez tried to one up each other killing walkers. Daryl looked over at her when he threw a knife into a walker’s head after shooting an arrow into it. Savannah just rolled her eyes, walking away. 

Daryl walked over to her, holding out a cigarette to her. Savannah pushed the box away, leaning back against a telephone poll, looking at the building. Savannah just stared at him. “When ya gonna stop this game?” he asked.

“What game?” she asked.

Daryl let out a huff, walking away as Savannah just sat silently. 

The meeting was over, Rick walked out and Savannah walked over to Daryl’s bike as he got on, starting it up. They went back to the prison, to home.

Savannah was making dinner for Amelia when Daryl walked over to her. “We need to talk,” He told her gruffly.

“No, I have to make dinner for our child,” she answered.

Daryl grabbed her arm. “DARYL!” she shouted.

“I am so done with this cold shoulder 13-year-old bullshit!” he snapped as he lifted her up off the floor.  
“Put me down before I throw yer ass across this prison!” she spat.  
“Not until yer talking to me again,” he answered.

He put her back on the floor. Savannah swung around, shoving him hard up against the wall. “Fuck you, Daryl Dixon, ya had no right to do that!” she spat.

“I had no right? Yer busting my balls in front of the Governor’s men,” he told her.  
“Ya insulted me first trying to stand in front of me like some animal claiming its mate,” she answered.  
“I was protectin ya,” he answered.  
“In case ya hadn’t noticed, Daryl Dixon, I can take care of myself! I don’t need ya to fight my fucking battles!” she spat, “I can take care of myself, I done it before ya, I done it while we were together in the old world, and I can do it now.”

Daryl stared at her, pressing his hands against the brick wall on both sides of her. “My job is to make sure yer safe, we made that deal to protect each other,” he told her. Savannah glared at him.

“We made a lot of deals, why does this one matter, or is this more of a dick measuring contest to make sure no one touches yer baby momma?” she asked, shoving him back.  
“He’s dangerous,” he answered.  
“And ya know that I am too, I didn’t need you standing in front of me like a man protecting a damsel,” she told him.

She pushed him back when he grabbed her arms. “Let me go, Daryl,” she told him.

“I didn’t want to leave! Not ya, or my little girl, I wanted ya to come with us but Merle was going to leave without all of us,” he answered.  
“So ya chose to leave with him instead of letting him go,” she answered.  
“He’s my brother,” He told her.  
“Amelia is yer daughter, more family to ya than yer brother ever was,” she replied.  
“Ya have always been more family to me than him,” he told her.  
“Then why do ya choose him?” she asked.

Daryl looked at her. “Why do ya choose me?” he answered, “I ain’t no good for ya.”

“Because I know yer a good man, just stuck in a hell ya had to call yer family,” she replied, “Ya take care of me when I did need ya, even delivered our baby girl when any man would’ve panicked.”

Savannah rested her hand on his chest, letting out a deep breath. “This is really happenin, we are in a war with the Governor,” she murmured.

“That’s why I gotta say what I been tryin to say all day,” he told her.  
“What?” she asked.

Daryl rested his hand on the wall behind her again. “If things don’t pan out like we hope, I want ya to take our little girl and I want ya to take her as far away from here as possible. Ya don’t wait for me,” he told her firmly.

“I ain’t leavin without ya,” she answered.  
“Vannah…” he started to say.  
“I ain’t leavin without ya,” she repeated, “We are together in this, the two of us.”

Savannah kissed him lightly. She moved her thumb along his cheek. “Are we?” he asked.

“Ya piss me off, but it doesn’t stop how I feel,” she replied.

She kissed him again. Daryl rested his hands on the sides of her neck, kissing her back as her arms went around his back. His arms slid around her waist, lifting her up on the wall. “Whoops,” Merle said, forcing them apart, “Darylina when did ya get so brave with the public sex?” Savannah wiped her mouth.

“I have to finish makin Amelia her dinner,” she muttered, walking away.  
“Vannah…” Daryl trailed off as she walked away.

Daryl looked over at his brother. “What the hell ya do that for?” he demanded.

“What? Tryin to make it work with your bartender baby momma?” Merle asked.  
“At least she’s more respectable than any of the whores ya came home with,” Daryl replied.  
“Excuse me?” Merle asked.  
“Ya hate Savannah because she rejected you,” Daryl replied, “I knew what happened at her house when her parents invited us for the holidays.”

Daryl glared at him. “She was havin my baby and ya tried to take her from me,” he added.

“Was all fun,” Merle answered.

Merle leaned against the wall. “I wanted ya to see what she was,” he replied, “What she ain’t, she ain’t no angel on top that Christmas tree. She’s a whore like all the others.”

“She ain’t that, she ain’t none of that. She’s my woman, I catch ya tryin to ruin it again, I will throw ya out myself,” he snapped.  
“Ya pick a piece of ass over yer own brother?” Merle asked.

Daryl turned to look at him. “I pick my family,” he replied. The two brothers stared at each other. “Ya can join us as my brother, or ya can just be part of our team, but I ain’t playin this game no more,” he added before going back to the cafeteria.

Walking over to Savannah, Daryl stood behind her with his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. “Where’s yer brother?” she asked.

“I don’t care,” he replied, holding her tighter.

Savannah knew this was hard on him. “I didn’t want ya to have to choose,” she whispered.

“He made me,” he answered.

Savannah turned around, her arms moving around his neck. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. Daryl rested his forehead against her shoulder, holding her close. “I’m sorry,” she repeated. Savannah kissed his neck softly as he let out a deep breath.


	15. War has Begun

The morning was chilly, Savannah woke up in Daryl’s arms. She hadn’t felt so comfortable in such a long time. Last night she slept in the mattress next to his again. Unfortunately, Merle slept on the other end of the perch, making anything happening between them difficult. Today was the day though, whether or not Rick was going to Michonne to the Governor. She sighed as he pressed his lips against her neck. “Yer deep in thought for an early mornin,” he commented huskily. Savannah let out a deep breath.

“Do ya think Rick’s going to give Michonne over to the Governor?” she asked.

Daryl stroked her arm. “On one hand, if he were smart, we’re outnumbered against his men he would, but then again we don’t know if he keep his word,” he answered. Savannah entwined her fingers with his. Savannah sighed as he kissed her neck lightly.

“Okay, we have to get up,” she told him, pushing him off her.

Daryl sighed, rolling over onto his back as Savannah got out of bed to take a shower.

Getting into the shower, she sighed as the hot water washed over her. She couldn’t stop thinking about that day, what was going to happen? Would Rick do it? Would he not? If he didn’t what would that mean for them? Would she actually have to take Amelia and hide? She let out a sigh, resting her hand against her forehead. Suddenly, she felt familiar hands move over her waist and Daryl’s rough chin brushing over her shoulder and her neck.

Savannah smiled as he grabbed the bar of soap from her, moving it over her stomach. “Why don’t I help ya with that?” he asked.

“Can’t get enough can ya?” she teased.  
“With you? No,” he replied as he turned her around and kissed her deeply.

Savannah kissed him back, her arms around his neck. Daryl lifted her up, moving her against the wall. She rested her forehead against his with a smile as his hands moved over her back. She sighed as his lips traced over her throat. She let out a gasp as she gripped his shoulders as he moved into her. He kissed her again, his hands gripping her hips as the started a rhythm. She moaned and sighed his name again and again as he groaned against her neck.

Her nails dug into his shoulders, letting out a gasp when she felt her body tightening up around him. “Oh God,” she whimpered.

“I ain’t God, baby,” he answered, making her smirk a little.

She tilted her head back as he kissed and bit at her throat, making her grind her hips onto his as she continued moving up and down on him. He pressed his hips tightly against hers as she let out a gasp. A few more thrusts, they both came undone. He rested his hands on the wall as she moved onto the floor again trying to catch her breath. He tilted her chin up, kissing her deeply. Savannah kissed him back, her hands resting on his chest. “We have that meeting with Rick,” She reminded him. Daryl just smirked, kissing her.

“Why bring Rick into this conversation?” he asked.  
“Because it’s true,” she replied.

He let out a near growl of frustration, resting his forehead against her shoulder. Her arm moved around his back, smiling softly. Savannah let him go as they finished with their shower and then dried each other before they got dressed to head to their meeting with Rick.

They stood outside with Rick and Hershel. Savannah stared at them. “So you are just going to hand over a woman to this Governor and hope that he leaves us alone,” she concluded.

“I feel that is the safest course of action,” Rick answered.

Savannah rubbed her forehead. “This isn’t a good idea, Rick,” she insisted.

“That’s not your decision,” he answered.  
“Yer right, it’s not, but take into consideration the man is a monster, look what he did to Maggie. He wanted Merle to kill Daryl to prove his loyalty what kind of person does that?” Savannah demanded.

Rick stared at her. “What happens if you give him Michonne and he still attacks us? For that matter, what would he do to her?” she demanded, “I doubt he’ll automatically kill her.”

“Vannah,” Daryl murmured.  
“No,” she answered, “I can’t stand here and listen to you guys plot on how we are sentencing this woman to her death just for surviving!”

Savannah stormed away after that and Daryl went after her. “He’s the leader,” he told her.

“He made himself the leader because of what everyone put him through, he ain’t my leader, I ain’t having him put my kid and me in danger,” she answered.  
“Savannah, wait,” he insisted.  
“I can handle walkers, I can handle your brother, but we are outmanned and outgunned, that man is crazy,” she insisted as she looked at him.

Daryl gripped her wrist tightly. “I won’t let anything happen to ya or our kid,” he told her. Savannah let out a deep breath. “We leave together if things go south,” he added. Daryl yanked her closer, his hand resting in the middle of her back. Savannah moved her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. Daryl hugged her back, resting his forehead against her shoulder. “We will be safe,” he whispered against her neck.

“I love you,” she whispered into his ear.  
“Thought Laurel women didn’t love their men,” he answered.  
“I ain’t like the rest of my family,” she told him quietly, “If I was, I would’ve listened to my momma when she said I should leave the Dixon boy alone.”

Daryl smirked, hugging her tighter and Savannah let out a deep breath, resting her forehead against his shoulder. “I love ya, I always have,” she added, “Dammit Daryl Dixon ya broke my own rules.”

“What I do best,” he answered chuckling a little.

She let him go, shoving against his chest. “Ass,” she told him.

“Ya still love me,” he answered.  
“Shut up,” she told him.

Daryl watched her walk away with a smirk before going back to work.

Later, Savannah was sharpening her knives when Daryl rushed by her. “Daryl?” she called to him, standing up.

“Rick changed his mind, Merle’s already gone,” he told her.  
“I’ll go with ya,” she answered.  
“Nah, stay here with the kid,” he told her.

Savannah watched as he grabbed his crossbow. “Hey,” she called to him as he went to run out the door. Daryl stopped and looked at her. “Be careful,” she insisted.

“I’ll be back,” he assured her.

With that he left, and Savannah stood there and she couldn’t help but feel anxious.

After a while, Savannah kept looking out the window she saw a returning Michonne but no Merle or Daryl. “Shit,” She muttered, going outside.

Running up to Michonne, she slid to a stop in front of her. “Michonne, where’s Daryl?” she asked.

“He went to find his brother,” Michonne replied.

Savannah went to run after him when Michonne grabbed her arm. “He doesn’t want anyone following,” she insisted.

“Since when did I ever listen to him?” she asked, pulling her arm from hers.

Savannah ran down the hill to find Daryl.

She made her way back to the compound where they had their meeting with the Governor, finding dead bodies getting eaten by walkers. She threw her knife into a few of them when they started turning their attention towards her. 

Turning the corner, Savannah found Daryl pushing a walker away. Not even fighting it just pushing it. Walking closer she felt her knees go weak at why he wasn’t even fight it. It was Merle. Daryl finally took out his knife, stabbing Merle in the chest and sent them both to the ground. He stabbed the reanimated Merle in the face seven times before he fell back, crying as he lied back on the ground.

Savannah walked over, kneeling beside him. She was expecting him to get mad that he followed, instead she just pulled him up and hugged him tight. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry baby,” she whispered, rubbing his back. Daryl rested his forehead against her shoulder, crying as he held her tightly. “I’m so sorry,” she repeated to him. She kissed the side of his head, rubbing his back again as they sat silently.

When they came back, Savannah sat on the stairs by Daryl’s perch not wanting anyone to bug him. The best thing to do when Daryl was grieving was to leave him alone. Rick walked over to him. “I need to talk to him,” he told her.

“Ya did enough right now,” she answered.

She leanead back on the steps. “We need him,” Rick told her.

“Ya can talk to him later, he doesn’t want to talk to ya or anyone else in this prison right now,” She replied.  
“I’m sorry for what happened with Merle…” he started to say.  
“Are ya?” she asked, standing up.

Savannah stared at him. “Ya never cared for Merle in the first place, that’s why you had him take Michonne why him?” she asked. Rick was silent. “Leave him alone right now, he will come down when he’s ready and I know for sure he will come down before that Governor comes rollin up to our gates,” she added.

Rick looked up at the perch before he looked at Savannah. “I ain’t kiddin, walk away,” she told him.

“When he’s ready to talk, let him come find me,” he answered.

Savannah nodded as Rick walked away. Turning back to the perch, she sat back down on the last step and started sharpening her knives again.

That night, Amelia got out of her bunk, walking over to her mother. “Momma?” she said softly. Savannah was asleep, unable to hear her. Amelia climbed over her mother, walking up the stairs. She found her dad sitting on the mattress staring out at the wall. Amelia sat in front of him. “Dad?” she said softly. She frowned when he just stared, but then she got up and crawled into his lap, resting her head on his chest. “We’ll be okay, dad, you’ll be okay,” She assured him softly, “You still have momma and me.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, Daryl reached up and hugged his daughter. Daryl kissed the top of his daughter’s head, swaying side to side a little bit as he traced circles into her palm. It was something he had done since she was a toddler after learning it put her to sleep at night. Daryl kissed her forehead gently. “I love ya, Chipmunk,” he said softly.

“I love you too,” she answered sleepily as she fell asleep in his arms.

Daryl looked up, looking up to see Savannah standing there. Savannah smiled softly as she moved to sit beside him and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head as she leaned into him.


	16. Winning Round 1

Savannah woke up to Daryl’s arm tightly around her waist. She rested her hand over his, her fingers trailing over his knuckles as she laid there quietly. “Don’t do that,” he grumbled into her neck, making her smirk.

“Why not?” she asked.  
“Feels weird, don’t do it,” he replied.

Savannah smirked as he kissed her neck lightly, his arm moving around her waist a little more. “We need to get up,” She murmured.

“We don’t gotta do nothin,” he answered.

Savannah laughed softly as she tried to get up. “Nope,” he said with a grunt, pulling her back down. She shook her head slowly as he kissed the back of her shoulder.

“Daryl, stop,” she said laughing a little.

She pushed him off her. “Stop, I gotta get up, we have a kid that needs to eat,” she insisted. He sighed as she rolled off the mattress, pulling her clothes back on. Daryl moved his hand up and down her spine, leaning forward he kissed the base of her spine, making her take in a deep breath. Daryl chuckled as she got up, pulled on her pants, and went down to take care of their daughter.

Savannah rubbed her hand over her face as she made breakfast for Amelia. “Mom, what’s going on?” Amelia asked. Savannah looked at her daughter.

“We have to be ready, like we told ya, because the Governor might attack,” she replied.

Savannah stroked the hair from her daughter’s eyes. Amelia swallowed as she looked at her mother. “If things get bad, you run as fast as you can out of here,” she told Amelia. The eleven-year-old looked at her mother with wide eyes. Savannah stroked the hair from her eyes. “Ya don’t look for me or yer dad, ya understand?” she asked. Amelia nodded her head slowly with tears in her eyes. She immediately hugged her mother tightly. Savannah hugged her back. “I love ya so much, baby,” she whispered.

“I love you, momma,” Amelia answered.

Savannah looked over to see Daryl standing in the doorway, a deep frown on his face. After giving Amelia her breakfast, she went outside. Daryl followed her.

Savannah stared out at the fields with her gun in her hands as Daryl walked up. “What are ya doin tellin our kid to go runnin off if things go south?” he asked.

“I want her to be able to survive in case we don’t,” she replied.  
“She ain’t gonna be alone, her momma’s gonna be with her,” Daryl insisted.

Savannah looked at him. “Daryl, we have to be real here,” she answered.

“I am, we ain’t leavin our little girl alone,” he told her.

Daryl kept his hands on her hips. “Yer stayin with her,” he added. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder.

Rick was walking the perimeter when Daryl walked up. “I get this feeling you’re not here to help me check the gates,” Rick told Daryl.

“I ain’t,” Daryl replied simply.

Daryl glanced back at Savannah and Amelia to see them sitting together on a table. “If things go south, Rick, ya need to get yer kids, get them outta here,” Daryl told him. Rick stared at him. “As soon as I get a whiff of it, I’m taking my woman and my kid, takin off,” he added.

“I get it,” Rick answered, “I didn’t think I’d hear you step up to be a family man.”  
“I always was, just finally gettin the chance to be one,” he added.

Daryl walked away after that, climbing up the hill. “Hey, I need to talk to yer momma for a bit,” he told Amelia. Amelia nodded and Savannah looked at him as he stood in front of her.

“What?” she asked.  
“Hershel came up to me, said they’re gonna send the kids outta the prison today to protect them,” he replied.  
“Thought ya said we weren’t leavin our little girl alone?” she asked.  
“She won’t be,” he replied.

Savannah could see the struggle he was going through. She reached up, her hand touching the side of his neck. “I love our little girl, Vannah,” he told her.

“I know,” she said softly.

Standing up, she hugged him gently. “I love her too,” she said softly, “We ain’t bad parents for sendin her away.” She kissed his neck and his jaw. “This is to keep her safe, we love her that much,” She added. Daryl hugged her tighter. “And I love ya for everything ya have done,” she murmured. Daryl hugged her tighter.

“I love ya,” he murmured into her hair.

Never in their twenty years of on and off relationship did he ever utter those words to her. Tears slid down her cheeks and she couldn’t help but let out a sob. “Yer an asshole for saying that to me now,” she told him. Daryl kissed her neck gently as she let out a shaky breath. “Yer an an asshole,” she repeated.

“I know,” he murmured against her shoulder.

Savannah pulled back, kissing him deeply. Daryl kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her closer. His hands moved up her back and cupped her face in his hands as he tilted her head up to deepen the kiss. Savannah kissed him back, her hands gripping his vest.

Daryl kissed her jaw and her neck. “If we’re gonna die, I’ m gonna die a happy man,” he told her, taking her inside.

They found an empty hall and Daryl pushed her up against it. Savannah let out a gasp as he pressed his hips against hers. He kissed her again as his hands moved up her shirt. His lips trailed down her throat as she reached down, undoing the belt to his pants. His hands undid her pants and pushed her up against the wall. She let out a gasp as he started nipping at her earlobe, her hands gripping his shoulders. She kicked a pant leg off, hitching it over Daryl’s hip as he pressed her even more into the wall, trapping her there. Savannah let out a gasp, her hands gripping his shoulders when he slid into her. They were still, their eyes were locked.

Her hands moved through his hair, tracing along his strong jaw as his lips trailed along her jaw and neck. She let out a deep breath, arching her hips against his with a moan. They started moving together, his hands trailing over her back as he pulled her hips closer. She cried out softly, before he covered her mouth with his. His arms moved around her back as he kissed along her neck as she wrapped her arm tightly around his neck. 

They made love right up against the wall. Her hands gripping his back as his hands gripped her hips. Their foreheads pressed together, their lips pressed together in a kiss every once in a while. She buried her face into his neck, letting out a gasp as she gripped him and they climaxed together. He grunted against her shoulder, holding onto her. “Can’t get enough of ya, woman,” he told her huskily.

“Is that so?” she quipped softly.

Daryl kissed her again, holding her close. Savannah smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him there.

They finally fixed their clothes, going back to get Amelia ready to escape the prison.

Savannah had her equipment ready as Daryl loaded their daughter’s things into one of the cars. “Chipmunk, we’re ready,” Daryl called to Amelia, who was clinging to Savannah.

“I will see you soon,” Savannah assured her.

Amelia nodded before hugging Daryl tightly. Daryl hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. “I love ya, Chipmunk,” he murmured.

“Love you too,” Amelia answered.

Savannah kissed the top of Amelia’s head before she went over to Hershel, Beth, and Carl, getting into the car. They left and Savannah looked at Daryl. “Let’s go,” Rick told them as they got ready for the attack.

Savannah grabbed her knife belt, wrapping it around her waist. “Ya be careful,” Daryl told her, making her look up.

“Always,” she replied.

Daryl yanked her closer, making her gasp softly. “Mean it,” he added.

“As long as ya are,” she replied.

Savannah stroked his cheek lightly with the back of her hand before stepping away and heading down to her hiding place while Daryl went to his.

She hid downstairs in the lower prison block, her machete strapped away but she had out one of her hunting knives. She waited patiently in her hiding place, listening to the gunfire and explosions going on outside. She heard the cell doors open, they were inside. She looked at her bracelet around her wrist, twisting it around once or twice as she listened to the cell block doors open. She saw one near her and she hid in the shadows, there were too many of them for her to fight on her own. 

Savannah could hear the walkers on the other level banging around, it was catching their attention as she thought it would.

The smoke bombs they installed went off. Savannah pulled Daryl’s bandana out of her pocket, using it to protect her nose and mouth from the smoke. They were running and screaming. This was her signal. She came out of hiding, grabbing a few of the Woodbury fighters, covering their mouths as she slid her knife across their throats easily and then stabbing them in the head. One tried to grab her from behind, Savannah elbowed him in the stomach and then throwing them over her shoulder, stabbing him in the head immediately after. She kicked them away, running up the hill. “AFTER HER!” The Governor shouted, firing at her. Savannah covered her head, running through the smoke filled halls.

Savannah led them towards the outside, waving her machete as the signal to Glenn and Maggie. She dove behind her barricade as the gunfire went off. The Governor’s people retreated. Daryl rushed over to the barricade. “Ya okay?” he asked.

“Yep, I’m good,” she replied as he helped her stand up.

Savannah looked up to see the cars coming back. The car barely stopped when Amelia jumped out, running to her parents. The girl looked happy but terrified all at once. “Hey, Chipmunk,” Daryl murmured, pulling Amelia close. Amelia hugged him tighter around the waist when Carl walked by. Savannah could see that her daughter looked at Carl with anger and sadness in her eyes. She touched the top of her daughter’s head, kissing her forehead.

After Daryl left to go after the Governor, Savannah found Amelia. “Hey, sweetheart,” she called to her. Amelia looked up at her mother. Savannah crouched in front of her. “What happened out there?” she asked. Amelia swallowed, looking at the ground. “I heard bout the boy Carl had to shoot, ya know we make---“ Savannah started to say.

“Carl didn’t have to kill him, he was surrendering,” Amelia replied, “He was giving Carl his gun. Carl shot him right in the face.”

Savannah stared at her. “Carl said he pulled his gun on ya,” she answered.

“He’s lying, he was surrendering,” Amelia told her.

Savannah frowned, pushing the hair from her eyes. “He’s scaring me, momma,” she said softly, “He just wants to kill. He’s been that way since his momma died.” Savannah stood up and Amelia held her hand tightly. Amelia stood up, hugging her mother tightly around the waist.


	17. When Things Change

Six months were gone since they had settled in the prison. Six months and they had fallen into a routine, it was beginning to feel like home. More people joined the prison, joined their family. Savannah walked through the camp, nodding to the new people who greeted her while her hand over her growing baby bump. The day she found out she was pregnant, she was terrified after what had happened with Lori.

It was Amelia who assured her mom that things would be different and she was excited about becoming a big sister. Daryl, however, shared the same fears as her.

(Two Months Ago)

Daryl stood on the hill, staring at the gate. Savannah stood there, having just told him. “We keepin it?” he asked.

“Not that we have much choice,” she answered.  
“Not what I’m askin,” he told her.

He looked at her. “Ya even wantin it?” he asked.

“That’s kinda dumb to ask me,” she replied.  
“Hmm,” he grunted as he fixed the strap on his crossbow.  
“I ain’t as happy as ya think I am, I am scared out of my mind. We got no way of takin care of another baby, we already got Judith,” she answered.

She rubbed the back of her neck. Daryl looked over at her. “This will be different,” he said suddenly, “We ain’t losin ya like Rick lost Lori.” Savannah smiled as he rested his hand on her stomach. She rested her hand over his.

(Present)

Savannah walked over, grabbing some barbecue for herself when Daryl walked over. “Hey, baby momma,” he said to her. She rolled her eyes as his hand touched her belly. “How’s my son?” he asked.

“Or yer other daughter,” she replied.

Daryl smirked. “And he or she is fine, at least momma didn’t wake up pukin,” she replied.

“I noticed,” he answered.

Savannah took a bite of her lunch when someone waved at Daryl, calling out to him as they walked up to Carol. “Just so you know, I liked you first,” Carol teased him.

“I think I got ya beat,” Savannah quipped to the woman, “Got the belly and the 11-year-old to prove it.”

Carol chuckled lightly. “We fightin over me now?” Daryl asked as he grabbed a bowl.

“Just friendly competition,” Carol replied.

Savannah rubbed his back with a chuckle. “How are you feeling?” Carol asked.

“We’re fine, I can hold food down and I can feel it movin about in there,” she replied.  
“But I can’t yet,” he muttered.  
“Ya will soon,” she replied.  
“Do you have an idea of what it is?” Carol asked.  
“I dunno, my pregnancies are similar just about, Daryl thinks it’s a boy,” she replied.  
“Gotta be a boy,” he told her, “I’m surrounded by women.”

Carol turned serious then. “I have to show you something, Patrick can you take over?” she asked.

“Uh, Mr. Dixon,” Patrick called to him, making them stop.

Savannah smirked a little as she rubbed her stomach as the fluttering kept happening. “I wanna thank you for bringin that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat sir, and I’d be honored to shake your hand,” Patrick told him, holding out his hand. She laughed a little, shaking her head as her boyfriend licked his fingers before shaking the boy’s hand. 

They followed Carol to what she wanted to show Daryl, she frowned to see walkers pressing up against another part of the fence. 

Later, Savannah was visiting Dr. S, his hands prodding her stomach. “Morning sickness?” he asked.

“That’s been gone for a week now,” She replied.  
“Good, any fetal movement?” he asked.  
“Feels like I got a gut full of butterflies,” She replied.  
“Good, no bleeding?” he asked.  
“Nope,” she replied.

She kept her arm behind her head. “Well those are all good signs,” he said smiling. Savannah smiled back. “How’s Daryl doing with all of this?” he asked.

“Hopin for a boy,” she replied.

She propped her leg up with a sigh. “How’s Amelia taking the idea?” he asked.

“Oh she loves it, she keeps suggesting names for the baby. She’s been asking anyone going for a run to pick up more baby onesies for her new sibling,” she replied.  
“Good, sometimes older siblings have a hard time adjusting when they’ve been the only child for a long time,” he told her.  
“She’s a good kid, we been raisin her right,” she answered.  
“You’re not sleeping on the floor still are you?” he asked.  
“My baby daddy won’t sleep in a cell,” she replied.  
“Savannah…” Dr. S said slowly.  
“I don’t sleep good without him, doc,” she answered.

She pulled her shirt back down. “I ain’t sleepin in a bed without him,” she added.

“When you’re further along, you need to think of a way to sleep without him because sleeping on that floor isn’t good for you or the baby,” Dr. S explained.  
“You talk my baby daddy in curling up in that little bunk with me I’ll sleep in one,” she replied.

Savannah smirked at the doctor before she got up to leave.

Amelia was with the other kids when she saw her mother. “Mom!” she called out.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she said smiling.

Amelia rushed up with a smile. “How’s Bridget or Danny?” she asked.

“Honey, yer dad and I didn’t agree to those names,” Savannah reminded her.  
“Have you talked about names?” Amelia asked.  
“We are thinking of more boy names because yer daddy is hopin for a boy,” Savannah replied.  
“He won’t love it if it’s a girl too?” she asked.

Amelia shrieked when Daryl lifted her up onto his back. “Nah, just means I get two chipmunks instead of one,” he replied. Amelia wrapped her arms tightly around her dad’s neck with a smile, kissing his cheek.

“Yer leavin,” Savannah stated.  
“Yeah, headin out to that store that was filled with walkers,” he replied.  
“If they have any sour candies bring those back for me would ya?” she asked.  
“Why?” he asked.  
“Because our son or daughter is cravin them,” she replied innocently.  
“Usin our child to get what ya want,” he quipped.  
“I always get what I want from ya,” she answered slyly as he set Amelia down.

He checked to make sure no one else was watching before pulling her close. “Ya drive me wild, woman,” he told her.

“Ya drive me crazy, man,” she answered, making him smirk.

He pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Savannah kissed him back, draping her arms around his neck. He nipped at her bottom lip, making her sigh against his mouth. Daryl pulled back, smiling at her. “Okay, get outta here,” she told him, pushing him away. Daryl kissed her once more. “Go!” she said laughing. Daryl winked at her as he walked away, making her smile as she rested her hands on her stomach. She rested her hands in the middle of her back and let out a deep breath as she held onto her daughter’s shoulder, walking back up the hill.

Savannah was braiding Amelia’s hair when Mika ran up. “Amelia, you coming to story time?” she asked.

“That’s for kids,” Amelia replied, “You go have fun.”

Savannah smirked. “Your hair is getting very long, if I can find a pair of scissors I can get you an actual haircut,” she commented. 

“Momma,” Amelia groaned, making her mother chuckle.

She got up and ran off to find Carl while Savannah watched her go. “So you are the woman who I heard actually gave Daryl Dixon a heart?” Karen asked, walking up. Savannah glanced at her.

“The man already had one,” she replied as she leaned back on her hands, “Got two kids, a good relationship, can’t ask for anythin more.”

She traced her fingers over her belly with a soft smile on her face. “What are you hoping for?” Karen asked.

“A healthy baby, that this baby gets to keep their momma,” she replied.

Karen rested her hand on Savannah’s stomach. “This baby will be very lucky,” she assured her, “Just like Judith is lucky.”

“Yeah, she’s so lucky,” Savannah agreed.

Savannah let out a deep breath as she got off the table. Beth walked up to her with Judith in her arms. “Hi, Vannah,” she said smiling.

“Hey, Beth,” Savannah answered, “How are you today?”  
“Doin alright, just fed Judith,” Beth told her.  
“Did we get some good food?” she cooed to the baby, lifting her up into her arms.

Beth smiled as Savannah made faces at Judith, making her gurgle with excitement. Savannah lifted her up, blowing a raspberry on the baby’s stomach making her shriek with laughter. “How are you doing?” Beth asked. Savannah held the baby on her hip as they walked.

“Doin aright, I mean, I’m pregnant still,” she said with a smirk.

Beth watched as Savannah stared off at the field as Daryl and the others went on their run. “I get mad at myself, how we could’ve done this, let this happen,” she murmured, “Not like we got anymore birth control. Shoulda known better.”

“You regret having the baby?” Beth asked.  
“I love my baby, wish timin was just better,” Savannah replied, looking at her, “But in this world…when is timin ever right anymore?”

Savannah looked over at Carl to see him and Amelia acting like a couple of kids, like it should be. “To be honest I thought my days of havin babies was over a long time ago,” she added, “Then here comes this one. We already have a hard time finding supplies for Judith, I’m scared of what’ll happen when we have this one.”

“You love Daryl?” Beth asked.  
“We aint like out of those romance novels he likes to tease you about being with Zach, but yes, I love him very much,” Savannah replied, “Since we were kids even.”  
“Must’ve been hard, knowing him when he was living with his dad,” Beth murmured.

Savannah glanced at her. “Yeah, it wasn’t easy,” she agreed, “But I loved him, even then.”

“So, can you tell me what Daryl used to do before the turn?” Beth asked.

Savannah chuckled lightly. “That’s a secret ya’ll gotta figure out on yer own,” she teased. Beth sighed, making the older woman laugh.

Later, Savannah was laying in her bunk, her hand tracing over her stomach as her mind started to drift back.

(Twenty-Five Years Ago)

Fifteen-year-old Savannah was laying in her bed, reading a book when there was a soft knock on the window. Getting up, she walked over and opened the curtain, a lump formed in her throat when she saw her boyfriend sitting on the tree branch outside of her window. His eye was swollen shut, his nose was bleeding, and his lip was split wide open.

Opening the window, she helped him inside. She had him sit down in her desk chair, grabbing a washcloth from her bathroom, she cleaned the blood on his face. His face was emotionless. His hair was shaggy, a mess even. She could tell he hadn’t had a haircut in a long time. “Where were you?” she asked softly. Daryl shrugged. She cleaned the blood on his mouth, taking out her suture kit she got from her dad, stitching his lip up. “Wanna tell me what happened?” she asked. He didn’t answer, just stared at the floor. “Have ya eaten?” she asked. He shook his head slowly.

Savannah went downstairs, made him some soup quietly without waking her stepmother who had passed out on the couch. She took the bowl back upstairs, she found him exactly where she had left him. “I ain’t hungry,” he muttered. She took some ice she took from the freezer, gently placing it on his eye to take some of the swelling down. She sat up on her knees, kissing his forehead tenderly, lovingly. He reached up, resting his hand on the back of her neck as she held him close.

(Present)

Savannah woke up to someone pushing the hair from her face. Looking up, she saw Daryl staring down at her. “Hey,” She murmured, sitting up, “How was the run?”

“We lost Zach,” he replied.

Savannah got up. “Did ya tell Beth?” she asked.

“Takin it better than I thought,” he replied.

She moved an arm around his shoulders as her other arm moved around his back. Daryl hugged her back, resting his forehead against her shoulder. His hand reached up, tracing circles over her belly. “Ya think things woulda been different if I had just manned up years ago?” he asked, “When we were kids?”

“What’s all that talk about?” she asked.  
“Just thinkin,” he replied.

Savannah kissed his chest. “We can’t go back, no matter how much we want to,” she murmured, “We made choices, we made mistakes.”

“This kid could grow up without its dad,” he murmured.

She shook her head. “Don’t…don’t talk like that please,” she whispered. She moved her hand up and down his arm. “I’m makin it through because yer here, don’t make me think about the possibility of doing this alone again,” she answered, “I won’t survive the second time around.” Daryl kissed the top of her head as she let out a deep breath. “Don’t make me think I’m raisin these kids by myself,” she added.

“I’ll be here,” he replied.

Savannah kissed his throat, letting out a deep breath. “Don’t make me regret lovin ya, Daryl Dixon,” she murmured, “Even then, I’ll still love ya. Yer worse than any kind of drug, I’m fucking addicted to ya and ya enjoy every fucking minute.”

“Don’t think yer so innocent,” he replied, “Yer just as addicting.”

She smiled. “We’re fucked,” she muttered, making him laugh.

“Guess so,” he agreed.

Daryl pressed a kiss to her shoulder, then he kissed her ear. “I don’t wanna start nothin, I’m tired,” she muttered.

“Then can we at least lay down?” he asked.  
“In here? Thought ya hate the cells?” she asked.  
“I do, but yer havin my kid,” he replied.

Savannah just smirked as they laid down on the bunk. Daryl moved his arm around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. “I love ya,” he murmured.

“I love ya,” she answered softly.

They held each other close, going to sleep.


	18. Keeping a Secret

Savannah was getting ready for the day, she went into the shower room to wash up when she saw blood on the floor. “What…” she trailed off when she suddenly heard screaming. “Oh shit!” she exclaimed, rushing through the halls. She reached Cell Block D, seeing walkers all over the place. One saw her and her eyes went wide and she reached for her knife, only to find it wasn’t there. Of course not, she was about to take a shower! She grabbed the walker by its neck, slamming its head into the wall three, four times before its skull shattered.

“VANNAH!” a voice shouted through the halls.

Savannah looked up when Daryl ran over with his crossbow ready. “Ya bit?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she replied.  
“Close the door behind us,” Rick ordered her.

Savannah nodded, gripping the door as Daryl, Rick, and Glenn ran inside, slamming the door closed behind them to make sure no other walkers get out. Savannah held onto the knife Daryl passed her when a walker drug itself up to the door. She slammed the knife into the walker’s head.

After killing all of the walkers, Daryl walked down the stairs covered in both human and walker blood. “Ya okay?” he asked.

“Already told ya I was,” She replied.

His hand rested on the side of her neck, then his other hand touched her belly. “Baby’s fine too,” she added.

“I want the doc to look at ya,” He told her.  
“Fine,” she said with a sigh.

Daryl kissed her forehead as they went to see the doctor.

They were sitting in the library later, having learned that Patrick was the original Walker because he had died overnight from some sort of flu. “Who else was exposed?” Hershel asked. Savannah rubbed her forehead.

“I was,” she replied.

Daryl reached over, holding hand. “Two came at me,” she told him, “They weren’t Patrick but either one could’ve been bitten by him.” She pulled her hand from Daryl’s, letting out a deep breath.

“We need to keep you monitored,” Hershel told her, “Quarantine you just in case.”  
“For how long?” Daryl asked.  
“If she doesn’t show symptoms within 24 hours I think she would be in the clear,” Hershel replied.

Savannah swallowed, feeling nothing but guilt because she put her own baby in danger in so many ways that day. She got up from her chair. “Vannah,” Daryl called to her as she left the library.

Sitting in her new cell away from everyone else, she lied back on the bed as she traced her hand over her stomach. “Vannah,” Daryl called to her.

“Go away,” she answered.  
“Ya didn’t know,” he told her.  
“I had no business bein over there,” she replied.

Daryl opened the door. “Daryl, don’t,” she told him.

“I was exposed too, move over,” he told her.

Savannah moved over and he laid down behind her, his hand moving over her belly. He kissed the back of her neck and she let out a deep breath. “Ricki,” she said softly. Daryl was confused.

“What?” he asked.  
“That’s what we should name the baby, boy or girl, Ricki,” she replied.

Daryl smiled a little. “Perfect,” he murmured. He kissed her cheek gently. “I gotta go bury the dead,” he told her, getting up.

“Okay,” she answered.

He rubbed her arm then left the cell.

A little while later, Savannah was resting when she could hear David and Karen coughing in the cells by hers. She hummed softly to herself, thinking about the baby and Amelia. Suddenly, everything went quiet…too quiet for Savannah’s liking. There was a crash, making her sit up.

Getting out of her bed, Savannah rushed over to the door to find David’s body being dragged out. Her eyes went wide, going after the person she saw Carol throwing gasoline on David and Karen’s dead bodies. Carol looked over to see her friend standing there in disbelief. “Carol…what have ya done?” she asked.

“I’m protecting our people,” she replied.

Savannah watched as Carol lit the bodies on fire, Carol handed her a bandana to protect her. “I don’t think you’re infected, you would’ve shown symptoms already,” Carol told her.

“And what if I was?” she asked, “Ya kill me like ya did Karen and David?”

Carol looked at her. “Don’t tell anyone,” she replied softly. Savannah stared at her friend with wide eyes. “Come on,” she insisted, pushing her out of the yard.

Savannah sat back in her bunk, trying to get over what had happened. What if she had been sick? Would Carol have killed her too? She didn’t want to think about it. She looked up when her door opened and Daryl walked. “You aright?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, standing up, “What’s goin on?”  
“I came to see how ya were doin,” he replied.

She nodded her head slowly. Suddenly, Rick rushed through the halls with Tyrese and Carol. “What’s goin on?” Daryl asked.

“Come take a look,” Tyrese answered.

Savannah followed Daryl outside, even though she knew what she was going to be looking at. She stared at the burnt bodies again, feeling sick. 

Rick turned to Tyrese. “You found them like this?” he asked.

“I came to see Karen, and I saw the blood on the floor,” Tyrese explained, “And then I smelled her. Someone DRAGGED ‘em out here and set ‘em on fire! They KILLED THEM AND SET THEM ON FIRE!”

Tyrese turned to Rick, forcing him to back up. Savannah swallowed, feeling nothing but guilt roll in her stomach, making her rest her hand over her belly. “You a cop, you find out who did this and you bring them to me you understand?” Tyrese demanded. Daryl walked up to him.

“Hey man we’ll find out who---,” he started to say, touching Tyrese’s arm.

Tyrese shoved him back. “Do I need to say it again?” Tyrese demanded. Tyrese looked at Savannah. “And why are you alive when they’re dead? How come you didn’t tell nobody?” Tyrese demanded.

“I didn’t hear anything, I swear,” Savannah replied.

Rick stood in front of Tyrese. “I know what you’re feeling. I’ve been there, you’ve seen me there,” Rick insisted, “It’s dangerous.”

“KAREN didn’t deserve this! DAVID didn’t deserve this! Nobody did!” Tyrese exclaimed.

Daryl grabbed Tyrese’s arm. “Alright man, let’s---“ Daryl started to say.

“MAN I AIN’T GOIN NOWHERE UNTIL I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS!” Tyrese shouted, shoving Daryl up against the bars of a door.  
“Tyrese, don’t!” Savannah called out.

Daryl held his arms up to Carol and Rick to assure them that he had it handled. “We’re on the same side, man,” he told Tyrese.

“Your girl was in the cell next to Karen’s and she didn’t hear anything?!” he exclaimed.  
“The woman sleeps like a boulder since she’s been knocked up, man,” Daryl answered, “If she says she didn’t hear nothing, she didn’t hear nothing.”

Savannah glanced at Carol, who stared back at her. Savannah couldn’t help but despise herself at the moment, lying to all of them. “Hey, look, I know what you’re going through. We’ve all lost someone,” Rick insisted, “We know what you’re going through right now, but you’ve got to calm down.” Tyrese swung around, letting Daryl go and pushing Rick back.

“You better step the hell back!” he snapped.  
“No!” Carol called out.

Daryl pulled Savannah’s arm out of the way, making sure not to trip over the bodies. “She wouldn’t want you being like this,” Rick answered. Savannah let out a scream when Tyrese punched him in the face.

“STOP!” Carol shouted.

Carol ran over to Rick. “Stop!” she insisted. Savannah watched as Tyrese started punching Rick again and again over nothing but to try to comfort him. 

“Ya stay here,” Daryl ordered Savannah.

Daryl ran over, grabbing Tyrese. “That’s enough!” Daryl ordered. Rick got up, punching Tyrese in the face so hard it forced Daryl to let him go and Tyrese hit the ground. Savannah watched as Rick started losing his temper, kicking and punching the man again and again. “Rick!” Daryl called out. Daryl ran over, grabbing his friend. “Stop!” he insiste.d

“LET GO OF ME!” Rick shouted.  
“No!” Daryl answered.  
“LET GO OF ME!” Rick shouted.  
“No!” Daryl repeated, putting him in a headlock.

Rick shoved him backwards. Savannah stared in disbelief, looking at Carol again. Daryl watched as Savannah left the room after that.

Savannah went down a corridor, trying to keep herself from going into a full-blown anxiety attack over what she had just seen. “Savannah?” Carol called out. Carol walked into the hall. Savannah backed away from her.

“Stay away from me,” she ordered.  
“Are you okay?” Carol asked.  
“Do I LOOK okay?” Savannah demanded, “I watched Tyrese beat Rick for something that ya did! Something I can’t even confess too because Tyrese will kill ya if he finds out!”

Carol was silent. “I did what was best for our people,” she insisted.

“And what if I showed symptoms? Hm? I was in that cell block too, and Daryl. What if he showed symptoms, would ya kill us too and set us on fire?!” Savannah demanded.

Savannah stared at her. “Stay away from me, ya don’t come near me. Ya stay away from my kid,” she ordered. Savannah went back the other direction to get away from Carol.

Later, Savannah was sitting in another section of the prison, hers and Daryl’s little secret place. She was carving into the stone with her knife when the door opened. “Vannah?” Daryl called out.

“I’m over here,” She replied.  
“Figured you would be,” Daryl told her, “Ya okay?”  
“I’m fine,” she answered.  
“They’re movin all of the kids to another part of the prison, down where the offices were to keep them from getting infected,” Daryl explained.  
“Good, Amelia will be safe,” she answered.

Daryl stroked her hair from her face. “I have to get goin,” he murmured, “Gonna take some of our people, go to the city to get some medicine.” Savannah nodded in understanding. Daryl frowned, it wasn’t like her to be so silent. Savannah suddenly stood up, hugging him tightly around his neck. She buried her face into his neck, breathing in the smell of sweat, dirt, and motor oil. A scent uniquely her boyfriend’s.

“I love ya,” she whispered into his neck.  
“I love ya,” he answered, “I’ll be back before ya know it. Get ya something just in case.”

He kissed the top of her head. Savannah hugged him even tighter as he tried to pull away. “Ricki and ya will be just fine,” he added.

“I know,” she said softly.

Savannah pulled back, kissing him tenderly. Daryl kissed her back, holding her face in his hands. He moved his thumbs along her cheekbones before letting her go. He rubbed her stomach before she watched him leave the room. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the wall with a shaky breath.


	19. When it all Comes Down

Savannah was making the tea that Hershel brought supplies back for. “How are you feeling?” Maggie asked. Savannah glanced at her.

“I’m more concerned for my baby,” she replied.  
“Is it still kicking?” Maggie asked.  
“Yeah,” she replied.

She rubbed her forehead. “Worried about everyone who’s getting sick,” she added, “It’s just…a lot of things.”

“Well try not to stress yourself out too much, they’ll be back with the medicine, everything will be fine,” Maggie assured her.

Savannah nodded, letting out a sigh as she rubbed her belly. “How does it feel? Knowing you’re gonna be a momma again,” Maggie commented, trying to lighten the mood.

“It’s another Dixon kid, which means more fun for me,” she quipped.  
“Amelia was a handful?” she asked.  
“Nah, she was a good baby, hardly cried. Actually, it’s funny, we had to wake her up to feed her otherwise she’d sleep all day and night,” Savannah replied.

Savannah leaned against the table, staring at the wall. “There was one time when Daryl got home from working at the garage, that was…god when was that…Merle was in jail then I remember that. Anyways, Amelia had heard his truck pull up and she crawls from the living room to the garage door so fast I didn’t even know she was gone,” she explained.

“Daddy’s girl,” Maggie concluded.  
“Ya have no idea,” Savannah answered, “He was always the favorite parent, even at birth.”  
“Doubt Amelia’s got a favorite,” Maggie told her.

Savannah just smirked. “Looks like things are going well between you and Daryl,” She added.

“For now, we’re good for a few months then we’re at each other’s throats,” Savannah answered.  
“I don’t think that’s true, you two aren’t the same people you were before the turn,” Maggie pointed out.  
“Hmm that man sure does know how to make me fall in love with him,” she quipped.  
“How was your birth with Amelia though? I know you said you had her in a truck,” Maggie commented.  
“Yep, right in the cab, we were twenty minutes away,” Savannah replied, “Two pushes, she was out.”

Savannah sat up on the table, letting her feet get some rest. “It was an easy delivery, but I was also in my twenties and a woman’s body in my thoughts are better in their twenties than their forties,” she added.

“I think you’ll be fine,” Maggie assured her.  
“We’ll see,” Savannah answered, “We’ll see.”

Later, Savannah walked through the halls when she saw Hershel enter the quarantine section. She rubbed her forehead, letting out a shaky breath. She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the wall. She missed her kid, she hated the fact until the sickness had passed she couldn’t be near her.

Savannah stepped outside and she saw Rick return, but no Carol. “Rick?” she called out. Rick walked up to her. “Where’s Carol?” she asked.

“Gone,” he replied.

Savannah rubbed the back of her neck. “You know,” she murmured.

“She told me, she told me how she had you keep the secret with her,” he answered.

Savannah lowered her eyes to the ground. “Why?” he asked.

“I don’t know, I ain’t proud of it if that’s what yer asking me” she replied, “Lyin to you, to Daryl. I would’ve told ya the truth in the prison yard but Tyrese…”

Savannah let out a deep breath. “Look, I ain’t proud of it, trust me, I didn’t want her near me either. Told her to stay away from my kid and me, because if I showed symptoms I am not sure if she would’ve kept me alive,” she answered. Rick shook his head slowly. “She was dangerous,” she agreed softly, “I’m more concerned about my boyfriend’s reaction to Carol being gone than her actions.”

“He’ll understand,” Rick answered.  
“Will he?” Savannah asked skeptically, “We talkin bout the same Daryl Dixon who holds all the people he cares about near and dear? Especially Carol, since they both share the same dark past.”

Rick is silent. “He’s not going to handle this well, no matter what you tell him,” she added.

“If it weren’t for the fact that you were pregnant, I’d tell you to get out too,” Rick answered.

Savannah frowned. “Why?” she asked.

“What do you mean why? For keeping this from us,” he told her.  
“Really? Ya would want me to admit this to everyone what Carol did after just seconds before Tyreese almost beat you to death over nothing!” she snapped, “Yer right, I’m stupid for not saying anything.”

Savannah glared at him. “Don’t threaten me again, Rick Grimes, I ain’t afraid of ya,” she told him, walking away. 

Later, Savannah was getting supplies ready when Daryl walked up to her. “Why didn’t ya tell me?” he asked.

“Carol had told me not to,” she replied.  
“She kills two people and ya don’t say nothin?” he snapped.  
“Yes,” she replied, looking at him, “Because she was dangerous.”  
“Carol’s not dangerous,” he insisted.  
“She killed two people without a second thought because they were sick! Daryl, what if that were me—“ she started to say.  
“She wouldn’t have hurt ya!” he spat.  
“Do ya know that for sure?” she asked.

She kept her hand on her stomach. “I was protecting her by not tellin anyone,” she answered, “Tyreese would’ve killed her.”

“I would’ve stopped him,” he answered.

Savannah held onto his arm. “Baby…she’ll be okay,” she said softly, “She learned from the best in defending herself.”

“Just wish ya told me,” he answered.

Savannah moved her arms around his torso. “We gotta tell Tyreese,” he murmured.

“Okay,” she answered.

Savannah watched as he went to walk away. “Daryl,” she called out. He stopped, looking back at her. “I love ya,” she told him.

“Me too,” he answered, “All three yas.”

With that he walked away and Savannah leaned against the table, closing her eyes. 

While Savannah was putting her things back into her cell, a loud explosion rocked the entire prison. Savannah ran over to the window and her eyes grew wide. The Governor stood outside the gates with a small army and a tank. “Oh my God…” she whispered.

Rushing outside, Savannah ran over to Rick and the others. “Ya shouldn’t be here,” Daryl told her.

“Don’t care,” she replied.

Her eyes grew wide when Hershel and Michonne were brought out. Savannah immediately wrapped her arms around Beth. “Rick will get him, sweetness,” she assured the girl, rubbing her arm. Beth held onto Savannah’s hands tightly, her eyes wide. Savannah rubbed the girl’s arm, looking at Maggie. Daryl slowly made his way around the group as the negotiations weren’t going anywhere. The Governor was going to attack their home whether they like it or not. “Maggie,” Savannah whispered. Maggie glanced at her. “Where’s my baby?” she asked.

“The kids are down in the offices below,” Maggie replied quietly.

Daryl rubbed Savannah’s back before slowly sliding an AK-47 into her hands. “Get to our girl,” he told her quietly.

“Yer comin with me,” she answered.  
“I gotta stay,” he told her, “Rick’s gonna need all the help he can get.”

Suddenly, Maggie and Beth screamed, making Savannah look up to see the Governor had used Michonne’s sword and sliced through Hershel’s neck. Savannah held up her AK-47, firing back at the Governor’s people as they were attacking them. “Vannah! Get Amelia and get out of here, now!” Daryl ordered. 

“I’m out of ammo!” Beth called out.  
“Get to the bus I’ll cover you,” Maggie answered.

Savannah looked at Daryl. “Get out of here, I’ve got yer back!” Daryl called out. Savannah ran back towards the prison. “GET AMELIA!” he shouted at her.

Savannah ran through the prison yard. “AMELIA!” she shouted, firing back at the men who were shooting at her.

Amelia ran up the stairs, she had lost track of Lizzie, Mika, and Judith. “MOMMA! DADDY!” she shouted, holding onto her gun. She spotted her mother’s knife belt on the table, grabbing it when the prison rocked again making her scream. She covered her head as pieces of the ceiling fell down around her. The prison was coming apart.

Amelia ran outside. “MOMMA!” she shouted.

Savannah searched the grounds, she watched in horror as the tank was driven right through their gates. Walkers were right on the tank’s tail. Savannah’s eyes were constantly searching, they searched for Amelia. She kept trying to keep her eyes on Daryl. She saw him hiding behind empty filing cabinets, firing at the Governor’s men. She hid behind what was the barbecue pit, trying to keep her wits together. “God help me, God help me, where’s my baby?” she asked, searching around.

“MOMMA!” she heard Amelia shout.

Daryl had heard her scream too, looking up just as a walker tried to bite him in the neck. 

Savannah found Amelia running out of the prison. She got up, running to her daughter. “Move, Amelia, move!” she told her.

“Where’s dad?” Amelia asked.

Savannah glanced up to search for Daryl, but he was nowhere to be seen. “I don’t know, I don’t know where he is but we gotta go baby, we have to go,” she told her, pushing her towards the gate.

“I’m not leaving without dad!” Amelia told her.  
“Amelia Ray! We don’t have time to argue with this bullshit go, now!” Savannah ordered, pushing her towards the hole in the fence. 

Savannah swung around, aiming her AK-47 at several walkers heading their way firing at them. “AMELIA!” Savannah shouted at her daughter. Amelia crawled through the whole in the gate. Savannah climbed up the rubble next to her, narrowly missing her leg getting grabbed. 

Amelia turned around to see her mother trying to dodge walkers and the Governor’s men. “MOMMA!” she shouted.

“GO!” Savannah shouted.

Amelia ran towards the trees as Savannah ran up towards the back gate, sliding on her ass when she saw nothing but walkers surrounding the back. “Shit, shit, shit!” she exclaimed, looking around. Her heart was thumping so hard she could hear it. She looked around for any sort of escape. She ran back towards the fence, climbing up it. She took off her jacket, throwing it over the barbed wire.

Savannah climbed over the fence, letting out a shout of pain when one of the barbs caught her arm. She held onto her arm, running towards the trees after Amelia.

Reaching the trees, she found Amelia running and looking back. “KEEP RUNNING, BABY! DON’T LOOK BACK!” Savannah shouted at her, “KEEP RUNNING!” Amelia’s lungs were starting to burn from the amount of running she had been doing. “KEEP RUNNING!” Savannah shouted at her again.

Amelia went to turn a corner when a walker was there, making her scream and fall. Savannah swung her knife out, stabbing the walker in the head. She picked her up and held onto her hand as they disappeared into the trees.

They reached deeper into the woods to the point Savannah had no idea where they were and stopped. They sat down on the ground and Savannah held her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. “We have to go back,” Amelia said in between gasps of air. Savannah used scrap from her torn jacket, using it to wrap her arm up to stop the bleeding.

“We can’t,” Savannah answered.  
“Dad can still be back there,” Amelia told her.  
“We can’t go back, Amelia,” Savannah replied.  
“We can’t just leave him!” Amelia insisted.  
“Amelia, he might not even be there,” Savannah replied.

Amelia lowered her head and let out a quiet sob. “Hey, none of that,” Savannah answered, standing up, “We can’t stop and cry, we have to keep moving.” Savannah pulled Amelia up. “It will get dark soon, we have to find shelter,” she insisted. She pulled Amelia along as they tried to find a place to hide.

Night fell, Savannah found a very broken down cabin sitting in the middle of the woods. Amelia watched as her mother threw the door open, checking inside. She stabbed the one walker that was inside, throwing it outside and smeared the outside of it with its blood and guts. “Get inside,” she ordered.

“Momma…” Amelia said slowly.  
“Now, Amelia,” Savannah told her.

Amelia went inside, looking around. Savannah walked inside as Amelia searched for food. Savannah threw a dead opossum up on the table, cleaning it so they had something to eat. Savannah was silent the whole night. “Mom, won’t you say something?” she asked.

“Like what?” Savannah asked.

Amelia sat down. “Are we going to be okay?” she asked. Savannah looked at her daughter.

“Of course we will be,” she replied.

Savannah hugged her daughter gently, kissing the top of her head. “We will be just fine,” she assured her. She stroked the top of her head. 

“Is dad going to be okay?” Amelia asked fearfully.

Savannah had unshed tears in her eyes. “Yer daddy will be fine,” she whispered, “Yer daddy is a strong man.” Savannah kissed the top of her head. “I love ya so much, sweetheart,” she whispered, “So, so much.”

“I love you, momma,” she answered.

While Amelia slept on the couch, Savannah was lying on the floor with her hand over her stomach. Once she knew Amelia was asleep, she searched the cabin and found some needle and thread. Using the fire to sterilize the needle, she started stitching her own arm. If people were to see the tears falling down her face they would think it would be from the pain of stitching her own arm but instead it was the fact she had no idea where her family was and whether or not they were alive. Several stitches later, Savannah leaned back against the wall with a shaky breath. She put her head in her hand and let the silent tears roll down her face.


	20. Surviving

They were out of the cabin before the sun was up. Savannah used her knife to kill an opossum, cooking it for their breakfast. Amelia was silent through most of their trip, but they stayed together as they tried to find a trail of some sort. “Momma, is the baby okay?” Amelia asked.

“The baby’s fine,” Savannah replied, “It’s still kicking around in there.”

Amelia nodded her head slowly. “Where are we going?” she asked.

“Hopefully we’ll find a crick soon, get us some water,” Savannah replied.

Amelia held onto Savannah’s hand. Savannah let her hand go only to wrap her arm around her daughter. “Maybe we can find a path, figure out where we are,” she added.

“It’s hard because there’s no moss on the trees,” Amelia replied.

Savannah smiled. “So ya did listen to yer dad about being lost,” she commented.

“I always listen,” Amelia answered.

Savannah stroked her daughter’s hair gently. “Maybe we can get us a deer, have some food to carry with us for a few days,” she added, “How much ammo we got baby?” Amelia looked at their guns.

“Your AK-47 is empty,” Amelia murmured.

Savannah slung that over her shoulder. “My pistol only has two bullets left,” she added.

“We gotta keep those for emergencies only,” Savannah replied.  
“Yes, momma,” Amelia murmured.

They were silent for a little while longer. “Momma, do you think we could go North?” she asked.

“Why North?” Savannah asked.  
“Maybe North didn’t get hit so bad with the walkers?” Amelia suggested.

Savannah thought about it, her hand rubbing over her belly. “Georgia’s gone, momma,” Amelia murmured, “We don’t know if we’re ever going to see daddy again. Or Rick…or anyone…maybe we can try to go up by where Uncle Paul and Aunt Suzzie live?”

“Oh, honey, we don’t know if they lived,” she murmured.  
“I know, but maybe we have a better chance up there?” Amelia suggested.

Savannah looked around. “Uncle Henry lives in DC,” she added.

“He did,” Savannah agreed.

Savannah thought about her options, there weren’t many. Walkers were everywhere, their home was gone. Daryl she had no idea if he was alive or dead and she was in the middle of the wilderness pregnant. The last thing she wanted was her 12-year-old daughter delivering her sibling in the middle of the dirt. “Let’s head North,” she murmured. Amelia held onto her mother’s hand as they turned, heading North.

They traveled for a day and a half before they found a road. There was a car, but it was dead. They were able to scavenge some water bottles out of the seats before they got in the car, locking it up for the night to try to get some rest. “Momma, what do you think we’ll find up there?” Amelia asked. Savannah rubbed her stomach.

“Hopefully shelter, food,” she replied.  
“If the baby’s a boy, can we name him after daddy?” Amelia asked softly.

Savannah swallowed against the lump in her throat, thinking of the name she and Daryl had picked for the baby. Now things had changed. “Yeah, sweetheart, if the baby’s a boy his name will be Ricki Daryl Dixon,” she said softly.

“Momma,” Amelia said softly.  
“Yeah, baby,” Savannah replied.  
“You don’t have to pretend you’re not crying,” Amelia told her mother, “I loved daddy doo.”

Hearing those words released the floodgates that she had been keeping in for the last several days since the prison. Amelia crawled into the seat, hugging her mother. Savannah hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. “I love ya so much, Amelia,” she whispered. Amelia buried her head into her chest, crying.

“I love you too, momma,” she answered.

Savannah rocked side to side, holding Amelia close to her. Amelia fell asleep against her, Savannah stroke the hair from her eyes. She saw so much of Daryl in this little girl, it used to upset her when she was little believing this little girl shared nothing with her. Now that Daryl’s fate seemed grim, she was grateful. 

(12 Years Ago)

Savannah had a bottle of bourbon in her hand. Daryl sat on their couch with a cigarette in his mouth. She had her arms up above her head as the radio played. Her eyes were closed as she was swaying to the music by herself, as good as she could be in a drunken state. “Gonna break out into song on me?” he asked slurring a bit.

“Whatcha gonna do if I do?” she quipped.  
“Gonna have to shut ya up,” he replied.

Savannah just smirked at him. “Give ya better use of that mouth,” he added.

“Yer horrible when yer drunk,” she muttered.

Daryl grabbed her hand, yanking her into his lap. “Yea, but ya like it,” he answered, his arms moving up her back, resting his hands on the top of her head. Savannah smirked, her hands began to undo the buttons on his shirt. She kissed him deeply as he moved her down onto the couch.

(Present)

Savannah woke up with a jump to a loud bang on the window. Looking over, she saw a walker growling in the window. Shaking her head slowly, she nudged Amelia awake and they got out of the car. Taking her knife, she swung it around before thrusting it into the approaching walker’s head. Wiping the blood off the knife, she put it back in its sheath before they started walking down the street. “Momma,” Amelia murmured.

“Yeah, baby,” Savannah answered.  
“Do you believe in past lives?” Amelia asked.

Savannah glanced at her. “What makes ya ask that?” she asked. Amelia shrugged.

“I don’t know, I guess I read it in one of the books in the prison library. They talk about soul mates and all that,” Amelia replied.  
“What are ya suggestin?” Savannah teased her.  
“That’s what you and daddy always were, I mean, you two always broke up but kept getting back together even before the world ended,” Amelia replied.  
“So yer saying yer daddy and I are soul mates,” Savannah teased.  
“It’s a nice though,” Amelia replied, “Would explain why you were always so sad when he’s never around. Especially now that daddy’s probably…”

Savannah kissed the top of her head. “We don’t know that, honey, so don’t even think that way about him,” she added.

“We won’t see him again though will we?” Amelia asked, swallowing hard.

Savannah let out a deep breath. “If ya really believe in that soul mate stuff, ya hold onto that hope ya hear me?” she asked. She turned Amelia around, crouching in front of her. “No matter what happens, yer daddy and I love ya so much. I love ya so much, ya got to hang onto that hope. Sweetheart, I would not have made it this far if it weren’t for that hope ya keep putting into my head,” she told her daughter. Savannah stroked her face gently. Amelia hugged her tight and Savannah rubbed her back with a deep breath.

They walked for another several hours, reaching another abandoned small town. Amelia looked around as Savannah continued to try for cars as she kept a lookout for walkers and other dangerous people. “Well, what are two women like you doin in our neighborhood?” someone asked, making them look up. Savannah held her hands up.

“Just finding supplies, we don’t mean to cause problems,” Savannah answered.

There were a group of men staring at her. “Been awhile since we saw a woman, let alone a woman and a girl,” one of them sneered. Savannah held onto Amelia’s hand, pulling her behind her.

“We are just leavin,” she told them.  
“I’m sure,” the leader commented as he took a step forward.

The man reeked of stench, it almost made Savannah wretch right then and there. The man was fat and greasy, he reminded her of the cliché greasy cooks in a rundown diner or something. He even had teeth missing. “Fuck, she either fat or pregnant, either way, I get some fun outta her,” the thinner one next to him stated. Savannah took the gun from Amelia while pulling out her machete.

“Ya all will kindly step back and walk away if ya prefer livin,” she seethed.  
“She’s a wild one, I get first crack at her,” the leader stated.

Savannah fired a shot into his shoulder. “I just clipped his main artery in his neck, he has maybe a minute before he bleeds out,” she told them. The men stared in disbelief.

“Get her,” the thinner one ordered.

Savannah swung her machete around, slicing it through one’s arm before he could pull his gun out. “Mom!” Amelia called out. Savannah ducked as a fist was aimed at her head, swiping his legs out from underneath her. One grabbed her hair, Savannah grabbed her knife from her boot, thrusting it into his thigh and twisting it. Savannah grabbed his gun, firing two more in the head before aiming it at the thinner man. The man, terrified at what he had just seen stared at her, his hands raised. 

“My daddy was a sharpshooter in the army and my man is the best hunter in Georgia, don’t think I can miss,” she seethed at him.  
“What do ya want?” he demanded.  
“I want yer guns,” Savannah answered.

He tossed her the guns. Amelia grabbed them immediately, putting them in her duffel bag. “And yer jacket,” she ordered, “Toss it over.” He tossed over his jacket. Savannah handed it over to Amelia. “We are leavin,” she told Amelia. Amelia glanced over her shoulder as they rushed over to a car. Savannah was in the middle of hot wiring it before they were caught. She started the car, speeding down the street.

Savannah glanced at Amelia. “We got a half a tank of gas, get some sleep,” she told Amelia.

“How far is it to DC?” Amelia asked with a yawn.  
“Nine hours by car,” Savannah replied.

Amelia closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over her as Savannah kept driving to their destination. She didn’t know if her brother was alive, but she was going to pray to whatever higher being that existed that they would get there in one piece.


	21. Sanctuary No More

Chapter 21: Sanctuary

Eventually the car ran out of gas, they collected what supplies they could carry and started walking through the forest, feeling it was safer than walking on the highways. Amelia looked at her mother, she was exhausted. She hardly slept. “Momma, you need to rest,” she insisted.

“I’ll be alright, baby,” Savannah replied.  
“The baby needs you to be rested,” Amelia told her.

Savannah felt the baby kick as if agreeing with its sister. “If we find shelter, I’ll get some rest and we can make up some of that canned beef you found,” she told Amelia.

After a while, they found an abandoned campsite. Savannah found the body hanging from a tree, a walker now hanging in the person’s place. Savannah had Amelia climb up and stab it in the head before cutting it down. They drug it away, tossing it down a hill.

Amelia watched as her mother slept in the sleeping bag. She crawled out of the tent, opening the canned beef she had found in an abandoned house. Using the tiny metal pot that hung over the fire pit. She checked on her mother again before leaving to find something in the woods to use as something else to give her mom and unborn sibling more protein and strength.

Finding some mushrooms, she checked them. “Which are good mushrooms?” her father’s voice echoed in her head.

(Six Years Ago)

Amelia crouched with her dad through the forest, hunting with him. “What about that one?” he asked quietly as he pointed at a mushroom.

“It looks like an umbrella, that’s bad,” she replied.  
“Mm hmm, what about this one?” he asked, picking up another, “It’s not shaped like an umbrella.”  
“That’s a destroying angel,” she replied, “It’s white with a bulb on it.”  
“Mmm hmm and what about this one?” he asked, “This one’s not shaped like an umbrella or a bulb.”  
“No, that one’s the death cap, because of the yellow,” she replied.

Daryl smiled, playfully ruffling her hair. “What about this one?” he asked.

“A hen in the woods!” she said excitedly, “Those are good.”  
“Hey, yer gonna scare the deer,” he told her.

Amelia giggled. Daryl kissed her cheek, hugging her close.

(Present)

Amelia wiped a tear from her cheek when she found a whole bushel of hen in the woods. She took her knife, cutting the bushel before sneaking back to camp.

She cut up the mushrooms, tossing into what was turning into stew. 

(Six Years Ago)

Daryl was cutting the deer meat. Amelia was watching him curiously. “What else can you do with deer meat?” he asked.

“You can make jerky, canned, freeze it,” she replied.  
“We don’t kill the mommas and babies right?” he asked.  
“Right,” she replied.

Daryl broke the antler off the buck, holding it out to her. “Your first souvenir,” he told her.

(Present)

Amelia pulled her knees up to her chest, wiping the tears from her eyes with a soft sob. She rocked back and forth in front of the fire, clutching the cross around her neck. “You hold onto that cross and daddy will find you wherever you are,” his voice echoed in her head. Amelia stood up, she had been clutching her cross for the last two weeks.

She tried to unclasp it, but the lock was rusted shut. Taking the necklace, she ripped it off from around her neck, throwing it into a pile of leaves. “All I want is my dad, and you took him away!” she said angrily, “YOU TOOK HIM AWAY! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!” She started screaming louder and louder in her anger. “YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!” she screamed. She started kicking up the leaves. “I WANT MY DAD BACK! I WANT HIM BACK!” she screamed. She heard growling and looked over to see a few walkers sneaking up on her. She took her knife, stabbing them in the head. “I WANT MY DAD!” she kept saying as she thrust her knife into their heads again and again.

After she calmed down, she let out a sob when she trudged back to the pile of leaves, finding her cross after a few minutes of searching. She looked at the broken chain and sat in the dirt, crying even harder.

She made her way back at camp to find her mother still asleep. She wiped her tears away, sniffling as she sat back in front of the fire.

When Savannah woke up, they didn’t speak as they ate their dinner silently. They both slept in the tent, then just as the sun was rising they left to continue their journey.

Another three days passed, their food supplies were slim to none and their water was almost gone. When they stopped for the night, they heard twigs cracking. At first thought they thought it was a walker. “Excuse me,” a voice called out. Immediately, both mother and daughter were on their feet guns raised.

There stood a man wearing hiking boots, dark pants, a plaid shirt, a t-shirt underneath, a dark blue jacket. He had curly dark brown hair and blue eyes. “Hi, I’m not here to hurt you, you can check me I only have my own gun to protect myself from walkers,” he explained. Savannah walked over, checking him.

“What do you want?” Savannah demanded.  
“I am here to offer you sanctuary,” he replied.

Savannah scoffed. “There’s no sanctuary in this world,” she replied.

“There is where I’m from,” he told her.  
“Who are you?” Amelia demanded.  
“My name is Aaron, I come from a place that has everything,” he replied, “Mind if I showed you?”  
“Slowly, ya try something ya get a bullet in your skull,” Savannah told him.

Aaron removed pictures from his pack, showing them to her. “We have plenty of food, running water, even electricity,” he explained. Savannah flipped through the photographs, staring at him wearily. They were running out of options. “How far along are you?” Aaron asked. Savannah rested her hand on her belly.

“I figured about 25 weeks now,” she replied.

Aaron looked at her curiously as she and Amelia flipped through the pictures. “Momma,” Amelia said softly. Savannah couldn’t think; they were running low on options. At this point, there was no way they were going to make it to DC.

“Fine,” she told him.

Aaron took them into his car, driving them up to a gate. The gate opened and Savannah felt uneasy. The car stopped, Savannah got out of the car, holding onto Amelia’s hand. “Welcome,” a man with light brown hair, near grey eyes, wearing hiking boots, blue jeans, and a gray t-shirt walked up. Savannah stared at him wearily. “This is Alexandria, I’m Spencer,” he stated. Savannah was silent. “These the two you told my mom about?” Spencer asked.

“Yep,” Aaron replied.  
“My mother, Deanna, would like to speak with, but we need you to surrender your weapons,” he told her.  
“You’ll have to pry them from me,” she replied.  
“I understand, I can assure you that no one here wants to hurt you,” Spencer assured her.

Suddenly, Amelia gasped, tugging on her mother’s sleeve. “Momma,” she said softly, “Look!” Savannah looked up and she felt a lump in her throat.

“My God,” the person said in disbelief.

Amelia ran over to him. “UNCLE HENRY!” she shrieked, throwing her arms around her uncle.

“Amelia, my God you’re so big!” Henry exclaimed.

Savannah felt her knees shake as tears welled up in her eyes. Henry walked over to his sister, hugging her tight. Savannah hugged him, letting out a sob. “I knew ya’ll were alive, I just knew it,” Henry murmured into her dirty, tangled hair. Savannah let out a sob.

“You know them?” Spencer asked.  
“It’s my sister and my niece,” he replied, setting Amelia down.

He looked at Aaron. “How the hell did ya find them?” he asked.

“I found them two days ago trying to make it to DC,” Aaron replied.

Henry looked at his sister. “I can’t believe it,” he murmured.

“Henry, Deanna would like to meet with them,” Aaron reminded him.  
“Right,” he answered.

He looked at Savannah. “We’ll talk later, but trust me, ya’ll will love it here,” he assured her. Savannah held onto his hand before they went to talk to the leader.

Savannah sat down as Amelia sat on the couch by the window. Savannah felt uncomfortable as the video camera was trained on her. “Why don’t you start with your name?” Deanna asked.

“Savannah La—Dixon, Savannah Dixon,” she replied.

Amelia looked at her mother with wide eyes. “Possibly recently widowed,” Savannah replied, twisting her bracelet around her wrist.

“My condolences,” Deanna said sincerely.

Savannah smiled a little. “What did you do before the turn?” Deanna asked.

“I was a housewife, I was married to someone else at the time, not going to talk about that. I was a mother, still am a mother. I was the asshole’s slave for four years,” Savannah replied honestly.  
“Not your daughter’s father then,” Deanna answered.  
“No she’s my current husband’s child,” Savannah told her.  
“I see,” Deanna answered, “And he’s the father of your new addition.”  
“Yep,” Savannah told her, leaning back.  
“And how old is your daughter?” Deanna asked.  
“Why don’t ya ask her?” Savannah asked, “She’s sittin right there.”

Deanna turned towards Amelia. “I think I’m almost thirteen,” Amelia replied, “We haven’t celebrated my birthday in a long time. I started thinking when winter comes I’m three months past my birthday.”

“Smart girl,” Deanna commented.  
“Just because I lived with my daddy lived in a trailer doesn’t make me stupid,” Amelia answered with a glare.  
“Amelia, we also raised ya better about treating adults with respect,” Savannah scolded her.  
“Yes, momma,” Amelia answered, pulling her knees up to her chest.  
“Why don’t ya go sit on the porch so the adults can talk?” Savannah suggested, “Stay by that window so I can see ya.”  
“Yes, momma,’ Amelia answered.

Amelia got up and left. Deanna looked back at Savannah. “I’ll be able to interview her myself in a little while,” Deanna told her. Savannah was silent. “You had a good relationship with her father then?” 

“It was what a relationship should be,” Savannah replied simply.  
“What happened to him?” Deanna asked.  
“Our home got attacked by some crazy man, kept his walkerfied daughter locked in a cage. He crashed a tank right through our gates. I went to get my daughter, Daryl stayed behind to fight this nut job’s men.”  
“That was his name,” Deanna stated.  
“Yeah,” Savannah said slowly, “He was…is a good man.”  
“You think he’s still alive,” Deanna stated.  
“I don’t know, ya got a crystal ball for me to find out?” Savannah asked sarcastically.

Deanna could understand this woman’s frustration. “I understand this isn’t easy,” she stated.

“Ya lost yer husband?” Savannah asked.

Deanna was silent. “No, my husband is here with me, and my sons,” she replied.

“Then how can you sympathize with me?” Savannah asked.

Savannah swallowed. “I’m raisin our two kids by myself, one not even born yet,” she added, “So you don’t get to tell me you know how I feel.” Savannah wiped her eyes, refusing to cry. “Can I go now?” she asked.

After her interview was done with Deanna, Savannah was sitting with Henry on his porch. “So, I don’t think Billy’s the dad,” he commented, gesturing to her belly. Savannah got up.

“Don’t mention that bastard’s name to me,” she replied.

Henry frowned. “What happened to him?” he asked.

“I killed him,” she replied simply.  
“So…who…” he started to say.  
“I found Daryl,” she replied.

Henry’s frown deepened. “He’s the father?” he asked.

“It’s what happens when ya fix things with the ex ya wanna be with,” Savannah replied.  
“He’s a Dixon,” he muttered.  
“Yeah, everyone’s got a last name,” she replied.  
“Ya know what I meant,” he told her.  
“He was always good to me,” Savannah answered.

Henry shook his head slowly. “Givin ya what? A trailer to live in? A drug addicted brother-in-law?” he asked.

“Exactly his brother was the drug addict, not him,” she replied, giving him a glare.  
“No argument about the trailer,” he commented.  
“It was a roof over my head. Never went hungry, was never cold,” she replied.

Savannah rubbed her belly. “He gave me everything that meant a lot more than material shit,” she murmured. 

“Ya married him?” he asked.  
“I took his last name just so Deanna had something to put in her stupid books, we might as well been married,” she replied, “I felt married.”  
“He was dangerous,” he muttered.  
“Why? Because his daddy used to beat him?” she demanded.

Savannah glared at him. “Ya have been having a stick up yer ass about Daryl since we were teenagers,” he told her.

“Not exactly awesome to find yer sister and a Dixon in her room…” he started to say.  
“Say it, Henry, say what we did,” Savannah snapped, walking up to him, “Tell me again what ya told Becky and daddy!”  
“Ya were sixteen,” he muttered.  
“I loved him,” Savannah replied, “What you caught us doing wasn’t wrong ya made it wrong.”

Henry rubbed his forehead. “Doesn’t matter what I think about him now does it?” he asked.

“It never did to start with,” she replied.

Savannah let out a deep breath, gripping the rail to the porch. “I miss him something awful,” she murmured. Henry walked over, hugging her.

“I’ll take care of ya,” he assured her, rubbing her arm.

She rested her head on his chest, letting out a deep breath.


	22. Preparing House

Savannah was grateful that Deanna gave her and Amelia her own house. As much as she loved her brother, she didn’t want to live in the same house as him. The first time Savannah stepped in the shower, she let out a deep breath as the hot water poured over her body. She washed her hair about three times and her body probably over a dozen. 

Getting out of the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror with the towel wrapped around her. Her hair was nearly down to her waist, she definitely needed it cut. She took some scissors, cutting her hair up to her shoulders. She almost couldn’t recognize herself.

(Six Months Ago)

Savannah smiled as Daryl pushed the hair from her eyes. “I like yer hair long,” he murmured.

“Yeah?” she asked, sitting up on her arm, “Why’s that?”  
“More for me to tug on,” he quipped.

She rolled her eyes, swatting his shoulder. “Perve,” she teased. He chuckled lightly, pulling her close. She draped her leg over his hips as he held her closer. His lips caressing her throat gently. She moved her hand along his arm, letting out a deep breath. Daryl’s lips caressed her neck as she moved a little closer to him. 

“I do like it at the shoulders though, frames yer face nicely,” he murmured, “I like seeing yer face.”

He tilted her chin up, his thumb moving along her jaw. “I hate yer doe brown eyes sometimes though,” he commented, making her smile, “Ya bat those damn eyes at me, makes me do whatever ya want.”

“Good my plan is workin,” she quipped.

Daryl pinned her underneath him, making her laugh before he kissed her again.

(Present)

Savannah wiped a tear from her face, getting her clothes on.

Walking downstairs, Savannah’s fingers moved over the CD collection that was there. Sitting down, she looked around as her hand rested on her stomach. It felt odd, to be in a home this beautiful. Sure, her home with Billy was beautiful, but it was like museum beautiful and it felt like a prison. This felt like a home almost. She lied back on the couch, her fingers trailing over her stomach when she felt her baby continuously kick and move around. Her bump was becoming more pronounced. She got up, walking over to the CD collection again when there was one that caught her eye. She took off the shelf, placing it in the CD player, finding the track she was looking for.

(Fourteen Years Ago)

Twenty-seven-year-old Savannah smiled as she was standing by the truck with Daryl as they had broken down for the night. “Goddamn truck,” he muttered.

“I said the alternator had to be fixed,” she answered.  
“Ya can stop with the ‘I told ya so’s, ain’t becoming of ya,” he said irritably. 

Savannah rolled her eyes. “The goddamn tow truck won’t even be here for another hour,” he added.

“So?” she asked.  
“So, we got nothin,” he told her.

Savannah reached under the seat, grabbing his whisky bottle. “Except for this,” she said smiling. Daryl looked at the bottle.

“I just bought that,” he told her.  
“And?” she asked, opening it.  
“I always knew I liked ya for somethin,” he replied.

Savannah took a swig of the whisky when she gasped. “I love this song,” she said anxiously, turning the radio up.

“When do ya listen to that love song shit?” he asked.  
“A girl likes a little romance in her life, no matter who she is,” she replied as she sat on the tailgate of the truck.  
“Savannah Laurel wants romance?” he asked, raising his brow as he walked over to the back of the truck.  
“What is this? We are alone in the woods, got our whisky, got the music,” she said smiling, her arms draping around his shoulders.  
“Who needs flowers?” he answered.  
“Pfft, waste of money,” she muttered.

Daryl kissed her deeply. Savannah kissed him back, smirking against his mouth as he pushed her knees apart.

(Present)

Savannah realized she had been sitting on the couch, listening to the same song on repeat for almost an hour. “Momma?” Amelia called out, making her sit up.

“Hey, baby,” she answered.  
“You okay?” Amelia asked.  
“I’m fine,” Savannah replied.

Amelia sat next to her. Savannah wrapped her arms around her daughter, kissing the top of her head.

The next morning, Savannah nervously walked down the block to where an infirmary had been placed. “Hello?” she called out, opening the door. A man dressed nicely walked in the room, but immediately she felt uncomfortable in the room.

“You must be Savannah, Henry said you would be coming for a visit,” he commented.  
“Yeah, he’s pretty weirded out that I hadn’t been checked out yet since the stick turned pink,” she replied, “I mean I had a doctor check me over, but he didn’t get any of those machines or whatnot.”  
“Well we don’t have an ultrasound, but we do have a Doppler,” he told her.

Savannah shrugged her shoulders. “So how far along are you?” he asked.

“Twenty-five weeks,” she replied.  
“Surprised you’re able to keep track,” he commented.  
“It’s an estimate, can’t tell yea when I last had a period cuz well when yer on the run the last thing yer doin is wondering when yer gonna bleed everywhere,” she replied.  
“How was your last pregnancy?” he asked as he got everything ready.  
“Fine,” she replied, resting her arm behind her head, “Had a smooth delivery too. Wanna hear how I gave birth in the cab of a truck?”

The man chuckled. “I’m Paul by the way, I am the doctor here,” he told her.

“Figured,” she answered.  
“Now can I just have you lift your shirt?” he asked.

Savannah lifted up her shirt, getting back comfortable. “My condolences about the loss of your husband,” he told her.

“Hmm news travels fast around here don’t it?” she asked sarcastically.  
“We try to be accommodating to everyone who arrives,” he replied.  
“How kind of ya,” she said with a sigh.

Savannah was silent as Paul brought out the Doppler. She could hear her baby’s heartbeat and a smile slowly spread across her face. “Baby has a strong heartbeat, that’s good,” he told her.

“Stubborn like its daddy,” she answered.  
“You know I have a son about your daughter’s age,” he commented.  
“Yeah? Well Amelia is exploring around the house today, I don’t want her too far,” She answered.

Back at the house, Amelia was sitting on the porch with her dad’s pocket knife, cutting a stick she had found in the yard. A boy walked up to her with sandy-blond hair, blue eyes, he was kind of cute, he reminded her of the boys she used to go to school with. The jock type, the typical teenager type. To Amelia, he looked like he had never seen a walker in his life let alone fight one. “Hi,” he greeted.

“Hi,” Amelia replied.  
“I’m Ron,” he told her.

Amelia nodded her head to him. “Amelia,” she answered.

“Amelia, that’s your mom who’s with you?” he asked.

Amelia shook her head. “Just some random woman I hitched a ride with,” she replied. Ron stared at her confused. “I’m kidding,” she told him, “Yes, she’s my mom.”

“Where are coming from?” he asked.  
“Georgia,” she replied.  
“Long journey,” He commented.  
“A tad,” she answered.

Amelia continued to cut the stick. “Hey, listen, if you want, we have some others who are here with their parents if you want to come meet up with us?” he suggested.

“Thanks for the offer, but my mom doesn’t really want me leaving the house right now,” she answered.  
“Okay, I get it,” he said smiling.

Amelia waved as Ron walked away. Savannah walked up a few minutes later. “Hey, baby,” she said smiling.

“Hey, momma,” she replied with a sigh.

Savannah kissed the top of her head, sitting beside her. “What are ya thinkin bout, sweetheart?” she asked.

“It feels weird here,” Amelia replied, “I mean…we can be…normal. Even before the world ended we didn’t live in a house like this.”

Savannah rubbed her stomach, letting out a sigh. “Yeah, Ricki will have a yard to play in,” she agreed, “Somethin yer daddy and me wanted you to have.” Savannah pushed the hair from her face, smiling softly. “Ya look so much like yer daddy,” she added. Amelia smiled sadly, looking at the ground. “Ya even have the little birthmark above your lip,” she said smiling, tapping her upper lip.

“Think Ricki will get it too?” she asked.  
“Who knows,” Savannah replied, leaning back on the steps.

Amelia rested her hand on her stomach, feeling her brother or sister kick against her palm. Savannah rested her hand on her daughter’s, smiling at her.

Two months later, Savannah was preparing the nursery for her son or daughter. She was folding a yellow onesie, holding it up with a sad smile on her face. On the front of it was a little monkey. There was a knock on the door, she walked downstairs to find Henry there. “Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey, ya hear that storm last night?” he asked as he walked in.  
“I think all of Virginia heard that storm,” she replied.

She rubbed the back of her neck. The baby was kicking her like crazy. Amelia walked into the house. “Hey, baby, where were ya?” Savannah asked. Amelia shrugged.

“Explorin,” she replied.  
“Better not have been outside the gates again,” Henry told her.

Amelia had grown from loving her uncle to slowly despising him. Everything she said and did he scolded her over. “Henry, she’s stir crazy,” Savannah answered.

“So you think it’s a good idea she goes out in those woods?” Henry demanded.  
“No, but I get it,” Savannah replied.

Amelia glared at him. “Hey, don’t ya look at me like that,” Henry told her.

“Amelia, why don’t you wash up for dinner hmm?” Savannah asked.  
“Yes momma,” Amelia replied before going upstairs.

Savannah looked at her brother, going into the kitchen. “I don’t think she should hang out with that Enid,” he told her.

“Please, Henry, this is the first friend she’s had since Carl went missing,” she answered.  
“She’s a bad influence,” Henry insisted.

Savannah looked at her brother. “My daughter don’t do nothing she don’t want to do,” she answered.

“Not listening is a big one,” he told her.  
“She listens to me just fine,” she answered, “She don’t take kindly to people who mutters things about her daddy when they think she ain’t listenin.”

Henry was silent for a minute. “Stop talkin about Daryl like that,” she told him, “It bothers her.”

“Ya shoulda sent her up here when ya were having problems with Billy,” he told her.

Savannah cringed at the name. “No court was gonna send her to ya even if I wanted to. He was a good father, had a steady job at the time, had a roof over her head, food in her belly, and clothes on her back. Any court would send her to Daryl first and laugh at yer petition,” she explained.

“His brother…” he started to say.  
“That wasn’t him!” she snapped, glaring at him.

The baby gave an extra hard kick. “Daryl loved us, he would never hurt us,” she added. Suddenly, Amelia ran down the stairs. “Hey, why are ya runnin?!” she called out.

“More people are arriving,” she replied.

Savannah just smirked. Amelia loved to watch newcomers, she liked to do her own analysis on them from the distance.

Amelia ran outside, standing on one of the porches, hidden as the gate opened. Aaron walked in first with an injured Eric. Amelia let out a gasp, standing up.

Savannah walked up just as Amelia ran off the porch. “Amelia?” she called out.

Daryl stood outside the gates with a dead opossum in his hand. “Brought dinner,” he told the two men.

“It’s alright, Nicholas,” Aaron told the nervous gatekeeper.

He let the group in. “Oh my God…” Carol said suddenly. Daryl looked at Carol then looked in her direction to see a kid running toward them. Then his body went numb. It wasn’t just a kid. It was his kid. She looked a little taller, her hair was a little longer, but it was her. Rick watched as Daryl dropped both dead animal and crossbow.

“AMELIA!” he shouted.

Amelia was running down the street. “DAD!” she screamed out of pure adrenaline and excitement. Amelia jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck, she attempted to wrap her legs around his waist but fell short. The impact made him stumble, but he held onto his daughter trying to wrap his head around what was happening. “Daddy,” Amelia sobbed into his shoulder.

The rest of the camp watched in tears as Daryl was reunited with his daughter. After losing Tyreese, Beth, and Bob it was a breath of fresh air of seeing someone from their camp alive.

Daryl had tears rolling down his cheeks, holding onto Amelia as tight as he could without hurting her. Even though Amelia was hugging him just as tight crying. “Where’s yer momma?” he asked, his voice muffled into her shoulder. As if on cue, Daryl looked up to see Savannah standing there in disbelief. She looked so beautiful, her hair was short again, to her shoulders like he liked it. In clean clothes, she didn’t look real. Savannah rushed up, throwing her arms around his neck with a sob. “Oh baby,” he murmured hugging her tightly, being careful with her growing belly.

Savannah cried into his neck, one arm wrapped tightly around his neck while the other rested on top of his head as if trying to make sure he wasn’t some sort illusion. “I love ya,” he told her. He pulled Amelia into his other arm, hugging them both close. “I love ya both,” he added.

“Yer an asshole for scaring me like that,” she muttered into his neck, making him chuckle.

She pulled back. “But I love ya too,” she answered, making him smirk. Daryl hugged his family close and they hugged him back.


	23. Adjustments

Savannah looked up as the camp made their way up to her, when she noticed other people were missing. “Carl!” Amelia said excitedly, hugging him tight. Carl hugged her back, both so relieved to see the other alive.

Maggie walked up, Savannah embraced her with a smile on her face. “We thought you were both gone,” she murmured. Savannah hugged her a little tighter.

“We thought ya’ll were gone,” she replied.

Rick walked over. “You’re a sight for sore eyes, Savannah,” he told her.

“Ya need a shave,” she quipped, hugging him.

Letting him go, she gasped when she saw Judith. “Oh, it’s so good to see you, Sweetcheeks,” she cooed, taking the baby into her arms. Judith let out a little noise, her hand grabbing at Savannah’s hair. “Oh look how big you are,” she cooed, kissing the baby’s forehead. Savannah looked around, they knew who she was looking for.

“She’s gone,” Michonne said softly.

Savannah felt her heart break. She suddenly felt Daryl pull her in tighter. She looked over to see Amelia trying to fight her own tears. “We lost Tyreese too, and Bob, walkers,” Rick murmured.

“Oh God…” Savannah whispered.

She looked over at Maggie. “I’m so sorry,” she told Maggie.

“Deanna wants to speak with them,” Aiden told them.  
“Who’s Deanna?” Abraham asked.  
“She’s the person who runs this place,” Nicholas replied.

Savannah pushed the hair out of Daryl’s eyes to see the haunted look in them. “After you guys are done with your interviews with Deanna we’ll make you some dinner,” she tol them.

“Food…” a new boy, Noah, said sounding a bit elated.

Daryl was silent, his hand rubbing her belly. “The baby’s growin, gettin bigger every day,” She murmured. Daryl kissed her neck, holding her a little closer.

The interviews went on, Savannah was checking her dinner she was already making when Henry walked in. “Why are ya welcoming these strangers?” he demanded.

“They are strangers to ya, to Amelia and me they are our family,” she replied, “And we have been missin them.”

Henry leaned against the wall, staring at his sister. “Is he sleepin here?” he asked.

“The father of my children? My husband?” she asked, looking at her brother.

Henry cringed at the title. “That’s what he is,” she told him, “Best get used to it.”

“I’ll be dead before I’m gonna welcome the man that took advantage of my baby sister with open arms,” he told her.  
“Oh I was more than willing contrary to yer beliefs,” she answered.  
“Ya were a kid,” he told her.  
“I was sixteen, fully capable of making my own choices,” Savannah replied.

Henry stared at her. “Don’t. Daryl is here, he’s staying,” she told her brother, “Ya can either live with it or stay the fuck away.”

“The man is dangerous,” he told her.  
“in yer head he’s dangerous, stop making me repeat myself,” she said irritated.

Henry frowned at her. “Stay away from him too,” she added.

“What? I can’t lay down the rules?” he asked.  
“Excuse me?” she asked, turning to look at him.  
“The rules here,” he told her.  
“What? That include don’t have sex with his wife?” she asked.

Henry was silent again. “Henry, stop with this teenager “bad boy datin my sister” bullshit. We’re grown adults, grow the fuck up,” she snapped. Henry was silent and Savannah put the lasagna on the table, humming to herself.

“We had better plans for ya,” Henry told her, “Dad and me.”  
“Yep, sure ya did,” he answered.

Savannah glared at him. “Daddy wasn’t the evil one, ya were,” she told him.

“Then why welcome me with open arms?” Henry asked.  
“Because yer my brother, hoped ya changed,” she replied.

With that, she walked away and left Henry watching her with a glare.

When they were done with their interviews, they were able to find Savannah’s house, thanks to Amelia anxiously pulling Daryl to it. “Slow down, chipmunk,” Daryl told her. Amelia smiled.

“This is where momma and I have been living,” she told him, “It has a nursery and everything for when the baby comes.”

They went up into the house and Daryl looked around curiously. “Momma!” she called out. They could smell food and their stomachs growled. Savannah walked out of the kitchen and Daryl still had to remind himself that he wasn’t asleep or dead, his family was in this amazing house with them.

Savannah smiled. “Dinner’s ready you guys—“ she started to say when they all went into the kitchen, making her laugh.

“Thank you,” Rick told her.

Savannah hugged him back. “We thought ya’ll were gone forever,” She said softly.

“We all thought ya were both gone too,” Rick answered, “Daryl took it the hardest.”  
“I’m sure, thank ya for keepin an eye out on him,” she told him.  
“It wasn’t me, that would be Carol,” Rick replied.

Savannah looked into the kitchen to see Daryl handing a plate to Carol. Savannah smiled, her hand resting over her stomach as she sat down. She saw Henry sneaking out the back door, shaking her head slowly. He would never grow up.

Daryl sat next to her, making her laugh when he was eating his food with his fork and his fingers. “Baby, you can slow down there’s more than enough,” she told him. He didn’t answer, he just continued to scarf his food. 

As they were settling down for the night, Savannah was in the nursery trying to get it downstairs when Glenn walked in. “Hey, hey, you shouldn’t be doing that,” he insisted.

“I’m pregnant, not dyin,” she assured him.

Glenn took the playpen from her and she smiled a little, letting out a sigh.

Glenn set up the playpen in the living room, everyone was setting up camp as Savannah walked in. “Do you guys need anything else?” she asked.

“Could I get another blanket? Please?” Carl asked.  
“Yeah, lemme check the hall closet,” she replied.

Savannah found more blankets in the closet, but she cursed under her breath to see how high up they were. Daryl reached up, pulling a few more blankets down. His arms went around her disappearing waist, kissing her ear. She smiled, moving her hands along his arms. “Ya need to shower,” she told him.

“Tellin me I stink?” he asked.  
“Yep,” she replied when he let her go.

Savannah stroked the hair from his eyes. Letting him go, she went back into her den.

She handed Carl the blanket, leaving the rest on the coffee table just in case. She went upstairs to take a shower. 

Savannah had made a large pot of spaghetti, she was happy about it too because they were all happy to eat something else than scraps. “Food’s on,” she told them as she put the food at the table. They all grabbed the food as if it were going to be their last meal on earth. Savannah just smirked, grateful she had fixed her and Amelia their own plates before having the others get their own food.

“What do we tell Uncle Henry?” Amelia asked softly.  
“He’ll figure it out,” Savannah replied simply.  
“Momma…” Amelia said slowly.

Savannah looked over at Daryl to see him eating with both fork and fingers, making her shake her head slowly with a laugh. “How’s the baby?” Carol asked, making her look up.

“Doing great, right on track,” she replied, rubbing her belly.

Daryl smirked at her. His woman was having his baby again, and the fact she and their little girl were alive made him happier than he had felt in a long time.

After eating, Savannah went to take a shower. As she was standing under the hot spray she heard the door open. “They got a glass shower?” Daryl asked, making her look up.

“This house cost more than we coulda afford in our lifetime,” she replied.

She looked over to see Daryl smirked at her. “Either take a picture or get in here,” she told him.

“I ain’t got no camera,” he told her.  
“Then get yer ass in here,” She answered, opening the door and pulled him in fully clothed.  
“What the hell?!” he exclaimed, making her laugh.

She started pulling off his clothes before he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her deeply. His hands cupping her face. She kissed him back, undoing the buttons on his shirt, throwing it on the floor. Soon his clothes were off and kicked out the door. She took the soap, moving it over his arms, the dirt washing off him and down the drain. It was the mixture of dirt, grime, walker blood, and animal blood. 

She moved behind him, washing his back, her fingers trailed over the scars that his father gave him. The one part of him that he was sensitive to and didn’t like people seeing. Her fingers traced over the two demon tattoos he had. She washed the dirt off his back before he face her. The dirt on his face was next, noticing the healing cuts and bruises from the last few fights he had been in. Her thumb tracing under his right eye. “Yer so beautiful,” he whispered. She smiled a little.

“I’m a whale,” she answered, making him chuckle.  
“Yer mine,” he told her.  
“Always,” she replied, her fingers tracing over the tattoo over his chest.

Daryl kissed her lips lightly. Savannah kissed him back as his fingers traced over the D&A over her heart. “I thought ya were dead, no sign of ya. Not at Terminus, Atlanta, nowhere,” he murmured. Savannah rested her forehead against his jaw as his arms went around her back. “Thought the Governor won, took my whole family away,” he added.

Savannah kissed his neck. “He didn’t win,” she whispered. Daryl kissed her deeply, moving her up against the wall and she moaned into his mouth as he thrust into her. 

Later, they were curled up on the floor, he was wearing a set of his only dry clothes he had left. Savannah wore her pajamas, curling up against him as his hand rested over her stomach. Amelia was asleep on the other side of Daryl, her arm curled tightly around Daryl’s arm. Rick was sitting in the shadows, watching them with a smile, looking out the window silently keeping watch over his family.


	24. Part of Me

Savannah was doing her chores for the day while Daryl sat on the porch staring out at the streets. A cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he kept his eye on Amelia. “Daryl, she’ll be fine,” she told him.

“Where does she go?” he asked.  
“She has a friend, Enid, she normally goes with her and they read comic books,” she replied.  
“Hmm,” he grunted.

He stubbed the cigarette out on the porch rail, making her shake her head slowly. “Don’t put burn holes in my porch please,” she insisted.

“Just doesn’t make sense is all,” he answered.  
“What doesn’t?” she asked.  
“This place,” he replied.

Savannah sighed as she sat in the rocking chair on the porch, her hand over her belly. “Our lives don’t make sense anymore, babe,” she pointed out.

“It don’t,” he agreed.

Savannah moved her fingers through his hair as he sat closer to her, smiling a little. “So, Deanna told me something interesting during my interview,” he commented.

“Yeah? What’s that?” she asked.  
“Ya gave her my name as yer name,” he replied.

He looked up at her. “Why’d ya do that?” he asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

“Felt right,” she replied.  
“Thought Laurel women didn’t believe in marriage?” he asked.  
“Laurel women don’t, but I don’t care,” she replied.

She laughed a little. “If only my momma could see me now,” she added.

“She be proud,” he answered.

She continued to move the hair from his eyes. “Stop,” he muttered, pulling his head away. Savannah smiled a little as she twisted her bracelet around on her wrist, leaning back in her chair. “Have ya thought about when ya give birth?” he asked.

“Every day,” she replied.  
“Must be nice, havin a doctor,” he commented.

Savannah scoffed. “He ain’t touchin my baby,” she replied, moving to get up. Daryl immediately stood up from his spot on the porch, helping her up.

“Why?” he asked.  
“I don’t trust im,” she replied going into the house.

Daryl followed her inside. “Why not?” he asked.

“I can smell a wife beater a mile away,” she replied as she started cleaning up breakfast dishes.

Loading them into the dishwasher, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “He beats his wife?” he asked.

“I can’t prove it, but Rick better be careful with Jessie. Her husband’s a very jealous man,” she replied.

Daryl frowned, looking over as Rick had left so the rest of the camp could go exploring the neighborhood. “Vannah, why did ya stay?” he asked, “If you don’t trust these people?”

“Because I am runnin out of time and options for our baby,” she replied.

Daryl sat up on the counter, making her smile. He pulled her shoulder, taking advantage of the time they had alone. Her hands moved up his thighs as he moved his rough hands through her smooth hair, making her sigh in contentment. Daryl tilted her head up, making her smile as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, her hands resting on his waist as she stood between his knees. He tasted like whisky and tobacco this morning, a taste she always enjoyed even before the turn.

What they didn’t notice was through her window was Henry, watching them with a glare.

On the other side of the neighborhood, Amelia was walking with Carl and Judith. “She’s getting so big,” Amelia commented.

“I know, dad and I thought she was dead,” Carl answered.

Amelia smiled a little. “You look different,” Carl commented.

“Do I?” she asked, “How?”

Carl shrugged. “I dunno, you just…seem different,” he commented.

“Probably because momma and me have been here the last couple of months,” she replied.  
Carl shook his head slowly. “No, you’re not what you were before at the prison,” he replied. Amelia shrugged her shoulders a little bit.

“I had to grow up a little, didn’t have momma or dad there watching my every step. Momma needed more protecting than I did,” she replied.

Amelia played with the cross that was in her pocket. “I had to grow up,” she murmured.

“I know the feeling,” he answered.

Amelia glanced at him sadly. “You had to grow up a lot faster than the rest of the kids,” she murmured, “I remember when your momma died. You were completely different.”

“You didn’t have to kill your mom,” he told her.  
“No, but I did have to kill,” she answered, “I never killed another human being before.”

Carl looked at her as she stuffed her hands in her pockets a little more.

(One Month before Alexandria)

Savannah was sleeping in their tent. Amelia was cooking dinner when she heard a twig crack. Standing up, she swung around with her gun raised when a rifle was pointed at her. “I bet I can get ya before ya can get me,” a stragler sneered. Amelia glared at him, looking at her mother. “Whatcha doin out here little girl?” he asked.

“Get away,” she ordered.

Savannah slowly woke up and she looked out of the tent. “Nah! Hey, get yer ass out here,” the straggler ordered. Savannah slowly got out of the tent.

“Amelia,” Savannah started to say.

Amelia didn’t answer, just keeping her gun raised. “Put the gun down, Amelia, like the good little girl you are,” the straggler ordered. Amelia slowly lowered her gun. “Good, now, why don’t ya just give me the goods?” he suggested.

“Why don’t ya just get out?” Savannah suggested.

Amelia gripped her mother’s knife that she had hidden up her sleeve. She let out a gasp when a knife was pressed up against Savannah’s throat. “Mom!” she said worriedly.

“Now, why would two pretty girls out here be doin all alone?” the straggler’s friend asked.

Amelia watched as the man started to grope her mother, making her stomach turn. “Now, why don’t we just place nice?” he suggested. When the one holding the rifle reached for her, Amelia swung out with her knife, cutting his arm. She ducked out of the way when his rifle almost hit her in the head. Taking her knife, she threw it and it embedded itself into the friend’s neck, making him cough and gag on his own blood.

Savannah grabbed her knife that was on the ground, thrusting the knife into the friend’s head before Amelia ripped her knife out of his throat running at the one with the rifle. “AMELIA!” Savannah shouted. Amelia let out a scream as she stabbed him in the stomach, two…three…four times before he fell to the ground coughing on his own blood. Amelia took the knife, thrusting it right between his eyes, his blood covering her face.

(Present)

Carl looked at her. “You had to protect your mom,” he murmured.

“I still killed a person,” Amelia replied, looking at him.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I hate that I care so much,” she muttered.

“That’s what makes up who you are, you’re probably the only person who gives a damn about other people yet,” Carl answered, “But, you do know when you need to kill and who to save.”

Amelia looked at him. “We kinda got screwed in this new world,” she quipped, making him laugh.

“Yeah, we did,” he agreed.

They smiled at each other before their laughs quieted a little. Amelia slowly reached out, grabbing Carl’s hand gently but firmly. “I thought I would see you again,” she murmured, “And that scared me.”

“Well…we’re here now,” Carl answered.

Amelia smiled as she leaned forward, kissing his cheek. Carl stood there stunned, but smiled back at her.

Later, Savannah was humming to herself walking through the streets to get some more supplies. “Savannah,” Henry called out. Savannah sighed as she turned around.

“My god yer a goddamn rash who won’t go away,” she said irritated.  
“Have ya been keepin an eye on yer kid?” he asked.  
“You mean since she’s in a safe-zone? No,” she replied as she kept walking.  
“I saw her with that kid,” he told her.

Savannah glanced at him. “Which? Enid?” she asked.

“No the new one,” he replied.  
“Carl? Well no surprise they have been thick as thieves for the last two years,” she replied.  
“I think he should stay away,” Henry told her.

Savannah looked at him, stopping her walk completely. “Why is it yer business to get in my family’s business?” she asked.

“Since I worry about the wellbeing of yer kid since ya obviously aren’t,” he told her.  
“I have no reason to worry about Carl,” she answered.

Henry let out a sigh. “The boy’s not right,” he told her.

“That boy is her best friend,” she answered.  
“She kissed him,” Henry told her.

Savannah couldn’t help but smile at that. “That makes ya happy?” he asked.

“It don’t surprise me,” she replied.

Henry went to grab her arm when she snatched it away. “Henry, ya grab at me again, it’ll be the last thing ya do with that hand for the next eight weeks,” she spat.

“I want ya to start being responsible for yer kid,” he told her.  
“She’s thirteen-years-old the same age I was when I started likin her daddy,” she replied.

Henry huffed. “That’s what I’m afraid of,” he told her. Savannah let out a frustrated sigh, looking at him.

“Henry, I didn’t get knocked up in high school, I got Amelia when I was damn-near thirty-years-old. Yea, been havin sex with Daryl long before then but gimme some credit of responsibility here,” she answered.  
“Yer credit flew out the door the moment I found ya two together,” Henry told her, “He ain’t a good man.”  
“He a better man than ya will ever be and yer my own damn brother!” she answered.

Henry went to raise his hand when Savannah stepped back. “Hey!” Daryl called out, making Henry freeze. Savannah glared at Henry. “What’s goin on?” Daryl asked as he walked up.

“Nothin for ya to worry about, Dixon, this is family business,” Henry answered.  
“Right and this is my family yer fucking with,” Daryl told him.  
“Family, that makes me laugh,” Henry told him.

Daryl’s eyes narrowed at Henry. “Woulda though the turn would’ve killed yer slimy ass,” he seethed as he pulled Savannah close.

“Likewise for ya, ya redneck trash prick,” Henry answered.

Daryl looked at Savannah. “Ya aight?” he asked.

“I’m fine, he’s just being a pain in my ass,” she replied.

Daryl wrapped his arm around Savannah’s shoulders. “Where ya headin?” he asked.

“Food supply storage, runnin a little short on some things,” she replied.

They went to leave. “When are ya gonna stop runnin from me like a coward?” Henry asked.

“Don’t do this, Henry, ya ain’t gonna like the outcome, I got twenty-four years of pissed off that I can’t wait to use on ya,” Daryl answered.

Henry scoffed. “Ya hold onto my sister like yer good enough for her, ya never was. Yer just like yer dad, piece of shit nothin who becomes nothin,” Henry called out to him, “Only a matter of time before ya lose it like yer old man. Where’s that worthless drug addict brother of yers?” he asked. Daryl froze, Savannah gripped his arm.

“Daryl, don’t, he’s tryin to pick a fight with ya,” she insisted, “Yer better than this.”  
“A walker get him? Or the drugs finally get too much for him?” he asked.

Daryl swung around and Savannah was right in front of him. “Stop, think,” she insisted, “Don’t do this here, he wants Deanna to throw ya out of here.” He let out a deep breath.

“It’s only a matter of time now before ya get my sister and my niece killed,” Henry added, “Hell, my sister might not even make it through the birth thanks to ya.”  
“Ya make it sound like it’s my fault the turn happened,” Daryl snarled.  
“Might as well have been, ya knocked her ass up again,” Henry answered, “I should give ya credit though for pickin my sister. Quite an upgrade in that family from all the other whores who lived in them.”

Savannah gripped his arms tightly. “What’s that mean?” he asked.

“I think ya know what I mean,” Henry answered.

Daryl shoved Savannah’s arms off him. “Daryl, don’t!” she insisted. Daryl walked up to Henry.

“Who ya think ya are talkin like this? We ain’t 16-years-old old no more!” Daryl spat, “I ain’t that person no more.”  
“Yer still the piece of shit ya were then,” Henry answered, “Like yer daddy, like yer brother, hell, yer momm was so ashamed of ya she let herself burn to death to get away from ya. I bet ya got the rest of your camp killed. Ya can’t protect no one but yerself.”

Savannah let out a scream when Daryl punched Henry so hard that it threw him to the ground. “NO!” she shouted, grabbing Daryl’s arms.

“LET GO!” Daryl shouted.  
“Daryl don’t! STOP!” she shouted, grabbing onto him, “Yer better than this!”

Henry got up, grabbing Daryl around the waist and Daryl shoved Savannah to the side to keep her from getting involved. “HENRY STOP!” Savannah shouted, trying to grab Henry off him. Henry swung around, his hand colliding to her face sending her to the ground. Savannah spat out blood and even more came out of her nose. 

Daryl saw red, seeing Savannah wiping the blood from her face. Rick and the others ran around the corner just to see Daryl grab Henry around the shoulders, slamming him into the ground. “DARYL!” Rick shouted as they ran towards him. Savannah picked herself up, still a bit dazed from the hit. Rick grabbed Daryl around the shoulders, yanking him backwards. “Don’t do this here, not here, not now,” Rick told him. Daryl shoved Rick off him, glaring at Henry.

“Ya touch my wife again, I’ll kill ya,” Daryl spat before walking back over to Savannah.

Back at the house, Daryl was cleaning the blood off her face. “Why did ya do that?” she asked.

“He hit ya,” he replied.  
“No why did ya let him get into yer head?” she asked.

Daryl was silent as he continued to clean the blood off her face. “Just…everythin from Beth and all that…made me think he was right. I couldn’t protect her, couldn’t protect a lot of people,” he told her.

“That don’t make ya anything like yer dad or yer brother. Yer a better man than both of them,” she answered, “And yer better than what happened out there.”  
“Am I?” he asked.

Savannah looked at him surprised. “Am I any different than I was before?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied, “Ya fight less for one, only to defend those who ya care about. Ya don’t lose yer temper as easily as ya used to. Ya care about others now outside of yer family.”

Daryl was silent as he tossed the rag in the sink. “Ya give me too much credit,” he muttered.

“And ya don’t give yerself enough,” she answered.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, staring out the window. “Beth’s dead because of me,” he told her.

“No, that’s not what I hear,” she answered.

Daryl kept his eye out the window as she leaned against the counter. “I hear there was nothin ya couda done,” she told him.

“I was supposed to watch her, had her leave that funeral parlor by herself,” he muttered, “I shoulda left with her. Stead of leading the walkers into the basement. If I had left with her, they wouldn’t of taken her. She’d be here with us. Where she belonged.”

Savannah reached to touch his hand when he pulled his hand away. “Don’t,” he told her. Knowing he was done, she nodded her head slowly. She went to leave the kitchen when she stopped and looked back at him.

“For what it was worth, when Beth and me would talk, she saw ya as the good man ya are,” she told him.

They were silent for a few minutes. “And I know for a fact she wouldn’t want ya to blame yerself,” she added. Daryl lowered his head. Savannah decided against leaving, she walked up behind him and hugged him tightly. The gesture made him freeze as a lump formed in his throat and he let out a shaky breath. They stood there silently as his hands reached up, holding onto hers.


	25. Starting Over

Savannah sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror wearing the dress that Deanna brought over for her to wear. Commenting that maybe she found a dress that she could wear comfortably. “What are ya wearing?” Daryl asked quizzically.

“Deanna got it for me, it’s for the party for everyone,” she replied.  
“Yer goin to that?” he asked.  
“It’s kind of expected of me,” she replied.  
“Why?” he asked.

Savannah looked at him. “Ya don’t like it?” she asked.

“I like my woman the way she was,” he replied.  
“We gotta adapt,” she said with a sigh as she sat on the edge of the bed.

He grunted as a response. “I don’t like it either,” she answered, “But we gotta follow the rules here.”

“She’s fuckin naïve,” he muttered, “The world’s over and she’s throwin parties.”  
“If ya think about it, makes sense. She’s been here since the turn happened, she’s never had to fight,” she answered.

Daryl sat down next to her. Savannah pushed the hair from his eyes when there was a knock on the door. “Momma can I borrow…” Amelia trailed off when she saw her parents were in a conversation. Daryl looked up and his eyes grew a size wider. His daughter stood there wearing black ballet flats, a knee-length pale blue dress with a black belt around her waist, her brown hair pulled back in a half-ponytail. Savannah stood up.

“Whatcha need, baby?” she asked going into the bathroom.  
“Can I borrow your curling iron?” she asked, following her.  
“Why?” Daryl asked.  
“So my hair looks nice,” Amelia replied.

Savannah just smirked. “Yeah, it’s in the drawer in the bathroom,” Savannah told her. Amelia grabbed the curling iron and left.

“When did she get dressed up?” he asked.  
“Since she’s thirteen and started likin boys,” She replied.  
“She’s too young to like boys,” he insisted.  
“Really? Says the man who kissed said child’s mother when they were thirteen,” She answered.  
“That was different then,” he told her.

Savannah looked at him, her hands on her hips. “How?” she asked.

“The world wasn’t goin to hell when we was kids,” he answered.  
“Oh but because it is now girls and boys should stop liking each other?” she asked.

Daryl let out a deep breath. “Who’s the boy?” he asked.

“I dunno,” she replied.  
“Then how do you know there is one?” he asked.  
“The fact she’s trying to dress up nicer than her jeans and t-shirts tells me there’s a boy,” she replied.

Daryl sighed, grabbing his vest off the bed. “Where are ya goin?” she asked.

“Huntin,” he replied, leaving the house.

Savannah watched him go and let out a sigh, her hand moving over her stomach.

Walking downstairs, she found Amelia sitting on the couch, playing with the hem of her dress. “What’s the matter, baby?” she asked, sitting across from her.

“I freaked dad out,” Amelia replied.  
“Well yer reaching that age that scares a lot of dads,” Savannah told her.  
“He hates it here,” Amelia answered.

Savannah stroked the hair from her daughter’s eyes. “Yer daddy’s coping with more change,” she assured her, “He ain’t never had a home before.”

“He had the trailer,” Amelia pointed out.  
“I meant in a house, a clean one,” Savannah replied.

Amelia nodded her head slowly. “I kind of miss the old days,” she admitted, “When we wondered the streets. The forests. I feel like we were a closer family then.”

“Oh honey…” Savannah sighed, “Yer daddy’s just been through a lot. He’s tryin to navigate to something he’s not used to.”

Amelia smiled a little. Savannah stroked the hair from her daughter’s eyes. “Yer dad is very happy to be here,” sh added, kissing her forehead.

That evening, Savannah and Amelia arrived at the party. “Welcome,” Deanna said smiling as she walked up.

“Hi, Deanna,” Savannah answered.

The former politician looked around. “No Mr. Dixon?” she asked.

“He’s out hunting,” Savannah replied.

Deanna looked somewhat disappointed. “Daddy’s never been much of a party guy,” Amelia told Deanna, “He’s very private.”

“Hmm yes I can definitely see that,” Deanna answered.

Savannah stroked the top of her daughter’s head. “Hi, Amelia,” Ron greeted, walking up.

“Hi, Ron,” Amelia answered.  
“You look nice,” Ron told her.  
“Thanks,” Amelia replied.

The door opened again and Savannah looked over to see Rick, Carl, and Judith come in. “Welcome,” Deanna said smiling as she walked over to them.

“Hi, Carl,” Amelia said, smiling brightly.

Savannah smiled to see her daughter’s smile reach her ears almost. It was obvious that her daughter liked the Grimes boy and really, she was glad it was him and not Ron. She gave her daughter more credit than that.

Rick walked over and stood next to her. “No Daryl?” he asked.

“He decided he wanted to go huntin instead,” she replied, “Can we really be surprised?”  
“Nah, I can’t be,” he replied.

Savannah sat down with a sigh, feeling her baby move and kick around. “Active?” he asked.

“Ya have no idea,” she replied.

She rubbed her lower back. “At least there’s a doctor here to deliver the baby,” he commented. She scoffed. “What?” he asked.

“Nothin, later, not here,” she replied.

She let out a sigh as the party continued on. People trying to get to know the new camp, Savannah had tried to avoid the small talks. She leaned against her hand, looking up as a woman sat across from her. “Hi, we never met before,” she commented.

“Yeah, been a pattern tonight,” she said in a half-quip.  
“I’m Miranda Ryley,” the woman stated.  
“Savannah Dixon,” she answered.

Miranda smiled as she looked at Savannah’s belly. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Very, very pregnant,” Savannah replied with a half-smirk.

Looking over in the window, she saw Daryl standing there watching. “Could ya excuse me?” she asked.

“Of course,” Miranda replied.

Rick helped her up and Savannah went outside.

Daryl was walking back down the street. “Daryl!” she called to him. Daryl turned back, looking at her.

“Ya should go back to the party, they’ll miss ya,” he answered.

Savannah walked over to him. “I wanna be with ya,” she murmured, holding onto his hand. Daryl smiled, moving his thumb over her hand. 

“Daryl? Savannah?” Aaron called out, making them look up.

They saw him exit his house. “Ya ain’t going to the party?” Daryl asked.

“No, I had no intentions of going, Eric’s ankle gave me a good reason,” Aaron replied.  
“Then why ya telling me to go?” Daryl asked.

Savannah moved her arm around his waist as his hand rested on her stomach as the two men spoke before they were invited in for spaghetti.

As they were eating, Savannah was amused by Daryl’s usual antics of eating with both his fork and his fingers. “How long have you two been married?” Eric asked trying to start a conversation.

“Ain’t exactly official, been callin her my wife for about a week now,” Daryl replied.  
“We’ve had the journey to make this far,” Savannah told them.  
“Would you two make it official?” Aaron asked.

Daryl shrugged. “I ain’t into the big white weddin thing,” he answered.

“And I had done it once before, it ain’t all the big fairytale,” Savannah told them.

Daryl rested his hand on her knee. “Amelia is mine by the way before ya ask,” Daryl told them quickly.

“We figured, she looks like you,” Aaron answered.  
“Still say she looks more like her momma, got the better half of the genes,” Daryl told them.

Savannah just smiled as she looked at him. “You ain’t ugly baby,” she commented. Daryl just glanced at her.

“Stop,” he grunted, making her chuckle lightly.

While Aaron had taken Daryl out to the garage, Eric and Savannah sat in the living room. “Before I forget, I had found this on the day we found your friends,” Eric told her.

“Eric, stop,” Savannah insisted.

Eric placed a Christmas bag on her lap. “Sorry, we didn’t have a baby bag,” he commented, making her chuckle lightly.

“It’s quite aright,” she assured him.

Savannah opened the bag and gasped. “Oh…come on,” she insisted. She held up a green baby onesie. “Eric, it’s so adorable,” she said smiling.

“That’s more for winter, figured you needed more winter stuff,” he commented.

Savannah smiled. “Thank you,” she answered, hugging him. Eric hugged her back.

The days went by, everyone was falling into a routine of their own. Savannah enjoyed waking up in her bed with Daryl asleep behind her with his hand resting over her belly. Daryl worked with Aaron on recruiting more survivors. 

One morning, Savannah woke up like she normally did. Daryl was asleep behind her, his and over her stomach. She sighed, feeling the baby kicking around letting her know that it was ready to eat. Sitting up, she pushed her hair from her eyes when she realized something hard slid across her head on her finger. Looking at her hand, her eyes grew wide. It was a simple yet elegant gold ring with a solitaire diamond in the middle. “Thought we would make it official,” Daryl told her, making her look at him, “Might as well do something right in this relationship.”

Savannah was staring at him in disbelief, speechless even. Her silence made him anxious. “If ya wanta---“ he started to say when she kissed him deeply. She rested her hand on the side of his neck as his hand moved over her back.

“Yes,” she said against his lips, smiling brightly, “Yes, yes, yes.”

Daryl kissed her back, holding her close as she laughed a little against his lips as he pulled her a little closer. “I love ya,” he murmured.

“I love ya more,” she answered before he kissed her again.


	26. Routine

Savannah was in the armory, checking everything as per her job now since she was an arms expert. She pushed her hair from her eyes as she looked at the two ringers that sat on her left hand. After Daryl had proposed, they were married within the next two days not wanting a big spectacle about it. Amelia was thrilled to see that her parents were finally married after she had been waiting for that day all her life.

Right now, Daryl was on his first recruitment trip with Aaron. She let out a deep breath, her back was aching as well as the rest of her body. This was the part she disliked about pregnancy, the fact her body felt like it was just coming apart. Amelia walked in with a smile. “Hey, baby,” She said smiling.

“Hey, momma,” Amelia answered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “I brought you lunch.”  
“Ah, yer a good kid,” Savannah said smiling, kissing her temple.

Amelia looked at the weapons on the table. “How’s it going?” she asked.

“Oh ya know, counting and recounting,” Savannah replied.

She scratched the back of her head. “What’s wrong?” Amelia asked. Savannah glanced at her.

“Nothin, yer momma’s probably losin her mind because of this baby. I could’ve sworn there were three more guns,” Savannah replied, rubbing her stomach.

Amelia touched her mother’s belly, making Savannah smile. “Olivia, I’m done for the day,” she called out as she started packing up the guns.

“Alright, I’ll see you later,” Olivia answered.

Savanah started packing up the guns, locking them in the gun case. Both mother and daughter left after Savannah locked the gun case.

Making their way down the street Savannah made her way back to the house. “Mom, you think dad’s coming home on time tonight?” Amelia asked. 

“Ya know how his job works, sometimes he’s gone overnight if they’re checking on people they might recruit,” she replied.  
“Hey, guys,” Maggie greeted.  
“Hey, Maggie,” Savannah answered.  
“How are ya feelin?” Maggie asked.  
“Pregnant, feeling as big as a blimp,” Savannah replied.  
“Ya look great though,” Maggie answered.

Savannah just smirked. “Is Paul ready…” Maggie started to say.

“Paul ain’t touchin my kid,” Savannah answered.  
“Why?” Maggie asked.  
“I don’t trust that doc as far as I can throw him,” Savannah replied.

Maggie frowned, her words surprised her. “It’s just a theory I got, no proof just a theory,” she assured her friend. They walked back to the house together. “I’m tellin ya, I’m ready to have this baby. I’m four weeks away from sleepless nights,” she quipped.

“Are ya nursin?” Maggie asked.  
“Yeah, figured save the formula for babies like Judith,” Savannah replied as they went inside.

Savannah untied her shoes, tossing them to the side as she propped her feet up on the coffee table. “My feet can’t take much more, I am so done with babies after this one,” she told Maggie, making her laugh, “I’m forty, I’m done. Did the baby thing twice.”

“How does it feel to be married now?” Maggie asked.

Savannah shrugged. “Feels like any regular day,” she replied, “Just got rings on my fingers again.” 

“It’s nice to see my parents wearing them,” Amelia stated as she sat down.  
“Yea, ya drove yer daddy crazy about him gettin his own weddin ring,” Savannah teased her daughter.

Amelia shrugged. “I dunno, I just like seeing you guys wear them, makes my family somewhat normal in this abnormal world,” she added.

“We are far from normal anyways, sweetheart,” Savannah answered, making Maggie laugh.  
“I notice that Daryl tries to get use to wearing the ring,” Maggie commented.  
“His ball and chain he calls it,” Savannah quipped, making her laugh some more.  
“Think they’ll find more people?” Amelia asked.  
“I think with Daryl helping with the recruiting it’ll be easier to figure out who we can and can’t trust around here,” Savannah replied.

The baby did a flip flop, making Savannah jump a little. “Whoo, easy there,” she told her unborn child, making Amelia laugh.

“So if Paul’s not delivering the baby, who is?” Maggie asked.  
“Hopin Carol,” Savannah replied, “Or you.”

Maggie’s face paled. “Savannah…” she trailed off.

“Lori had complications, she knew what was wrong with her before ya even cut her open. I think Lori knew all along she wasn’t gonna come out of that alive,” Savannah answered, “I know ya can do this if I need ya.”

Maggie sat next to her and Savannah smiled at her. “I trust ya,” she added. 

“Well thanks for that,” Maggie answered, 

The three of them sat around talking, enjoying their afternoon before Maggie had to go back to Deanna’s office to learn more about what she was doing. Savannah decided to take a nap and Amelia went to find Carl.

Two weeks later, Savannah was cleaning the kitchen getting ready for dinner when she felt a throbbing pain go through her pelvis. “Dammit,” she muttered, “Damn muscle spasms.” She looked up when she heard thunder rolling. “Ah how lovely, thunder,” she stated, laughing at herself.

As Savannah walked into the living room, she let out a gasp when she felt a sharp pain go through her. “Oh, no, no, no, ya gotta be kiddin me,” she insisted. She tried to shake off the pain, hoping it was the anxiety rushing through her at the idea of giving birth early when it happened again. She let out a gasp, gripping the back of the couch. “Oh God….” She trailed off, her eyes wide.

Daryl drove up on his motorcycle, pulling it up into the garage. Walking inside, he shook of the rain that had started to fall outside. “Vannah! I’m back,” he called out. He heard a groan come from the living room. “Vannah?” he called out. Walking in, he found his wife gripping the back of the couch gasping for air. “What the hell?!” he exclaimed, rushing over to her.

“Oh yer kid is already testing me by deciding it’s done being in there two weeks early!” she answered, gripping his arm.  
“We need to get ya to the doc,” he told her.  
“No, no, no, that monster ain’t touchin my baby,” she answered, “I refuse to let him touch me or my baby.”  
“What do ya want me to do then?” he asked.  
“Find Carol or Maggie, whoever you find first,” she answered.

Daryl pushed the hair from her eyes. “Go find Carol or Maggie, don’t call their doctor,” she insisted.

“I’ll get ‘em,” he answered.

Savannah watched as he ran outside to find either Carol or Maggie. She leaned over the couch, moaning in pain. “God why can’t this go as planned?” she said, gasping for air.

Daryl ran out in the rain, running over to where Carol was living. “CAROL!” he shouted, banging on the door, “CAROL!” The thunder crashed overhead as he kept banging on the door. “Dammit,” he muttered, running towards Deanna’s house.

Maggie was getting ready to finish for the night when there was banging on the door. “MAGGIE!” she heard Daryl shout. Maggie rushed over to the door to find Daryl standing there soaking wet. 

“Daryl…” she started to say.  
“Savannah is askin for ya,” he answered.  
“What’s goin on?” Maggie asked.  
“She’s in labor,” he replied.

Deanna, having heard stood in the hallway. “I could get Paul he is…” she started to say.

“She doesn’t want Paul, she wants Maggie or Carol,” he answered, “She had asked for them specifically.”

Daryl looked at Maggie, who was white as a sheet. “Where’s Carol?” she asked.

“I dunno, yer her only option until we find Carol,” he answered.

Maggie nodded as she followed Daryl out of the house, closing the door behind them as they ran back to the house.

Savannah was breathing through another contraction when she heard the front door open and close. “Vannah?” Daryl called out.

“I’m still here, I can’t exactly move,” Savannah replied.  
“I’m tryin to find Carol, but we got Maggie,” Daryl told her.  
“Nah, ya stay here,” she answered, gripping his hand.

Daryl held onto her hand. “Here we go again, oh God,” she groaned. Maggie watched as Savannah turned around, gripping Daryl’s shoulders tightly as the pain rushed through her. Daryl kept his hands on her waist. 

“Breathe, like before,” he answered.  
“Mm just don’t keep remindin me like last time,” she told him, making him chuckle.  
“Has your water broke?” Maggie asked.

Savannah was about to answer. “God ya got perfect timin,” she told Maggie.

“We need to get your pants off,” Maggie answered.

Daryl started undoing the button and zipper on her pants. “Ya always gotta try to get my pants off,” she teased. Daryl smirked a little.

“Always,” he answered.  
“How are you feeling?” Maggie asked.  
“Mm I dunno have I spewed forth a human being?” Savannah asked.

She let out a gasp, her nails digging into Daryl’s shoulder and the back of his neck as the pain hit her again. Daryl rubbed her back and her arm in the attempt to relax her. “Do you wanna lay down?” Maggie asked.

“No, I wanna stand,” Savannah replied, “The pain ain’t so bad.”  
“We should move her up to the bedroom, just in case Carl comes back,” Maggie pointed out.

Daryl lifted Savannah up, moving her up to their room.

Maggie was waiting nervously, already there was a difference between Lori and Savannah’s childbirths. Savannah would either grip the bed post or Daryl’s arm when a contraction would hit. “Daryl, I need to see how far along she is,” Maggie told him. 

“Do it,” he answered.

Savannah breathed into Daryl’s neck as Maggie checked. “I don’t know if I can do this,” she told Savannah honestly.

“I’ll tell ya how, I did this,” Daryl answered, “I’ll deal with this up here ya just listen to me. Not gonna lie, was scared shitless when I had to deliver my own kid.”

Savannah nodded, letting out a deep breath as the contraction passed. “Yer good at hidin it,” she answered as he rubbed her back. 

Downstairs, it became clear to the others about what was going on. The storm raged outside, Carol went upstairs to see if she could help them. Amelia had gone after her, wanting to be with her parents instead of waiting. Rick was holding Judith on his hip. “Looks like we’re adding another one,” Abraham commented.

“It’s a little exciting isn’t it? Good coming out of the Hell?” Rosita asked.

They nodded in agreement when they heard Savannah groaning in pain. Carl rubbed the back of his neck and Rick rubbed his son’s shoulder. There was a knock on the door, looking over they saw Henry standing there. Rick passed Judith over to Carl, walking over. “What are you doing here?” Rick asked.

“I heard from Deanna that Savannah is refusing to have Paul, a practicing doctor to deliver her baby?” he asked.  
“As the mother that’s her right,” Rick answered.  
“I want to speak with her,” Henry told him.  
“No, you’re not, you’re going to turn around and go back to your house and wait until Savannah calls for you,” Rick answered, “Last thing she wants is her brother and her husband coming to blows.”

With that, Rick closed the door in his face, walking back into the living room.

Upstairs, Daryl had removed his jacket and vest, rolling his sleeves up as the room grew a little warm from everything that was happening. Savannah at one point needed to sit down, he was sitting behind her, supporting her as her nails gripped his arms through another contraction. “I think she’s about ready to push,” Carol told them. Amelia was sitting up by her parents.

“Ya don’t need to see this baby,” Savannah answered.  
“I’m staying,” Amelia replied, holding onto her mother’s hand.  
“Maggie, you’re going to be the receiver,” Carol told Maggie.

Amelia moved up so Carol could sit beside Savannah. “Daryl, you and me are going to grab a leg,” she instructed.

“Ya got it,” Daryl replied.  
“Amelia, you’re going to hold your momma up,” Carol told her.

Amelia nodded as she changed spots with her dad. “Savannah, you know what to do from here,” Carol told her.

“Yep, I gotta push,” Savannah replied.

Daryl and Carol held onto her legs as Savannah pushed on the next contraction. There would probably be bruises on her legs, but the pain was nowhere as rough as the pain she was going through at that moment.

It felt like an eternity, but then a smile appeared on Maggie’s face Savannah gave one final push and she was holding the squirming, messy, but seemingly healthy baby in her arms. “It’s a boy,” Maggie said with a smile on her face, “You have a boy!” She placed the baby onto Savannah’s chest as they covered the baby up and Savannah laughed through her tears.

“I have a son…” she said with a small laugh, rocking from side to side.

She looked up at Daryl with a beaming smile on her face. “WE have a son,” she added. Daryl kissed the top of her head as he held his wife and now two kids in his arms, his finger moving over his son’s tiny hand as it tried to grasp the tip of his finger.

“Wow,” Amelia said with wide eyes as Carol and Maggie covered up Savannah’s lower section.  
“Congratulations,” Carol said smiling.

Daryl hugged Carol and Maggie tightly. “Thank ya, both of ya,” he answered. 

“You’re welcome, he’s so beautiful,” Maggie said smiling.

They left them alone and Daryl stood next to his family again. Savannah held the baby up once Maggie and Carol had closed the door. “Go say hi to yer daddy, Ricki,” she told the newborn. Daryl held his son in his arms, staring at him in disbelief.

“Wow…” was all he could say.

Savannah smiled as she leaned back against the headboard. “I’ll be a better daddy then my dad was to me and Merle,” he told his son. Savannah looked at Amelia.

“Why don’t ya tell everyone ya got a brother?” she suggested, “Tell them his name too.”  
“We’ll be able to hear their reactions,” Daryl answered with a smirk.

Amelia got off the bed, kissing her brother before rushing down the stairs.

Everyone looked up when Amelia finally ran down the stairs. “It’s a boy,” she said excitedly. Cheers, claps, and congratulations spread throughout the room as they walked up to embrace and congratulate the girl.

“How’s your mom?” Michonne asked.  
“She’s tired, but she’s so happy,” Amelia replied, “I hadn’t seen daddy smile like this in a long time.”  
“Does he have a name?” Glenn asked.

Amelia beamed excitedly. “Ricki George Dixon, George after my mom’s dad,” Amelia explained. They could see Rick was truly touched by the baby’s name. Amelia just smiled, hugging him before running back upstairs.

Later while his family slept, Daryl stepped outside to have a cigarette. Sitting on the porch, he was still in disbelief that he had a son of his own. He looked up when the door opened and Rick walked out. “Should congratulate you,” he commented.

“Thanks,” Daryl answered as Rick shook his hand.

Rick leaned against the wall. “Naming him Ricki, Savannah’s idea?” he asked.

“Yeah, a name she picked back at the prison thought it was fitting for a boy and a girl,” Daryl said with a slight smirk.  
“Well I’m honored,” Rick answered sincerely.

Daryl looked over at him. “Ya been more family to us than any of our families ever were except for Vannah’s dad,” Daryl told him.

“Gonna teach him how to use a crossbow?” Rick asked.  
“What kinda dad would I be if I didn’t?” Daryl answered as they laughed a bit.

Rick just smirked. “I better get back in there, I’m back on night duty,” Daryl told him, getting up.

“Night duty?” Rick asked curiously.  
“When Chipmunk was born, Vannah and I had a silent agreement. She’d take care of her in the day, I got her at night,” Daryl replied.

Daryl glanced back at the house. “So I’m back on night duty, well we both are tonight until she gets bottles ready,” he added. 

“Try to get some rest,” Rick answered.

Daryl scoffed a little. “Rest, that ain’t happenin till he’s 18 and outta my house,” he quipped before they went back inside.


	27. It Never Ends

Savannah was resting in her bed, forgetting how after the first day of giving birth she could barely move. “How are you feeling?” Michonne asked as she walked in.

“Like I just passed a watermelon out of a hole the size of a water hose,” Savannah replied with a smirk, making her laugh.

Baby Ricki was fast asleep in the bassinet by her bed. “He’s beautiful,” Michonne murmured.

“My kids look like their daddy,” Savannah told her, “Kinda grateful they don’t got my ugly genes.”  
“Please, that boy has your eyes and your nose,” Michonne answered.

Savannah just smirked. “And Amelia looks more like you than you think,” she added. Savannah sighed tiredly, her finger stroking her son’s tiny cheek. “Pete wants to examine him,” Michonne commented.

“Pete can kiss my bright white hick ass for all I care,” Savannah answered.  
“You really don’t trust him,” Michonne commented as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
“I lived with a wife beater for four years, I know when I see one,” Savannah answered coldly.

Savannah reached into the bassinet, taking the baby into her arms. “Hello, my sweet little boy,” she cooed softly as the baby let out little noises. Savannah shifted a little bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “I’ll tell ya what, Michonne, I’m already a big-chested woman then havin a kid, I go up another full cup size,” she commented, making her friend pat her shoulder.

“And not to mention the hips will be wider now,” Michonne teased.

Savannah groaned. “Why?” she groaned, “My hips were already wide even before I had kids.” Baby Ricki rested his head on her chest as Savannah stroked her cheek gently.

There was a knock on the door. “Visitors already? I just gave birth yesterday,” she said with a sigh.

“I’ll go check,” Michonne answered.

Savannah gave her friend a grateful smile as she leaned back on the pillows.

A minute later, Deanna entered the room. “Good afternoon,” she greeted.

“Hi, Deanna,” Savannah answered.  
“I hear we have a new resident,” Deanna said smiling.

She looked at the newborn in Savannah’s arms. “He’s beautiful, what’s his name?” Deanna asked.

“Ricki,” Savannah replied, “Ricki Dixon.”  
“Good strong name,” Deanna commented.

Savannah held the baby’s hand tenderly between her thumb and index finger. “I hear you didn’t want Pete delivering him,” Deanna stated.

“I’m not comfortable with him,” Savannah answered, “No offense, Deanna, but yer doctor likes to smell like Jack Daniels after six o’clock.”

Deanna nodded her head slowly. “I could talk with him…” she started to say.

“No thank ya, Deanna, I don’t want him touching my son if you don’t mind,” Savannah answered firmly.  
“And I understand you won’t let your brother come by?” Deanna asked.  
“That man has been acting like an animal since my husband came through those gates, I don’t want him near my boy either,” Savannah answered.

Deanna became serious. “Is there something I should know about dealing with this aggressive relationship between your husband and brother?” Deanna asked. Savannah sat up slowly.

“I’ll give ya the short version. My brother tried to get my husband arrested when we were teenagers. Ya see, Daryl is 2 weeks older than me. My brother went to police saying that Daryl Dixon, Will Dixon’s boy was raping his seventeen-year-old baby sister,” Savannah explained coldly.

Deanna frowned. “Daryl was eighteen and I was a week away from my eighteenth birthday. Had cops banging on Daryl’s door lookin for me, I was at home but my brother so kindly sent the cops there to try to “catch him in the act”,” Savannah finished, “I had to tell the police he was lyin to save my husband’s ass from something consensual.” Savannah sat further back on the pillows. “So no, I don’t want him near my son especially since he taunts my husband to fights to try to get ya to throw him out of the community. Here’s the thing, if ya banished Daryl from the community, my kids and me go too,” she finished.

“I understand,” Deanna answered.

Savannah was silent as she looked at her son, stroking his cheek gently as Deanna took this as her cue to leave. “Congratulations,” Deanna told her.

“Thank you,” Savannah answered.

Later, Savannah was taking another nap, sleeping while baby Ricki slept. Her arm rested over her middle, her other hand resting up by her face. She woke up to the floorboards creaking. Thinking it was just someone checking on them, she started falling back to sleep when she heard the baby begin to fuss. Opening her eyes, she saw Henry holding her son. “Put. Him. Down. Now!” she ordered.

“Ya ain’t thinkin straight, Vannah, since he’s been back ya’ll been irrational,” he told her.

Savannah slowly got out of her bed. “Give me my son, NOW,” she ordered. Henry just stared at her. She held onto her son and Henry reluctantly let him go. Savannah cradled her baby close to her chest as she glared at him. “Stay away from me and my family! If I catcha ya near any of us, Deanna already knows what ya done to us before,” she hissed, “Get out of my house.”

“I’m yer brother ya would betray me?” he asked.  
“Betray ya?!” she exclaimed, “It was ya who betrayed me!”

Savannah held her son close when Michonne walked in. “What the hell are you doing here?” Michonne demanded.

“Visiting my family,” he answered.  
“Ya ain’t my family, since Daryl came back ya became the same bastard as ya was before!” she said angrily, “Trying to steal my children from me!”

Michonne grabbed his arm. “You better leave,” she told Henry. Henry stared at Savannah as she sat back down on her bed, holding her baby close. Reluctantly, he left her alone. Savannah kissed the top of her son’s head, closing her eyes with a shaky breath.

Getting tired of lying in bed already, Savannah pulled on the comfiest, yet warmest dress she had in her closet since she was unable to wear any kind of pants for a few days yet. She heard shouting outside, she went to see what was going on.

Savannah let out a gasp when she saw Rick and Pete fighting on the ground punching each other. There was glass everywhere. Amelia ran up the porch steps. “What the hell is goin on?” she asked.

“Rick and Pete just started fighting in the streets,” Amelia replied.

Savannah watched as Michonne ran by her and onto the street as Rick was speaking to the crowd. She wrapped her arms around her daughter as Rick waved a gun around, scaring everyone. Then Michonne knocked him out to keep him safe from Deanna. “Deanna’s going to exile Rick,” Amelia said fearfully.

“No she won’t, baby, he has too many people on his side,” she answered.  
“But she listens to the community more than us,” Amelia said softly.

Savannah kissed the top of her daughter’s head, holding her close. “Where’s dad when we need him?” Amelia murmured.

“Rick can do this without yer dad, he has to,” she answered, rubbing her arm.

As Savannah had guessed, Deanna wanted to have a meeting the next night to discuss Rick’s fate. Back in her room, Savannah was holding baby Ricki in her arms when Maggie walked in. “Hey,” she murmured.

“Hey,” Savannah answered.

Maggie looked at the baby in her friend’s arms with a soft smile on her face. “Would you like to hold him?” Savannah asked.

“Could I?” Maggie asked.

Savannah gently placed the baby into her arms and the little baby let out a little noise as Maggie held him. “Wow…” Maggie whispered, “Who would’ve thought Daryl Dixon made cute kids.” Savannah just smirked.

“He looks like what Amelia did when she was first born,” Savannah answered with a sigh.

The two women were silent for a few minutes. “Have you heard of what will happen at this?” Maggie asked. 

“I know she banishes them if there’s enough reason for her to believe they are too dangerous,” she replied, “Which we both know would be a mistake if she did that.”  
“Is this something your brother wants?” Maggie asked.  
“For Daryl? Absolutely,” Savannah replied.  
“Why is he so cruel to him?” Maggie asked.

Savannah rubbed the back of her neck. “Because of his father, who he was. Automatically assumed Daryl would grow up to be the same monster,” she replied.

“My brother ain’t the issue right now, the issue is whether or not we’re gonna be seein Rick around here much,” Savannah told her.

Maggie sighed, lightly bouncing the baby in her arms when he started to fuss. “He’s probably hungry,” she murmured, undoing the front buttons on her dress to nurse her son. As she looked at baby Ricki, she couldn’t help but wonder what would happen that night at the meeting.

The next night fell, Savannah slipped on her jacket. “I have some baby bottles filled in the fridge, ya remember what I said about warmin them?” Savannah asked Amelia.

“Yes, momma,” Amelia replied.

Savannah stroked the hair from her eyes. “I’ll be back soon,” she assured her.

“Okay,” Amelia murmured. 

Savannah pressed a kiss to the top of her head before leaving to sit in on the meeting.

Deanna and her family were surprised to see Savannah come in. “Savannah, we thought you would be home with the new baby,” Reg commented.

“I’m here for my family, my place is here,” Savannah replied, twisting her bracelet as she sat down.

Maggie took a seat next to Savannah and the two women smiled nervously as they waited for everything to start. She saw Henry sitting across the way, letting out a deep breath as she just stared into the fire.

The meeting starting, Savannah was sitting silently as she listened to everyone’s account about what had happened. It was all one-sided about Rick, talking about him as if he were some sort of monster. “Rick saved my life,” Savannah spoke up, “He saved my life, and my family’s.” She stared at all of them. “He welcomed me and my little girl like family, he didn’t have to. He didn’t have to want to keep us safe, he certainly didn’t have to accept my husband as his friend, naming him his second in command, and brother. He killed, yes, he has killed but we have all killed. I even had to kill, we do what we gotta do to survive,” she explained, “Ya’ll don’t know what it’s like to live out there.”

“It ain’t so bad out there, Sav,” Henry answered.  
“It is that bad,” Savannah insisted, “It’s not even the walkers, roamers, biters, whatever the hell ya’ll call them. It’s not them, it’s the people who survive out there too. Rick is protective, that is his job as a leader.”  
“We never appointed him our leader,” Henry answered.  
“Deanna you named him and Michonne constables, giving them both the responsibility of protecting this community, he saw a woman in trouble. Rick don’t fight unless he is threatened. If he had a gun on him, if he was fightin Pete, he felt threatened or he felt that someone else was threatened,” she explained.

Deanna was silent, staring at Savannah. “I been here long enough for ya’ll to be able to trust me,” she pointed out, “I didn’t trust Pete to hold my baby, I asked my closest friend to deliver him because Pete is dangerous. I obviously ain’t the only one who saw it.”  
As the night went on at one point Maggie had left to go to the chapel, Rick suddenly dragged a dead walker into the meeting, throwing it on the ground. He was completely covered in its blood. “There wasn’t a guard on the gate!” he snapped. Savannah’s eyes were wide as she stared at the dead walker. 

“I asked Gabriel to close it for me,” she heard Spencer say.  
“Go!” Deanna snapped as Spencer left in a hurry.  
“I didn’t bring it in. It got inside on its own. They always will. The dead AND the living, because WE’RE in here,” Rick explained.

Rick looked at the rest of the community as Savannah felt her heart race in her chest. It was late, Rick had found a walker and Daryl wasn’t back yet. He had been telling her about walkers being seen wandering around with ‘W’ carved into their foreheads. “They’ll hunt us, they’ll find us, they’ll try to use us, and they’ll try to kill us. But we’ll kill THEM. We’ll survive, I’ll show you how,” he explained. He turned his head towards Deanna and Reg. “You know I was thinkin…” he trailed off, “I was thinkin how many of you do I have to kill to save your lives? But I’m not gonna do that. You’re gonna change, I’m not sorry for what I said last night. I’m sorry for not saying it sooner. You’re not ready, but you have to be, right now you have to be! Luck runs out.”

Savannah crossed her arms over her chest, but then she reached out to rest her hand on Rick’s arm. Rick gave his friend a nod, his hand resting on hers when he saw the panic on Jessie’s face. “You’re not one of us!” Pete snarled from the gate, making him look up. In Pete’s hand was Michonne’s sword. “YOU’RE NOT ONE OF US!” Pete shouted.

“Pete, Pete, you don’t wanna do this!” Reg answered, getting in front of Pete.  
“Get out of my way, Reg,” Pete ordered.

Reg grabbed his arms. “Pete, just stop, just stop,” Reg insisted.

“Get the hell away from me!” Peter ordered.

Savannah watched as Rick adjusted his gun, looking at Carol and Savannah while Deanna and Reg tried to stop Reg. “GET AWAY!” Pete shouted suddenly Deanna screamed. Savannah stared in disbelief as Reg fell to the ground, his hand covering his throat as he coughed and gagged on his own blood. Savannah ran over to them, her hands covering his throat in the futile attempt to stop the flow of blood. Deanna was hysterical.

“Reg, Reg, look at me, look at me,” Savannah insisted, “Look at me, Reg!”

Reg was staring at Deanna as she continued to sob. Abraham had Pete pinned to the ground. “This is him!” Pete called out.

“STOP!” Abraham shouted.  
“THIS IS HIM!” Pete shouted.

Deanna sobbed hysterically as Reg died in her arms. “IT’S HIM!” Pete shouted again. Savannah looked at Michonne, shaking her head slowly at her friend, lowering her head. “THIS IS HIM!” Pete continued to shout. Savannah stared at Deanna slowly turned her head towards Rick.

“Rick,” she said brokenly, “Do it.”

Savannah was silent as Rick swung around with his gun in hand and shot Pete right in the face, killing him instantly. “Rick?” a voice said confused. Savannah looked toward the gate to see Daryl, Aaron, and a man she didn’t recognize standing at the gate.

Daryl walked over to Savannah, crouching beside her. “Ya aright?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, “None of this is mine.”

Daryl looked at Deanna, moving his wife out of the way as Deanna cried over her husband’s body. Reaching into his pocket, he removed the rag and handed it to Savannah to clean some of the blood off her hands. “These are the type of people ya associate yerself with?” Henry asked.

“Why don’tcha shut up for once?” Daryl suggested as he led Savannah out of the courtyard.

He kept his arm around Savannah. “Whatcha thinkin?” he asked.

“Reg was a good man,” she replied.

He nodded his head slowly. “Tired of good people gettin killed,” she said with a sigh.

“Me too,” he answered, his arm moving around her back.  
“It’ll never end,” she murmured, “We’ll always be fightin.”

Daryl pressed a kiss to the side of her head, holding her a little closer as they walked up the steps to the house.

Amelia looked up to see her mom walking in covered in blood. “Mom!” she gasped.

“She’s aright, it ain’t hers,” he told her.  
“I heard a gunshot,” Amelia answered.  
“Was Rick, he executed Pete,” Savannah told her, “He killed Reg.”  
“Chipmunk, I need you to watch yer brother a little longer,” he instructed.

She nodded as her parents went upstairs.

Savannah was silent as she stood in the shower, cleaning the blood off her with Daryl’s help as he told her about the run. He told her about the truck loads of walkers that attacked him and Aaron, Morgan saving them. The blood washed off, but Savannah felt like she could still see it. Daryl was silent as he helped her out and wrapped a towel around his waist before wrapping her in her bathrobe as she sat on the edge of the toilet. “What the hell is happening?” she asked with a sigh.

“The world went to Hell,” he answered, “And we’re tryin to survive in it.”

Daryl rested his forehead against hers. “And we will, with our kids, together.” She nodded her head slowly, letting out a deep breath as they sat silently in their bathroom.


	28. A Mother's Courage

Savannah was humming softly, rubbing her baby boy’s back as the baby cuddled up into her chest. Amelia was watching her mother with a soft smile on her face as she sat on the porch swing. “I used to holda ya like this when ya were this little,” she told her daughter smiling, “Ya would snore right in my ear.”

“I didn’t snore,” Amelia answered.  
“Yea ya did,” Daryl said with a smirk as he was fixing his bike, making Savannah smirk.

She kissed her baby’s forehead gently, rubbing his back. “Did you use to sing to me?” Amelia asked.

“Yer momma did,” Daryl replied.  
“I wasn’t much good, yer daddy knew how to get ya to sleep at night,” she told her daughter.  
“I just talk to her,” he answered.  
“Well she liked it,” Savannah told him.

Daryl looked up as Savannah walked over to him, smirking at him. “Seems like easier times,” she commented.

“Yeah if it ain’t for the fact I’m worried about all them trucks we found,” he answered as she pushed the hair from his eyes.

Daryl removed the cigarette from his mouth, blowing the smoke in the other direction so it didn’t get into hers or Ricki’s faces beforeh kissed her. Savannah kissed him back, her hand resting on the side of his neck. Pulling back, she held the baby up. “Hold yer son,” she told him.

“I’m covered in grease,” he answered.  
“He don’t care,” she told him, “It’s bath day anyways.”

Daryl took his son into his arms, the baby opened his eyes for just a minute before closing them again followed by a long yawn. “Yeah, I ain’t that interestin, son,” he told the baby.

“He’s more relaxed with yer voice,” She answered.  
“Hmm,” he grunted, making her smile.

She pressed a kiss to his temple as she went up the stairs. “Where ya’ll goin?” he asked.

“I’m runnin inside for a second, don’t worry I’ll be back,” she assured him.

Amelia smirked as she rushed down the stairs. “Where ya goin now?” he asked.

“Gonna go find Carl,” she replied.

Daryl grunted, looking at his son. “Guess it’s just yer dad and ya,” he commented. The baby let out another yawn, his tiny hands opening and closing. He looked up when he heard the door open and close, thinking it was Savannah only to see it was Rick. “He aright with it?” he asked.

“It was pretty much his idea,” Rick replied, “He gets it.”

Rick smirked to see the guy he called his “brother” standing there holding a baby in his arms. Daryl grunted as an answer. “It’s got a bed and a bath, but it’s still a cage yknow,” Daryl stated.

“He gets it,” Rick assured him, “He told him what happened out there with the trucks.”

Daryl glanced back at the door, waiting for Savannah to come back. “Tell ya ‘bout the guys he met? The Ws?” he asked.

“Like that walker we saw, yea,” Rick replied, “We need more watch points. And I’m gonna tell Deanna we don’t need to go looking for people anymore.”

Daryl frowned at the idea, holding his son closer to his chest. “You feel different about it?” Rick asked. Daryl nodded his head slowly.

“Yeah, I do,” he answered.  
“Well, people out there, they gotta learn to take care of themselves just like us,” Rick told him.

Daryl was silent for a little while longer. “I gotta go take him inside, he’s startin to fuss,” he muttered, walking towards the porch.

“I’m gonna get him out, shouldn’t leave him in there longer than we have to,” Rick answered as he walked way.

Daryl stared at his son, frowning a little, unable to think of any real reason to why they shouldn’t help other people. “Hey, there’s one thing I ask from ya, son,” he told his sleeping child as he walked up the steps, “Ya protect yerself, ya protect yer family, but ya need to remember there are still good ones out there,” he explained, “Yer Aunt Beth taught me that.”

Savannah was getting ready to go get the baby for his next feeding when Daryl walked in. “Hey,” she said smiling. 

“Hey,” he answered, “He’s startin to fuss.”

Savannah smiled, taking Ricki into her arms. “Ya aright?” she asked.

“Yea, just thinkin,” he replied, ‘I’m gonna back there, fix my bike.”  
“Okay,” she said smiling, “I’ll have lunch ready.”

Daryl looked at her. “Do ya like how things are?” he asked suddenly. Savannah looked at him.

“What do ya mean?” she asked.  
“It ain’t too quiet?” he asked.

Savannah was silent as she sat down to nurse the baby. “Do I miss sleeping with a knife under my pillow every night? A gun within my reach?” she asked. Savannah sighed. “I have to admit I was getting comfortable here, not jumping at every second at every noise, but everyone’s right, they don’t know what it’s like out there,” she answered, “It’s too quiet here. I am surrounded by people who throw housewarming parties as if it were any other day.”

Daryl leaned against the wall. “I gave birth in our bedroom because I was afraid of what someone might do to our son. I am terrified of what someone out there could do to Ricki, he’s so little…so innocent he has no idea,” she murmured, “He don’t deserve none of this. Amelia don’t deserve none of it.”

“They’ll get good lives, Vannah,” he answered, making her sigh.

Walking over, he stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. “It’s dangerous, but our kids will get a good lives too,” he assured her. She rested her head on his side as his hand moved up and down her arm. Savannah looked at their son, holding his tiny hand between her thumb and index finger.

Later that evening, Savannah had just finished giving baby Ricki his bath when Rick walked in. “Where’s Daryl?” he asked.

“He’s upstairs in our room, he was takin a shower,” she replied.

She looked over at him. “Everything aright?” he asked.

“We’ll see,” he replied, going upstairs.

Savannah dried her fussy son, holding him to her chest. “I know, momma’s evil for giving ya a bath,” she said with a sigh.

Walking upstairs to go to the nursery that he was sharing with Judith. She walked by hers and Daryl’s room to find Daryl sitting on the bed in his boots and torn pants, his shirt was sitting on the bed as it looked like he and Rick were in a deep, serious conversation. He and Savannah caught each other’s eyes, staring at each other. Rick looked over to see Savannah standing there. “What’s goin on?” she asked.

“We have a problem,” Rick answered as she walked in.

Grabbing his shirt off the bed, Daryl pulled it on and started doing up the buttons. “What kind of problem?” she asked.

“Walker problem, there’s a whole goddamn quarry not far from here that could level this whole community,” Daryl replied.

Savannah rubbed Ricki’s back. “Show me,” she told them.

“Savannah…” Rick started to say.  
“Show me,” she repeated.  
“Find Amelia, tell her to watch the baby,” Daryl answered.

After giving Amelia what she needed, they had kissed both of their children before leaving the house. Getting on the back of Daryl’s motorcycle, she wrapped her arms around her husband’s waist as they followed Rick in a car out to the quarry.

Arriving, Savannah was silent as she followed them. “Morgan and I found them when we were burying Pete,” Rick explained, “It can give any day now.” Looking in the quarry, her eyes were wide.

“My God…” she whispered, staring at the amount of walkers that were down there.  
“That one truck will fall any day,” Daryl answered.  
“Yeah, that’s why we gotta do something about it now,” Rick replied.  
“I’ll help ya,” she told them.  
“Savannah, that’s not a good idea you just had a baby three days ago,” Rick insisted.

Savannah looked at him. “I’m a mom,” she answered.

“That should be your first priority,” he told her.  
“It is, that’s why I gotta do it,” she answered.

Daryl reached up, his hand gripping her shoulder as they stared at the herd. “So much for quiet,” she commented, resting her hand over his.

“So much for quiet,” he agreed.

A plan had been put in place, it was going to take a few days to get it ready but there was a plan.

Savannah was holding baby Ricki in her arms, going into the armory. Opening the cabinet door, she found her knife collection still sitting there untouched. Placing baby Ricki into his carrier on the table, she removed her knife belt, buckling it around her waist. Grabbing her knifes, she checked how sharp they were, making mental notes of ones that needed to be sharpened. She grabbed one knife in particular, one that had a polished, redwood handle, her initials were along the blade.

(Twenty-Two Years Ago)

Eighteen-year-old Savannah was tossing Daryl’s pocket knife up in the air, catching it. “Woman, would ya stop fucking with my shit?” Daryl asked, grabbing the knife from her.

“Man, would ya gimme somethin to do then?” she asked.  
“I’m sure we could think of something,” Merle slurred from the corner.  
“Shut up, Merle,” Daryl answered.

Daryl stuck a cigarette in his mouth. “Come on,” he told her, pulling her up. Savannah followed him out of the house.

Lighting the cigarette, he blew out the smoke. “Gotcha somethin,” he told her as she sat on the hood of his truck, “Get yer ass off my truck, Laurel.”

“Make me, Dixon,” she answered, taking the cigarette from his mouth and taking a drag from it.

Daryl rolled his eyes before pulling something out of his truck. He stood in front of her, handing it to her. Savannah saw that it was a knife. “Now ya got yer own,” he told her. Savannah looked at it see her name engraved on the side.

“Wow…it’s perfect,” she said smiling.

She gave Daryl a smile, kissing him. He kissed her back, his hand resting on her hips.

(Present)

Savannah took her knife, placing it in its sheath where it belonged. Collecting her knives, she left the armory with her infant son. She went to meet with the others, ready to get back to work to protect her family.


	29. A Mother's Protection

Savannah was listening to Rick’s plan, despite the fact that Carter kept speaking up every once in a while out of fear of what Rick wanted them to do. It annoyed her that these people didn’t trust her, and it annoyed her more when he started to defend Pete. Deanna had checked out after Reg’s death, not that she could blame the woman if anything happened to Daryl she couldn’t help but wonder if she would do the same.

Daryl looked over at his wife at one point in the meeting, seeing off in her own world. Reaching over, he rested his hand on her knee. Savannah gripped his hand tightly, her thumb moving along his wedding ring. The gold plated ring feeling cold under her touch. “So he condemns one killer but he protects another?” Carter asked suddenly. Savannah looked over at him.

“What does that mean?” she asked.  
“You condemn wife beaters, but look who’s sitting next to you,” Carter answered.

Savannah slowly stood up. “Vannah,” Daryl called to her.

“Is that what Henry told ya’ll?” she asked.

Savannah stared at him. “Let me guess, he also told ya’ll that Daryl raped me when we was kids right?” she asked, “That he has me so messed up in my brain that I protected him? Also tell ya that he’s dangerous?”

“Vannah,” Daryl called to her again.  
“No, Daryl, my brother wants to tell people about our lives they should at least get the right story,” she answered.

Carter stared at her. “Daryl and I have been together on and off since we were fifteen-years-old. Henry hated Daryl because of the Dixon family, because his father was a drunk and his brother a drug addict,” she explained, “Hell, I don’t think Will Dixon did anything that was selfless by his children, made Daryl emotionless, but wouldn’t ya’ll be when for so many years of yer life ya had no idea if ya were gonna wake up at all the next day?” 

“We should trust your word?” Carter asked.  
“Yes, because ya’ll know me,” Savannah answered, “Ya think I would want him here if I thought he was a danger to me and my kids? He’s better than his father, his brother, and everyone else that ya’ll could try to compare him too. He likes his beer, but don’t we all?”

She gripped Daryl’s shoulders tightly as she stood behind him. Daryl was silent, staring at the floor. “Stop condemning him for crimes he never even committed. I’ve seen it go on for too long and it ends here, now.”

“Henry said he’s dangerous,” Carter answered.  
“Why? I killed more people than he did,” Savannah told him.

An eerie silence fell over the group. “By societies’ law I should be serving at least 20 years to life for murder,” Savannah told them, “I murdered my previous husband, he wasn’t even a walker so that doesn’t even justify it.”

“Savannah…” Daryl started to say.  
“No,” she answered, gripping his shoulders tighter.

The community stared at her. “My husband beat me every day for four years, I did nothing but let him until one day I took a knife and stabbed it in his throat. Women like me go to prison for killing their abusive husbands still, ya’ll know that?” she asked, “Society condemns the victims and makes the actual monsters matyrs.” Tears showed in her eyes. “By all rights my children should’ve been placed with Daryl,” she added, “So tell me, who is the real danger here?”

Daryl reached up gripping his wife’s hands in his, his thumbs moving over her wrists. “Leave him alone, just let us live,” she finished.

“Are we done here? Can we get back to what’s important?” Daryl asked gruffly.

Rick nodded as he continued with the plan as Daryl pulled Savannah’s arms down and around his torso. Savannah rested her head against his, closing her eyes. “Ya didn’t have to do that,” he told her.

“Yea, I did,” she replied quietly.

Savannah listened to Rick’s plan, the rest of the meeting going without interruption.

The days continued on, they were building stronger gates. Carter fighting Rick every step of the way, wanting a different way than having to face the walkers.

One morning, Savannah walked through the streets with baby Ricki fussed with his head on her shoulder. “Morning,” she greeted Daryl as he was putting more dirt into his wheelbarrow.

“Hey,” he answered.  
“Someone started to fuss a bit,” she told him.  
“Yeah? What’re ya’ll fussin about now?” he asked, looking at his son.  
“His dad normally gives him a bottle before he runs out the door,” Savannah replied.  
“Yer godfather needed my help, son,” Daryl told him, rubbing his back.

His voice alone calmed the infant. “Where’s my Chipmunk?” he asked as he took a drink from his water bottle.

“Back at the house, she said she wanted to hang out with Judith and Carl,” she replied.

Back in town, Amelia was playing with Judith when Ron walked up. “Why are you with him?” Ron asked suddenly. Amelia lifted her head.

“Excuse me?” she asked.  
“His dad’s dangerous,” he replied.  
“Your dad was a prick,” she told him.

Amelia lifted Judith up into her arms. “No reason to kill him,” Ron answered.

“Your dad killed another man,” she told him.  
“From what I get your dad murdered even more,” he answered.

Amelia glared at him. “You have no right to talk about my parents,” she replied. Judith started to whimper and Amelia carried her inside, but Ron was following her. “Get out of my house!” Amelia ordered, putting Judith into her playpen.

“I like you, I know you like me,” Ron answered.  
“And now you’re delusional,” she told him.

Ron grabbed her arm. “I’ve been nice to you since you got here,” he told her. 

“Let go of my arm,” she ordered.  
“Amelia, what is it that I did wrong that makes you like him mor?” he asked.

Amelia tried to pry his fingers off, but his grip was almost bruising her. “Let go!” she snapped, letting out a yelp when he pushed her back into the wall. She kneed him in the stomach then shoved her elbow into his collarbone sending him to the floor. “I told you to let go!” she hissed. Ron held his arm, glaring at her.

“You’re like the rest of them,” he told her.  
“You’ll be dead the way you keep going,” she answered glaring at him.

The door opened and Carl stood there. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she replied, “Ron was just leaving.”

Ron gave Carl a glare before leaving. Once he was gone, Amelia walked over hugging Carl tight. “You okay?” he asked. She nodded, hugging him a little tighter.

“I’m okay,” she replied, rubbing his back.

The door opened again and Amelia let Carl go when Savannah walked in. “Hey ya two,” she said smiling.

“Hi, momma,” Amelia answered, rubbing the back of her neck.

Savannah smiled as she went to take the baby upstairs.

Another day went by, Savannah decided to stay back just in case things were to go wrong. Daryl was getting ready for the dry run when Savannah walked over to him, her arms moving around his waist. “It’s just a dry run,” he pointed out.

“I can’t hug my husband?” she quipped, making him smirk.  
“Guess not,” he answered smiling.

Savannah kissed the back of his shoulder. “I love ya,” she murmured.

“Me too,” he answred.

Turning around, he gave her a kiss before leaving the house.

Later on, Savannah had just put baby Ricki down for a nap while Carol was in the kitchen making another casserole. “Have ya seen my daughter?” Savannah asked.

“She was outside with Carl,” Carol replied.

Savannah went outside to look for her while she saw one of her neighbors standing out on the front lawn with a cigarette in her mouth. Suddenly, a man came out of nowhere, slashing her in the back with a machete, making her drop to her knees. Savannah quickly closed and locked the door just as the machete came down on her neighbor’s head. Suddenly, Amelia ran through the back door with Carl. “Are ya aright?” Savannah asked. Amelia nodded, holding onto her mother’s arms.

“They’re everywhere,” Carl told her.

Carol ran towards the front door. “Carol!” Savannah called out.

“You need to stay here,” Carol answered.

Savannah grabbed her knife belt. “Mom!” Amelia exclaimed.

“You and Carl stay here watch out for Judith and your brother,” Savannah answered.  
“Mom!” Amelia called out, moving to go after her when Carl grabbed her hand.

Savannah looked back at her daughter. “I have to go find Jessie and her kids,” she told them, “Stay here with Carl and yer brother, remember what yer daddy taught ya.”

Savannah ran through the streets when a man dressed in rags with a W on his forehead charged at her. She whipped out her machete, blocking the attack aimed at her head, kicking another in the stomach when it tried to blindside her. She took her knife from her belt, stabbing the one in front of her in the stomach before throwing the same knife into the other one’s throat. Taking her knife she stabbed them both in the heads before running through the streets. 

Savannah ran around a corner, she just barely missed a machete aimed at her head. Dropping to her knees, she swung her knife at the attacker when the woman backed up. Savannah kicked her legs out from underneath her when someone grabbed her braid, yanking her backwards. Savannah kicked up, her foot nailing her attacker in the nose. The woman let out a scream as she straddled Savannah’s hips in the attempt to stab her in the throat. Savannah swung her arm up, letting out a shout of pain as the knife slid into her forearm. 

Savannah jerked her hips, rolling the woman onto her back and stabbed her in the head with her own knife before getting off her. She held her arm in pain, hiding around a corner she ripped the bottom of her dress, using it as a tourniquet. She had to get to the infirmary, have Denise patch her up so she could continue hunting whatever these people were.

She rushed through the back, letting out a deep breath as she reached the infirmary. “Denise!” she called out.

“What happened?” Denise asked.

Savannah held her arm out and Denise immediately started cleaning and stitching it. “You need to get back to your house,” Denise told her.

“I have to find Jessie and her kids,” she answered.  
“You just had a baby a week ago!” Denise snapped.

Savannah looked at her. “And I have a job too,” she answered, “We are outnumbered here, Rick has all of our fighters leading those walkers away.” Savannah stared at her. “I have to stop them, they are killing us,” she whispered.

With her arm stitched and wrapped up, Savannah left the infirmary. She saw these people everywhere, it made her stomach twist to see so many of these innocent people being slaughtered like animals. She hid behind a house, seeing a few of these monsters heading towards her house.

Amelia was inside with her dad’s handgun in her hand as she, Carl, and Enid sat in the middle of the floor. Suddenly, they saw one of them opening the door to her house. She went to raise her gun when someone grabbed her from behind. “MIA!” Carl shouted, holding his gun up.

“Drop it little boy or she bleeds out,” the man ordered.

Suddenly, Savannah grabbed the attacker’s hair, stabbing her knife into his head. Amelia let out a gasp and she saw her mother standing there bloody. “Ya’ll aright?” Savannah asked.

“Where did you go?” Amelia asked.  
“I was trying to find Jessie and her kids,” she replied.

Savannah touched her daughter’s face, pulling her into a hug. “I’m here,” Savannah assured her, “They waited until we were outnumbered.”

“You’re hurt,” Enid said with wide eyes.  
“I’m fine,” Savannah answered.

They heard the door open again. Savannah looked at her daughter and the other two children. “Go upstairs to the nursery, lock the door and don’t come out until I tell ya,” she ordered.

“I’ll help,” Amelia answered.  
“No, ya will take care of yer brother,” Savannah told her, “He needs someone there with him.”

Savannah looked at her daughter, staring into the blue eyes Amelia shared with her father. “Do this, aright?” she told her. Amelia nodded, Savannah kissed her forehead. “Go, now,” she ordered. Amelia grabbed Carl’s arm, leading him and Enid upstairs to where Judith and Ricki were as Savannah let out a shaky breath, hiding in the den for her attacker. She held up her knife, suddenly a machete nearly connected to her head making her duck and just barely escape the attack.

She fell back when it was aimed at her throat. She kicked out, striking her attacker in the stomach with her foot. Savannah rolled onto her feet, blocking a punch aimed at her head. She blocked another punch aimed for her middle. Taking her leg, she kicked her foot into the side of his leg, and it made him stumble. She aimed her knife for his neck when he struck backwards, his kick landing on her still healing pelvis making her shout in pain and stumble back onto the ground.

The man grabbed her throat, making her gasp as he straddled her sides. She punched him in the face, her wedding rings digging into his cheek but it didn’t deter him. Suddenly, Ricki started to cry making him look up. “Well, now that’s interesting,” he commented as he seethed at Savannah.

Savannah kicked up with her knee, aiming right into his thigh. The attacker grunted, but he grabbed her ankle but she kicked back getting him in the shoulder. “NO!” she shouted when he suddenly was on her back. She jerked her aching hips, trying to shove him off her. She was able to twist his wrist, hearing it snap.

The man rolled off her screaming in pain when she heard a loud sound…it was a truck horn. Her eyes grew wide. If the walkers could hear that…their plan might as well have never existed. Taking her knife she stabbed it in the attacker’s head before running outside. “Mom?” Amelia called. Amelia ran down the stairs after her mother.

Savannah ran over to where the watch tower was, seeing that the wall was bent in and the horn was obnoxiously loud. “SPENCER!” she shouted as he climbed down from the tower, “What the hell happened?!”

“They were going to ram us!” Spencer answered over the noise.  
“If those walkers hear that, they will be right here!” she snapped as she ran out of the gate.

Amelia aimed her dad’s gun at some of the attackers running after her and Spencer when someone grabbed her arm. She aimed her gun and saw Morgan standing there. “You don’t need to kill all of them,” he told her.

“I will when they go after my momma,” she answered, pulling her arm away.

Savannah ran outside to see walkers already making their way over. “Oh God…” she hissed. She took out her machete, the blade slicing through one walker’s head.

It felt like hours, but they were finally able to get rid of the attackers, leaving in fear. Savannah was leaning against the wall, holding her stomach in pain. “You okay?” Spencer asked.

“I’ll be fine,” she replied.

She let out a deep breath, looking over at Amelia, who ran to her hugging her tight. Savannah hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. “I love ya baby,” she whispered.

“I love you too, momma,” Amelia answered.


	30. Crashing

Savannah was helping the others bury the dead with Amelia and Carl’s help. They weren’t prepared, they were outnumbered. So many dead everywhere, so many good people dead. Savannah was holding her son in her arms. The one-week-old baby sleeping with his little head on her shoulder. She kissed the top of his head gently, rubbing his back. 

She bit her lower lip, kissing the top of her son’s head when Michonne returned, explaining that they weren’t sure where Glenn was. “What about Daryl?” she asked.

“He’s still leading them out the last I heard,” Michonne answered.

Savannah was silent, kissing the top of her baby’s head. She hummed softly into his ear as her son started to fuss. She kissed his cheek tenderly. “Mom, who were they?” Amelia asked.

“I don’t know, baby,” Savannah replied.

Savannah kissed the top of her head when suddenly she heard shouting. “OPEN THE GATE NOW!” they heard Rick shout. Running towards the door, Michonne pulled it back and Savannah’s eyes were wide in horror. A herd of walkers were heading right for them. Rick was running ahead, pushing one out of his way making him stumble. He got up, running towards the gate. They closed it immediately just as a walker tried to make its way inside. Savannah grabbed Amelia, pulling her backwards.

Carl walked over to Amelia, holding her hand as the adults were talking about what to do. Amelia looked at him, entwining her fingers with his. “Amelia, we gotta go back to the house,” she told her daughter.

“What’s happening?” Amelia asked, letting go of Carl’s hand to follow her.  
“We’re on lockdown until further notice,” Savannah replied, “No lights on, no music, nothing that can draw attention.”  
“Did Rick say anything about dad?” Amelia asked.  
“Like Michonne said he’s still leading the herd,” she replied, “He, Abraham, and Sasha will come back to lead the rest away.”  
“Why is dad the bait?” Amelia snapped.

Savannah looked at her daughter. “Yer dad’s got his motorcycle, he’s safer on that thing than anyone else here,” she answered.

“What if something goes wrong? What if the herd gets to be too much?” Amelia asked panicking, “What if he runs out of gas?”

Savannah gripped her shoulder. “Mia,” she insisted softly, making her stop, “Yer dad will be fine.” Amelia swallowed against the lump in her throat.

“Mom, I don’t wanna be separated from you or dad again,” she insisted.  
“I ain’t going nowhere, neither is yer daddy,” Savannah answered.

Amelia hugged her tightly around the waist. “We ain’t going nowhere,” she repeated softly, kissing the top of her head. 

The day went on, Savannah was walking with Rick. “Have ya heard from him?” she asked.

“He wanted to turn back a little bit ago when the herd started separating, I told him not to,” he replied.   
“I have a terrified child who thinks her daddy’s never comin through those gates again,” Savannah told him.

Rick nodded his head slowly. “We have lost too much, Rick, I don’t know how much more she can handle,” she added.

“He’ll be fine,” Rick assured her.

Savannah nodded her head slowly when suddenly, the tower started to shake. “What the hell?” she asked. Suddenly, they saw it topple over.

“MOVE! EVERYONE MOVE!” Rick shouted.

The watch tower fell, taking the wall with it. Savannah hit the ground with Rick covering her head to protect her head from the flying pieces of wood and metal. Looking up, Savannah’s eyes grew wide to see walkers making their way inside. “GET INSIDE!” Rick shouted at the community as they scrambled, screaming. Rick pulled Savannah up. “You okay?” he asked.

“I gotta get to my kids,” she answered.  
“Go, make sure Carl is with you,” he told her.  
“Ya got it,” she answered.  
“They were at Jessie’s the last I saw them,” Rick told her.

Savannah nodded as they went their separate ways.

Running up the street, she went into the house. “Amelia, Carl!” she called out. 

“What was that?” Carl asked.  
“The watchtower fell over, we have to block all the windows and every entryway,” she replied.

Savannah grabbed what she could and started covering her windows with blankets. “Turn the lights off, now,” she ordered. Carl and Amelia ran around the house turning off anything that could cause the walkers to come over to their house. 

“What’s going on?” Jessie asked.  
“The walkers are in the community,” Savannah replied.

Jessie helped them block the doors and the windows. “Wait!” Amelia called out as they went to block the side door. Amelia opened it and Rick was inside with a wounded Deanna with Michonne right behind them.

“She’s been injured,” he told them.  
“Let’s get her upstairs,” Savannah answered.

They rushed Deanna upstairs to help her with her injury. “Mia, go get the bandages out of the bathroom,” she instructed her daughter. Amelia nodded, running down the hall. They got Deanna on the bed, Savannah trying to stop the bleeding. 

“When did you become such a doctor?” Michonne asked.  
“Hershel,” Savannah replied, “He taught me a few things.”

Rick and Michonne smiled a little at her as Savannah smirked back, looking up when Amelia came back with the medical supplies they needed. “Go help Carl,” she told her.

“Okay,” Amelia answered.

Amelia rushed down the stairs to find Carl. “Carl?” she called out.

“In here,” Carl answered from the garage.

Amelia walked into the garage to find Carl and Ron in there. She closed the door behind her. “You okay, Ron?” she asked as he leaned over his dad’s work bench. 

“My dad’s dead…we’re all dead,” Ron said suddenly.  
“My dad’s going to figure something out, he always does,” Carl answered.  
“No, your dad’s just going to get more people killed!” Ron snapped, walking up to him.

Amelia frowned. “Rick is a good man,” she answered.

“He killed my dad, and you call him a good man?” Ron spat.  
“Your father murdered Reg,” Amelia answered.  
“How many people did Rick murder? What about YOUR dad?” Ron snarled, taking a step forward towards Amelia.

Amelia frowned. ‘We’re not talking about my dad,” she answered, “We’re not talking about Rick or anyone else we’re talking about the fact that we are stranded here right now and if anyone can get us out of this mess, Rick can.”

“I should’ve realized you were one of them,” Ron said angrily.  
“What does that mean?” she asked.

Carl pulled Amelia behind him. “Had claim on her before anyone else huh?” Ron asked, “I could be a real boyfriend and you get both her and Enid to like you.”

“Stop it,” Amelia ordered, “This isn’t a competition we’re in trouble here and you two are acting like children!”

Ron gave her a glare. “You’re just a little slut like your mom, making me think things now you’re with him,” he told her. He looked back at Carl. “Your dad is going to get people killed, because that’s what he does, that’s what he is,” he added. Carl was silent, holding onto Amelia’s hand. 

“We need to work this out,” he insisted, “But you will not talk to Amelia like that again.”  
“They’re dead, Carl, my mom is dead…my brother is dead,” Ron murmured.  
“No they’re not,” Carl answered.

Amelia swallowed to see that the boy was in shock with what was happening. “Ron,” she insisted as he walked by her. 

“We’re gonna make it,” Carl insisted.

Suddenly, Amelia felt her blood run cold. She heard the click of a lock turning. “Your dad…you’re dead too, both of you,” Ron told them. He stuffed the keys to the door in his pocket. Amelia saw him reach for the waistband of his jeans.

“Oh God he’s got a gun!” Amelia exclaimed when Carl ran over, shoving him up against the door.

A shot went off and Ron let out a shout as he pushed Carl against a shelf, knocking it over. They both fell to the floor and Amelia ran for the gun. Ron kicked it away until it went under the nearby freezer as he grabbed a shovel. “RON, DON’T!” Amelia screamed. Carl ducked out of the way when Ron swung it and the shovel went through the glass door.

Savannah heard the crash, looking at Jessie and Rick. 

Amelia started to push on the door when she saw walkers making their way over. “MOM! RICK!” she shouted, banging on the door. She ran over to Ron, wrapping her arm around his throat like her dad taught her.

“Let him go!” she snapped.

Ron had the shovel pressed up against Carl’s throat, lifting him off the floor. “LET HIM GO!” she shouted, tightening her grip around his throat.

“CARL OPEN THE DOOR!” she heard Rick shout.  
“RON OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!” Jessie screamed.

Amelia let out a scream as Carl shoved them both backwards just as walkers came in, throwing her and Ron both to the floor. Carl ran over, helping Amelia up as Ron just stared blankly at the walkers trying to get in. “The shelf! Grab the shelf,” Carl insisted. Amelia ran over as they grabbed the shelf, moving it towards the door. The shelf was already giving away when the door opened.

“Come on!” Rick called out.

Carl grabbed a hold of Amelia’s hand as they ran inside just as the walkers broke through the rest of the glass. 

Savannah, Rick, and Jessie were pushing against the door. “Go help them with the couch,” Rick told them.

“Ya can’t hold it alone,” she answered as Carl and Amelia were next to him, pushing on the door.  
“What happened out there?” Rick asked Carl.  
“We were searching for supplies,” Carl replied.  
“Carl…” Rick started to say.  
“We heard yelling,” Jessie answered.

Savannah looked at Amelia. “What happened out there?” she asked.

“The walkers invaded us,” she answered.  
“It sounded like a fight,” Jessie told her son.  
“We were fighting them!” Ron answered.  
“Carl, it’s okay?” Rick asked.

Carl nodded. “It’s okay,” he answered. Amelia watched as Carl went after them.

“Mia,” Savannah called to her daughter.  
“We’re fine, momma,” she answered as the couch was pushed over onto the door.  
“Go get yer brother, watch him,” Savannah instructed.

Amelia nodded and Savannah kissed her forehead.

Amelia entered another room. “Hand over the gun, grip first,” she heard Carl order through the door.

“Carl, I’m sorry,” Ron murmured.  
“Yeah I know, now gimme the gun,” Carl ordered, aiming a gun at Ron’s forehead.

Ron slowly held the gun out and Carl took it as Amelia closed and locked the door behind her. “Look man, I get it, my dad killed your dad,” Carl insisted as he put his gun away and handing Amelia the other. Amelia checked the clip before putting it in the back of her jeans. “You need to know something. Your dad was an asshole,” Carl added.

“He beat you, he beat your momma. That’s not a father,” Amelia answered.  
“Heard that’s what your dad did, pot calling kettle black then,” Ron told her.  
“My daddy never touched my mom that way ever. My stepfather liked to use her as a punching bag and my mom stabbed him in the throat,” Amelia answered, “Stop insulting my father, he’s a better man than yours.”

Amelia unlocked the door, leaving the room with Carl right behind her.

Savannah let out a deep breath as she looked at the window with Gabriel. “Where’s my son?” she asked.

“He’s still upstairs,” Amelia replied.

They could hear Judith crying and Rick went upstairs to get her while Savannah followed him to get Ricki.

Looking in the room, they saw that Deanna was gone. Savannah feared the worse as she took out her knife and Rick had a hold of his axe. They went into the master bedroom to find Deanna leaning over the playpen. Rick got ready to take the axe to what they thought was a now walker Deanna. “It’s still me!” Deanna insisted, startling them both.

“I’m sorry,” Rick answered.

Savannah reached into the neighboring bassinet, lifting up her crying son. “I just wanted to see them…one last time, my legs had other plans,” Deanna murmured as Rick helped her up. Savannah kissed the top of Ricki’s head.

“Your plans…” Rick started to say.

Deanna laughed softly. “They’re yours now,” she said smiling. Savannah swallowed as she walked over, holding Deanna’s hand.

“Thank ya,” she said softly.

Deanna gave her a soft smile. “You have a good family, Savannah,” she said smiling. Savannah smiled through her tears.

“Yer still a politician, but yer a good woman,” she answered.  
“As are you, from one mother to another,” Deanna told her.

Rick picked Judith up out of the playpen. “Come on,” he told Savannah. She nodded, holding onto his hand as they left with their children, closing the door behind them.

Rick had a plan, they would go to the cars and lure the herd out of the community, to save those that were left. “Take yer brother,” Savannah told her after they caked bed sheets with walker blood and entrails. Amelia hid the baby under the makeshift poncho, looking at her mother. Savannah stroked her daughter’s brown hair out of her blue eyes. “Ya look like yer daddy,” she said smiling softly. Amelia smiled, Savannah kissed the top of her head letting out a deep breath. They were going to make it.

They made their way through the neighborhood slowly, the walkers didn’t know. Savannah was grateful that she was able to feed him so she knew baby Ricki would sleep for a while.

They stopped, they had to stop because the plan wasn’t going to work. “Amelia, I want you to go with Gabriel to the chapel with Ricki,” she insisted.

“No, mom, I’m here, I’m staying,” Amelia answered.

Savannah stroked her daughter’s hair, knowing she was going to stay no matter what she said. They carefully transferred both babies over to the priest, who then made his way slowly to the chapel. Amelia reached behind her for Carl’s hand. Carl held her hand tightly, their fingers entwining. She held onto Savannah’s hand and Savannah held onto Rick’s hand. Carl held onto Jessie’s hand while Jessie held onto Sam’s hand, Sam held onto Ron, and Ron held onto Michonne.

It grew darker as they walked closer to the cars. Sam had suddenly panicked and Amelia had to keep herself from screaming when two walkers attacked the boy. “Dad, dad!” she heard Carl call out. Savannah turned her head and she saw that Jessie was too much in shock to react. The walkers attacked her and she still had a grip on Carl’s hand.

“Rick!” Savannah called to him.

Amelia immediately tried to pry their hands apart. “Rick!” Amelia called out.

“Dad!” Carl called out.

Savannah grabbed onto her daughter’s arm. “Step back,” she ordered. Amelia watched in horror as Rick literally chopped Jessie’s hand off to free Carl. She heard a gun cock and she realized that while they were walking, Ron had taken her gun out of the pocket of her jeans. 

“You…” he murmured to Rick, aiming his gun at him, “You…”

Michonne’s blade went through Ron and the gun went off. They were frozen, but then Amelia looked at Carl. Blood gushing from his eye socket, his entire right eye was gone. “Dad…” Carl trailed off.

“Carl!” Amelia gasped.  
“Move, Amelia,” Savannah answered.

Rick immediately lifted his son up into his arms as they ran towards the infirmary, Savannah and Michonne clearing a path as they went.

Reaching the infirmary, Savannah was holding her terrified daughter close. “He’ll be okay baby,” she answered, “He’ll be just fine.” Savannah watched as Rick went outside. “Stay here with Carl,” she told her daughter.

“But mom…” Amelia started to say.  
“Baby, I have to help Rick Carl needs ya here,” She answered.

Savannah kissed her forehead. “I love ya, baby,” she told Amelia.

“I love ya, momma,” she answered as Savannah ran outside with Michonne to help Rick.

Savannah ran into the herd of walkers, stabbing one after the other. Ducking when one tried to grab her, dodging several more. Blood splattering all over her after thrusting her knife up into one walker. Taking her machete, she slashed through another walker’s face. 

Slowly, the walkers started backing them and the rest of the community up against the wall. Suddenly, the entire community lit up when a huge explosion filled the air followed by flames covering the pond. The walkers looked up, some heading towards the direction of the flames. “DON’T LET UP!” she heard Rick shout.

Savannah ducked when a walker tried to grab at her neck, thrusting her knife into a walker’s neck. She felt a hand grab her arm, pulling her away from a walker that nearly bit her collarbone. They started going after walkers that were making their way to the fire, stabbing, slashing, and dodging. 

It was an all-night effort, after every single walker was either killed by one of them or the flames, soon all of Alexandria was littered with walker bodies. Savannah looked at her hands, covered from head to toe in walker blood as was everyone else. Looking around at the community, they were all as exhausted as she felt. Walking up, covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises was Daryl making her sigh in relief. Wordlessly, she hugged him tightly without hurting him as he hugged her back, resting his forehead against her shoulder as she gripped the back of his vest.

Going into the infirmary, Amelia looked up. “Daddy,” she said relieved, running over she hugged him around the waist. Daryl hugged her tightly, looking at Savannah.

“He’s been hurt,” Sasha told them, “Saving us.”  
“Let me have a look,” Denise answered, walking up.

She led Daryl over to the examining table, having him sit there. He removed his vest and what was left of his shirt, revealing a knife wound in his back. “Just a scratch,” he said gruffly.

“It needs to be cleaned and stitched,” Denise answered.  
“What happened out there?” she asked.  
“Got my bike stolen,” he replied.

As Denise cleaned and stitched the cut, Savannah rested her hands on his knees as she rested her forehead against his. “Sonsofbitches took my crossbow and everythin,” he told them.

“What happened?” she asked.  
“Got ambushed, don’t know who the hell they are but they ambushed us,” he replied.

Savannah rested her hand on the side of his neck, her thumb moving along his jaw when Amelia walked up. “Dad?” she murmured. Daryl looked over and he saw Amelia standing there with baby Ricki. Smiling, he pulled his kids close, kissing them both as he pulled Savannah a little tighter.


	31. Father and Daughter

Two months went by since their fight against the Wolves and the Walkers, they soon fell into another routine. The wall was repaired, their injuries healed.

Amelia was standing by the garage to find her dad tinkering with other motorcycle parts that were left. She walked up behind her dad, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. “What’re ya doin out here, Chipmunk?” he asked, looking at his daughter.

“Came to see you,” she murmured.

Daryl had her let him go so he could turn around and hugged her close. Amelia rested her head on his chest, smiling and let out a small giggle as her dad started swaying with her in the middle of his garage. Their little private father/daughter moments that they don’t want anyone else seeing since her dad was already shy and had a hard time showing how he really felt. Her dad might not tell her verbally how much he loved her but his simple actions as hugging her and swaying with her was his way.

Daryl smiled as he held onto Amelia’s hand, just moving through the garage thinking of how she was growing so fast. Yesterday she was a little baby he held in the cab in his truck as she squawking and crying as he wrapped her up in his jacket. He was the first to hold her, her tiny head pressed up against his chest. He was even the one to name her, Savannah had insisted she was having a boy that she wanted to name after him, but he had silently hoped every night it was a girl.

Amelia rested her head on Daryl’s chest, smiling as they just swayed to music in her own head. Normally her daddy would have some sort of rock song or something playing on the radio during their moments. Her favorite though was when she would be able to change it to her one favorite song, Rod Stewart’s Forever Young.

Daryl kissed the top of her head, making Amelia smiling, holding onto him tighter. He couldn’t give her much as she was growing up, but his handmade birthday and Christmas presents were her favorite presents. 

Savannah walked by the garage door to see her husband and daughter’s little private moment. Daryl had his head resting on top of Amelia’s head as Amelia wrapped her arm tightly around his waist, her head on his chest. Daryl looked up and his eyes caught with Savannah’s. Savannah gave him a soft smile. Daryl smiled back and Savannah left father and daughter alone. 

Later, Savannah was sitting in the den with little Ricki. The two-month-old was letting out noises. “Are we talkin this morning?” she cooed to her son, tickling his stomach. Daryl walked into the den.

“Kid kept me up all night,” he told her.  
“Well that’s the lovely thing about night duty that’s daddy’s job ain’t it?” she cooed to her son.

Daryl rolled his eyes. “If you could find more diapers that would be fantastic,” Savannah told him, “Tired of using the handmade clothed diapers.”

“Yer tellin me,” he answered.

She smiled as Daryl rested his hands on the back of her seat. She tilted her head back at him. “What else?” he asked.

“I can’t think of anything else at the moment but I’ll send Amelia after ya before ya go if I think of something,” she replied.  
“Yeah, sure,” he grunted, before kissing her.

Savannah kissed him back with a grin before he leaned over the couch and kissed his son when she lifted him up.

Daryl left to collect the supply list from Denise when Amelia ran down the stairs. “Did Dad leave?” she asked.

“Just left,” Savannah replied.  
“DAD! DAD, WAIT!” she shouted, chasing after him.

Daryl looked up when his daughter ran down the street. “I have a list of things for you to pick up,” Amelia told him, showing him a list. Daryl looked at it.

“I got all yer mom’s stuff why ya givin me this?” he asked.  
“No, that’s for me,” Amelia said, clearing her throat.

Daryl looked at his daughter and then sighed. “You asked, I answer,” she answered.

“Yer too young,” he answered.  
“I’m thirteen, it’s average,” she told him.

Daryl winced, scratching the back of his neck. “SAVANNAH!” he called to his fiancé. Savannah walked out of the house.

“What are ya shoutin bout?” she asked.  
“This is for ya right?” he asked, showing her the list.

Savannah looked at the list and smirked as she cradled Ricki to her chest. “Honey, I nurse,” she replied, “I haven’t had that issue since I got knocked up again.”

“She’s thirteen,” he told her, “She’s just a kid.”  
“She’s average, why do ya think my dad kept me campin all that summer?” she asked.

Daryl sighed. “Yer baby girl is a woman now,” she told him.

“She’s a woman when I say she is,” he answered, “And that will be never.”

Savannah shook her head, rubbing her son’s back. She kissed the top of his head. “Daddy, come say ‘bye’ to your son again before ya take off,” she told him. Daryl walked over, kissing the top of Ricki’s head.

Savannah hummed as she was walking through the community with her son in her arms. “What are ya lookin at?” she cooed softly to him, “Whatcha lookin at?”

“Mom,” Amelia called out.

Savannah looked over at her daughter. “Hey, why did Carol tell me you didn’t come to target practice today?” She asked.

“I overslept,” Amelia replied.  
“And why is that?” Savannah asked.

Amelia kicked up some dirt. “Because,” she replied. Savannah smirked a little.

“Ya’ll were up late again last night,” Savannah replied.

Amelia’s cheeks turned red, staring at the ground. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell yer daddy, but ya can’t keep doin that,” she told her.

“I know, momma,” Amelia answered.

Amelia reached into her jacket pocket. “When we were on the run, I was mad because I thought we lost dad so I broke this,” she told her mother, holding up the cross, “Do you think daddy can fix it?” Savannah held the necklace in her hand.

“I’m sure he can do something with it,” she assured her.  
“Thanks, mom,” Amelia answered.

Amelia kissed her mother’s cheek before running off. Savannah smiled, kissing the top of her son’s head as she continued down the street.

Rosita looked up as Savannah walked up. “Hey,” she said smiling.

“Hey there,” Savannah answered.

Rosita walked over to her. “Hello, Ricki,” she cooed to the sleeping baby, “Could I?”

“Go for it,” Savannah replied, placing the baby into her arms.  
“Hello, precious,” Rosita cooed.

Ricki stretched in her arms, making Savannah smile. “He’s getting so big,” Rosita commented.

“He better with the amount he eats,” Savannah quipped, making the other woman smile.  
“Would you have another one?” Rosita asked.  
“I got my boy, I got my girl, baby factory is closed for business,” Savannah replied.

Rosita smirked, laughing little. “I’m in my forties, I’m done with babies,” Savannah added. 

“I can understand that,” Rosita answered.

Savannah twisted her wedding ring around on her finger. “What’s wrong?” Rosita asked.

“Just quiet,” Savannah replied.

Rosita smiled as she cradled the baby close to her. “Yer a natural at that,” Savannah commented, “Ever thought of babies of yer own?”

“I haven’t thought that hard about it,” Rosita replied truthfully.

Savannah stroked the top of her son’s head. “Daryl’s a great dad, who would’ve thought that when you first look at him,” Rosita commented.

“He’s an awesome dad, he loves these kids,” Savannah replied.  
“Never thought of him as a wedding ring wearing man,” Rosita commented.  
“He did that for Amelia,” Savannah replied, “She always pictured her parents both wearing wedding rings.”

Amelia was sitting on the porch, staring out at the gate.

(Seven Years Ago)

Amelia was sitting in the dirt outside of the trailer with a stick, drawing designs in the dirt. “Whatcha doin, Chipmunk?” Daryl asked, walking up. He had a bunch of rabbits and squirrles hanging from the belt over his shoulder.

“Nothin,” she replied.

Daryl put the dead animals off to the side, sitting by her. “Missin yer momma?” he asked. She nodded her head slowly. Daryl moved his arm around her shoulders. “I’m sure she misses ya too,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

“Can we call her later?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” he replied, “Sure she would like that.”

They heard a motorcycle, making them look up. “Aw hell,” he muttered, stomping out his cigarette, “Chipmunk, could ya go to yer room?” She nodded, heading inside just when she caught a glimpse of her Uncle Merle. “What the hell ya doin here?” she heard Daryl asked.

“Can’t a man visit his baby brother?” Merle asked.  
“Depends on the reason for the visit,” Daryl replied.  
“Heard ya’ll got a job at some garage?” Merle asked.

Amelia sat in the small screen window that was in her room. “Got that kid here?” Merle asked, “Tryin to be daddy?”

“I got custody of my kid, Merle, just got it. Can’t have yer ass around here,” Daryl answered.  
“Why would ya go and do a dumb thing like that?” Merle asked.  
“She’s my kid,” Daryl replied.  
“Ya so sure bout that one?” Merle asked.

She watched as her dad kept standing in front of the door. “I ain’t like ya, Merle, never been, ya ain’t comin in,” Daryl answered.

“I got nowhere else to go,” Merle told him.  
“Never stopped ya before,” Daryl replied.  
“Listen, man, I gotta sweet deal that can get ya far away from here as possible,” Merle told him.  
“I ain’t doin that shit no more, I ain’t losin my kid because of one of yer stupid schemes,” Daryl answered.  
“What can ya offer that kid?” Merle asked.

Merle glared at him. “Ya’ll gonna kick yer brother to the curb?” Merle asked.

“Walk away, Merle, yer not comin in,” Daryl answered, going inside.

Amelia slid off the bed as Daryl locked the door. “Hungry?” Daryl asked. Amelia nodded her head slowly. “I’ll make us some squirrel stew how’s that?” he asked.

“Okay,” she replied, sitting on the couch.

Daryl walked over, kissing the top of her head. “Love ya, Chipmunk,” he told her.

“Love ya, daddy,” she answered.

(Present)

Amelia looked up when Carl walked up to her. “Hey,” he called out.

“Hey,” she answered.  
“You okay?” Carl asked.  
“Yeah, just thinking,” she replied.  
“About?” he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Wondering when the other shoe will drop,” she replied, “How long things will stay nice around here.”

“Well, it’s not exactly nice we’re short on food,” Carl replied.  
“And there’s still a lot of walkers out there for my dad to hunt right now,” she murmured.

Carl held his girlfriend’s hand and she gave him a smile, entwining her fingers with his.

When night fell, Savannah found Daryl standing outside their makeshift prison. “Have the prisoner in there huh?” she asked.

“Yeah, shoulda left his ass in a tree like I wanted,” he replied, stomping out one of his last cigarettes.

Savannah stood next to him. “Well, while yer standing guard all night I can give you this,” she told him. She held up the necklace. “Amelia broke up when we were on the run,” she added. Daryl held out his hand and she put the necklace into his palm. “Do ya think ya can fix it?” she asked. Examining the clasp and the very worn chain, he nodded his head slowly.

“I can think of what to do with this,” he replied.

Savannah kissed his cheek and he moved his arm around her back, holding her close having no idea what their new prisoner would either bring them trouble or help.


	32. Amelia's Request

Savannah woke up to commotion in the hallway. “What the hell are you doing in our house?” she heard Carl demand.

“I’m sitting on the steps, looking at this painting, waiting for your mom and dad to get dressed,” an unfamiliar voice answered.

Savannah looked over at the bassinet to see that Ricki was starting to wake up, she lifted her son up into her arms before going into the hall to see a stranger sitting on the steps. The man looked over to see Savannah there and just smirked. “Hi, I’m Jesus,” he stated. Savannah had her own gun out, holding it up to Jesus when Rick and Michonne rushed out of their room still getting dressed when she saw Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, and Abraham rush up with guns in their own hands.

“It’s okay,” Michonne assured all of them.

Daryl looked over at Savannah, who just gave a slight nod to him to reassure him she’s fine. She held little Ricki to her chest, rubbing his back when Amelia walked out of the direction of Carl’s room, standing beside him. “You said we should talk, so let’s talk,” Rick stated.

They went downstairs, Daryl moved his arm around Savannah’s back. They went into the kitchen, sitting down. Jesus looked at the baby in Savannah’s arms. “How old is he?” he asked. Savannah held her son protectively close as Amelia stood behind her mother, gripping her shoulder.

“Two months,” Amelia answered reluctantly.  
“He’s beautiful, congratulations,” Jesus told Savannah.

Savannah continued to rub her back as Daryl took a seat beside his wife. “Your family I take it?” Jesus asked. Daryl was silent as he looked at his family.

“Yah,” was his only answer.  
“It’s nice to see that whole families had survived the transition between worlds,” Jesus stated, “Seeing children being born, gives new hope to the new world.”

Jesus’s eyes were trained on the baby in Savannah’s arms. “What’s his name?” he asked.

“Ricki,” Savannah replied wearily.  
“I don’t even have to ask where the name came from,” Jesus quipped, but they were silent.

Rick sat down in front of Jesus. “How did you get out?” he asked.

“One guard can’t cover two exits, or third floor windows. Knots untie, locks pick, entropy becomes order right?” Jesus replied.  
“Right,” Daryl answered gruffly as he stood up, gun still in hand.  
“I checked out your arsenal, I haven’t seen anything like that in a long time. You’re well equipped but your provisions are low,” Jesus commented, “Very low for the amount of people you have.”

Savannah couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the fact he was stating the obvious. Amelia looked over at Carl, biting her lower lip as he glanced right back at her before looking at Jesus. “54?” Jesus asked.

“More than that,” Maggie replied.  
“Well I appreciate the cookie, my compliments to the chef,” Jesus stated.  
“She ain’t here,” Daryl answered gruffly.

Jesus looked over at Daryl. “Look, we got off to a bad start. But we’re on the same side…the living side. You and Rick had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn’t. I’m from a place that’s a lot like this one, part of my job is to searching out other settlements to trade with. I took your truck because my community needs things, and both of you looked like trouble. I was wrong. You’re good people and this is a good place. I think our communities may be in position to help each other,” Jesus explained.

“Do you have food?” Glenn asked.  
“We’ve started to raise livestock. We scavenge, we grow. Everything form tomatoes to sorghum,” Jesus replied.  
“Tell us why we should believe you,” Rick told him.  
“I’ll show you,” Jesus replied, “If we take a car I can take you back home in a day, and you can all see for yourselves who we are and what we have to offer.”

Savannah looked over at Maggie. “Wait, you’re looking for more settlements, you mean you’re already trading with other groups?” Maggie asked. They watched as Jesus smiled.

“Your world’s about to get a whole lot bigger,” he replied.

Rick nodded his head slowly. “We will go with you,” he told Jesus. 

Later, Savannah walked outside to finding Rick talking with Denise. “Hey, Savannah,” Denise greeted.

“Hey,” she answered.  
“How’s the little guy doing?” Denise asked, looking at the baby.  
“Eating like crazy,” Savannah replied smiling.  
“He seems to be doing well,” Denise commented.

Savannah gave her a smile as Daryl glanced at them. “Want to see your son?” Savannah asked.

“That a question?” Daryl asked as he wiped his hands.

Savannah transferred the baby into his arms and Daryl smiled as his son sucked on the pacifier in his mouth, his tiny head resting on his chest. “Ya sure about not comin?” Daryl asked, looking at her.

“I have to stay here with Ricki, not quite ready to hit the road again so soon,” Savannah replied, “Amelia’s anxious to ride with ya, she’s happy yer letting her come.”  
“She’d come no matter what,” he told her.  
“The permission makes it better for her,” Savannah replied.

She pushed the hair from his eyes and Daryl looked at her. “Just be careful okay?” she asked.

“Always,” he answered.

Leaning forward, he kissed her lightly, his hand resting on the side of her neck. Savannah moved her arm around his neck, her fingers moving through his hair. 

Amelia walked up as Rick was talking to Carl. “Get your stuff, Gabriel will take care of Judith while we’re gone,” Rick told Carl.

“I’m not coming,” Carl answered.

Rick looked at Carl with a surprised expression. “Someone’s gotta stay back, keep this place safe. A kid with a messed up face probably wouldn’t make the best first impression anyway,” Carl added. Rick handed Judith over to Carl, grabbing the gas cans. Amelia walked over, pushing the hair out of her boyfriend’s face, giving him a smile.

“You’re still cute to me, Carl,” she said quietly.

She kissed his cheek. Carly held Judith in his arms, wrapping his arm around Amelia’s back as he hugged her. “Let’s chew up some asphalt,” they hear Abraham call out. Amelia let Carl go, holding onto his hand.

“Be careful,” he told her.

She nodded with a smile, walking away and letting his hand go.

Daryl kissed Savannah’s forehead before handing the baby back over to her. “Love ya,” she murmured.

“Love ya,” he answered, “Both yas.”

Savannah watched him leave and held her son close to her chest, rocking him from side to side. “Bye, momma,” Amelia murmured, hugging her mother.

“Listen to yer dad,” Savanah told her.

Amelia nodded and Savannah kissed the top of her head. “Love ya, kiddo,” She told her daughter.

“Love you too,” she answered, kissing her brother before she rushed over to Daryl, who was waiting on her.

They got on the RV and Savannah backed up, standing beside Carl as the RV drove towards the gate. “Look at us, couple of babysitters,” Savannah teased the fourteen-year-old. Carl smirked a little. “Come on, I’ll see what I can make for food,” she told him.

“Okay,” he answered as they went inside.

In the RV as they drove, Amelia was sitting on the couch when Jesus took a seat next to her. He looked over to see the look on Daryl’s face and immediately the men traded seats. Amelia let out a yawn, resting her head on Daryl’s shoulder as she started to doze off. Daryl moved his arm around his daughter, rubbing her arm. “How long did you know your wife?” Jesus asked curiously. Daryl glanced at him, his thumb messing with the ring on his finger.

“Long enough to make two kids,” Daryl replied.  
“I know you don’t trust me, and you have your reasons not to,” Jesus told him.

Daryl was silent, looking at his daughter. “It’s just refreshing to see another generation in this world,” Jesus added.

“Don’t got kids in your community?” he asked.  
“Not newborns yet,” Jesus replied, “Was it your doctor who delivered the boy?”  
“I delivered both my kids,” Daryl told him.  
“That’s impressive,” Jesus answered.

Daryl was silent when the RV started to slow down. “Rick, what’s goin on?” he asked, waking Amelia up.

“There’s an accident, looks like it just happened,” Rick replied.

They saw Jesus stand up. “That’s one of ours,” he stated, getting off the RV. Amelia immediately loaded her gun.

“Ya stay close to me,” Daryl ordered.

Amelia nodded her head in agreement, following her father off the RV. They watched as Jesus examined the wreckage and Rick held his gun up. “If this is a trick, it won’t end well for you,” Rick told him.

“My people are in trouble. They don’t…we don’t have a lot of fighters. I know how it looks but I’ll play it out. Can I borrow a gun?” Jesus asked.  
“No,” Daryl replied gruffly.

Daryl looked at Rick, pointing to the ground. “We got tracks right here,” Daryl stated. They went to follow the tracks when Daryl looked at Amelia to see her looking at Jesus. “Amelia,” He called to her.

“What if he’s not lying?” Amelia asked her father.  
“Not now,” Daryl answered.   
“If he wanted to hurt us, dad wouldn’t he have done it already?” she asked quietly.

Daryl looked at her again. “You taught me to watch, daddy, I’m watching him. He’s really worried, like you would be if it were Rick or somebody from the camp,” she whispered quietly to him. Daryl looked at Jesus, moving his hand over his daughter’s shoulder.

“Keep an eye on him Chipmunk, see if his actions change,” he told her.

Amelia nodded as she walked next to Jesus while they followed the tracks to an abandoned building. “They gotta be in there,” Jesus insisted after Rick banged on the door.

“We movin in or what?” Abraham asked.

Daryl walked up. “How do we know this ain’t firecrackers in a trashcan?” he asked Rick.

“You don’t,” Jesus answered.  
“We’ll get your people. You’re staying here with one of us,” Rick told him.

Jesus looked at the others for any other way. “That’s the deal,” Michonne agreed.

“Will you stay?” Glenn asked Maggie.  
“Yeah,” Maggie replied.  
“I’ll stay too,” Amelia assured them.  
“Ya’ll go, just be careful,” Maggie put in.  
“Yeah we’re going to be careful,” Rick assured her.  
“Just hurry,” Jesus insisted.

Rick looked over at both of them. “You hear me whistle, shoot him,” he instructed.

“We will,” Maggie answered as they trained their guns on him.

Daryl kissed the top of Amelia’s head before going inside with the others. Amelia stared at Jesus. “What are you thinking?” Maggie asked the thirteen-year-old.

“I’m thinking he’s telling the truth,” Amelia replied, “Because he’s cooperating with us.”  
“They have in the past, Amelia,” Maggie told her.  
“Not like this, not actually showing this amount of fear for someone,” Amelia replied.

Amelia walked over to Jesus, her gun raised. “Amelia,” Maggie called to her. Amelia just slowly stood in front of the man. Jesus looked at her.

“I have met a lot of evil men in my life, men who tried to hurt my mom when she was pregnant with my little brother. My mom was married to a man who was evil to the core because of what he did to her and what he wanted to do to me. My daddy told me about the men who tried to hurt my boyfriend and his dad all because his dad was protecting himself. The same men who tried to beat my father to death because my father in their eyes “lied”. There are other men who tried to EAT my family after offering them sanctuary,” she explained.

Jesus was silent as he stared at the girl. “My parents watched as a sick man killed a man who I considered my grandpa with my aunt’s sword. My daddy was forced to kill his own brother because of the same man turned him into a walker. My daddy watched helplessly as one of his best friends was shot right in front of him because she was trying to save a friend. That same friend was betrayed by someone in our community and was killed by walkers right in front of my Uncle Glenn and that same coward tried to kill Uncle Glenn several times,” she explained, her voice shaking.

“Amelia,” Maggie told her.  
“I killed grown men,” Amelia answered, ignoring Maggie.

Jesus listened to the young girl, seeing that she had been through more he could even fathom a young girl going through. “The same men who tried to rape my pregnant mother they were going to do the same to me so I killed them,” Amelia explained. Amelia’s voice shook as she tried not to show emotion. “Tell me, Jesus, you told my dad and Uncle that you’re good people, why should we believe you after everything we’ve been through?” she demanded.

Jesus was silent for another minute. “You tell me, Amelia. Do you think you can trust me?” he asked. Amelia stared at him. “I can’t even call you a child, Amelia, not after what you and Carl have been through. After what you’ve seen, you can’t even be labeled a child, which is a shame. No child should ever have to kill grown men. No child should have to lose that opportunity of living,” Jesus answered.

“This is our new world; children aren’t children anymore. Now tell me why I should trust you with my family’s life?” Amelia demanded, “Why should I keep you alive?”  
“I heard you tell your father that he taught you to read signs, what do you see when you look at me, Amelia?” he asked.

Amelia examined him and Maggie just shook her head at the young girl, wanting her to stop. “I want to believe you that you’re not faking this. I want to be able to tell my daddy that you’re good on your word, because you’re genuinely scared for your people’s safety,” she answered, “If you wanted to hurt us, you would’ve done more than just led us to a fake car crash site.” Amelia swallowed. “Uncle Rick told my momma about how you had the opportunity to take the truck and drive away with just aiming a gun at my dad’s head, but instead you saved my dad’s life,” she added.

“I did,” he answered.  
“Yet you still attacked them,” she added.

Jesus nodded his head slowly. “If this is a trap and you’re going to kill my family, just kill me too,” she requested.

“Mia!” Maggie called to her.  
“Why would you request such a thing?” Jesus asked.  
“Because I’d rather be dead than having to live without my family again,” Amelia replied, “I can’t do it anymore. I don’t want to live like that anymore. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Tears showed in her eyes. Amelia looked at Maggie. Maggie walked over to the girl, hugging her close while still keeping her gun trained on Jesus. Amelia hugged her back, letting out a deep breath.

When they returned with Jesus’s people, Maggie walked over to Daryl. “Hey,” she called to him.

“Yeah,” he answered.  
“Your daughter needs you right now,” Maggie told him.  
“What that sonofabitch do?” Daryl asked.  
“It’s nothing he did, she just talked to him. Told him everything that made her no longer a child, she requested that if this was a trap that he would kill her too because she doesn’t want to live without her family,” she replied.

Daryl looked over at Amelia to see her staring out the window. “She’s scared, Daryl, she won’t admit it because she doesn’t want you to worry about her, but she’s scared,” she told him quietly. With that, Maggie sat back down next to Glenn. Daryl walked over, sitting next to Amelia.

“Hey,” he murmured.

Amelia looked over at him. Daryl pushed the hair from her eyes. “Yer not gonna be alone no more okay?” he told her. Tears welled up in her eyes. “Come here,” he murmured, pulling her close. Amelia rested her head on her father’s chest with a shaky breath. “I won’t let anything happen to ya,” he said quietly, reassuringly as he hugged her close. “I ain’t goin nowhere either,” he added, “Never again, Chipmunk.” He kissed the top of her head as Amelia hugged him even tighter. “I love ya baby,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she answered, gripping his vest.


	33. The Deal

They arrived at a large wooden fence after the RV was stuck in the mud. “That’s it, The Hilltop,” Jesus told them. Daryl held onto Amelia’s hand as his daughter kept a grip on her gun.

When they were allowed inside, Amelia looked around. Her eyes were wide as she suddenly let Daryl’s hand go. “Amelia,” Daryl called to her. Jesus looked over as Amelia ran over to the horses that were boarded up. She stood up on the fence, her hand reaching out for one of the spotted ones that trotted up to her. It bumped her hand, making her smile a real genuine smile for the first time in a long time. The other tow horses trotted up, sniffing her head, making her beam.

“Your daughter has a gift,” Jesus commented.

Daryl stared at his daughter, hand still on his gun. “She always did,” he answered simply. Amelia looked over and Daryl gestured for her to come back. She climbed back down from the fence, rushing back over to him. He moved his arm around her back, leading her back into the house.

(6 Years Ago)

Daryl sat in the living room watching as Amelia played with her horses on the floor. “What are ya doin baby?” he asked.

“Thinkin,” the seven-year-old replied.  
“Yea? Whatcha think about?” he asked.

Amelia sat up, looking at her dad. “Can I get horse riding lessons?” she asked. Daryl frowned, he could give her the moon and the stars if she asked him, but of course everything came with a price.

“Want to ride horses?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I wanna be that girl who rides horses in competitions,” she replied.

Daryl smiled a little to see her beaming with excitement. “If we pay for these lessons, ya better take them seriously and ya can’t ask for anything else for a long time,” he told her. She nodded her head excitedly.

“You think I can win?” she asked.

Daryl pushed the hair out of her face. “I think ya can do whatever ya put yer head to,” he told her. Amelia hugged him tightly, making him smile.

(Present)

Daryl kissed the top of her head. The times when his daughter was innocent and still a child. They were led into historic house, Amelia looked around in amazement. Gregory came out, but instead of wanting to talk to Rick right away he suggested they all cleaned up instead. Jesus led them upstairs to get cleaned up.

Daryl sat in a chair when Amelia walked out with a hairbrush, trying to brush out the tangles. “Here,” he told her. Amelia walked over, handing him the brush and she sat on the floor. Abraham watched as Daryl silently brushed his daughter’s hair, helping her get the spots she never could quite reach. Amelia held a rubber band to him. Daryl held it in his mouth as he handed the brush back to her as he started braiding her hair.

“Didn’t think you knew how to do that kind of stuff,” Abraham commented.

Amelia was silent and Daryl patted her shoulder, letting her know he was done. She stood up, taking the brush back into the bathroom. “Learned how when I got custody of her,” Daryl replied. The two men were silent for a bit. Daryl stared outside.

“How long do you think Rick and Michonne been ugging bumplies?” Abraham asked.  
“I don’t know,” Daryl replied honestly.

Abraham stood up, walking over to him. “What made you decide?” he asked.

“What?” Daryl asked.  
“To settle down, have a family,” Abraham replied.

Daryl stared at him. “I got family, but ya think shit’s settled?” he asked, walking away.

Amelia was sitting outside, pulling her knees up when Daryl walked outside. “Hey,” he called to her, making her look up, “Wanna talk to me about what happened with that guy back where we saved his friends?” Amelia shrugged his shoulders. “Why would ya go and ask a man to kill ya?” he asked.

“Because I’m afraid of being alone when shit hits the fan,” she replied.

She rested her chin on her knees. “Because there’s going to be one time you and momma aren’t gonna come back,” she replied.

“We’ll come back,” he assured her.  
“What about that one time you don’t?” she demanded, tears in her eyes.

Daryl kissed the top of her head. “Baby, ya can’t keep thinkin that way, can’t keep thinkin yer momma and I ain’t comin back. Can’t go up and ask people to kill ya if that happened, yer little brother would need family,” he told her. He pushed the hair from her eyes. “I don’t ever wanna hear that ya wanna die again,” he added.

“Okay,” she answered softly.

Daryl kissed the top of her head again when they suddenly heard a door slam. Getting up, they went back inside. “What’s goin on?” he asked.

“Gregory won’t trade, said we have nothing to offer in return,” Maggie replied.

Daryl looked over at Jesus. “I’ll talk with him, we can work something out,” he insisted. Amelia frowned, looking at Daryl to see her father irritated with what was going on. She walked over to the window as they were talking it out when the gate opened. There was a lot of commotion going on outside. The front door opened as well as Gregory’s office doors.

“What’s wrong?” Gregory asked.  
“They’re back,” the colonist replied.

Daryl walked over to Amelia. “Stay by me,” he told her. Amelia nodded as they went outside to see what was going on.

Walking outside, they saw three people walking up to them. “Nathan, what happened to everybody else? Where’s Tim and Marsha?” Gregory asked.

“They’re dead,” the man replied.

Daryl pulled Amelia behind him. “Negan?” Gregory asked.

“Yeah,” Nathan replied.  
“We had a deal,” Gregory insisted.  
“Yeah, he said it wasn’t enough. Was the drop light?” another colonist asked.  
“No,” Gregory insisted.  
“They still have Craig,” the young woman answered.

Nathan looked at Gregory. “They said they’ll keep him alive, return him to us if I delivered a message,” he explained.

“Well then tell me,” Gregory answered.

Nathan gripped Gregory’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said softly before he stabbed him in the stomach.

“Shit,” Daryl muttered as Rick and Michonne grabbed the man immediately.  
“GET OFF ME! I HAD TO!” Nathan shouted.

He shoved Michonne before trying to attack Rick. Abraham grabbed the other man that tried to pull Rick away. “Stay by Maggie,” Daryl told Amelia, running over to Abraham when he was pinned to the ground. Amelia ran over to Maggie and Gregory, looking over to see her dad snap the man’s arm as if it were nothing before throwing him off Abraham.

It had to take Jesus standing between Rick and the others before a fight even started. Daryl walked over to Abraham, helping him up off the ground. Walking back over to Amelia, he helped his daughter up as they got Gregory inside while the doctor followed him to take care of his wound. “Son of a bitch, you broke my arm,” the man groaned.

“You’re lucky that’s all my dad did,” Amelia answered.

Daryl wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her back inside.

They were inside the study. “We heard the name, Negan. A while back Daryl and Abraham had a run-in with his men,” Rick told Jesus, “Who is he?”

“Negan’s the head of a group of people he calls the Saviors. As soon as the walls were built the Saviors showed up. They met with Gregory on behalf of their boss. They made a lot of demands and even more threats. And he killed one of us…Rory…he was sixteen-years-old. They beat him to death right in front of us. Said we needed to understand right off the bat,” Jesus explained.

Amelia crossed her arms over her chest as she sat on the chaise by the window, her knees drawn up. Daryl glanced at her then back at Jesus. “Gregory’s not exactly good at confrontation. He’s not the leader I would’ve chosen, but he helped make this place what it is, and the people like him,” he finished.

“He made the deal,” Maggie concluded.  
“Half of everything,” Jesus answered, “Our supplies, our crops, our livestock it goes to the Saviors.”  
“And what do you get in return?” Glenn asked.  
“They don’t attack this place,” Jesus replied simply, “They don’t kill us.”  
“Why not just kill them?” Daryl asked.  
“Most of the people here don’t even know how to fight, even if we had ammo,” Jesus replied.  
“Well how many people does Negan have?” Rick asked.  
We don’t know, we see groups as big as 20,” Jesus replied.

Daryl couldn’t stay quiet anymore. “Now hold up. So they show up, they kill a kid and ya give him half of everythin? These dicks just got a good story. Bogeyman he ain’t shit,” Daryl stated.

“How do you know?” Jesus asked.  
“A month ago we took his guys out PDQ,” Abraham replied, “Left them in pieces and puddles.”  
“You know what we’ll do it,” Daryl told Jesus.

Amelia slid off the chaise, leaving the study. Jesus watched her go with a frown, sharing a look with Daryl. “If we go get yerr man back, kill Negan, take out his boys, will ya hook us up?” Daryl asked, “We want food, medicine, and one of them cows.”

Amelia was sitting outside again, watching the woman still laying over her dead boyfriend. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She was tired of her dad fighting, tired of the fights the blood, the many, many stitches she had to see either Denise or her mom put in Daryl or him put in her mom.

The ride back was silent, Amelia wouldn’t look at her dad let alone talk to him. She didn’t like this one, they were going to attack a group in order to get what they needed. Her dad putting his life on the line again.

Getting home that night, Amelia got up and rushed off the RV. “Hey, sweetheart,” Savannah said smiling.

“Hi, momma,” Amelia answered.

Savannah watched as her daughter went into the house. “What happened?” she asked.

“We gotta talk,” Daryl replied, leading his wife inside.

Sitting in their room, Savannah had listened to everything that went on with this trip with Jesus. She paced the floor, her arms crossed over her chest. She had been silent after he had told her everything. “Wanna share what’s on yer mind?” he asked.

“Our thirteen-year-old daughter wants to die if anything happens to us and ya go and make a deal to go into danger?” she asked.  
“It’s to save this community,” he answered.  
“But what at cost? It’s going to cost more than ending a man’s life, Daryl,” she told him.  
“We 

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. “I should go talk to her,” he answered.

“I think she needs her mom right now,” Savannah told him, leaving the room.

Later, Daryl walked through the hall and peeked into Amelia’s room. Amelia was asleep with Savannah laying behind her stroking her hair. It had been obvious the girl had been crying. Savannah was silent, just holding their daughter close as she and Daryl shared a look. Things were different now and Savannah knew, a hefty price was going to be paid, she just wasn’t sure what it was going to be.


	34. Game Changer

Savannah was walking through the house, pondering about what to do when Daryl walked down the stairs ready to invade Negan’s hideout. “Are ya sure about this?” she asked.

“We need food, stability,” he replied.

Daryl stood in front of her. Savannah moved her arms around her husband, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Just come back to us,” she whispered. Daryl moved his arms around her.

“I will,” he answered, kissing the top of her head.

Daryl let her go. “Amelia, yer daddy’s leavin,” Savannah called out. 

“Bye,” Amelia called out from the living room.

Daryl sighed. Looking at Savannah. “She’ll come around,” she assured him, rubbing his arm. 

“Yah, we’ll see,” he answered.

Savannah smiled a little as he looked at her. “Be safe,” she told him.

“I will,” he answered.

She moved her arms around his back, resting her head on his chest with a sigh. Daryl moved his arms around her back, rubbing circles before letting her go. “Gotta go,” he murmured. She watched him leave and walked into the living room to find Amelia reading a book.

“You could at least go say ‘bye’ to him,” Savannah told her.  
‘I’m always saying ‘bye’, I’m tired of,” Amelia answered.

She closed her book, heading upstairs, leaving Savannah slightly speechless. She couldn’t remember a time Amelia ever spoke to her and Daryl this way. Ever. “Yer daddy loves you,” Savannah called up the stairs. She was answered by a door closing and the noise made Ricki wake up from his nap a little early.

Daryl walked out to meet with Rick to get the plan going. “You alright?” Rick asked.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Daryl replied.

They drove off down the road.

Savannah sat in the living room, one leg crossed over the other as she watched as the sun started to set. Any minute, they were going to invade Negan’s camp, kill his men while they slept. She heard the baby start to fuss, forcing her to get up and pick him up from his bassinet. “And what do ya have to fuss about? Hm?” she asked, holding the baby up.

The one-month-old let out a little noise, his tiny hands opening and closing. “Ricki, who’s my handsome man?” she cooed to him, “Are ya? Yes ya are.” She kissed his forehead tenderly, holding him close in her arms. Amelia walked down the stairs. “Amelia,” she called ot her daughter. Amelia just walked into the kitchen. “Amelia Ray,” Savannah called to her, “Answer me when I’m talkin to ya.”

“Why? I don’t wanna talk about dad,” Amelia replied as she grabbed a bottle of water.  
“Ya want food in yer belly? Water?” Savannah demanded.

Amelia looked at her mother. “What yer dad has to do is so ya live” she told her daughter. Amelia was silent for a minute.

“At what cost to us?” she asked, “Dad getting shot? Daddy getting bit?” 

Amelia swallowed against the hard lump in her throat. “Daddy getting eaten?” she asked, her voice going hoarse. She had tears in her eyes. “It’s not fair that dad always goes out there with Rick to save the day! Dad has responsibilities HERE!” Amelia snapped at her.

“And yer dad is takin care of those responsibilities out there!” Savannah answered.

Savannah put Ricki back into his bassinet. “He makes me so pissed off! Running off all the time, disappearing with either Rick or Aaron. He makes me hate him!” Amelia exclaimed, making Savannah look up with wide eyes. Amelia just stared at her mother for a minute. “I do,” she insisted, “I hate him!” Savannah walked up.

“Hey, I never wanna hear ya say that ever again ya hear me?!” Savannah snapped.

Amelia glared at her mother. “I hate him,” she seethed, “I HATE HIM!” Savannah gripped her arms.

“Ya don’t hate him, yer scared and it’s okay to be scared baby ya don’t have to keep being the grown up because people tell ya that ya have to be,” Savannah answered.

Amelia shook her head slowly. “Why are you okay with dad leaving?” she asked, “Why do you let him go?”

“I’m the adult, I have to trust yer dad’s decisions yer too young to understand that yet,” Savanna said quietly.

She stroked the hair from her eyes. “Oh baby…” she said softly. Amelia glared at her as she stepped back before running back upstairs.

The next night when they finally finished with their mission, they were able to bring back kidnapped Carol and Maggie, Daryl was able to get his motorcycle back. Walking up the stairs, he made his way down the hall and opened his daughter’s door, finding her fast asleep in her bed. Walking over, he grabbed the journal that had dropped from her hand when she had fallen asleep. Putting it on her night stand, he pushed the hair from her eyes watching her sleep for a few more minutes. When she started to stir, he left the room closing the door behind him.

Walking back to the master bedroom, he opened it to find the bassinet at the end of the bed. Standing over it he saw his son fast asleep, pacifier laying by his face, his tiny arms up by his head. Glancing over, he found Savannah sleeping wearing one of his shirts. Her arm rested over her middle while her other arm was up above her head. There was something different about this mission, it was his idea for them to kill Negan and his men, but it was the fact they attacked them as they slept. When were they the ones that did that kind of thing?

Walking into the bathroom, he shed his clothes as he turned the water on. Leaning his head against the tile wall he let out a deep breath as he tried process everything that had happened. Even Carol was a different woman now, what was happening? Part of him couldn’t help but think it was too easy to kill Negan his men. How could someone who terrified an entire community get defeated so easily?

When he got out of the bathroom, he had on his boxers and he crawled into the bed. He went to pull the blankets when Savannah woke up. “Yer home…” she murmured

“I’m home,” he answered.

Savannah turned around, her arm draping over his stomach as her head rested on his chest. “Get im?” she asked.

“Ya know it,” he answered, kissing the top of her head.

Savannah buried her face into his neck, falling back to sleep as Daryl held onto her.

When morning came, Daryl was outside working on his bike. He had Ricki in a baby carrier next to him. The baby was watching Daryl, sucking on his pacifier. “You got your bike back,” Carol commented. Daryl looked at her.

“Yeah,” he answered as she sat next to him.

Daryl looked at her. “Got one of those?” he asked, gesturing to the cigarette. Carol handed him one and he lit it up.

“How do you like being a dad to a baby again?” she asked.  
“Something to get used to,” Daryl replied, “I mean…not much to say about it really just that.”

Savannah walked outside. “There’s my baby,” she commented. Daryl glanced up at her, smiling a little.

“Which one?” he quipped.  
“Ha. Ha,” she answered.

She smiled at Carol. “Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey, Savannah,” Carol answered.

Savannah smiled as she lifted her son up out of his carrier, sitting next to her husband. Carol watched as Daryl smiled at his son, holding his tiny hand between his thumb and index finger. “I don’t think you should go out there anymore,” Carol said suddenly, making Daryl look up.

“Whatdya mean?” he asked.  
“You have a lot to lose now, Daryl, you can’t keep risking your life out there,” Carol told him.

Daryl looked at Carol with a surprised look on his face. “You have a baby, a baby that needs you,” she insisted, “A daughter who needs you.”

“I’m doing my job taking care of them,” Daryl answered.

Savannah held the baby up to her chest, kissing the top of his head gently. “Don’t go out there anymore, Daryl, it’s too dangerous,” she insisted. With that, she got up and left, leaving the couple there confused.

Later, Daryl walked into the house. “Hey, I have to make a run, we’re running low on medical supplies,” he told Savannah.

“Want me to come?” she asked.  
“No, it’ll be a quick run,” he assured her.  
“Come on, babe, I’m getting really antsy here,” she insisted.

Daryl let out a sigh, looking at her. “I’ll see if Denise will agree because she’s insisting on going along because this is her run,” he answered. She smiled, stroking his cheek before he walked away.

Later, Savannah was dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a gray jacket she had found in the closet. “Amelia, I need ya to help out okay?” she told her daughter.

“Yeah,” Amelia replied.

Savannah kissed her cheek, hugging her close. “Just watch your brother, yer daddy and me are gonna go on a run,” she stated.

“Okay,” Amelia murmured.  
“I love ya, baby,” Savannah answered.

Amelia watched her go, frowning a little.

Savannah stopped when she saw her husband checking the oil in a truck. “Babe,” she called to him.

“Yah,” he answered.  
“This is stick shift,” She told him.  
“And?” he asked.  
“The last time I checked, yer not really familiar with a stick shift,” she replied.

Daryl stared at her, she looked in the truck. “Yer not driving,” she told him.

“Stop,” he answered, making her shake her head slowly as they piled into the truck.

They drove off down the road and Savannah winced when she could hear the gears grinding when her husband was disengaging them too soon. Denise looked at him, then looked over at Savannah. “My husband is good at a lot of things, stick shift not so much,” she told the doctor.

Coming to a tree blocking the road, they had no choice but to leave the truck there. Savannah sighed and Denise looked at her again. “I don’t think her being here is a good idea,” Denise told them.

“She’s been locked up in that community for a good five months, she needs to stretch her legs,” Daryl replied.

Savannah looked around as they walked around to make sure it was clear. Finding a few walkers, Rosita looked over at them. “This happened fast, the tree rotted out not a person,” she stated. Savannah felt a little more at ease, which told them this wasn’t a trap. 

“Let’s go this way,” Daryl told them walking towards the tree line.  
“Wait,” Denise called out, “It’s faster if we take the tracks.”

Savannah saw Daryl look at the railroad tracks, shaking his head. “No, no tracks,” he replied.

“Denise thinks it’s faster this way,” Rosita answered.  
“Ya can go whichever way ya like! I ain’t takin no tracks!” Daryl insisted, walking into the woods.

Savannah looked over at them. “I go where he goes,” she told them, walking after Daryl.

When they found the shopping center she was talking about, Savannah was silent. Reaching over she tried to hold his hand when Daryl pulled away. “Ya aright?” she asked. 

“Just a lot on my mind,” he replied.  
“Amelia will come around baby,” she assured him.

Daryl was silent again as they broke into the store, finding the pharmacy section. “If you can show me the bottles I can tell you what it is,” Denise stated.

“Nah, we’ll take it all,” Daryl replied as he climbed over the counter.

They started stuffing their bags with all of the medication they could get their hands on. Savannah pulled out one box and she saw that it was full of birth control pills. She glanced over at Daryl, stuffing the pills in her bag. Suddenly, a crash startled them making them look over to see a terrified Denise standing there. “What the hell are ya doin?” Daryl asked. Denise didn’t answer, she just went outside.

Savannah climbed over the counter, going into the back room where she killed the walker that was inside. With her flashlight she looked to her right, she bit her lower lip when she saw what Denise saw and left the room. “What?” he asked.

“It’s a baby,” she murmured, leaving the store to find Denise.

Denise was leaning against the wall when Savannah sat next to her. “We told you that you weren’t ready,” Rosita told her.

“Rosita,” Savannah scolded her.

She looked over at her friend. “Ya did great finding this place,” Daryl told her. Savannah stood up, holding out her hand to Denise. Denise gripped her hand, pulling herself up and they left.

They were walking along the train tracks to get back to the truck faster when Savannah noticed that Denise had stopped. “There’s a cooler in there, maybe there’s something in there we need?” Denise asked.

“Nah, we got what we came for,” Daryl answered.  
Savannah watched as Denise opened the car and the walker fell out landing on her. “Shit!” Savannah exclaimed, “GUYS!” They looked back running back towards Denise.

“I’VE GOT IT!” Denise shouted at them.

She wrestled the walker to the ground, stabbing it in the head. She looked up at them both before she stood up and then puked on her glasses. She opened the cooler to find sodas inside. “Hot damn!” Denise said relieved.

“Ya almost got yerself killed for a pack of sodas?” Daryl demanded.  
“Nope,” she answered, pulling out an orange soda, “Just this one.”  
“What’s the matter with ya? Ya could’ve gotten yerself killed!” Daryl exclaimed, “Ya know that?”  
“Yea, I do,” Denise answered simply.  
“Are ya hearin me?!” Daryl demanded.  
“Who gives a shit?!” Denise exclaimed, “You could’ve been died killing those Saviors both of you, but you didn’t! You wanna live you take chances that’s how it works! That’s what I did!”

With that she walked right by them. “Are you seriously that stupid?” Rosita demanded.

“Are you?” Denise demanded.

They were silent staring at her. “I mean it, are you?” Denise demanded, “Do you have any CLUE what that was to me?! What this whole thing is to me?! See I have training in this shit, I’m not making it up as I go along like with the stitches, and the surgery, and the…” Denise looked over at Daryl. “I asked you to come with me because you’re brave like my brother and sometimes you actually make me feel safe!” she answered. Denise looked over at Rosita. “I wanted you here because you’re alone, probably for the first time in your life, and because you’re stronger than you think you are and that gives me hope that I can be too,” Denise told her. She looked over at Savannah. “And I said you could come because you’re my friend and I know you’ve got my back,” she added.

Savannah looked over at Daryl. “I could’ve gone with Tara. I could’ve told her I loved her but I didn’t, because I was afraid. That’s what’s STUPID. Not coming out here, but facing my shit and it makes me sick that you guys aren’t even trying because you’re strong and you’re smart and you’re really good people! And if you don’t wake---“ Denise trailed off and Savannah couldn’t help but scream as an arrow shot through Denise’s head. “Up…” Denise uttered out, “And face your…”

“Denise! DENISE!” Savannah screamed as Daryl caught her before she hit the ground.

She heard rustling in the trees making her gab her machete and swing around. “Nah uh, uh, uh, don’t wanna do that sweetheart,” a man commented as he dragged Eugene onto the tracks. They were all surrounded, her eyes wide. “DROP THEM NOW!” he shouted at them. The man had short blond hair with a huge burn scar on one side of his face. Savannah immediately dropped her machete, letting her knife belt fall onto the tracks. “Well hell,” the man commented.

Daryl went to reach for Savannah. “Hey, don’t be moving,” the man ordered. Daryl just glared at him, he was visibly shaking. “You got something you want to say to me?” he demanded, “Get up on that high horse? No…you don’t talk much.” 

The men walked over and started checking them. “Still getting the hang of her,” Dwight commented, holding up Daryl’s crossbow.

“You killed an innocent woman,” Savannah answered.  
“All due respect, sweetheart, I was aiming for Robin Hood here, again the kickback’s a bitch,” Dwight told her.

He smirked at her. “What’s your name beautiful?” he asked.

“Savannah Dixon,” she replied.  
“Ah so you’re the beautiful wife Daryl here told us all about, told us about you, your little girl, your new baby,” Dwight said with a smirk.  
“I shoulda done it,” Daryl said suddenly.  
“What was that?” Dwight asked, “Seriously I didn’t hear what you said.”  
“I shoulda killed ya,” Daryl answered.

Dwight just stared at him. “Yea you probably should’ve,” he agreed. Daryl attempted again to grab for Savannah’s hand. “So here we are,” Dwight commented. He held the crossbow up. “Hey, I said not to move,” he ordered them.

“Let her go, both of them, they ain’t part of this,” Daryl insisted.  
“Actually they are, we need you here to begin negotiations for new business,” Dwight answered.  
“What do you want?” Rosita demanded.  
“I’m sorry darling I didn’t catch your name. I’m D, or Dwight you can call me either,” he told Rosita, “So? What’s your name?”  
“Rosita what do you want?” Rosita answered.”  
“Well Rosita, it’s not what I want, it’s what you, Savannah, and Daryl are going to do,” Dwight answered, “You’re going to let us into your little complex, it looks like it’s just beautiful in there, and you’re going to let us take whatever and whoever we want.”

He looked at Eugene. “Or we blow Eugene’s brains out,” he added, “Then yours, then Savannah’s, and then his. I hope it doesn’t come to that, really, nobody else has to die.” Savannah swallowed, looking over at Daryl. “What’s it gonna be you tell me,” Dwight told them.

“If you wanna kill someone, you might wanna kill the person hidin behind the oil barrels. He’s a world class ahole and he deserves it so much more than us four,” Eugene told them. Dwight had his men search for them when Eugene suddenly turned and bit Dwight in the groin making him scream in pain. Savannah grabbed her machete and her handgun off the ground, firing her shots at Dwight’s men as bullets started raining the area.

She grabbed the discarded machine gun that was lying next to a dead Savior and started firing back at them. “FALL BACK! FALL BACK!” Dwight shouted. Dwight swung his head around and at the same time Savannah saw where Dwight’s eyes landed, right on Daryl who was trying to unjam his gun. 

“NO!” Savannah screamed, shoving Dwight.

Dwight fell to the ground, swinging around to look at Savannah. “VANNAH!” Daryl shouted. Savannah went to jump out of the way when she felt the hot sheering pain go right through her, sending her to the tracks. Daryl went to chase Dwight into the forest as he retreated.

“DARYL!” Rosita shouted.

Daryl stopped, running back to Savannah to see blood coming from her shoulder. He lifted her up into his arms. “Let’s go, now!” he ordered as he ran down the tracks with Savannah in his arms. “Stay with me baby, just stay with me,” he told her.


	35. New World Order

Savannah woke up, groggy and in massive amount of pain. She winced, trying to move around. “Hey, hey, don’t try to sit up,” she heard Maggie say. She looked around and saw everyone standing around her. Her throat was burning and let out a cough.

“Here, have a sip on that,” Rosita told her, helping her drink some water.

She leaned back, looking over at Eugene. “He’s okay,” Rosita assured her.

“Where’s Daryl?” Savannah asked.  
“I’ll get him,” Maggie answered.

A minute later, Daryl was in the room. “Are ya okay?” she asked.

“I should be askin ya that,” he answered.

He helped her sit up before she hugged him tight, gripping the back of his vest. “What the hell were ya thinkin?” he asked her. Savannah closed her eyes tight.

“I was thinkin my kids were gonna be without their daddy if I didn’t do something,” she replied.

Daryl kissed her neck, the others left them alone. “They could’ve been without their momma,” he told her. He had her lay back and she let out a shaky breath, holding onto his hand.

“Daryl,” she murmured.  
“Ya?” he answered.

Savannah held onto his hand. “I know what yer about to do, I could do two things about it,” she murmured. Daryl was silent, staring at her. “I can either beg you to stay, or, I can just ask you to come home to us,” she said softly. She held his hand up to her lips, kissing his knuckles lightly. “Please be careful, Dwight’s more dangerous than ya give him credit for,” she murmured.

“Why do ya say that?” he asked.  
“He’s a coward, which makes him the most dangerous kind of person of all,” she replied.

Daryl was silent again. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the top of her head. Savannah moved her arm around his back, letting out a sigh before he let her go. “I love ya,” she murmured.

“I love ya,” he answered before leaving.

Back at the house, Amelia walked outside to see that Daryl was getting ready to leave again. “Going after the guy who did this to mom?” she asked, making him look up.

“Yeah,” he replied.

He expected Amelia to just walk away, instead she walked over hugging him tight. “Come home?” she asked, fear showing in her voice. Daryl hugged her tight.

“I will always come home,” he whispered into her hair.

Amelia hugged him with a quiet sob. “I love you, daddy,” she whispered.

“I love ya, Chipmunk, I always did,” he told her. 

He hugged her tighter. “And I always will,” he answered. Amelia stepped back and Daryl held up the chain with the cross on it.

“You fixed it,” she said smiling.  
“I did,” he answered, placing it back into her hand.

Amelia hugged him one more time, Daryl rubbed her back, holding her in his arms. “I’m proud of ya,” Daryl told her. Letting her go, he got on the bike and sped off down the road as Amelia stood there with tears streaming down her face.

Later, Savannah was released from the clinic. She was walking back in the house when she suddenly heard screaming coming from inside Maggie and Glenn’s house. “Oh God…” she said in fear. She ran inside to find Maggie clutching her stomach wailing in pain. “Maggie! Maggie, what’s wrong?” Savannah asked.

“My stomach, the baby, something’s wrong,” Maggie replied with a sob.

Savannah looked at Enid. “Go find Rick,” she ordered the girl, “NOW!” Enid took off running out of the house. Savannah looked at her friend. “Maggie, hold onto my hands and just breathe, try to relax,” Savannah told her. Maggie held onto her hands and Savannah got her to breathe. “Good, good, that’s good,” she assured her, pushing the hair from her eyes, “We are going to get ya to the Hilltop, it’ll be okay,” Savannah assured her.

They got Maggie loaded up onto the RV to take to the Hilltop. “Mom?” Amelia called to her. Savannah looked at her daughter.

“I have to go with Maggie, ya need to stay here with your brother,” Savannah told her.

Amelia nodded and Savannah hugged her. “I love ya,” she said softly.

“I love ya, momma,” Amelia answered.

Savannah got into the RV and they sped off.

On the road heading towards the Hilltop, Savannah was by Maggie holding her hand and reassuring her. “I’m going to lose the baby,” Maggie said fearfully.

“No yer not, the baby’s gonna be fine,” Savannah assured her.

Savannah gave her a small smile. “I like the haircut by the way,” she quipped, trying to make her smile. Maggie smiled a little. 

“How is she?” Rick asked.  
“She’s strong,” Savannah replied.

Savannah got up and left them alone to have some time to talk.

Standing at the front of the RV, Savannah stood behind Abraham as they sped down the road. “What the bitch?” Abraham asked. Savannah glanced over her shoulder.

“Rick,” she called to him.

Rick walked out of the back as Abraham stopped. There were a group of men blocking the road. “What?” Rick asked.

“Enemy close,” Abraham replied.

Savannah rubbed her hands together. She didn’t have her knives or anything with her. “We doing this?” Abraham asked.

“No,” Rick replied.

Rick looked at Savannah, who just simply nodded and followed him off the RV. Savannah walked next to her friend, stopped right in front of the RV. They had their hands up, showing surrender but not putting down their guns. The man who seems to be the leader of the group who was staring at a beaten man laying on the ground. “He’s someone who’s a whole lot of someones who wouldn’t listen,” the man stated.

“We can make a deal. Right here, right now,” Rick answered.  
“That’s RIGHT, we CAN,” the man agreed, “Give us all your stuff, we’ll probably have to kill one of you that’s just the way it is, but then we can start moving forward on business. All you have to do is listen.”

Rick lowered his arms. “Yeah…that deal’s not gonna work for us,” he answered, “The fact is I was about to ask you for all your stuff and thinkin I don’t have to kill any of you. ANYMORE of you.” Savannah watched as another man walked over, spray painting across the beaten man’s stomach.

“Sorry, our deal is the only deal, we don’t negotiate,” the leader stated.

Rick waved his hand, they started moving back to the RV. “Me and my people are leaving,” he stated.

“Okay, then, plenty of ways to get where you’re going,” the leader answered.

Savannah went to climb in when Rick gently grabbed her wrist. “I need you to keep those sharp eyes out,” he told her quietly, “Let us know when anymore are coming.”

“Ya got it,” she agreed.  
“Little girl,” the leader called out, making Savannah stop, “Your name’s Savannah isn’t it?”

Savannah frowned. “How do ya know me?” she asked.

“Let’s just say, a little bird spoke to us,” the leader answered, “I’d reconsider what you’re about to do.”  
“We don’t take kindly to threats,” Rick told the leader.  
“Not a threat, just a warning,” the leader answered.  
“You wanna make this your last day on Earth?” Rick asked.

The leader looked up at the sky. “No, but that is a good thing to bring up. Think about it, what if it’s the last day on Earth for you?” he asked, “For someone you love? What if that’s true? Maybe you should be extra nice to those people in that RV. Cuz you never know,” the man snaps his fingers, “Just like that. Be kind to each other, like you said, like it was your last day on Earth.”

Rick gently pushed Savannah towards the RV. “You do the same,” he told the leader before they got in.

The drive was long, every pathway towards the Hilltop was blocked. Maggie was getting sicker and sicker with every mile. “How are we on gas?” Rick asked.

“Half a tank, pulled some more cans before we left,” Abraham replied.  
“Those weren’t the same men who blocked the road the first time,” Sasha stated.  
“Same outfit,” Abraham answered, “They’re soldiers. They’ve got numbers.”

Rick nodded. “Yeah, keep driving. We get her there,” he insisted.

“We will,” Sasha agreed.  
“Even if we have to shove every one of them up their own asses,” Abraham answered.

Suddenly, they were forced to stop. It wasn’t another group of Saviors, but a line of walkers chained together. “Can’t go through it, can’t risk the RV,” Rick stated, “Stay behind the wheel just in case.”

Savannah got off the RV, looking at all of them then her stomach started twisting. “Putting together a Red Rover like that takes people, a lot of people,” Eugene commented.

“Dad…” Carl said with wide eyes.

Aaron looked over at the walker Carl was staring at. “That’s Michonne’s,” Aaron commented, gesturing to the vest and the dreadlock that was on the walker. Savannah looked at the walker in front of her. It was wearing Daryl’s jacket and it had two crossbow arrows sticking out of its chest.

“Oh God…” Savannah whispered, her eyes wide as she felt her stomach twist even more.

She looked at Rick. Suddenly, gunfire was aimed at their feet. “GET BACK TO THE RV! GO!” Rick shouted. Savannah stared at the walker for one more second before forced back into the RV. Then she turned back, looking at the chain.

“SAVANNAH!” Sasha shouted as she ran over with her knife.

She let out a scream as she thrust the knife into the walker’s head as Rick took his axe, hitting another walker’s arm to break the chain. Abraham held the Saviors off. “Savannah, let’s go!” Rick called to her once all of the walkers were dead. Savannah pulled the jacket off the dead Walker. “SAVANNAH!” Rick shouted at her. Savannah ran back into the RV.

“Have you lost your goddamn mind?” Abraham snapped.

Savannah glared at him as she sat down with the jacket. “You risked your life for a jacket?” he demanded. Savannah didn’t answer, she just stared at the jacket, it now reeked of walker blood. She held up the sleeve, looking at the whole in the sleeve she had just patched up a week ago. Rick looked at her.

“They have him, Rick,” she told him, not looking up, “They have him, and Michonne.”  
“We’ll get him back,” Rick answered, “Both of them.”

She closed her eyes tight. 

Night fell, they had no choice but to finish on foot. The Saviors had blocked every option available to get there by the RV. Savannah pulled on Daryl’s jacket, leaving the RV with the others as Eugene escaped with the RV to lead the Saviors away.

They were walking, suddenly, Savannah could hear it. Whistling, almost something out of a horror film. She could shadows of people walking through the trees. “Go, go!” Rick ordered as they ran through the trees. The whistling grew in numbers, Savannah held her machete up when suddenly lights blinded them and the whistling was even louder than ever as fifty or more men stood around them. In front of them was the RV.

Savannah looked around with wide eyes, her gun raised as she looked from face to face. It was all a blur, all she could hear was her heart thumping. “Welcome to where you’re going,” the man said with a smirk as he walked up. They were all forced onto their knees. Savannah knelt on the other side of Abraham, trying to keep herself from crying. The fact she saw Rick terrified made her lose every bit of hope she had. She heard a truck door open, looking over she saw Daryl being dragged out of the back of a truck.

“Ya got people to meet,” Dwight told them.

Daryl and Savannah’s eyes locked as he was forced to his knees next to her. He was bleeding from his shoulder. He reached over with a bloodied hand, holding onto hers to reassure her that he was going to be fine. Savannah gripped his hand tightly. “Alright, we got a full boat! Let’s meet the man,” the leader commented before he banged on the RV door. Slowly, the RV door opened and a man stepped out of the RV. Wearing all black and he had a baseball back resting on his shoulder. 

“Pissing our pants yet?” he asked with a smirk.

He walked over to the group. “Boy, I have a feeling we are getting close,” he stated. He smirked as he looked at the group. “Yep, it’s gonna be pee pee pants city here real soon,” he added as he sized them up, “Which one of you pricks is the leader?”

“It’s this one,” a Savior called out, pointing at Rick, “He’s the guy.”

He looked over at Rick. He walked over and stood in front of him. “Hi, you’re Rick right?” he asked, “I’m Negan and I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my men to kill your people for killing my men, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is, but I think you’ll be up to speed shortly. Yea, you are so going to regret crossing me in a few minutes.” He gave Rick such a sadistic smile that it almost made her sick. “Yes you are,” he added with a quiet laugh, “You see Rick whatever you do, no matter what you don’t mess with the new world order, is this and it’s really very simple so even if you’re stupid which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes, pay attention.”

Daryl looked at Savannah, his index finger moving along her palm to try to relax her, but her fear of this man was so high it was something he had never seen before. Savannah never showed this much fear towards a person. Here they were weaponless, powerless, in front of a man who very well could be a madman. He held his bat out at Rick. “Give me your shit or I will kill you. Today was career day, we invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me, that’s your job. Now I know that is a mighty big nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost, you built something. You thought you were safe, I get it, but the word is out. You are NOT safe. Not even close, in fact you are pegged more pegged if you don’t do what I want and what I want is half your shit and if that’s too much then you can make, find, or steal more and it’ll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now, the moer you fight back the harder it will be. So if someone knocks on your door, you let us in. We OWN that door, you try to stop and we will KNOCK it down. You understand?” 

Rick was silent. “What? No answer? You really didn’t think you were going to get through this without being unpunished now did you?” Negan asked, “I don’t want to kill you people.”

Savannah swallowed hard, her stomach was twisting so bad she was trying to keep her nausea at bay. Negan started sizing everyone up again when he stopped at Maggie. “Jesus…you look shitty, I should just put you out of your misery right now,” he told Maggie.

“DON’T!” Glenn shouted.

Maggie let a sob when Glenn was tackled in front of her. “Stop it!” she exclaimed. Savannah choked back a sob, covering her face with her hand.

“Nope, nope, get him back in line,” he told the men as they dragged Glenn back to his spot.

Savannah let out a shaky breath as Negan stopped in front of her. “Don’t ANY of you try that shit again, I will shut that shit down so quick! First one’s free, it’s an emotional moment, I got it,” he told Glenn with an evil grin. He looked down at Savannah. “Aw what’s the matter sweetheart? You lookin a little sick too,” he told her, then looked at Daryl, “Not as bad as your boyfriend here though.”

“Please,” Savannah whispered under her breath, “Please don’t.”

Negan smirked to see the two of them gripping fingers tightly. “How cute,” he told them sarcastically before standing up. He got up and made his way toward Carl, mocking him.

“JUST STOP THIS!” Rick shouted.  
“HEY!” Negan snapped shouted, walking back over to him, “Don’t make me kill the future serial killer over here. I’ve gotta pick somebody. Everybody’s at the table waiting for me to order.”

He started walking along the line, whistling. “I simply cannot decide,” he commented with a laugh. He turned his back to them, before they could almost see the lightbulb go off in his head. “I got an idea,” he commented. Savannah swallowed as started moving to each person chanting ‘eeny, meany, miney, moe’ as he did so. He swung his bat, Lucille, at each of their heads. “You are it,” he stated as he aimed his bat at Abraham’s head, “Anyone moves, anyone says anything cut the boy’s other eye out and feed it to his father and THEN we’ll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry, hell you’re all gonna be doing that.”

“NO!” Savannah screamed as the bat went to go down on Abraham’s head.

Negan started laughing. “Look at that…taking it like a champ!” he said laughing. Savannah watched in horror as the bat came down on Abraham’s head again and again. Maggie passed out and Glenn jumped up again. Savannah let out a scream when Negan swung the bat, connecting it to Glenn’s head. Savannah grabbed onto Daryl’s arm.

“Daryl, don’t!” she insisted with tears in her eyes.

Daryl tried to grab Negan’s arm when he was thrown to the ground. “DARYL!” Savannah screamed. Negan swung around, kicking Daryl in the stomach sending him to the ground. He held the bloodied bat out at Daryl’s face.

“I’d kill you, but you know…I think I have better plans for you,” he stated.

He nodded to his men who grabbed Daryl by his arms. Daryl looked at Savannah once more before he was dragged off. Negan looked back at Savannah, smirked at her, then looked at everyone else. “I think they get the rules now,” he stated.

When they finally made it to the Hilltop to get help for Maggie, Rick looked over at Savannah to see her staring out at the woods. Rick made his way over to her. “Savannah…” he started to say.

“Walk away from me,” she told him.

Rick was silent, staring at her. “Please, just go away before I say things that I’ll regret later,” she answered. Rick frowned, but he understood as he left her alone. Savannah wrapped her arms around herself, letting out a sob.


	36. Savannah's Deal

Savannah was sitting on the porch, rubbing her hands together when she saw Rick walking over to her again. “Go away,” she insisted.

“Savannah…” he started to say.  
“No, seriously, get the fuck away right now,” she answered.  
“I didn’t know…” he started to say.

Savannah pushed her hair from her eyes. “I have to get home to my kids,” she told him. She went to find Jesus when she turned to look at him. “Tell me, Rick, how am I going to tell my children that their daddy is probably never coming home?” she asked. Tears welled up in her eyes as she walked away from him. “Jesus,” she called out, making her way over. Jesus turned around and looked at her. “Can I get a ride back home?” she asked, “I need to get back to my children.”

“Yeah, of course,” he replied as they went to find a car.

When Savannah made her way back home, she was trying to figure out how to tell her daughter that Daryl was gone. She opened her hand, inside her palm was Daryl’s wedding ring. During the craziness, his ring had slipped off into her hand when she had tried to grab him. Now she stared at the bloodstained ring. She pressed her fist to her chest as she tried to keep herself from crying. Jesus glanced at her. “Daryl’s strong, I’m sure he’s okay,” he told her. Savannah was silent, staring out the window.

When they made it back to Alexandria, Savannah got out of the car and Amelia rushed up. “Is Maggie okay?” Amelia asked.

“She’s going to be okay, the doctor wants her on bed rest through the rest of her pregnancy,” Savannah replied.

She stroked the hair from her daughter’s eyes. “What happened?” Amelia asked.

“Something’s happened, baby,” Savannah replied.

She let out a shaky breath, rubbing her arms. She couldn’t get the words out, but Amelia somehow knew what her mother was going to say. “Where’s dad?” she asked.

“He was trying to protect Glenn and Abraham when the leader of the Saviors, Negan, took him,” Jesus explained, knowing Savannah couldn’t get the words out.

Amelia’s eyes grew wide. “That’s not true is it?” she asked. Her mother’s heartbroken expression told her it was. 

“Amelia,” Savannah said brokenly when her daughter ran off towards the forest, “AMELIA!”

Jesus went to go after her when Savannah grabbed his arm. “I’ll go after her,” she told him, walking after Amelia.

It didn’t take her long to find her daughter sitting under one of the trees crying. “You can get him back right? I mean is there anything we can do to get him back?” Amelia asked. Savannah crouched in front of her daughter.

“I don’t know, baby, this man is dangerous,” Savannah answered.

Savannah hugged her tight as Amelia started crying. “I know, baby, I know,” she whispered as tears slipped down her cheeks.

The days went on, Savannah sat on the porch, cradling Ricki to her chest. She kissed his soft temple tenderly, staring out at the gate as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. She hadn’t slept in weeks because her room felt so cold. Rick had disagreed with the idea of going after Daryl, as Negan had too many men, they were severely outnumbered and outgunned, especially since Negan took half of their guns. Someone had to do something, she was afraid of what Negan was doing to Daryl, she knew he wasn’t dead because Negan would’ve brought the corpse to torture Rick with. 

Standing up, Savannah walked inside taking Ricki to his bedroom. She placed her son into his crib before going into her room. She unclasped the hook to the top of her dress before zipping it down on the side. The thin piece of clothing pooling around her feet. She looked at her wedding rings, slowly she slipped them off her fingers, adding them to the chain around her neck with Daryl’s wedding ring.

Going to her closet, she pulled out her old duffel bag, pulling out her torn jeans, tank top, and Daryl’s plaid shirt she had stolen from him when they lived in the prison. She pulled her clothes on, undoing her hair from the French braid it was in, shaking her head to release the tresses from their confines.

Savannah grabbed her biker boots, pulling them on, tying them up. Her hair falling over her face like a curtain of brown waves. She flipped her head up, looking at herself in the mirror. Gone was Savannah Dixon, but Savannah Laurel had returned. “Momma?” Amelia called from the doorway. Savannah turned toward her door.

“I need ya to take Ricki and go to The Hilltop,” she told her daughter.

Amelia stared at her mother quizzically. “Ricki and ya will be safer there,” she answered, “Morgan and Carol can watch ya.”

“What are you doing, momma?” Amelia asked.

Savannah crouched in front of her thirteen-year-old. “I’m getting yer father back, we fought too hard for this family. Baby, either yer daddy and me come back together, or we don’t come back,” she told her daughter. Amelia’s bottom lip shook. 

“I can help,” Amelia answered.  
“Ya can help, baby, by watching yer brother,” she insisted.

Amelia let out a sob. Savannah hugged her daughter tightly. “I have to get him back, baby, I have to,” she whispered. Amelia hugged her tighter as she cried into her shoulder. “It’s okay to be scared,” Savannah whispered. Savannah kissed the top of her head. “I love ya so much, my beautiful baby girl. Yer brother and ya are the best things I ever created in this world,” she whispered into her hair. Savannah choked back a sob. “I love ya,” she added as Amelia cried harder into her neck.

Savannah left enough supplies for Amelia to travel with. She walked out into her garage, climbing onto her bike that Daryl had built for her. She never had a chance to use it, she was too busy playing the housewife. That was over now. Revving the engine, she sped down the road. Pulling up to the gate, she ran up to open it. “SAVANNAH!” she heard a voice shout. Savannah looked over to see Rick and Michonne running up. “SAVANNAH, STOP!” Rick shouted. Savannah reached into her jacket, whipping out her gun, making them stop.

“Step away, Rick,” she ordered.

Rick kept his hands up. “This is suicide,” he told her.

“I’m already dead inside, Rick, at least I’m doing something about it,” she answered.  
“We will find a way to bring him back, Savannah,” Rick insisted.

She shook her head slowly. “If it were Michonne over there, would ya just sit here and wait for the others to come up with a plan?” she demanded. Rick was silent. Savannah put her gun back in her jacket.

“What about your kids?” Michonne asked.

Savannah climbed back onto her bike. “My kids will grow up knowing their mother went to do what she thought was right by her family,” she replied. Savannah revved her engine before speeding down the dark roads.

She sped up the hill, towards the Sanctuary. Her heart was thumping up into her brain when she could hear the loud whistles piercing through the quiet night and over the rumble of her motorcycle’s engine. She didn’t know what Negan would do, she didn’t even know if he would bring her in.

Arriving at the gates, a spotlight shined down on her and guns were drawn. Savannah got off the bike, her hands up as she knelt down on her knees. She was shoved to the ground, her hands handcuffed behind her back before she was disarmed. They hauled her to her feet, leading her through the gate.

People looked up from what they were doing as Savannah was led through the camp. She was silent, her face emotionless. She could see women whispering, a few pointing. The only thing she could hear is the light clanging from wedding rings colliding together as she walked.

She was led into a room, practically thrown into a chair. “We have a visitor, Negan,” she heard Dwight say. Savannah jerked her shoulder away from Dwight’s touch, glaring at him when Negan walked out of the back.

“Well, this is indeed a surprise,” he commented.

Then he noticed that her arms were handcuffed behind her back. “Is this how we treat a lady?” he demanded. Dwight and another man hauled her to her feet, undoing the handcuffs on her wrists. “Would you like a drink? You came an awfully long way,” he commented.

“No, I’m fine,” she replied.

Negan gave her one of his toothy grins, sending a shiver up her back. “What’s your name again?” he asked.

“Savannah,” he replied.  
“Savannah, nice name for a Southern bell,” he commented as he sat down.

Savannah just stared in silence for a second. “I am here to make a deal with you,” she told him.

“Is that so?” he asked.  
“Don’t speak unless spoken to,” Dwight ordered.  
“Hey!” Negan barked, “She was being spoken to, it’s you who is being disruptive now.”

Negan waved his hand. “Get out,” he ordered.

“Negan…” the other man said.

Negan gave them a look and they immediately left the room. “I apologize for my friends’ behavior, they’re animals really,” he told her as Savannah rubbed her wrists.

“One of your friends shot my husband as he was lowering his weapon,” Savannah answered coldly.  
“Another unfortunate incident, I assure you he had been punished for it,” Negan told her as he leaned against the edge of his desk.

Negan smirked at her again. “I remember you, the little housewife for their archer,” he commented. Savannah was silent again. “You came to see him?” he asked, “Hate to break it to you, honey, but it’s past visiting hours.”

“I want to see him before I offer my deal,” she told him.

Negan stared at her. “Now why would I go and do a thing like that? If you wanna see him, you have to offer me something in return,” he told her.

“I’m a good with hand to hand combat, your men are not. I am also the second best marksman Rick’s team has,” she explained.  
“Need something better,” he answered.

Savannah felt the bile rise in her throat. “You can have me, if I can see that he’s alive then I’m yours,” she told him. Her chest tightened at her words. Negan stared at her for a long time.

“Stand up,” he ordered.

Savannah slowly stood up from her chair. “Take your shirt off,” he ordered.

“Why?” she asked.  
“I gotta see the goods honey, that’s how trade works,” he replied.

Savannah pulled her shirt off, unclipping her bra she tossed it on the floor standing there completely half-naked. Negan hmmed as he circled her. “Well you have the tits, but I think that’s also because you just had a kid not too long ago am I right?” he asked. Savannah nodded her head. “Still impressive,” he commented.

Savannah swallowed against the lump in her throat. “Listen up here,” he told her. Savannah looked at him, crossing her arms over her chest to fight the chill. “Hey, arms down,” he instructed. She let her arms dangle at her sides. “I will let you see him, but here’s the rules. You’re going to stay here, you’re going to join my women, understand?” he told her. She nodded her head slowly. “I can’t hear a nod, sweetheart,” he told her.

“Yes, yes we have a deal,” she replied.  
“Good, you can put your clothes back on now,” he told her.

He opened up the door to his quarters. “Dwight! Bring the redneck in here,” he called out. Savannah rubbed her hands together nervously. The door opened again a few minutes later, Savannah saw Daryl standing there. He looked tired, he was wearing some sort of filthy white shirt, he looked battered and bruised. Yet, he was alive and she couldn’t help but feel relieved.

“Daryl!” she said relieved.

When he lifted her head, she saw his eyes grew wide. “Vannah?” he said in disbelief, “Why are ya here?” Savannah swallowed against the lump in her throat. Negan watched amused as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as Savannah rushed over, hugging Daryl tightly. Her hand resting on top of his head as his arms went around her back. “What are ya doin here?” he repeated.

“Good news for you, Daryl, she’s sticking around for a while, got another celebration too,” Negan told them.

Savannah clung to Daryl even tighter tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Negan nodded to his men who grabbed them, pulling them apart. Savannah yanked her arms away from them, crossing her arms over herself suddenly feeling nothing but shame. “Gotta keep your distance now, Daryl, that’s my woman you’re touching,” Negan told Daryl. Daryl looked at Savannah, who looked at the floor.

“No,” Daryl insisted.  
“Yes, she has agreed to be my woman, as long as it meant she was able to see you. Well, my job is done,” Negan answered.

Savannah let out a shaky breath, looking at Daryl. Daryl looked at Negan. “Ya sonofabitch!” he snapped.

“DARYL!” Savannah shouted as Daryl tried to lunge.

Daryl was punched in the stomach and he fell to his knees. “NO!” she screamed, moving to kneel beside him when his men grabbed her arms, “LET GO!” she shouted.

“ENOUGH!” Negan shouted, making them all freeze.

Savannah let out a shaky breath as she tried to fight the tears in her eyes. “We had a deal,” he stated, “The deal. Is. Done.” Daryl looked at Savannah. “Put him back in his hole,” he ordered. Daryl was taken out of the room. Savannah slid to the floor, her head in her hands. Negan just smirked at her.

“Dwight, take her over to Honey, have her put on something more comfortable,” he stated.

Dwight grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet. Savannah felt her stomach twist as she was pulled from the room. She was able to see the men dragging Daryl away, their eyes locked on each other for one brief second before they were taken to the opposite sides of the compound.


	37. There's Always More

Hell, Savannah knew she must be in Hell. The complete opposite than what this place really was. There she was, standing there in one of the dresses Honey had offered her. Reminding her of the life she had agreed to. “You want to wear those?” Sherry “Honey” asked. Savannah looked at her, then looked at the chain around her neck.

“These stay with me,” she answered.

Sherry nodded her head slowly. “You might want to keep that attitude in check, he has other ways of making our lives hell,” she stated as she sat down on her bed. Savannah sat across from her.

“Ya told him about Daryl,” she said with a glare.  
“Had to tell him where we got the bike and the crossbow,” Sherry answered.  
“Ya left him to die,” Savannah told her.  
“We wanted to live,” Sherry replied.  
“He has a lot more to lose than you two did,” she told the woman.

Sherry frowned as Savannah stood up. “I get why you hate me,” she stated. Savannah looked at her.

“I have half the mind to breaking yer twig of a fucking neck for what ya’ll did,” Savannah answered.  
“Did you really think Negan was going to let you both go?” Sherry asked.  
“My plan wasn’t for us both to escape,” Savannah answered.

Sherry pursed her lips. “You were naïve to think he would’ve done that, he found a loophole. He knew why you were here, but even if you said the actual words, Daryl would’ve been back in that hole,” Sherry told her, “Your kids are going to grow up without you.” Savannah clenched her hands into fists. “Looks like you’re about as horrible as me, but at least I didn’t leave children behind,” she added. Before Sherry could react, Savannah swung out and backhanded her.

“Ya have no right to talk about my babies,” Savannah seethed, “You will never have that right.”

Savannah spat at her feet. “Ya’ll can go to fucking hell,” she spat before walking away. 

Back in the woods, Amelia was walking with her baby brother in her arms. She had been walking all night, hiding from walkers and Saviors that were looking for people like her. She sat down to rest when her brother started whimpering. “Hey, hey, Ricki, don’t cry,” she told her baby brother, “Don’t cry.” She set him up on her knees, smiling at him. “You know how mommy and daddy met? Did momma ever tell you?” she asked. The baby opened his eyes, staring at her. “I’ll take that as a no,” she said smiling.

She bounced her knees a little. “Our parents were like ten, momma was playing on the playground with our Uncle Henry, before he was an ass, and there was this little boy sitting off in the corner, just watching the other kids,” she told the baby, “Kids were picking on him, making fun of him because his clothes were dirty and covered in holes.” The baby started sucking on his little fist. “I think momma said the other kids were calling him ‘Dirty Dixon’,” she murmured.

Amelia held her brother’s other hand. “Momma wanted him to join their game of tag, or something, but Uncle Henry told momma not to because he was ‘bad people’. Momma said she had told Uncle Henry ‘How can a kid be bad people?’,” she added. She smiled a little. “Momma walked up to him and she asked if he wanted to play. Daddy just stared at her, told her he didn’t want to. Then she just sat by him and said ‘Then I’ll sit and watch too’,” she finished.

Amelia looked at her little brother. “That was the start of their story, they can’t be apart no matter how much they wanted to be when they got older,” she added, “They love each other so much and I know they love us too. We will never be a whole family until we’re all together again.”

Back at the Sanctuary, Savannah was staring out at the never-ending compound. Her arms crossed over her chest. “Well don’t you clean up nice,” Negan commented as he walked up. Just his voice alone made her stomach clench. He stood next to her, smirking at her. 

“What did you do to him?” she demanded.  
“Teaching him a lesson about interfering,” he answered, “But I think you have more things to worry about such as why is Honey walking around with a big red handprint on her pretty face?”

Before Savannah could say anything, the right side of her face burned when he backhanded her so hard it made her stumble. She tasted blood in her mouth, making her spit. “You know, I was going to take it easy on you, but it looks like you’re already going to be trouble,” he commented. She gave him a glare. Negan backhanded her again. “You will learn to respect me,” he told her. She wiped her mouth. “I give you kindness this is how you repay me?” he asked.

“Ya treat my husband like an animal,” she answered.  
“He’s alive isn’t he?” he asked.

Savannah just stared at him when he gripped her chin. “Listen here, Belle, we had a deal,” he told her.

“I wanted him free,” she answered.  
“You didn’t specify that,” he told her.

He pulled her a little closer by her face. “If you were smart, you would keep your head down for a while,” he told her, “And don’t you ever lay a hand on Honey again.” He released her face, making her stumble again as Negan walked away, bat on his shoulder. She wiped the blood from her lip and leaned against the rail, watching the other Saviors go about their day. 

The first night there wasn’t even a night, she slept on a cot. Her hand rested over her flat belly as she stared at the ceiling. Praying that her babies made it to the Hilltop.

Amelia reached the Hilltop gates and winced when the spotlights shined on her. “Who are you?” the guard called out.

“I’m Amelia Dixon, my mom sent me up here!” she called out, “This is my brother, Ricki.”

The gates opened and Jesus rushed outside. “What are you doing here? Where’s your mom?” he asked.

“She went to get my dad,” she replied.  
“Let’s get them inside,” he told his people.

They were led inside and the gates closed and locked behind them. Amelia held her brother close, looking at all the people. “You’re safe here, Amelia, your mom must think so if she sent you up here,” he assured her. She bit her lower lip as she was led over to the medical trailer to get checked over.

A week went by, Savannah had a routine down. She hated the nights though, Negan liked to call her into his quarters. One afternoon, Savannah decided to be brave. She followed Dwight, who was carrying Daryl’s next “meal”, following him to where he would be going.

The halls were dark and cold, she removed her high heels to make sure she didn’t make any sort of noise. She watched as Dwight made his way through the halls, his boots echoing off the walls. It reminded her of an asylum the way they had it set up. She hid behind a wall, watching around the corner as Dwight stopped at one door. He literally opened it, tossed the plate in, then closed it before walking away after relocking the door. 

Savannah hid further into the darkness as Dwight walked right by her. Once she heard the boots stop echoing, telling her he was far away she snuck out from behind the wall, making her way towards the door. She twisted the doorknob, locked, it was even set up with the pin locks so she couldn’t even pick it open. Savannah sat on the floor, her hand pressed against the door. “Daryl?” she whispered. She heard the metal plate get pushed across the floor.

“Vannah?” he answered on the other side.

She sighed in relief. “What were ya thinkin?” he asked, “Why?” Savannah closed her eyes tighter.

“I wanted to get ya out of here,” she answered.  
“I have committed my crime, I have to do my punishment for it,” he told her.  
“Do ya really believe that?” she asked.  
“No, but it’s what he’s been tellin me every day,” he replied.

Savannah pushed her hair from her eyes, leaning against the door. “I never want ya sacrificing yer safety for me, Vannah, I ain’t worth it,” he told her.

“Yer worth everythin,” she answered.  
“Amelia and Ricki…” he started to say.  
“They’re safe,” she answered.

She heard him sigh. “They need one of us, now what?” he asked.

“We get home to them,” she replied.

She let out a shaky breath. “Is he hurtin ya?” he asked.

“No,” she replied.

She rested her head on the door. She slid her hand down the door and moved it underneath the crack under the door. Her heart sped up as a tear slid down her cheek when his fingertips wrapped around hers. “I love ya,” he told her. The fact he said it first made her heart shatter and she put her hand over her eyes as a sob escaped her mouth before she could stop it. She pressed her forehead against the door as she tried to grip his fingers tighter.

“I love ya,” she answered tearfully.

What they didn’t know was around the corner was Dwight, listening to their private conversation. He turned on his heel, heading up the stairs leaving them alone.


	38. Playing the Game

The days went on, Daryl was released from his hole and soon he was dawning the same Saviors uniform. Doing chores along with everyone else, Savannah was stuck on the other side of the compound with the other women. She was silent, kept to herself. She would watch as the women would go about their days, chattering like it was just another beautiful day to be alive. Negan would call on one of them to visit, most of the time it was either her or Sherry.

When it was Savannah’s turn, she walked up the steps, her heels clicking against the metal. Her hair was down and curled, just like he liked it. She entered his quarters to see he was going over some plans. “Ya called for me?” she asked. Negan looked at her and the same terrifying smile appeared on his face.

“Right on time actually,” he answered.

She closed the door behind her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “We are going to have a little party tonight,” he told her, “We’re going over to Alexandria, get our half of supplies. I would very much like it if you would play nice with the other girls as they prepared for dinner before being my guest of honor tonight?”

“And why would I be the guest of honor?” she asked.  
“Well come on, Daryl is now one of us, that’s an achieving moment a reason to celebrate,” he answered, resting his hand on the wall behind her.

He smirked at her. “This is going to be his first run with us, aren’t you proud?” he asked. He was testing her, she knew it. She cleared her throat.

“I’m sure he will do ya proud,” she answered.  
“Yes he will,” he agreed.

He cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her head up. “Smile a little, Belle, this is a big day,” he told her. Savannah forced a smile, making him chuckle. “That’s my girl,” he told her.

Savannah helped the other women prepare for this “celebration” fighting the nausea that was swirling around in her stomach. Negan had the perfect piece of blackmail to make sure Daryl never betrayed him, and that was her. While she was here, Daryl wouldn’t do anything that would jeopardize any kind of freedom he was getting at that moment. “Savannah?” a voice called out, pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Sherry standing there. “They’re leaving,” she said quietly. 

“And?” Savannah asked.

Sherry grabbed her wrist, pulling her through the crowd. Sherry pulled her out of a backdoor and moved her between the buildings. She stopped and whistled when Dwight walked around the corner. “You’ve got one minute before Negan comes looking,” Dwight told her before shoving Daryl over.

“Why do ya care?” Savannah demanded.  
“We know how it feels,” Sherry answered.  
“50 seconds,” Dwight told them.

Savannah walked over, hugging Daryl tightly. Daryl hugged her back, his arms moving around her back as her hand rested on the back of his head. Dwight and Sherry kept watch on the opposite sides of the little alley. “If ya see an openin to get away, do it, get to our kids,” she whispered into his ear.

“I ain’t leavin ya here,” he told her.  
“Ya have to, at least yer out of the gates,” she answered.

Savannah hugged him even tighter. “Ya have to,” she repeated, “They need ya.” 

“I love ya,” was his only answer.  
“I love ya,” she murmured when Dwight and Sherry pulled them apart.

Savannah reluctantly followed Sherry after sharing one more glance with Daryl before going their opposite directions.

During the whole time they were gone, Savannah played with the rings around her neck. She hoped Daryl would run, go to the Hilltop where their babies were. Get their kids and get as far away from here as possible. She could survive Negan, she had survived men like him before so it wouldn’t be anything new.

Hearing the gates open, Savannah walked outside to see them come back. All the trucks returned and she felt her heart break when Daryl climbed out of the same truck as Negan. She punched the rail to the balcony she was standing on, turning she walked away.

The celebration went on as schedule, Negan sat among his men and he had Savannah standing next to him. Daryl was sitting silently at a table eating with the other Saviors. Negan just smirked as he held Savannah by her waist, pulling her into his lap. “Quite a successful run if I do say so myself,” Negan commented.

“Very,” she answered.

Negan just smirked as he ran his hand up Savannah’s thigh. Resting his chin on her shoulder. “I see you looking at him,” he told her, his hand suddenly gripping her thigh. Savannah bit her tongue to keep herself from reacting. “You’re not going back on your deal now would you?” he asked.

“Of course not,” she replied, “We’ve been through a lot and we had two children together, can you fault me for thinking about those days with our kids?”

His grip loosened and he smirked again. “I guess I can’t fault you for that, especially the kids thing,” he commented. Savannah couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved. “Children are the hope for the future,” he added.

“They are,” she agreed.  
“I could bring them here if you really want them here,” he answered.

She felt her heart jump in her throat. Something else for Negan to take away from Daryl, to torture them with. To torture them both with. The other problem was, she had no reason to say no that would be convincing enough for Negan not to go and retrieve her children from the Hilltop. Negan chuckled to see she was so hesitant. “Say the word, Belle, and I’ll bring them here,” he told her. He kissed her neck, his hand moving further up. Savannah swallowed as she put on her best act, her eyes going right back to Daryl who had turned his head away, staring at the table.

Night fell, Savannah was able to leave Negan’s quarters after the usual molestation she would withstand. Never raping her, but he did other things that made her wish he would rape her and be done with it. She fixed the strap of her dress, turning the corner she nearly ran into Dwight. He was fixing his vest and the two of them stared at each other. She walked by him, heading back to her room.

Laying on her cot, she stared at the stone wall. The room was cold, the cot was small and springy. She traced designs into the wall, letting out a deep breath as tears burned her eyes. She needed her window of opportunity, just a small window. Just so she could take a knife and stab it in his throat. She hated playing along, hated the fact she was going through this. Now her children could be in danger and she refused to let that happen.

Another two weeks went by, Savannah was shucking corn that they had grown, getting everything ready for the coming winter. Suddenly, something dropped in front of her. She reached over, picking up a small scrap of paper. She made sure no one was watching as she unrolled it. 

Meet in the stairwell.

Savannah immediately stuffed the note in the pocket of her apron, but then went back to her chores.

Finding the stairwell, she waited patiently when she heard footsteps walking up. She looked over and Daryl stood at the bottom. “How do ya know we won’t be seen?” she asked.

“Does it matter?” he asked.

Savannah walked down to him, her arms moving tightly around his neck. Daryl hugged her back. “Every time he touches ya I just want to break his neck,” he told her.

“That’s why he keeps doing it,” she answered, “He’s testing ya.”

She kissed his neck and shoulder, holding him even tighter. “This is all we have,” she whispered, “We can’t give up hope.”

“Hope for what?” he asked.  
“Getting out of here,” she replied.

He immediately pulled back. “Ya gone lost yer mind,” he told her, leaning against the wall, “Getting out of here? We saw what Negan did to Dwight when he and Sherry tried that.”

“We have been able to hide most of our lives, disappear completely,” she pointed out quietly.  
“How do you suggest we do that?” he asked.

Savannah sat down on the bottom step. “It’s not going to be easy,” she answered. He scoffed a little.

“That’s been the understatement of the year,” he told her.  
“He wants to bring our kids here, Daryl, we have to do something,” she answered.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, tilting his head up as he thought of what she was saying. “If we do this, there’s no goin back,” he told her. She nodded her head slowly.

“If we succeed, our babies will be safer than they could ever be,” she answered, “As long as we’re here, they’re in danger of being brought here.”  
“Ya think we can do that? Just leave ‘em behind?” he asked.

Savannah crossed her arms over her chest, standing up. “What option do we have?” she asked. Daryl was silent again, biting the tip of his thumb. “I would rather be dead than that man making our boy grow up calling him ‘daddy’,” she told him, “Have our little girl being forced to do the same.”

“He would do that just for the fucking fun of it,” he agreed.

Savannah stroked his cheek lightly. Daryl pulled her close, resting his forehead against the top of her head. “There’s no going back,” she told him, gripping his arms tightly, “Only forward.” He nodded his head slowly.

“I’ll come up with somethin, keep yer eyes open,” he told her.

She nodded before he kissed her. Savannah kissed him back, her arms moving around his neck again.


	39. Ultimate Sacrifice

The plan was slow, but it had to be perfect. No mistakes, if there was one mistake then Negan would either use the iron or worse on them both. Then he would bring Amelia and Ricki here just to spite them.

Savannah went about her day, keeping things calm. Fall was nearly over; the leaves had fallen from the trees. They were preparing for the colder days, packing up as much food as possible. While at the same time, Savannah would hide a few jars behind a brick she had dug out using the back of a spoon.

They had to keep up the appearances, still not wanting to follow Negan but too afraid to fight against him. Something they both knew Negan enjoyed.

One evening though, Savannah was laying on her cot, playing with her necklace around her neck. She and Daryl had been trying desperately to keep their distance. It was hard, but she had to keep thinking of what the goal was. To escape, to keep their children safe. She laid down on her cot, starting to drift off.

Savannah was asleep in her cot, the thin quilt covering her body. Suddenly, she felt a hand push the stray hairs from her face. Sitting up, she went to raise her fist when she saw it was Daryl. “Daryl? What are ya doin---“ she started to say when he covered her mouth.

“Shh, don’t,” he whispered.

Daryl checked outside, but then he tossed her clothes to her. “Get yer clothes on,” he told her quietly, “We have five minutes before they find the guard at the doors.” Savannah reached for her clothes, pulling them on. She gripped his hand as he opened the door. “This way,” he whispered. She followed him when he slid a knife into her hand. “That’s all I could grab,” he told her. Savannah just smirked.

“It’s enough,” she assured him.

Daryl led her to where they kept the motorcycles. He was trying to hotwire one when the alarms started blaring. “Fuck! I thought we’d have more time,” he muttered. Savannah got onto the bike behind Daryl. He revved up the bike as several Saviors broke in.

“GET NEGAN!” his second in command shouted.

Daryl fired his handgun at them, forcing them to hide away from the shots before he sped out of the garage. They sped through the courtyard, Savannah kept a grip around her husband’s waist as he kicked up mud and dirt. Daryl fired more shots as several of them were close. He revved up the bike, heading towards the weakest area of the compound. Saviors jumped out of their places to either attack them or dodge them when Daryl was too close. “Ya trust me?” he called out over the noise.

“Always!” she answered.  
“Hang on,” he told her.

Negan stepped outside to see Daryl and Savannah escaping through the Sanctuary. “Kid’s got guts, I’ll give him that,” Negan told his right hand man, “Bring them back here, tell Honey to put the iron on.”

Daryl let out a deep breath, they had one shot to make it over the gate. He sped the bike up the board that was on the tailgate of the truck from when had brought in some machinery last week. Savannah gripped his shirt tightly, closing her eyes as they went airborne.

The bike just barely made it over the fence, the bike hitting the other side that it stalled for a second. “Fuck!” he hissed, revving the bike back up they went into the forest.

They could hear gunshots, Daryl weaved through the trees. “Where are we goin?” she asked.

“They’re too close!” he answered.

Savannah closed her eyes as the bike was then shot out from underneath them. They rolled down the hill, Daryl grabbing her right before she could roll right into a walker. Daryl grabbed her, pulling her back. Getting up, he stabbed his knife through both walkers’ heads, watching them drop. He immediately started pulling off his jacket and shirt. “What are ya doin?” she asked.

“Take off yer clothes, put them on these things,” he replied.

Savannah immediately stripped off her clothes, putting it on the walker. She pulled her bracelet off, looking at her husband before putting it around the walker’s wrist followed by her necklace that had their wedding rings.

They dragged the bodies up to the bike, positioning as they would have landed near it. Daryl made sure they stayed around the muddy areas, hiding behind fallen trees he fired his gun at the gas tank and the bike burst into flames.

He grabbed the duffel bag he had hidden, handing Savannah some more clothes as he pulled on his own. “We can’t go to the Hilltop,” he told her, “Negan will look for us there, make sure it ain’t no trick.”

“Yeah,” she agreed.

She stood up, they were his clothes of course so they were bigger on her. “We gotta go,” he told her. She nodded as they ran together through the forest to get as far away from the Saviors as possible.

At the Hilltop, Amelia was asleep when she heard noise outside. Sitting up, she looked over at Maggie, who was also awake. “What’s happening?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Maggie replied.

Amelia got up and went outside.

The Saviors drove into the Hilltop, Negan standing on one of the trucks with a smirk and his bat. “Where is Rick? I heard he came up here to visit his friends,” he stated. Rick walked out from the crowd.

“Our drop isn’t until tomorrow,” Rick stated.  
“I know that, I came here to bring you something,” Negan replied.

Negan jumped down from his truck. “And where is Amelia Dixon?” he asked, “Heard she lives up here now.” Michonne was holding onto the girl’s shoulder, but Amelia walked out from the crowd.

“I’m Amelia,” she replied.

Negan looked toward the young teenager with a smirk. “Yes you are,” he commented, “You’re pretty, like your mom.” Rick held onto the girl’s shoulder.

“What does she have to do with this?” he asked.

Negan just smirked, looking around at everyone. “Let’s make one thing clear, the one thing I hate more than anything are people going back on their word. People thinking they can do whatever the fuck they please,” he stated. Rick immediately pulled Amelia a little closer. “Savannah came to me, made a deal with me in return she was on my team,” he stated, “Sounds fair right? Daryl offered his loyalty to ME. You saw Daryl run the pickups, he was pretty goddamn good at it wasn’t he?”

The crowd was silent, Negan just sighed. “Sadly, they have to go and disappointment me,” he stated, “They both decided they can just leave when they were done being loyal to me. Here’s the thing, I take loyalty seriously.” He whistled and Dwight walked over carrying a sack over his shoulder while two men tossed another sack in front of them. “This is what I do to traitors,” he stated. They pulled the sacks off revealing two severely burnt, unrecognizable bodies. What was around one body’s neck was what made Amelia drop to her knees and scream. The necklace with her parents’ wedding rings hanging from it.

“How do we know this is them?” Rick demanded.  
“Why would I lie?” Negan asked simply.

Negan looked at the crowd. “Let’s make one thing clear, you swear your loyalty to me, you live. Betray me, this is what happens to you!” he snapped, “Remember that.” He waved his hand and got back into the truck.

Amelia pulled herself over to the body, ripping the chain from around its neck. Carl knelt beside his girlfriend, hugging her as she cried into his shoulder. The entire yard was silent as they just stared mourning over the loss of two great people, friends, and parents.


End file.
